


King Of Hearts

by SueMarie333



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: #LucaBeth #TeamLucas #Hearties, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 104,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueMarie333/pseuds/SueMarie333
Summary: A LucaBeth story. I do not own rights to these characters, except for the ones I created.
Relationships: Elizabeth Thornton and Lucas Bouchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Honestly, Elizabeth

Author's note: I am so excited to introduce a new fanfic to everyone! For those of you that read my other one, this is not a sequel, it is a brand-new story.

I hope you all enjoy the chapters. I will try to post one a week. If you can't already tell, this is a LucaBeth story. I own no rights to the characters, except for the ones I created.

Chapter 1—Honestly, Elizabeth

Lucas quickly opened his eyes, breathing hard from the dream he had just had. He lay there for a bit, just trying to get his bearings.

Oh yes, the hug.

Not only had it consumed his thoughts all day yesterday, now he had to dream about it, too. He had thought Elizabeth was finally realizing her feelings for him. He had thought the woman he loved would soon be his. He had thought they might get married and live happily ever after.

That's what he got for thinking.

Not only had he seen the hug in real life, he had just watched it in slow motion in his dreams. Only this time, it ended in a kiss. Lucas didn't know if he could ever get that out of his head, but he had to try.

He stared at the ceiling, turning his attention to the dinner he had with Elizabeth two days ago, instead of the dream that had just startled him from sleep.

Lucas would never try to rush Elizabeth into a relationship, that wasn't his way of doing things. His father had taught him well. He knew his own feelings and he wanted Elizabeth to be sure of hers, that is why he was so patient. Lucas desired to spend every moment he could with her, so he invited Elizabeth to the library to celebrate her book deal and tried to make it special.

While he wished for nothing more than to begin courting Elizabeth, she still wore her wedding ring; therefore, he decided he would remain her friend as long as it took for her to realize what he already did.

She was his soulmate.

He planned the dinner accordingly. He would keep it casual. Then he had an idea- what if he let her decide if this was a date? It would certainly help him to know where her affections lay. So, he cautiously said, if this were a date, I would take your jacket.

Lucas didn't know what Elizabeth's response would be when he made that statement. Would she head for the door? Would she remind him that they were only friends? Would she tell him that she was interested in Nathan? Would she say that she wasn't ready to be with anyone?

All these things jumbled through his mind as he spoke. But Elizabeth never once flinched. She immediately began unbuttoning her jacket. Lucas' heart began beating faster as he contemplated what it might mean for him.

For them.

It was at that point he decided a little romance was in order. She had made it a date, and a date it would be. Their first date. He had to make it perfect. Because, in his eyes, she was perfect.

When he poured her champagne and brushed her hand, he felt the connection he had so longed for all these months. Perhaps this would be the first of many such evenings they would share together.

Their conversation was easy that night. They spoke of her book, they chatted about Little Jack and they laughed together. Their eyes met, over and over, having to pull away from each other by force. The mutual attraction was tangible. It was a wonderful evening.

They didn't stay very long, and Lucas offered to walk Elizabeth home. As they walked, he became nervous. What would happen when they got to her door? If they were now indeed dating, was he supposed to kiss her goodnight? Oh, how he longed to do that.

Lucas had always been sure of himself. He was confident in just about every situation. But all bets were off when he was around Elizabeth. She brought out the best in him, but when she was close to him, he felt like a schoolboy with a crush. He had never been affected by a woman before like he was by her.

When they arrived at her door, she turned towards him and he took her hand in his. "Well, I guess this is goodnight. Thank you, Lucas, for…everything," Elizabeth had said. He could sense her hesitation as she stood there. And felt her hand trembling. Instead of trying to kiss her, he simply stepped closer to her and held her eyes as he spoke. "Elizabeth, I am so proud of you. And I am glad I could help make your dream come true. Thank you for a lovely evening." He never wanted to do anything to upset her or make her nervous.

Neither one of them wanted to break their gaze, but Lucas finally gave a slight smile, released her hand and stepped back. "Goodnight Elizabeth," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Goodnight…Lucas," Elizabeth replied with a sweet smile as he turned to leave. He hummed all the way back to the saloon. And dreamed about her that night.

Lucas had seen Elizabeth briefly the next morning in the petroleum office where he told her he had bought Henry out. They hadn't had time to speak of the night before. He was still in shock at the turn of events that morning. Lucas then went back to the saloon to get it ready for the day. He was straightening the chairs when he heard a commotion outside. Lucas quickly headed for the door.

When he came out of the saloon, and saw Elizabeth run into Nathan's arms, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. Lucas quickly realized that a Mountie had been shot and killed. He stepped back to the walkway and saw Elizabeth hastily step away from Nathan and turn in his direction. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she realized he had seen the whole thing. Then she put her hands to her sides, and walked away swiftly, without saying a word to anyone. Nathan had watched her go, then looked at the ground before turning to walk towards Bill.

Lucas slowly went back inside, not able to think straight. He stood inside the door, trying to get his thoughts together. The night before he had started to believe that Elizabeth's heart might belong to him. She had certainly enjoyed their time together. Now he was stunned and wondering exactly what her feelings were.

That was yesterday.

Had it really only been 24 hours since she had embraced another man the way he wanted to embrace her?

Lucas sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, knowing the day would be long after the mostly sleepless night he just had.

How could he have been so wrong about Elizabeth?

He rose from the bed and began to get dressed for the day. He did not know how he would even be able to focus on not one but two places of business when all he could think about was her.

Lucas was a professional. And a good businessman. But right now, he was not in a good place. He looked up toward the ceiling and spoke, "God, I'm going to need your help with this one. Please help me to figure it all out."

He instantly felt a bit calmer, knowing he must compartmentalize his feelings for Elizabeth and what had happened the day before. If not, he wouldn't be able to figure out what to do with the petroleum company.

And he certainly needed his thoughts together to do that.

###

Elizabeth wiped Jack's face after he finished his breakfast. He was chattering up a storm this morning, and she was mostly silent. But her thoughts were certainly all over the place.

She picked him up from the highchair, kissing his cheek as she put him on the floor. "Come on, Jack, let's get dressed for the day," Elizabeth said, walking him to the couch where she had placed his clothes.

It was the weekend, so Laura wouldn't be coming today. Elizabeth was relieved, because she knew that by now most of the town probably knew about yesterday.

The hug.

Her emotions were spent from the last few days since she had spoken to Mr. Branson. Hard to believe all that had happened since that glorious morning. She went to being happy about her book deal to uncertain about Lucas regarding the petroleum company, to trusting him again and then the wonderful dinner in the library. The next morning Nathan finally asked her out. Then the Mountie was killed. Elizabeth thought it was Nathan and became very upset only to turn around and see he was perfectly fine.

Then, the hug.

It was a lot to take in this morning. No wonder she felt exhausted.

She got Jack dressed and he went to play with his toys. Elizabeth went to the kitchen to clean up the morning dishes. As she worked, she thought about her dinner with Lucas.

When they entered the library that night, she was pleasantly surprised to see how much trouble Lucas had gone through to make this evening special.

All those candles.

Lucas might not have considered the danger in his desire to impress her, but she could hardly hold that against him. Elizabeth had looked around at the beautiful setting, and then heard Lucas say, 'if this were a date, I would take your jacket.'

All the months they had known each other couldn't have really prepared her for that moment. When he said those words, it just felt right. Elizabeth didn't even have to think twice before she unbuttoned and took off her jacket. Did that make it a date? It definitely felt like one.

The evening was wonderful, and Lucas the perfect gentleman. As always. They carefully put out all the candles, not wanting a fire in the library. Then he walked her home, Elizabeth feeling as though her heart would burst with happiness. What exactly did that mean? He took her hand at the front door, and Elizabeth felt the warmth radiating through his skin. It had been a long time since she had held a man's hand. It felt glorious.

And scary.

She was certain Lucas could feel her hand shaking. They were alone on her front stoop and she didn't know what- if anything- might happen next. When Lucas stepped closer, Elizabeth held her breath. She caught a faint whiff of his cologne that he wore. She had always loved the sandalwood and patchouli scent he used with a light hand. Very manly but never too much.

She didn't know if he had planned to kiss her. They held each other's gaze for a short time that could have been half of forever. When he stepped back and released her hand, she was disappointed.

And relieved.

After all, a kiss would seal their relationship. And as sure as Elizabeth was that they had just had their first date, she wasn't sure she was ready for that step. As Lucas had walked away, Elizabeth stood there for a moment. Was he humming? It sure sounded like it. Elizabeth looked down at her left hand, seeing her rings sparkling in the moonlight. Oh Jack, she thought with a sigh. What am I supposed to do now? She took one last glance in Lucas' direction then turned and went inside.

Elizabeth had just finished the dishes when she heard a knock at the door interrupting her pondering. "Who's at the door, Jack?" she said as she walked through the living room and turned the knob.

Rosemary and Lee stood just outside. "Good morning, Elizabeth," Rosemary said with a slight smile. Lee said good morning. "Good morning, Rosemary, Lee. Won't you both come in?" Elizabeth responded, gesturing with her hand.

Lee then spoke, "Elizabeth, I was hoping to take Jack outside to play. It's a beautiful sunshiny day." When Elizabeth nodded, he came in and picked Jack up and walked back outside, closing the door behind him.

Rosemary stood there, looking very uncertain with a nervous little smile. "Would you like some tea, Rosemary?" Elizabeth offered, confused at the bizarre behavior.

"Tea would be marvelous," Rosemary replied, following Elizabeth into the kitchen. She prepared the tea in silence, glancing up to see Rosemary pacing back and forth. So, that's why she is here. And why Lee took Jack. She heard about yesterday.

When the tea was ready, they took their cups to the table. "Ok, Rosemary. I know why you are here. Spill it," Elizabeth said as she stirred her tea to cool it a bit.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Rosemary asked, looking surprised. "I just came over to say hello," she said, raising her cup to take a sip.

"Alright. Who was it? Florence? Or Molly? I know someone told you about what happened yesterday," Elizabeth stated.

Rosemary looked down at her cup in silence, choosing her words carefully. "Elizabeth, it wasn't either of them," she said hesitantly, then looked up at her friend. "As a matter of fact, it was Fiona. She came to the dress shop just after the incident and she was all aflutter. She told me about the mix-up, and that everyone thought Nathan had been shot. I wanted to come right over, but after talking to Lee, he thought I should give you some time to think."

Elizabeth nodded. "Well, thank you for that. But at the same time, I'm not sure thinking has helped me figure things out any better," she said to Rosemary.

They sat sipping their tea in silence for a few moments then Rosemary broke the stillness, "Perhaps it would help you to talk it out. Tell me what happened and what you were thinking at the time."

Elizabeth pondered for a moment, staring at the wall behind Rosemary. Then she made eye contact and spoke. "Rosemary, it all happened so fast. I ran outside after speaking to Fiona, and hearing someone say Nathan had been shot. When I got outside, Carson was just getting out of the prisoner wagon. He looked up and said, 'he's gone.' I couldn't believe what I was hearing and just stood there in shock. When I turned around and saw Nathan alive and well, I just reacted. I ran to him and hugged him. Out in the street, in front of God and everybody." Elizabeth stopped and took a drink. "Including Lucas," she added.

Rosemary nodded. "Yes, Fiona mentioned Lucas was there. She said he looked pretty upset about the whole thing. Especially after your dinner the night before," Rosemary stopped for a swallow of tea. "Elizabeth, you told me about how wonderful your dinner was with Lucas. That it was a date, as far as you were concerned. So, I can understand why you are feeling confused now. It's like you are back to the beginning with both of them. Where are your thoughts on all of this right now?"

Elizabeth sat there her eyes welling up with tears. "Rosemary, I care about both of them, obviously. But the other night with Lucas, I believed was the start of something more than just friendship. It was…different. Perfect." Elizabeth stopped, thinking for a moment.

"And Nathan?" Rosemary asked.

Elizabeth rose from the table. Now it was Rosemary's turn to watch her friend pace. "Rosemary, I thought he was dead! When I saw he wasn't, all I wanted to do was hug him. I was glad he was alive."

"Of course, you were! Everyone was glad it wasn't him in that wagon. But Elizabeth, you were the only one that hugged him. In the middle of the street. I think you need to figure out what caused that reaction. You really need to decide which one has your heart, and quickly. Because honestly, Elizabeth, this isn't fair to either of them. You need to choose one. Or neither one. They both have feelings for you. Of course, you know that," Rosemary finished speaking and Elizabeth sat back down taking Rosemary's hand.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to me Rosemary. I appreciate your directness. And you are 100 percent correct. I haven't handled this well, at all. I guess I need to figure out where my head is. I don't want to hurt anyone, and I fear it's too late to stop that from happening,"

"Where your head is, and your heart," Rosemary replied.

Elizabeth finished her tea after she spoke and stood to take her cup to the kitchen, Rosemary right behind her.

Rosemary reached out, placing her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "You will figure it out. Something will show you exactly what you need to do. I just know it."

Elizabeth hugged her friend, "Oh thank you sweetie. You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"Good," Rosemary said with a smile. "Just think," she said, gesticulating her hands as she spoke, "soon we will have another romance in town. I can hardly wait to see who makes up the other half of it."

Elizabeth laughed as she swatted at Rosemary, "It's a little early to be planning a celebration, Rosemary! Don't you have work to do?"

Rosemary giggled, "yes, yes of course I do. Woman's work is never done," she said dramatically as she opened the front door. "Ok, Lee, we are finished talking. We can go now."

Lee brought Jack into the house and waved as he left with his wife. Elizabeth kissed her son then watched as he went back to his toys.

"So, Jack. What should Mama do?" she asked as she sat on the couch to contemplate her feelings and her next step.

###

Nathan leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long 24 hours and he was finally finished with the paperwork he had to do. Bill looked over from the other desk.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly, knowing the stress Nathan was under right now.

"I'm fine. This is the hard part of the job, losing a Mountie. The paperwork is the easy compared to the loss itself. As you know," Nathan replied.

Bill sat there for a moment, contemplating whether he should say more, or let it go. His curiosity won out. "Nathan," he said, turning his chair around to face his friend, "I think we should talk about what happened after the shooting. You know, out in the street yesterday?"

Nathan looked Bill in the eyes, not saying anything for a long moment. "Yeah, about that…" he said, leaving his statement hanging. Bill waited for a bit, then gestured with his hands in impatience, "Well?"

Nathan gave a slight laugh. "What can I say? Elizabeth hugged me."

He wasn't making this easy for Bill. "And what do you think that means, exactly?" Bill asked, getting irritated.

"I don't know Bill. I have to admit, I was in shock. At first, I didn't even know it was her. About the time I realized it was, she had dropped her arms and was walking away. That's all I can say about it." Nathan tapped his pen on the desk as he spoke.

Bill nodded, then decided to just jump in with both feet, "How do you feel about Elizabeth?"

Nathen stopped tapping his pen and looked Bill in the eyes, "I finally asked her out. Yesterday, before leaving town. I thought that is what she wanted. But she didn't respond. Then, she runs and hugs me in the middle of main street. Why are women so complicated?"

Bill thought for a moment, "If I knew that, I'd be the richest man in the world. And you didn't answer my question." He stood and walked to the door. "Let me know when you figure out just what is going on between you and Elizabeth," Bill said as he left the office.

Nathan laughed and spoke out loud to himself, "You'll be the first to know," as he resumed tapping his pen on the desk.

###

Pastor Zeke stood at the front of the church, practicing his sermon for tomorrow. He heard a sound at the door, and watched as a man hobbled in, dirty and unkempt. "Can I help you?" Zeke said, walking toward the man.

"I sure hope so. I'm looking for Lucas Bouchard. Do you know him?" the man managed to say between grimaces, obviously in pain. He reached for the wall to steady himself, then tumbled to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Familiar Faces

Chapter 2—Familiar faces

Fiona finished getting dressed for the day and glanced in the mirror. She knew she needed to look for a job but thought that Saturday probably wasn't the best time to do that. I'll just wait until Monday, she thought. And enjoy my weekend.

She pondered about the day before. Fiona had been upset when the prisoner wagon had come flying into town, believing that Nathan had been shot. She liked Nathan and thought about him often. Perhaps a little too much since he seems to care for someone else. And the way Elizabeth ran and grabbed him, it sure looked like she returned his feelings.

Fiona had felt such relief when she turned and saw him walking up. Granted, he was in shock, seeing a fellow Mountie shot. But she was glad he was alive, even if all they could ever be was friends.

She headed downstairs trying to decide what to do with her day. As she entered the saloon, Gustave motioned her over to the bar. "This letter was dropped off for you this morning," he said to her, holding out the envelope. Fiona took the letter, glancing at the return address. She smiled and responded, "It's from my family in San Francisco. Thank you, Gustave."

She placed the letter in her bag to read when she got back to her room. Right now, she wanted to visit the dress shop.

###

Lucas had left the saloon early, deciding he would go out to where the drilling was taking place. If he was going to learn the oil business, he wanted to learn it from the ground up. His thoughts kept drifting back to Elizabeth as he rode, so he was glad when he finally arrived.

He saw men busy at work; at least that was a good sign. He also saw what appeared to be a foreman, so he called him over. "Lucas Bouchard, your new employer. I just bought Gowen Petroleum yesterday." "Albert Johnson," the man said with a friendly smile as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Albert. While I am not new to the business world, I don't know as much about the oil business as I would like. I was hoping you had some time to walk me through this side of things," Lucas stated.

"Absolutely. I've only been here a couple of weeks myself," Albert said as they began walking toward the drilling site. Albert started with a brief history of oil, and Lucas listened intently, wanting to learn as much as possible about his new business venture. Albert was quite experienced and knowledgeable- Henry had hired well.

Lucas planned to get to know everyone that was in his employ as well as increasing his own personal knowledge about the business. He believed that was a good step to getting the company in the black as soon as possible. He recognized quite a few of the men at the site as they sometimes played cards at the saloon.

Lucas had cleared his schedule today so he wouldn't be interrupted while getting to know all about petroleum. The last few days had been hectic and full of ups and downs.

He didn't need any more surprises showing up and disrupting his life.

###

Zeke had hurried to get Carson after the stranger fell down in the church. Carson grabbed Bill on the way and brought a wagon so they could easily get the man to the infirmary. They transported him quickly and took him inside.

"Did he say anything before he collapsed?" Bill asked Zeke as Carson examined the man.

"Not much. He was in a lot of pain. He did ask if I knew Lucas Bouchard," Zeke replied. Carson and Bill exchanged glances at that bit of information. "If you don't need me anymore, I'll head back over to the church." Zeke said his goodbyes and left the infirmary.

Carson finished his exam and looked at Bill. "It doesn't look like we will get any information from him for a while. He has quite a bump on his head. And those bruises on his ribs look like someone worked him over pretty good. I think he will be all right, but I will know more when he wakes up," Carson told Bill.

Bill nodded. "Well, I guess I need to go find Mr. Bouchard if we are going to figure out who this mystery man is," he said as he turned to leave.

Carson looked down at his new patient, "You are going to be just fine," he said aloud, checking the man's pulse as he spoke.

###

Elizabeth had decided to take a walk with Little Jack to the library. He always enjoyed looking at the books and she needed a distraction. She wondered if she might run into Lucas, but he didn't usually show up on Saturdays. Just as they turned the corner, she saw Henry headed in their direction.

"Good morning, Henry. How are you today?" Elizabeth asked, concern in her eyes.

Henry smiled and reached down to shake Jack's hand. "I'm doing okay. A little more rested this morning," he said.

"Lucas told me yesterday that he bought you out. I was wondering how you are feeling after that happened," Elizabeth enquired, worried about her friend.

Henry looked at the ground then back at Elizabeth and smiled again, "Actually, I am feeling good about it. I have to admit, I was pretty mad in the beginning when he wanted to be majority owner. But this morning I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I wish him well and hope he can get the company turning a profit soon. He's a good businessman, I'm sure he will have it in fine shape quickly. Of course, now I have to find some other way to pass the time," he said, then paused for a moment before adding, "Elizabeth, I know it's none of my business, but I heard about what happened yesterday. So, let me ask, how are you doing today?"

Elizabeth hesitated before answering. "I am okay, Henry. A little confused about some things, but I will figure it all out. Thank you for your concern, but you have a lot to think about without worrying about me."

Henry nodded, "I'm no expert in the love department, but I have eyes that can see pretty clearly. You have two men that care about you. I would go as far as to say one has deep feelings for you. I made a huge decision in the last couple of days that will impact what I do for the next few weeks or months. The choice you have to make will determine the course of your own personal happiness for the rest of your life. I would say your decision has many more repercussions than mine does."

Elizabeth pondered for a moment before answering, "You are a wise man Henry. Just out of curiosity, which man do you believe has deep feelings for me?"

Henry laughed and then answered, "The same one that you are falling in love with but scared to acknowledge it." She opened her mouth to argue, but Henry raised his hand, "Now let me finish, Elizabeth. I saw how devastated you were when you lost Jack. Most likely the fear of loss again is keeping you from moving forward. And keeping you in your comfort zone."

Henry paused, then continued, "You probably know that I had feelings for Abigail. I loved her for years. But I was too scared, or too proud, or too something to admit it and act on it. Now, she's gone. And I have many regrets. I don't want that for you. I've watched you with both men. What's obvious to me may take you a while to figure out. Hopefully not too long because I want to see you happy again. But it isn't my place to tell you who you should be with. That is for you to decide."

"Life would be much easier if someone could just tell us who to choose. Falling in love? Who said I was falling in love?" Elizabeth said with a nervous laugh. "Maybe you should get those eyes checked, Henry, but I do appreciate the advice. You gave me a lot to think about. I need to go. See you later." Henry waved at Jack who waved back as they separated and went on their separate ways.

Elizabeth was glad to see Henry, but she hurried away after their conversation. Love? Elizabeth wasn't in love. Wouldn't she know it if she was? She had been in love before.

She had to assume Henry was talking about Lucas. They had spent a lot more time together than she had with Nathan. She certainly enjoyed his company, but that didn't mean she was in love with him.

Falling in love with Jack had been easy. Well, sort of. They did butt heads quite a bit in the beginning. And it did take years before they would get engaged. But she loved him, she just wanted to be sure.

Elizabeth stopped suddenly when the words came to mind. Little Jack stood there staring up at his mama and squinting in the sunlight. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled, reaching down to pick him up. "You must be tired little man," she said with a kiss, "I'll carry you the rest of the way."

When they reached the library, Elizabeth opened the door and carried Jack inside, setting him down on the floor. He immediately ran over to the books on the shelves and started browsing. She watched him and sat down at the table, thinking of the words that had come to mind.

Lucas' words.

The ones he said to her in Union City when they were having dinner. He was telling her about his parents and how long his father had waited for his mother to make her decision to marry him.

She looked around at the library. Their library that they had worked on together. Then she looked over at her son, knowing that whatever she decided would affect him too. She needed to do some soul-searching. The kids were on vacation from school the next week and she planned to come here and write while Laura watched Jack. She had to get some more chapters written.

Perhaps she would find some clarity in the process.

###

Bill went back to the office annoyed. He was unable to locate Lucas, and the stranger was still unconscious in the infirmary. He didn't like unanswered questions on his watch. He sat down with a huff, getting Nathan's attention, who looked over and spoke, "What's going on Bill?"

"There's a stranger in town. Over at the infirmary," he gestured as he talked. "Someone beat him up pretty badly and he's unconscious."

"Do we know anything about him yet?" Nathan asked, his curiosity peaked.

"The only thing I know about him is he asked for Bouchard before he passed out. I don't know what that means or how he knows him," Bill answered, his frustration showing.

Bill looked over at Nathan when he heard him snort. "What?" Bill said gruffly.

Nathan smirked, "Oh nothing. Just seems like Bouchard is involved every time something is off kilter around here."

Bill tilted his head, "Don't you think that's just a bit of an exaggeration, Nathan? He has been above reproach since that Amos Dixon incident. Pretty sure your view of him is clouded by something else. Maybe that unanswered question this morning?"

Nathan looked at Bill, then asked, "What did our saloon owner say about the stranger?"

"I can't find him. Mike said he had errands to run and would be back later. So, I guess I will have to wait a little longer to find out who he is," Bill answered. "And before you ask, I already checked his pockets for papers. Nothing."

"Then I guess we wait," Nathan responded. "But I sure hope Bouchard isn't bringing more trouble to our little town," he added.

"I think it's a little early for you to accuse an unconscious man of causing problems. Let's just see how it plays out. Bouchard should be back before long and hopefully can clear all this up. I have a feeling our guest is the victim here," Bill responded as he turned to the papers on his desk. "Guess I better keep myself busy until he returns."

Nathan nodded and went back to his reading.

###

Lucas enjoyed his time at the site, he and Albert hit it off well. He found out that Albert was living close to the drill site in a tent. He had fallen on some hard times before getting hired by Henry and had decided to save up his money for now. Lucas had wondered why he hadn't seen him in town in the two weeks since he had been hired. The weather was getting colder and he hated the thought of one of his men sleeping on the ground.

"Albert, I'll make a deal with you. If you could give me a few hours evenings and weekends at the saloon, I'll trade it for room and board at the hotel. What do you say?" Lucas asked just before heading back to town. He knew right away that Albert was a proud man and would never take him up on an offer of a room without working for it. And he could use the help now that he had bought the petroleum company.

"I appreciate that Mr. Bouchard. I just might take you up on that, gets really lonely here in the evenings when the men leave," Albert replied.

"Please, call me Lucas. Why don't you pack up and come in tomorrow? We are a bit slower on Sundays and I will have more time to show you what to do," Lucas said, pleased that Albert was receptive to the idea.

"That sounds great. Thank you for the opportunity. And a softer place to sleep," Albert said with a smile.

"No, thank you Albert. I can see you are a hard worker and I need the help. See you tomorrow," Lucas said as he mounted up.

It was time to get back to town.

###

Lucas was enjoying the nice day as he rode back. He had stayed a bit longer than he intended at the drill site and wanted to stop by the library before heading to the saloon for the busy evening he was expecting. He thought of Elizabeth as he rode, much as he tried not to.

Riding into town, he put his horse away at the livery and walked to the library. When he walked in and closed the door, he heard a slight gasp. He smiled as he saw it was the person of his thoughts.

"Lucas…hel…hello," Elizabeth said, stammering.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth. I didn't expect to find you here."

"Actually, I was here earlier with Jack and left something behind," she said, rushing her words as if she were nervous. "I left him with Rosemary so I could run back and get my bag. I'll just be going."

Lucas nodded, "Don't let me run you off, Elizabeth. I just came by to grab a book to read after work," he said as he walked to a shelf and pulled out a volume.

They both stood there in uncomfortable silence, staring at each other, then spoke at once, "Lucas…" "Elizabeth…" Both let out a nervous laugh, then Lucas gestured to Elizabeth and said, "Go ahead, please."

The door opened and Bill entered quickly. "Bouchard, I've been looking all over for you. I saw you come in here a few minutes ago. Hello, Elizabeth." Elizabeth said hello.

"What can I do for you judge?" Lucas asked curiously.

Bill nodded at Elizabeth, "Pardon us, Elizabeth."

"No, please, I was just leaving," she responded.

"There's a man at the infirmary," Bill continued, looking at Lucas. "He came into the church and collapsed, but not before telling Pastor Zeke he was looking for you."

Elizabeth had been walking out the door and stopped when she heard what Bill said, turning back around.

"Did he say who he was?" Lucas asked.

"No," Bill said, "he's still unconscious. At least a couple hours ago he was. I thought maybe you could come identify him so I can put this to bed. Having strangers in town makes me nervous."

Lucas headed for the door, "Of course, let's go see who it is. Talk to you later Elizabeth," he said, his eyes lingering on her for several seconds. She broke their gaze and smiled then stepped aside as they left the library together. Elizabeth really wanted to follow them but realized she needed to get home. She would have to find out about Lucas' visitor later. Elizabeth locked the door and watched Lucas for a moment before turning for home, wondering how that conversation would have gone had Bill not interrupted.

Bill and Lucas walked in the infirmary door and saw Carson come around the divider. "Just the man I am looking for. Come on around, Lucas. You too Bill," he said as he motioned with his hand.

When Lucas walked around the divider, his eyes grew big as he recognized the man sitting on the bed. "Jonathan?" he asked, walking closer. The man's face broke into a grin, "Lucas! I have been looking all over for you!"

He walked over as Jonathan stood, then Lucas smiled wide. Suddenly, the two men embraced each other, and Jonathan grimaced in pain, "oof, careful there. Seems I have a busted rib or two."

Bill had stood there in silence, but decided he needed to speak up if he was ever going to find out who this stranger was. "Well, it's obvious you know this man Bouchard. Care to make an introduction?"

"Bill, this is my cousin Jonathan Davis. John, Bill Avery, our judge." Lucas watched as the men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"You look like you had a run in with a grizzly bear, Mr. Davis. What happened to you?" Bill asked.

"Long story short, I was ambushed and robbed just this side of Benson Hills. I've been looking for Lucas for some time now and finally located him. Almost made it here, but two men jumped me on the road. Took my horse, my identification and the little money I had on me. I've been walking for a couple of days and finally saw the church. I guess I collapsed once I got inside. I woke up about an hour ago and the doc here has given me enough water to drown an elephant. I'm feeling a lot better now," John said, and took a breath, wincing at his sore ribs.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bill responded. "Sounds like the same two we've been looking for the last few days. You are the third person they've had in their sites."

Lucas looked at Carson, "Is he well enough to leave? I can put him up at the hotel."

"As long as he gets plenty of rest and some good food. Lots of water. I'll come check on you tomorrow," Carson said, looking at John.

John shook Carson's hand, "Thank you so much Dr. Shepherd. I appreciate all you did for me. Let me know what I owe you."

Lucas thanked Carson then turned to his cousin, "Come on, you need a bath, a shave and some clean clothes. And lots of rest," He put his arm on John's shoulder and walked out with him as Bill stayed behind to talk to Carson.

"Hotel?" John said as they walked outside. "Sounds like you are doing alright for yourself, Lucas," he added with a laugh.

Fiona was walking by and smiled at Lucas, hardly noticing the man standing next to him. Just as she passed, John spoke.

"Ona? Is that you?"

Fiona couldn't believe her eyes.

"Johnny? Johnny Davis?"


	3. Family and Friends

Chapter 3- Family and Friends

"You two know each other?" Lucas asked, looking from one to the other.

John leaned in and kissed Fiona's cheek and said, "Ona and I are old friends," not taking his eyes off of her as he spoke.

"Ona! I haven't heard that name in so many years," Fiona said. "What were you…sixteen? When you and your family moved away?" Fiona asked, and John nodded. She then looked at Lucas. "I'm sorry, Lucas. Johnny and I grew up together in San Francisco. Until he moved away and broke my heart," she teased. "You look awful, Johnny. What happened? And what are you doing in Hope Valley?"

"It's a long story. One I will tell you over lunch tomorrow, if you will be my guest at the hotel," John said with a smile. "I promise I'll be a lot cleaner then. My cousin will take good care of me."

"Cousin?" Fiona inquired. "You two are cousins?" Fiona looked from one to the other and noticed some resemblance. "It is certainly a small world, isn't it?"

"Yes, isn't it," Lucas said with a laugh. "Let's go get you cleaned up, Johnny."

"I'll see you tomorrow Ona. You look great, as beautiful as ever," John said as he and Lucas began walking away.

Lucas smiled at Fiona as they continued toward the mercantile.

"Imagine that. I found an old friend and a cousin in the same small town," John said, shaking his head in disbelief.

John looked over and saw Lucas was distant. "I think we have a lot of catching up to do. By the look on your face, there must be a woman in your life. And it must not be going well," John stated.

Lucas looked over and gave a slight laugh. "You could always read me like a book. Here's the mercantile. You need to get you some clothes. Then I have to get to work while you clean up. There is a saloon below the hotel and Saturday is one of our busiest days. You can come down for a bit if you feel like it. Or just rest in your room. But yes, we have a lot to catch up on."

"I better get some rest this evening. I'm sure I will feel much better tomorrow. A saloon too? You are really moving up in the business world, cuz," John said proudly, slapping Lucas' shoulder.

"Wait untiI I tell you the rest of it," Lucas said as they entered the mercantile.

Lucas introduced John to Ned, asking Ned to make sure his cousin got back to the hotel all right, with his recent injuries. He then left them to get to work. It was good to have family in town. He would catch up with John later. A busy night was exactly what he needed to get his mind off of Elizabeth, at least for a little bit.

###

Nathan was just leaving the office when Bill came back.

"Well you look relieved, Bill. I guess you figured out who the stranger was," Nathan said.

"As a matter of fact, I did. His name is Jonathan and he just so happens to be Lucas' cousin," Bill responded, waiting to see Nathan's reaction at the update.

"So, now we have two Bouchards in Hope Valley?" Nathan sounded appalled at the news. Bill had to fight off a laugh.

"No. His last name isn't Bouchard, it's Davis. Seems like a nice guy. Remember those men that ambushed two people the last few days? Sounds like the same guys that took his horse and beat him up pretty badly coming out of Benson Hills a couple of days ago. You need to call the sheriff over there and let him know there's another victim. Also, they took his identification. Might try to use that in some way, so make sure you tell the sheriff to watch out for a Jonathan Davis," Bill thought for a moment to see if there was anything else he needed to tell Nathan before they both left for the day.

"I'll call over there right now," Nathan said, walking back into the office and picking up the phone. "Hopefully they can catch them before anyone else gets hurt," Nathan added before placing the call.

###

Elizabeth walked in to find Rosemary and Jack playing on the floor of Rosemary's living room. Her friend always looked so happy while playing with Jack that Elizabeth hoped she would be able to have children of her own. She knew that her next-door neighbors would make great parents. Maybe someday soon they would get the chance to prove it.

"There's Mama!" Rosemary said as Jack looked up at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I told you I wouldn't be long," Elizabeth said as she smiled at Jack then flopped down on the couch, getting Rosemary's attention. Her friend got up and sat down next to Elizabeth, placing her hand on Elizabeth's arm.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you ran into someone in town that you didn't expect to," Rosemary said. "Lucas or Nathan?"

Elizabeth looked at her and frowned, "Lucas."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rosemary asked.

"No. Yes," Elizabeth said. "Rosemary, he saw me hug Nathan. And it hurt him."

"Did he tell you that?" Rosemary questioned.

"No. We didn't get the chance to talk. I don't know what to say to him anyway. But I saw it in his eyes. He was coming in the library as I was going out. Just as we started to speak, Bill came in looking for him. Apparently, there was some man at the infirmary looking for Lucas," Elizabeth stated.

"Really! How intriguing! Do we know who it is?" Rosemary asked excitedly.

"No. I didn't want to leave you for too long, so I came home. And I didn't want to seem too nosy…" Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"Well, as we know, gossip spreads pretty fast around here," Rosemary said, just as her telephone rang. "Hello?" she said as she picked it up. "Oh, hello Florence," Rosemary said nodding her head and smiling at Elizabeth. "Is that so? …What do we know about him?...Really?...Oh, I see…Well, thank you Florence…Yes, we were wondering about the strange man…Talk to you later, goodbye."

Rosemary hung up the telephone, and slowly walked back to the couch, not saying a word.

"Well?!" Elizabeth said, feeling very anxious to hear all the news.

"You won't believe it," Rosemary said in dramatic tone. "Get this, apparently this strange man is Lucas' cousin! He's been looking for Lucas and got robbed near Benson Hills on his way here. He's lucky to be alive. Florence said he is very handsome. And surprisingly, he somehow knows Fiona too."

"Wow, really? So, Lucas has a cousin that knows Fiona. How interesting. I'm sure Lucas will like having family around," Elizabeth replied. "Thank you, Rosemary for watching Jack. Come on, little man. Let's get home and have some dinner. It's almost your bedtime."

Rosemary gave Jack a hug. "Okay, I will see you both at church in the morning. Have a good sleep Jack. We will talk more tomorrow about the new stranger in town. Perhaps he will be at church. Goodnight Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked home with Jack, glad to be in for the night. She would put him to bed after dinner and spend some time thinking.

She had a lot of things to think about.

###

John had a bath and a shave and started to feel more like himself again. But, oh how his ribs hurt! And that bump on his head was quite sore. He was sure he would feel better after a good night's sleep on a soft bed. But first, he needed to get some food in his belly. Just as he had the thought, there was a knock on the door. When he opened it, there stood Lucas with a tray and some clothes over his arm.

"It's like you are reading my mind, cuz. I appreciate you bringing it up to me," John said, inviting Lucas in.

Lucas entered the room, setting the tray on the small table in the corner. "Well, I have to say, you look much better than you did earlier. Smell better too" Lucas said with a laugh. "You look like we still wear about the same size, so I brought you a change of clothes until you can get to Benson Hills. I see you found something to wear at the mercantile."

"Thank you, Lucas. I bet you are wondering why I was looking for you after not seeing each other for a few years. I know you need to get back to work, but I hope we get the chance to talk about it tomorrow," John said, taking the clothes from Lucas.

"Church is in the morning if you feel like going. Then I'm pretty sure you have lunch with Fiona. Let's plan to have dinner tomorrow. Sunday evenings are slow around here. And yes, I am very curious why you are here, but I am also glad that you are. Just leave the tray outside the door. Sleep well, cousin. See you tomorrow," Lucas said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

John walked over to the tray, smiled and looked at the closed door. "Fried chicken. I'm so glad my cousin loves me. I guess tomorrow we will see how much."

He sat down and enjoyed every bite.

###

The next morning Fiona grabbed her bag as she walked out her hotel door. "Oh shoot," she said to herself. "I forgot to read my letter last night. Oh, well, guess I will get to it tonight." She walked down the stairs and saw John smiling up at her.

"What a sight for sore eyes, Ona," he said, taking her hand and kissing it as she got to the bottom. "May I escort you to church this morning?"

Fiona smiled back at him, "Yes, of course you may."

They walked side by side, drawing attention as they went. Everyone was curious about the handsome stranger that Fiona was smiling at.

When they reached the church, Lucas greeted them outside the door. He had arrived a few minutes earlier, but hadn't entered the building yet. He reached out and shook John's hand, "Well cousin, you are looking more human this morning. Good to see you out and about. I didn't know if you would feel like coming this morning or I would have waited for you. Good morning Fiona." Fiona said good morning.

Nathan and Allie walked up about that time. Nathan nodded at Lucas and introduced himself to John, "Nathan Grant, Constable," he said as they shook hands.

"John Davis, nice to meet you Constable," John said with a bright smile. "And who is this beautiful young lady?" Allie stood there and stared, suddenly unable to speak.

"This is my niece, Allie," Nathan responded. "She isn't normally this shy."

"It is so nice to meet you Allie," John said, flashing another smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Allie finally managed to say quietly, her eyes wide.

Nathan turned and smiled at Fiona. "Good morning, Fiona. You look lovely today," Nathan hesitated then briefly looked at Lucas. "Bouchard," he said, not offering to shake his hand. Lucas just smiled at him.

"Thank you, Constable," Fiona said, a little embarrassed.

"If you will excuse us," Nathan said as he and Allie went inside to find a seat. Lucas, John and Fiona soon followed. "You'll have to tell me what that was about later," John leaned over and whispered to his cousin.

John was causing quite the stir from the congregation. Many people were looking at him and whispering to each other. Elizabeth spun around and briefly looked at John before turning her eyes upon Lucas. He met her gaze and held it, then smiled. She shyly smiled back, then turned back around in her seat, blushing. Then she felt someone's eyes on her, and turned to her left to see Nathan watching her from across the aisle. She tipped her chin in his direction, and he did the same.

It had been two days since she had hugged him in the street, and she still wasn't sure exactly why. She fidgeted in her seat, hoping anyone that noticed would think Little Jack was wiggling around.

Elizabeth was never so happy to see Pastor Zeke step up to the pulpit.

###

When church was over, everyone dispersed to the beautiful sunshine outside. Elizabeth just so happened to walk out next to John. As they reached the outdoors, he turned toward her, noticing her eyes on Lucas, walking in front of them. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure. John Davis, I'm Lucas' cousin. And you are?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Elizabeth Thornton. I'm the schoolteacher. And this is my son Jack. So nice to meet you."

"Always a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady. And a handsome young man. Perhaps we will get the chance to chat later, but I have a lunch date and I don't want to keep her waiting. Have a nice day Mrs. Thornton," John said as he tipped his chin with a smile and caught up with Fiona who had walked ahead.

Rosemary walked up to speak to Elizabeth. "Wow, he is handsome, isn't he?"

"Yes, quite. Charming too. And he seems to have eyes for our Fiona," Elizabeth responded as she watched them laughing together. "They do make a nice-looking couple."

Nathan had walked up, hearing Elizabeth's words and watched Fiona and John for a moment, wondering how they seemed to know each other. "Come on Uncle Nathan, I'm hungry," Allie said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away. He glanced at Elizabeth and then they went on their way.

###

Lucas heard the laughter and looked over at Fiona and John, enjoying their lunch. He was glad that John had shown up in Hope Valley. As he wiped the bar, he thought of the past, when he and John were young.

John and his parents lived in San Francisco most of John's childhood. His mother, Suzanne and Lucas' mother were sisters. Lucas didn't get to visit John very much when they lived there, but John came to visit him during the summer quite a few times. They were close in age, only a few months apart, John the oldest. Everything John ever did seemed to prosper- much like his father Mark- and everyone loved him. He was very outgoing, popular with the girls, great in sports and academics. Had a great mind for business. Lucas had tried to learn from watching his cousin, and was always excited when summertime rolled around so they could spend time together. He emulated John as much as possible and wanted to be just like him.

When John was 16, his parents decided they wanted to move to Montana and breed horses. Soon they were running a very prosperous horse ranch. John stayed and worked the ranch, never leaving his parents side over the years to start his own family. Lucas got to visit it a few times and loved the area, thinking perhaps he would move there one day. He had always loved horses and cattle and thought his head for business would do him well at running his own ranch. When he was about 20, he once mentioned it to his father who talked him out of it, preferring a more cultured lifestyle. So, Lucas never pursued it. And grew to love a more refined life along with its benefits.

Lucas traveled abroad a lot throughout his life but he returned to Montana 5 years ago after his aunt and uncle were killed in an accident. John was so distraught over the loss of his parents that he sold the ranch and left the state. That was the last time Lucas saw him until yesterday.

Lucas didn't know what John had been up to since that time. He was hoping they could catch up tonight at dinner.

He was still reminiscing when he heard a voice, "Well boss, here I am. Put me to work."

Lucas looked up and saw Albert standing there with his saddlebag in his hand. "Hello Albert. I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer. Let's get you settled in a room, then I will show you the lay of the land," Lucas replied, leading Albert to the staircase.

His thoughts of the past would have to continue at a later time. He had an employee to train.

###

"I can't believe you did that!" Fiona laughed as John told the story. "But then again, that sounds like the Johnny Davis I know," she added.

"Well, I was double dog dared! You should have seen my dad's eyes when he saw me standing on the saddle as I rode in. First, I thought he was going to whip me. Then he burst out laughing. When I got down, he told me I better never tell my mother or there would be heck to pay. I never did tell her," John said, laughing.

"How old were you when that happened?" Fiona asked.

"Seventeen," John replied. "About a year after we left San Francisco."

"You know you broke my heart," Fiona said, smiling. "It took me a while to get over you leaving after we grew up together. Of course, you only had eyes for my older sister, Marie. You both used to yell at me for following you around. But I was a girl with a crush. I had silly little girl dreams of us marrying one day. Then you moved away."

"It wasn't like I had a choice. Besides, I had a lot of growing up to do before I could ever think of settling down…with anyone. As you see that still hasn't happened," John said, staring into her eyes. "You have only gotten more beautiful since I saw you last. You still take my breath away." John reached over and took her hand and squeezed it.

Fiona gave a slight laugh, "You always were a flatterer Johnny Davis. I could never believe a word you said."

John let go of her hand and chuckled. "I guess I haven't changed much. But I stand by my compliment. You always were the prettiest girl in the room."

"Next to my sister Marie, that is," Fiona said.

"How is she, by the way," John asked.

"Happily married with two children. Still living in San Francisco," Fiona responded.

"I'm happy for her," John replied, with a big smile to prove it.

Fiona was glad for the opportunity to reconnect with an old friend. She just had a feeling he wasn't planning on sticking around for long.

###

Lucas spent some time with Albert and found him to be a quick study. He would be very helpful around the saloon. Lucas wondered how much business sense he might have. With Albert's knowledge of oil, he might be better served to use him in the petroleum office. He would watch and see if he thought that was a good idea.

Lucas glanced over at John and Fiona, still sitting in the saloon and now drinking coffee. He couldn't help but wonder what John wanted to talk to him about at dinner. He left Albert in charge and grabbed his book to head to the library. When he ran into Elizabeth the day before, he was distracted and ended up grabbing the wrong book off the shelf. One he had already read. So, once again he spent his evening thinking about her. That wouldn't happen tonight.

Lucas watched the white clouds up in the blue sky as he walked to the library. When he entered, he noticed a few books that needed to be shelved. He carefully put them in their places, and turned when he heard the door open.

Elizabeth stood there with her arms loaded with books.

Lucas paused only for a second then walked over to take them from her.

"Thank you…Lucas. I didn't expect to see you here- again," she said uncertainly.

"I just came to get another book," Lucas replied. "I got the wrong one yesterday."

"I see. I was just bringing some back that I took home to read to Jack. I'll just be going."

"Elizabeth…" Lucas began, his dark eyes piercing through her blue ones.

"Lucas, we need to talk…soon. Can you give me a few days? I have some things to work through."

"Yes, of course…Elizabeth. Take all the time you need," Lucas said, then smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thank you, Lucas. I just… I'll see you later," Elizabeth said then turned to leave.

Lucas watched her leave then began shelving the books he was holding. When he was finished, he walked over and took a book from the shelf, checking the title. He was glad tomorrow was Monday and he would be too busy to think. He only hoped the book would occupy his mind this evening instead of the beautiful woman that just left.

###

Fiona sat down in her chair, smiling to herself. She had enjoyed her day with Johnny. He hadn't changed much, more mature, still devastatingly handsome and charming.

She remembered the letter from her family that was in her purse and went to retrieve it. Sitting back down, she opened it and began to read. "Oh no," she said, her eyes widening with horror as she read.

She lay the letter on the desk, then stood up and paced. She picked it up once again, rereading part of it, then crushed it in her fist.

Tears filled her eyes as she once again sat down and spoke out loud to herself.

"Now what am I going to do?"

###

Lucas finished up his work when he saw John come back down the stairs. He motioned to Gustave that they were ready for dinner and went to join his cousin at a table.

"So, you finally have a little time for your cousin that you came to see," he teased, bringing a smile to John's face.

"Well, you know I am a sucker for a pretty face," John said. "It was good catching up with Fiona."

"It must be nice coming to a small town to not only find a cousin, but an old girlfriend as well," Lucas responded.

"Fiona was never my girlfriend, just a good friend. Besides, you are the reason I am here," John said seriously.

"Why exactly were you looking for me, John?" Lucas questioned.

John paused for a moment, then spoke, "I know you have built a life in Hope Valley, but as far as I can see you aren't in a relationship that would hold you here. And you may be wearing a three-piece suit, but I'm hoping that boy that loved the ranch is still in there somewhere." John hesitated, then spoke again.

"There's a cattle ranch for sale in Montana and I want you to come with me and help me run it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Realizations

"Did you just say what I think you did?" Lucas asked.

Lucas was a little surprised at John's reason for being here. A cattle ranch was something two young men dreamed of in another lifetime. He hadn't thought about that in years.

"I know you weren't expecting me to say that, but please, hear me out, cuz," John said.

"Please, go ahead," Lucas replied as he leaned back in his chair, very curious about John's plans.

"Well, you know I sold the Circle D horse ranch when my parents died." Lucas nodded in agreement. "What you probably don't know is that in the last 5 years I have never touched the funds that I received for it. That money has been sitting in the bank, along with what I earned from a few other business ventures I've dabbled in. It's quite a sum.

"When Mom and Pop died, all I wanted to do was get away from there. I couldn't stand the thought of running that place on my own. Too many memories. As a result, I sold it and ran away. My sorrow was a heavy burden, so I stayed busy and worked through my grief. A few months ago, I realized I missed ranching. And I remembered how much you loved the ranch when you were young. That's when I formulated this plan. Of course, I didn't know whether you had married or not. It took me a while to track you down, but Lucas, I think we could make a go of this.

"What do you think?" John finished speaking and took a drink of his beer, waiting for Lucas to respond. Lucas mulled over all that John had said before he answered.

"There's a lot you don't know about, John," Lucas replied.

Lucas told John about Jeanette and all that had happened to her, and his reason for coming to a small out of the way town. He spoke about the saloon, and then he told him what happened with the petroleum company and how he had just purchased it a couple of days ago. John sat in silence, giving Lucas the same attention that Lucas had given him a bit ago.

Lucas ended with "So, you see, John. I am quite settled and happy here."

John sat quietly for a moment, just taking it all in, then he leaned back and crossed his arms. "You are so settled here that you are in love with a married woman?" John questioned, noticing the shocked look on his cousin's face.

When Lucas got over the accusation, he laughed. "Would you like to explain what exactly you are talking about?" he asked John.

"Lucas, I know you better than anyone. I saw the looks between you and Mrs. Thornton this morning. You are in love with her. And I don't know her, but she possibly returns those feelings. What are you thinking, cuz?"

Lucas sighed with relief. "Oh, you are talking about Elizabeth. I really thought that bump on your head had rattled your brain for a minute. Elizabeth is a widow. Her husband was a Mountie that was killed in action before Jack was born."

"And you are in love with her," John said again.

Lucas smiled, his eyes shining as he thought of Elizabeth, "Yes. I love her. More than I have ever loved anyone." Lucas had never said the words out loud and he had to admit he liked the way they sounded.

John reflected on what Lucas said before speaking. "I know you Lucas. If you believe her the soulmate you have searched for all your life, you would already be courting her. So, my next question would have to be, have you told her you love her? Does she know how you feel?"

"It's not that simple…" Lucas began. He talked about the relationship he had been building with Elizabeth. How he didn't want to rush her. About her book deal and the library. And their perfect dinners they had together. He then told John about Nathan. Everything all the way up to the hug.

"I have shown her in so many ways how I feel. I don't want to push her. My father taught me patience. You know my parent's story."

"Well now I understand why the constable snubbed you this morning. What about this hug? Tell me about that," John inquired.

"Not much else to tell. Elizabeth and I had a wonderful time the night before. I heard a commotion in the street, and came outside to see her run and hug Nathan. It was another Mountie that was shot and killed. Apparently, she thought it was Nathan before he walked up."

"And now you think she loves Nathan. Because she hugged him."

"John, it was in the middle of the street. Half the town saw it happen. She must have feelings for him."

"Perhaps she was in shock and just relieved he was alive. You said they are friends."

"Of course, that is possible. I don't know how Nathan feels about her, but I know I love her, John. Seeing her embrace another man was…difficult."

"I'm sure it was. Don't lose hope, cuz. You don't know what she was thinking at the time."

Gustave brought them some dessert and they were both silent as they enjoyed it with a cup of coffee.

"Your Gustave is quite the chef. My compliments. Lucas, I owe you an apology. I should have found out about your personal life before asking you to move away from here. Forgive me. I can tell your heart is here. With Elizabeth. And if I can help with that, just let me know."

Lucas smiled at his cousin, "No need to apologize. Thank you. I don't know what to do at this point, other than give her some space. If it is meant to be, it will be. John, are you totally sold on moving to Montana? Because there is some beautiful land just north of town that is for sale. Several thousand acres. You might want to take a look at it."

John tilted his head to the side, leaned forward, and replied, "Really. Tell me more."

###

Fiona sat with her head in her hands the next morning, struggling with her emotions. I have to get myself together she thought, tears filling her eyes. She sat at the desk in her hotel room, struggling to keep her composure. She looked down at the letter again, and then cleared her throat.

"Enough, Fiona," she said out loud. "You shouldn't worry about things you can't control."

She finished her toilette and stood. Glancing at the letter once more, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

###

Elizabeth was up bright and early, waiting on Laura to come. Her plan was to work in the mornings this week and then come home around lunchtime to spend the rest of the day with Jack. She had many ideas for her book that she was anxious to get typed up when she got to the library. When the knock came, she welcomed Laura in and hugged Jack good-bye before walking out the door.

It was cloudy and cooler today, the weather was starting to change. Elizabeth was glad she wore her wrap against the chilly breeze.

She opened the library door, and stopped in the entrance to look around. She could never enter this place without thinking of Lucas. How he had brought her here to surprise her with the key. She remembered the day they were building the shelves and how Lucas had some problems with the hammer. But he never complained, even when he hurt himself. Elizabeth smiled at the memory. Then the time he quoted a passage from Dangerous Liaisons to her. She never admitted to anyone how drawn to him she was that night in the library. But physical attraction wasn't love. There was another time she came in with books, and as she walked up to him, she was totally captivated. It was the closest she had ever been to him, and she took full advantage as she stared- at his beautiful eyes, his handsome face, his mouth. He seemed shy as he made eye contact, then nervously smiled and looked away. She couldn't help but be smitten in that moment. Again, physical attraction is not love. She embarrassed herself as she backed away, unable to find the door, flustered by his masculinity in that intimate moment. The perfect trip to Union City. Their conversation was all about love and how patient his father was while waiting for his mother. Lucas spoke of his soulmate. Did he think that was her? He certainly implied that it was. Then, their dinner only a few nights ago. Lucas had planned it well. It was a wonderful night. No one other than Jack had put so much thought into her happiness. The library, then her writing. It was obvious he cared about her.

Elizabeth came in and closed the door. She walked over and set her things on the desk, just letting her mind wander. As she looked around, her eyes landed on the plaque that Nathan had made for her. She had been a good friend to Nathan. He had needed some help with Allie when he first arrived, and that had drawn them together. She had stood by him when he was struggling with his father's situation. Nathan was a handsome man with his blue eyes and crooked smile, who wouldn't be attracted to him? He had told her she mattered to him. He had finally asked her to dinner, isn't that what she had wanted? If so, why did she hesitate? Elizabeth had been in shock when she thought he was dead, and so relieved to see he was alive and well. Apparently so relieved that she hugged him in the middle of the street in broad daylight. Did that mean she had made her decision between the two of them? Did that mean she was falling for him? Maybe he was the one Henry was talking about, not Lucas.

"I'm not going to get any writing done this way," she said to herself as she put a piece of paper in the typewriter and began a new chapter. "Maybe working on my book will help me to settle my thoughts."

###

Nathan put down the phone and turned to Bill. "Good news. Those two robbers were caught this morning. It seems they went into the bank in Benson Hills and tried to withdraw some money using Mr. Davis' identification. The banker had met Mr. Davis just the day before he was attacked when he opened up an account. So, he knew something was wrong when they showed up, one claiming to be him. The banker stalled them and contacted the sheriff who came and made the arrest."

"Well, that's great news. Sounds like Jonathan will have to go identify them as the men that ambushed him," Bill replied.

Nathan grabbed his hat, "I'm going to go find him now and let him know."

Nathan was standing outside on the walkway, just about to make his way to the hotel when he saw Fiona coming his way. She seemed very preoccupied and was looking down instead of where she was going. She was almost to him when he put his hands out to stop them from colliding. "Fiona," he said, taking her upper arms to steady her. When she looked up at him, he could tell something was wrong, she wasn't her normal happy self.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nathan," she said, plastering a smile on her face as she made eye contact. "I guess I am in a world of my own today."

"Fiona, is everything alright?" Nathan asked, still holding on to her arms.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind," Fiona responded a little too quickly. Nathan could tell she was lying but realized he would get nothing else out of her. He then noticed he still held her arms and hurriedly released them.

"You have a lot of friends here, Fiona, including me. If I can ever do anything to help, please let me know," Nathan said, concern in his voice.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I need to go, I'll talk to you later," Fiona said as she nodded and swiftly walked away.

But not before Nathan saw the tears in her eyes.

###

John was buttoning up his shirt after Carson finished examining him. "Well, doc. Will I live?" he said with a smile.

Carson smiled back, "I think you will be just fine, Mr. Davis. Sorry I didn't come by yesterday. I had a very stubborn baby south of town that didn't want to be born."

"Please, call me John. And that's alright, I am feeling quite well."

"Ok, John it is. You will be sore for a while. Ribs sometimes take weeks to heal up. Any headaches?"

"Actually no. I've always said the Lord blessed me in the health department. I'm never down for long.

Carson nodded, "That's good to hear. Just be cautious and don't overdo. Those ribs will let you know when you've done that. No heavy lifting for at least a month. Other than that, you seem to be in good shape. I'm glad it wasn't worse."

"Me too," John said as he tucked in his shirt. "Thank you for your good care. I appreciate it."

"No problem. That's my job," Carson said as they shook hands.

###

Fiona caught her breath and put a smile on her face. No matter what was written in that letter, she had to get a job. She tapped on the open door of the petroleum company, getting Lucas' attention.

"Come in Fiona," he said as he looked up, then stood. "What can I do for you?"

"I won't waste much of your time, Lucas. The truth is, I need a job. I know you are spending more time here, learning your new business. I was hoping you could use some help over at the saloon. I assure you I can sling beer as well as a man. Or I can help in the kitchen, but I will admit it isn't my preference. Living at the hotel is an advantage also, because I am close. So, what do you think?"

Lucas smiled, thinking perhaps Fiona was an answer to prayer. Albert was helping in the evening and on the weekend, but he really needed someone there in the daytime during the week. Looks like she just walked in the door.

"Fiona, I think you are exactly what I am looking for. You are hired. Can you start tomorrow?"

Fiona looked a little surprised, then smiled. "Yes. I certainly can. Thank you, Lucas. You won't be sorry." She shook his hand then turned to leave.

"Oh, Fiona. Can you start tonight instead? Just for a couple of hours. I forgot there won't be anyone to train you tomorrow."

"I absolutely can. See you later. Thanks again," Fiona said with a smile then walked out the door with a troubled look on her face. She took care of one problem, but she had no answer for the other one looming over her head.

###

Elizabeth rolled her shoulders. She reached up and massaged them a little bit. Looking at the clock she realized she had been typing for well over two hours with no break. The ideas were flowing and she hated to stop, but her sore shoulders told her she should rest for just a minute.

She stood up and walked out the door of the library breathing in the damp air. She watched the people walking up and down the street. Hope Valley was a growing town. She was happy about it and a little nostalgic as well for the small town she came to 7 years ago.

"Why the sad face?" Bill said as he walked up.

"Not sad, just a little sentimental at how much our little town has grown since I've been here," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Can I come in and talk to you for a while?" Bill asked.

"Of course," Elizabeth said walking back into the library, Bill right behind her.

Elizabeth seated herself at the desk and Bill remained standing.

"How's the writing coming along?" Bill questioned, walking around and running his hand along the spines of the books.

Elizabeth laughed at his lack of subtlety, "Bill, I'm pretty sure you didn't come in here to talk to me about my novel."

"I'm that obvious, huh?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "I assume you want to talk about what happened a few days ago in the street, am I correct?"

Bill walked over and sat across from Elizabeth. "I'm worried about you, that's all."

Elizabeth nodded with a somber look on her face. "I'm confused, Bill. And I shouldn't be. Henry said I am falling in love with one of them. If that's true I should know that. I knew with Jack. So, I really don't understand what is going on with me."

"Forget about what Henry said. Perhaps we should talk it through a bit. I can use some of my training and question you. Maybe that will help," Bill offered.

Elizabeth laughed, "You make me feel like a criminal, and it sounds kind of silly. But, at this point, I'm all for trying it."

"I know you are confused, so let's break it down. You care for both men, that is obvious. So, let's talk it out. Tell me what your thoughts are about each of them. Start with Nathan."

Elizabeth looked at the ground for a moment, "Nathan told me that I matter to him. He has needed me on several occasions regarding Allie and his dad. He's a single father of a young girl- that can't be easy. He's a Mountie. He has high standards. He's a good man that would be a good father to Little Jack. And I care about him."

"And Lucas? What thoughts do you have about him?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Lucas helped build the library, one of my dreams. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have a book deal, another dream of mine. He is thoughtful, and kind. Handsome. So selfless, always puts himself last and never thinks twice about it. Lucas has done so much for me. Sometimes it is like he reads my mind. I love spending time with him. We…connect. Lucas makes me happy. He's a wonderful man."

"You had dinner with Lucas the other night, how did that go?"

Elizabeth smiled as her thoughts went to last Thursday night. It was literally flawless. "Lucas and I celebrated my book deal. And…I…wanted it to be a date. I was sorry to see it end. It was…romantic. Perfect."

Bill watched her face as she spoke. "Then the next morning. The morning of the shooting. Tell me your point of view."

"I can't see that any of this is helping me, Bill," Elizabeth said, starting to get annoyed.

"Humor me," Bill replied.

"The hug? I don't know what else I can say that I haven't already said over and over. I have gone through this so many times, Bill," Elizabeth said, standing and beginning to pace in frustration. "I thought he was dead. My heart was racing. I couldn't think straight."

"Elizabeth, what do you actually remember thinking? When you were in the street?"

"Bill, this is pointless," Elizabeth raised her voice as she paced. "I was standing there, by the prisoner wagon. Carson stepped out and said, 'He's gone.' I panicked. I was frozen in my steps. Then I turned around and saw Jack coming towards me and I ran to hug him."

Bill sat there, silently waiting as he watched Elizabeth's face. He knew the moment realization took place by the widening of her eyes. Her mouth dropped open as she sat back down. Then the tears came.

Bill nodded. "I'll be honest, Elizabeth, I suspected you were thinking of Jack. Maybe not even consciously. I have also wondered why you have been confused since you hugged Nathan. If you were having romantic feelings for him, that should have solidified them, not brought more uncertainty. I thought perhaps if I forced you to speak without thinking too hard about what to say, it might bring out your true feelings. Looks like it worked."

Elizabeth sat there in shock, speechless for a moment. "Bill," she finally said, "It all makes sense. How could I have been so blind?"

Bill reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I upset you, Elizabeth. But I'm glad you realize the truth. You lost your husband shortly after you married him. He was a Mountie, and a good one. Is it no wonder that you would be attracted to the red serge again as a connection to Jack? That you wanted to be drawn to Nathan? A relationship with him would be more comfortable to you- at least it would seem that way. But you shouldn't choose him because he is a Mountie, but because you love him. A relationship with Lucas is something different, something unknown. Maybe a little scary. Elizabeth, no one will ever be Jack. Maybe it's time for you to start over, but you should go with your heart, not your head.

"I watched your face when you were talking about both men. It's pretty clear to me who you have feelings for. One of those men needs you and you like to be needed. I don't know how far his feelings go beyond that. The other obviously loves you. Puts you first in everything he does. Makes your dreams come true. Now, I have known you for quite a few years and there was only one other man that placed that twinkle in your eyes that I saw when you talked about Lucas. Jack is gone but who says someone can't have two great loves in their life?"

"Bill, you opened my eyes. Yes, I have sought out Nathan, time and time again. I wanted to run from what I was feeling for Lucas. My attraction to him…it scares me. I couldn't even admit it out loud, only recently to myself. I kept telling myself that being drawn to him didn't mean I had feelings for him. But it's not just his appearance I am attracted to. It's his mind. And his heart," Elizabeth paused for a moment. "Lucas was hurt, Bill. He saw me hug Nathan. Can he get past that?"

Bill smiled and patted Elizabeth's hand. "Elizabeth, that man is in love with you. A hug isn't going to change that."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, then spoke. "I'm afraid, Bill. I don't know how to move forward and leave Jack behind."

Bill smiled, "I would be concerned if you weren't a little bit afraid. Perhaps you should follow Emerson's advice on your plaque up there. And Jack will always be a part of your heart. You could never leave him behind. Think of it as starting a new book. A sequel."

Elizabeth laughed at the terminology. "Bill, you should have been a philosopher. Or a therapist. You have helped me to see things so much better. I can never thank you enough. I am concerned about Nathan though. I don't want to hurt him."

"Nathan is tougher than you think. He's a Mountie, remember?"

###

Lucas had put in a long day. He worked with Mike at the petroleum company, absorbing as much as he could. He was glad he had Mike in the office and Albert in the field, he was learning a lot from both of them.

He had just come back to the saloon when he saw John walking up.

"Hey John, you look like you've been sightseeing," Lucas said.

"I was just looking around your little town. I like it. Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I spoke to Constable Grant today. They caught those robbers that took my horse. I need to go to Benson Hills tomorrow and identify them. I know you are terribly busy, but I wondered if you might like to go with me."

"As a matter of fact, I would. As much as I am learning about the oil business, I think I need to hire a consultant. There is a good one in Benson Hills. So, your timing is perfect," Lucas replied.

"Great! I am hoping to get my horse back. He is one of a kind. I might be there a few days, I don't know how much time you have to spare," John offered.

"A few days works for me. I hired Fiona to help at the saloon, and Albert just started also. Mike can take care of things at the petroleum office while I am gone. He knows more than I do anyway," Lucas responded.

"Sounds like a good time. Two single men, living wild and free," John chuckled as he spoke.

Lucas laughed along with him, "You never change do you cousin?"

"And I probably never will. Come on, let's get some dinner," John said, putting his hand on Lucas' shoulder as they went to sit down.

###

Elizabeth was up early the next morning. She had slept well for the first time in several days, now that she was thinking straight. She would have to find Lucas and Nathan and talk to both of them soon. She was excited to see Lucas now that she realized the truth.

While waiting for Laura to show up, Elizabeth heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she found Rosemary standing there.

"Hello Rosemary. Come on in. I was just cleaning up the breakfast dishes."

Rosemary walked in, looking a little nervous and followed Elizabeth into the kitchen.

"You look very chipper today, Elizabeth. I have to say I am surprised."

"Well I have a lot to be happy about today. I can't wait to tell you all about it. Right now, I have to get finished before Laura shows up."

Rosemary stood there in silence for a moment then spoke, "Then I guess you haven't heard the news."

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing, suddenly concerned. "What news, Rosemary?"

Rosemary hesitated, then spoke, "Lucas is going to leave Hope Valley and move to Montana with his cousin."


	5. Uncertainties

Chapter 5- Uncertainties

Elizabeth stood there in shock, not knowing what to think. Then she spoke, emotion rising in her voice. "Rosemary, what in the world are you talking about? Lucas is leaving Hope Valley? Where did you hear that?!"

Rosemary took her arm and led her to the couch. Her face serious, she told Elizabeth what she had heard. "It's all over town by now. Apparently, Lucas and his cousin were talking about it Sunday night at the saloon when they were having dinner. Florence and Ned were just finishing up their meal when they heard the conversation. They only heard the beginning of the discussion, but it seems it's true. Lee saw Lucas and John ride out this morning."

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes as she sat there in unbelief. "Rosemary, Lucas would never move away without at least saying goodbye. What about the saloon? And the oil company? I'm going to see what I can find out when I go to town this morning. I can't believe he just…left."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you, Elizabeth. I know you care for him," Rosemary said with compassion, patting Elizabeth's arm.

"More than you know," Elizabeth responded.

Laura knocked on the door and Elizabeth rose to let her in. "I'll see you both later," Elizabeth said, leaning down to give Jack a hug and kiss goodbye, then leaving.

Laura looked at Rosemary, "Is Mrs. Thornton alright? She looked pretty upset."

"She will be just fine. She just got some news that distressed her." Rosemary picked Jack up and hugged him, rubbing noses with him to make him giggle. "I'll see you later little man," she said as she placed him back on the floor, waved at Laura, and walked out the door.

###

Elizabeth went straight to the library, holding in her tears until she got there. She closed and locked the door behind her, then sat down and let the tears flow. Had Lucas been so affected by that hug that he would just up and leave? That certainly didn't sound like the Lucas she had come to know.

And love.

The word came to her in her grief. It was strange how mixed up she was about her feelings after that hug but how distinctly she could see things now at the risk of losing Lucas. He had shown her over and over that he believed her to be his soulmate. He was the kindest and most generous man she had ever known. And she was falling for him.

Had she realized it too late?

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, and caught her breath. She had to go find out what she could. She checked her red eyes in her small mirror and shrugged her shoulders. She wouldn't be able to get any writing done until she knew where Lucas was.

She cleared her throat and left the library, walking over to the saloon. When she entered, she was shocked to see Fiona straightening up the chairs. Fiona looked up and smiled. "Elizabeth, what can I do for you today?"

Elizabeth had trouble getting her thoughts together for a moment, then finally managed, "Fiona, what a surprise. Are you…working here now?"

"My first full day. Are you okay? Is there something I can get you?"

"No. Just some information. I heard Lucas left town this morning. Do you know how long he will be gone?"

"I'm not certain. He and Johnny rode out a little while ago. He said they would be back in a few days. I'm sorry I don't know any more than that," Fiona answered.

Elizabeth exhaled and smiled. "Thank you, Fiona. That's what I needed to know. Congratulations on the job."

"Thank you. Have a nice day," Fiona replied as she went back to work.

Elizabeth walked out into the cool breeze, feeling more relieved than when she had walked in. So, he would be home in a few days. He hadn't just left without a farewell. Elizabeth couldn't believe how happy that news made her. Just yesterday her thoughts were jumbled. Now she realized how much she cared about Lucas.

Except he was going to leave.

Elizabeth certainly couldn't stop him if that was his plan. But she would make sure he knew how she felt before he did. And maybe that would be enough to make him stay.

###

John and Lucas rode side by side, enjoying the sunshine on this cool day. "Lucas, do you remember the rodeo we had that summer we were 18?"

Lucas laughed before responding, "Remember it? You put me on that bucking horse and my hand got stuck in the rope. I not only won the trophy for the longest ride, but ended up with a dislocated shoulder. I still have that trophy."

"You mean that old boot I dug out of Pop's closet and branded with the Circle D brand? I can't believe you kept that. Did you ever tell your parents about the shoulder?" John said, laughing.

"No, I never did. Thank God for your veterinarian that popped it back into place. When the weather is cold, I'm reminded of that injury. And I always think of you," Lucas replied, laughing.

John chuckled, "Good times, cuz. We have a lot of memories to hang our hats on. I'm glad I found you. It's good to be with family again."

"I have certainly missed you over the years. Perhaps we could go look at that land before heading back to Hope Valley in a couple of days. It would be nice to have you living nearby."

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's do that. I'm glad you came with me. This ride would be way too quiet without your company. Did you tell Elizabeth you were leaving town?" John asked.

"I haven't spoken to her since Sunday. She said she needed some time to think so I am giving it to her."

"You have always had a lot more patience than I do. If I had a pretty little thing like that to court, I would be a married man today," John said, then laughed. "Who am I kidding? I don't know if I am meant to ever get married. I had strong feelings for Ona's sister Marie, but I was just a kid. Then we moved. I always compared every other girl in Montana to Marie. Took a long while to get over her."

"What about Fiona? You two have a connection that goes back to childhood," Lucas asked.

John smiled, "Ona is like a little sister to me. I've never had those kinds of feelings towards her."

"But you aren't children anymore. And she is a beautiful woman. Smart too. And available," Lucas encouraged.

John looked over at Lucas, "She is all of that. She will be quite the catch for someone. Who knows what the future may bring? But being a bachelor is all I've ever known."

"Same here, John. But I am ready for married life. I want a wife. Don't you want that someday?"

"Sometimes I do. Sometimes I get lonely and wish I had someone to share my time with. Then other times I think I'm too ornery and set in my ways to get married," John said with a laugh.

"I also want children. Before I'm too old to enjoy them," Lucas replied.

"Even someone else's child?" John asked.

Lucas smiled as he thought of Little Jack. "Yes, even someone else's child. Elizabeth has a son. I knew that from the day I met her. I would love to hear Jack call me Daddy. And I would love to raise him as my son."

John pondered what Lucas just said. "I really hope you get your happily ever after, cuz. No one deserves it more than you."

"Thanks John," Lucas responded. "I'm just not sure if it will work out that way."

"The way I see it," John said, "Is you need to just tell her how you feel. What do you have to lose at this point? You are already concerned she has feelings for the Mountie. You might as well go for it."

Lucas thought for a moment, "I might just do that. Thanks for the advice."

John tilted his head as he looked at Lucas, "I'll race you to that big tree up there."

They both kicked their horses into a run, racing like they did as teenagers.

###

Nathan couldn't stop thinking about Fiona and how she had appeared the day before. He went looking for her and found her in the saloon. He smiled as he walked in and spotted her. "I certainly didn't expect to see you on that side of the bar."

Fiona smiled, "I just started yesterday. What can I get you Constable?"

"I'm on duty, so just some water will do for now." He watched as she filled the glass and brought it back. "Thank you, Fiona."

He took a drink and called her back over, "Uh…Fiona. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Fiona walked back in his direction. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay. You looked upset yesterday when I ran into you- or rather when you almost ran into me." Nathan laughed, bringing a genuine smile to her face.

"I got some bad news in a letter from home. It's kind of personal, and I'm not sure how to handle it. But I will figure it out." Fiona seemed nervous as she spoke and that concerned Nathan.

"Fiona, I sense that you need some help with this. Are you in any danger?" Nathan wasn't sure exactly what prompted the question, he just had a strong feeling about it.

Fiona paused for a moment, looking down at the bar. When she made eye contact, Nathan saw the beginning of tears again. She cleared her throat and her voice was strong as she spoke. "Nathan, I appreciate your concern. This is something I need to work out on my own."

Nathan nodded. "Okay. Just know that I am here for you if you need me."

"Thank you. I better get back to work," Fiona said and then walked away.

Nathan finished his water and placed a coin on the bar. Then he walked to the door, turning to look at Fiona once more before leaving.

She was in danger and he had to figure out what to do about it.

###

Albert had just ridden into town after work and stopped in the mercantile for a few things. He was walking to the counter when he suddenly bumped into Molly.

"Oh, pardon me. Are you alright?" he said as he reached out his hand to make sure she didn't fall.

Molly just stood there, speechless, as she made eye contact.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Albert asked again.

"Oh…uh…yes, yes. I'm just fine. I don't believe we have met. Molly. Molly Sullivan," she said as she backed up and reached out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Molly Molly Sullivan. I'm Albert Johnson. I work for the petroleum company. And the saloon." He gently shook her hand with a smile.

"I work the switchboard. So, if you ever need to make a call, I'm your girl." Molly said with a smile, shocked with herself at the flirtation.

"Well, that's good to know. I'll remember that should I need to make a call. Or should I need to find you. I'll see you later Molly Sullivan," Albert smiled as he tipped his chin and headed to the counter.

Molly stood there and watched him go. Then she looked at her hand, the one he shook.

Florence walked up her mouth opened in surprise. "Why Molly, I do believe you are smitten."

Molly's cheeks colored, "I would like to deny it Florence, but I do believe you are correct."

Molly walked over to the switchboard and sat down. Albert turned to look at her before walking out the door and gave her a wink, bringing more color to her cheeks.

"Molly, get yourself together," she whispered to herself, thinking of those blue eyes that she could have drowned in.

###

Elizabeth was surprised at how much she got typed up. Inspired by love, her writing now flowed out like water. She decided to take a break and walk over to the dress shop and talk to Rosemary.

It was quiet when she came in, then Rosemary walked out of the back room. "Elizabeth, I wasn't expecting to see you today. I will say you look much better than when I saw you this morning."

"Hello Rosemary. I'm just taking a little break from my writing. I was hoping to talk to you if you weren't too busy."

Rosemary gestured around the room, "As you can see, I am the only one here today. Let's take a seat in the front, that way I can see if anyone comes in."

Rosemary led her to a small table and chairs and they both sat down. Elizabeth looked a little nervous before speaking. "Rosemary, I spoke to Bill yesterday. We talked about Lucas and Nathan."

"You have my attention. Please continue," Rosemary said as she leaned forward.

Elizabeth smiled, "Bill helped me to see that my reasons for being confused had to do with Jack. And Nathan being a Mountie. Rosemary, I care about Lucas. For more than just a friend. So, I figured all this out, then you came in and told me he was moving. That is why I was so upset this morning. I went to the saloon and found out he will be back in a few days; he hasn't left for Montana yet. When he comes back, I am going to talk to him."

Rosemary's face lit up. "Elizabeth! I am so glad to hear that." Her face grew serious. "What do you plan to tell him?"

"That the hug was a mistake, and a misunderstanding. That he is the one I want to be with."

"I'm so happy that you now know your true feelings. I did have an inkling that you were falling for Lucas. It's been pretty obvious to almost everyone in town. We were just waiting for you to figure it out yourself. But what about the move to Montana?" Rosemary asked.

Elizabeth's smile faded and her face grew somber. "I know being with family might pull him away from here. I am hoping he will change his mind. That he will stay here. For me. For us."

Rosemary smiled and reached over to take her friend's hand. "I certainly hope he will do that. I am so happy you made a decision. And I pray it all works out for the best. That man is in love with you."

"Thank you, Rosemary," Elizabeth said, standing. "Now, I need a new dress. Do you think you could alter this blue one to fit me?" she said walking over to the window.

"Oh, that one is perfect for you, Elizabeth," Rosemary said, taking the dress out of the display. "It may fit you as is, it's close to your size. Let's go try it on."

"I think it will bring out my eyes. I'm hoping Lucas likes it," Elizabeth said as she walked with Rosemary to the dressing room.

"I'm sure he will love it," Rosemary said with a happy smile.

###

Lucas and John rode into Benson Hills and headed straight for the sheriff's office. John identified the men, then asked the sheriff if they had recovered his stolen horse.

"I'm pretty sure that's your animal over at the livery," the sheriff said with a laugh. "He's not the friendliest horse I've ever seen. Those men in there were glad to get rid of him when we arrested them. Good looking animal though."

John smiled, "Sounds like Outlaw. He's temperamental. He doesn't like anyone except me. But that's because I know how to sweet talk him. And I raised him from a colt. Thank you, Sheriff. I'm glad to get my identification back. Let me know if you need anything else from me and if I need to testify at their trial. I'll be in town until tomorrow then headed back to Hope Valley."

They shook hands with the sheriff and left his office. "The mercantile here has a nice selection of men's clothes. I'm going to go to the bank and then get a few things I couldn't find in Hope Valley," John said to Lucas.

"I'm going to that consultant's office and see when he can come and give me some advice. I'll meet you at the livery in an hour," Lucas responded as they parted ways.

Lucas found the office quickly and went inside to find a man sitting at a desk.

"My name is Lucas Bouchard, I'm looking for a Mr. Smith."

The man stood, "I'm Horace Smith. What can I do for you Mr. Bouchard?"

"I was hoping I could convince you to come to Hope Valley. I just bought Gowen Petroleum and I really don't know that much about the business. I trust you can give me advice on how to proceed."

Mr. Smith nodded, "Yes, I would be happy to do that, it will be a few days though. I will contact you when I get to town."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith. I will be back in Hope Valley by Thursday afternoon. You can reach me either at the petroleum office or the saloon. I look forward to doing business with you." Lucas shook his hand and walked outside.

He looked at his pocket watch and realized he still had some time to kill, so he decided to go to meet John at the mercantile. John was pretty easy to find. As soon as Lucas walked in, he heard a girl giggling and John laughing. He followed the sound to find John telling an old story to a sales girl, much to her enjoyment.

"I promise, it happened just like that," John said, bringing a bright smile of adoration from the young lady. He looked over and saw Lucas, "Hey cuz. I guess you got finished early."

Lucas smiled, "Yes. I thought I would come look around since I was ahead of schedule. Take your time."

Lucas strolled around with nothing in particular in mind. As he walked, he wished Elizabeth was with him. He could picture them shopping together. Lucas hoped that daydreaming about Elizabeth wasn't all that he would have. He had to hold onto the hope that she would realize that she wanted to be with him and not Nathan. He wouldn't really allow his thoughts any further in that direction. It hurt to think of a future without her.

He looked up to see John at the counter paying for his merchandise. It looked like he bought quite a bit. He asked the clerk if he would ship it to Hope Valley for him and pulled out his wallet to pay for everything. Lucas watched him place a small bag from the counter into his pocket.

"Well cuz," John said as Lucas walked up, "What do you say to me buying you lunch? They have a nice little café here."

"That sounds like a great idea. Then we can go see this horse of yours. You named him Outlaw? Was he from the ranch?"

"Yes. You didn't see him when you were there 5 years ago, he was out in the pasture chasing the ladies around," John said and laughed.

"He must be quite a horse," Lucas said.

"You have no idea," John said as they left the store.

###

Fiona closed her door behind her and walked over to the desk. The time flew by her first full day on the job, and she thought she would enjoy working at the saloon. She sat down and picked up the crumpled letter, straightening it out so she could read it once again.

My dear Fiona,

Everyone at home is fine. I am hoping this letter finds you well, but this letter isn't to inquire about your health. I have some information that you will find distressing.

I am sending this as quickly as possible after hearing the news. I didn't want to call, just in case someone might overhear our conversation.

I hate to be the one to tell you, but Anthony Savage is back. No sooner had he come into the city than I was told he was asking about you. Right now, he doesn't know where you are, but you know how determined he can be when he wants something. Or someone…

If you have somebody you can trust, please reach out to them. I hope no harm comes to you. Please be careful. And keep me posted when you can.

I will be praying for you.

All my love,

Maman

Fiona sat there contemplating. She understood why her mother didn't call, a letter was safer. Fiona looked at the date in the corner of the stationary- four weeks ago. It must have been delayed. That was long enough that Savage could already be in Hope Valley. She should have talked to Johnny before he left, but it was too late to think about that now. Right now, she needed to decide whether to tell Nathan, or just wait to see if Savage found her.

Hopefully he wouldn't and Fiona wouldn't have to face him again.

###

Author's Note: We don't know much about Fiona's background. I have tried to create an interesting story with her. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. I did use some imagination and creative license, so bear that in mind as the story goes along.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Truth and Consequence

Lucas and John finished their lunch and walked over to the livery. There was a small crowd gathered around the corral, and John shook his head and laughed when he saw it. Lucas looked over at his cousin, "What's so funny?"

"Looks like Outlaw is entertaining again," John replied. They walked through the crowd to the fencing and Lucas saw the biggest horse he had ever seen in his life. He was running around and causing a ruckus.

John whistled causing the horse to immediately stop in his tracks and walk to the fence. This brought a lot of commotion from the people gathered around watching. "Hey mister, is that your horse?" a little boy asked. "He's really big."

"Yes, it is. His name is Outlaw," John replied.

Outlaw reached the fence and leaned his head over, placing it on John's shoulder. John wrapped his hands around Outlaw's neck, giving the horse a hug. Then he backed up and pet his face, talking softly to him. "Did you miss me?" Lucas couldn't believe his eyes when Outlaw actually nodded his head. "I missed you too, buddy," John said. "I brought you something."

John reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag Lucas had seen him place there. He withdrew several sugar cubes, then opened his palm for the horse to enjoy them.

The groom had come out just before John had walked up and just stood there watching things unfold. Then he laughed and spoke to John. "I could never deny this is your horse. He is the meanest snake in the grass I've ever seen."

John laughed, "He doesn't like people. In fact, he really only likes me. I thank you for taking care of him. I need to leave him another day if possible, and I'll take him off your hands tomorrow. Now that he's seen me, he should settle down some. It would help if the crowd would disperse, he likes showing off. And we will have two more horses to leave overnight."

The groom nodded and John turned back to Outlaw, "Now you behave yourself. I'll be back to get you tomorrow." Outlaw stood there calmly. The crowd became bored and started walking away.

Lucas laughed. "I don't even know what to think about that, John. He's the largest, blackest and most beautiful horse I've ever seen."

"He is the smartest horse around and seems to understand almost anything I say to him. We've been together for 7 years now. I can't imagine losing him. I'm hoping to have some little Outlaws on my ranch. I want to focus on cattle but breed a few horses as well," John said as they walked away.

"Looks like we finished our business early. Guess we can kill some time around town before dinner. We will leave tomorrow morning and go check out that land. We should be back in Hope Valley tomorrow instead of Thursday," Lucas replied.

"Sounds great. I wouldn't want to keep you away from everything you have going on for too long. How about we go to the saloon? I'll buy you a drink and you can check out the competition."

###

Elizabeth was in the library the next morning typing away when the door opened and Opal and Allie entered.

"Hey Mrs. Thornton!" they both said together, then laughed.

"Good morning girls. What are you both up to this morning?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was hoping you could help me pick out a book for my report that is due next week," Allie said as Opal looked around at the children's section.

"Of course, I will," Elizabeth said as she stood and walked to the shelves. They browsed and Elizabeth picked out a book. "I think you will love this one. It's all about two girls having an adventure," she said as she handed Allie the book.

"Thanks Mrs. Thornton. I guess we better get going. Bye," Allie said.

"See you later," Opal said with a smile.

"Bye girls," Elizabeth said as they opened the door to leave. She was surprised to see Nathan standing on the other side.

"Hey Uncle Nathan," Allie said.

"Allie, I was looking for you. I have to leave town for a couple of days. I have already spoken to Opal's mother about you staying with them. Go home and get your things together and I'll be there shortly to say good-bye before I leave," Nathan said.

"Come on Opal," Allie said as they both took off running.

Nathan stood in the doorway looking a little nervous. "Good morning, Elizabeth," he said with a smile.

"Nathan, hello. Actually, I'm glad you stopped by. Could we talk for a minute?"

Elizabeth went back to her chair and sat down, inviting Nathan to take a seat also.

"I was going to come by your office, but I didn't know if Bill would be there and I really wanted to talk to you in private," Elizabeth said, noticing Nathan's raised eyebrow.

"It sounds serious. Has Allie done something I should know about?"

"No. Allie has been great. Her grades have never been better. It's more…personal…than that," Elizabeth said slowly.

"Please, go ahead," Nathan replied.

"Nathan," Elizabeth began, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day…in the street." At Nathan's nod, she continued. "I was a little confused about my feelings when that happened. After talking to Bill, my thoughts are clearer now."

Nathan spoke as she paused, "What exactly were you confused about?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath before she spoke. "Nathan, I think perhaps I haven't been honest with you. In my defense, I didn't realize it until a couple of days ago. But I think I have given you the impression that I am interested in you as more than just friends."

"I am getting an inkling that you are about to tell me you aren't," Nathan replied.

"The truth is, I have feelings for Lucas."

Nathan sat there in silence for a moment and then let out a small laugh. "I should have seen that coming, but I didn't. I could have sworn you wanted me to ask you out. When I finally did, you didn't answer. Then you hugged me in the street. Now I guess I am the one that is confused."

Elizabeth looked down feeling ashamed then made eye contact. "Nathan, I am sorry if you thought I led you on in any way. If I am completely honest, I was thinking of my late husband Jack when I hugged you. Losing him was so impossibly hard. I kept wishing there was some mistake, that he would come walking into town one day. When I turned around and saw the red serge, I…reacted. It took me a few days before I even realized why I did what I did."

"Elizabeth, I can't fault you for thinking of your husband when all of that happened. No need to apologize for that. But, if you were confused then, are you sure your thinking is clear now? Regarding your feelings for Bouchard?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I can understand your reservations regarding this. You and Lucas have never gotten along. I have to say it isn't because of anything he has done. You don't like him for some reason. But yes, my thinking is clear."

"Elizabeth, it's not that I don't like him. I don't want him to hurt you."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Nathan, I know I just dropped this on you suddenly, and I apologize for that. But Lucas is kind, and giving. He has shown me in every way possible how much he cares for me. He would never hurt me."

"Elizabeth," Nathan said as he rose, "Thank you for your honesty. But I don't trust him. All he cares about is his gambling and his fancy clothes. And I wish I had the confidence in him that you do."

"I think I know him a little better than you do. He's a good man. I wish you could see that."

Nathan nodded then headed for the door. He stopped and turned around, "Elizabeth. Just remember, you have a son to think about. I'm not sure Bouchard knows anything about taking care of a child."

Elizabeth stiffened at the mention of Little Jack. "I assure you, Constable, my son is always in the forefront of my mind. And before I had him, I knew nothing about raising children either. Good day to you," she said and waited for him to walk out the door. When he did, she let out a huff.

"Calm down, Elizabeth," she said to herself. Then she went back to her typing thinking that Lucas would indeed hurt her if he decided to move to Montana.

###

Nathan walked back to the office and found Bill sitting at his desk. He exhaled in exasperation as he sat down, causing Bill to look up.

"Well I assume from the look on your face that you are trying to get my attention. What's going on Nathan?" Bill asked.

"I just had a talk with Elizabeth," Nathan answered.

"I take it that didn't go well?" Bill said.

"It seems she has decided she cares about Bouchard. And I guess I have you to thank for that."

Bill laughed slightly, "I will take a little credit for helping her clear up her thoughts. I have known for some time she had feelings for him. Anyone with open eyes can see it."

Nathan looked at Bill, "Then I guess I've been keeping my eyes closed. I mean, what does she see in the guy?"

"He's handsome, a sharp dresser, generous, attentive, a good businessman…"

Nathan raised his hand to stop Bill, "I don't trust him."

"And exactly why don't you trust him, Nathan?"

"Because he is just like my father. And he will hurt Elizabeth like my father hurt my mother."

Bill nodded in silence then spoke. "Now we are getting somewhere. You finally admitted what your problem is with Bouchard. And it has nothing to do with your feelings for Elizabeth. Just how do you feel about her?"

Nathan thought. "Bill, I'm not sure how to answer that question. She matters to me. I told her so."

"Don't I matter to you? Doesn't the whole town matter to you? I'm pretty sure I know how Bouchard would answer that question if I posed it to him. Nathan, maybe it's time you admit you aren't in love with Elizabeth. Your concern stems from the way you were brought up. And your comparison of Bouchard to your father."

After Bill spoke, Nathan went silent and pondered his words. Then he stood. "Bill, I am about to head out. I have to go say good-bye to Allie. I will give your remarks some thought while I ride. Oh, can you keep an eye on Fiona? Something seems to be bothering her. I get the impression she is in danger, but she hasn't shared with me what is going on."

"Fiona. What in the world could it be, I wonder?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. She said she got some bad news in a letter from home. But something is wrong. She seems anxious. Just wanted you to be aware. See you later."

"Safe travels," Bill said as Nathan walked out the door.

Bill shook his head and went back to work, wondering what was up with Fiona. And why Nathan was suddenly so concerned about her.

###

"You're thinking of Elizabeth, aren't you?" John asked as they rode in silence for a while.

Lucas smiled, "I am. My thoughts always seem to come back to her no matter what I am doing."

John laughed, "That is because you finally found that soul mate I heard so much about when we were young. You always had the girls trying to chase you around, but you were never interested in them. Only in finding 'the one.'

Lucas looked over at John, "I think you have that all wrong cousin. It was you the girls were chasing around."

"More like I was chasing them," John said with a laugh. "But you drew their eyes when you came to visit. You were just too shy and focused to give them the glances they begged for."

"I learned a lot from my father. I have always wanted the kind of relationship my parents have. But, until I met Elizabeth, I never understood what love truly looked like for me. Now, I cannot imagine being with anyone else."

"If the looks I saw her giving you on Sunday are any indication, you don't have anything to worry about. I would bet my horse she cares for you."

"Outlaw? Or the borrowed one tagging along behind?" Lucas asked jokingly.

John chuckled. "I'm glad you came with me to look at the land. It is perfect for what I have in mind- some rolling hills but mostly beautiful pasture land. That small house and barn are an extra bonus. I will build bigger in time but they will get me started. It's just as pretty as Montana. Looks like you will have me close by, cuz. I can't say I am disappointed about it."

"I'm happy you will be nearby. My parents will love seeing you if I can ever get them to come visit. They were always partial to you," Lucas replied.

"I would love to see them. It's been too long. Looks like we will be back to Hope Valley soon. Do you plan to speak to Elizabeth?"

"As soon as I can. You were right. It is time I told her how I feel."

"Then let's get a move on. Can't keep a lady waiting," John responded.

###

Fiona had her back to the bar organizing the shelves. "Fiona," Bill said, noticing her startle and turn around wide-eyed. "Are you okay, Fiona? You look frightened."

Fiona laughed nervously, "You just surprised me, that's all. What can I get for you Judge?"

"A beer would be good." Fiona poured it for him and placed it on the bar. "Thanks. I had heard you were working here. How do you like it?" Bill asked as he took a drink.

"I like it. Keeps me busy," Fiona answered. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I just want to make sure you are alright. You seem uneasy."

Fiona thought for a moment. Did she want to share with Bill? Should she just put it behind her and hope Savage wouldn't come this way? She heard Nathan was gone for a few days, and Johnny wasn't here. She should probably wait until one of them was back.

"I'm fine Judge. Just a few things on my mind. I need to get back to work. Enjoy your beer." Fiona went back to working on the shelves. Bill watched her for a bit while he finished his drink, pondering what could possibly be wrong. Then he put a coin on the bar and walked out.

###

Molly had just put a call through when she looked up to see Albert smiling at her.

"Good afternoon Molly Sullivan. I was hoping to find you here."

Molly had trouble finding her voice but finally spoke, "Mr. Johnson. How can I help you today?"

Albert said, "I'm not in the habit of being so forward, but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime. I don't need an answer today, I'll let you think…"

"I'd love to," Molly interrupted.

Albert smiled again, "Wonderful! Let me check my work schedule and get back to you. I look forward to getting to know you over a meal."

Molly blushed. "Sounds lovely."

"I better get over to the saloon. See you very soon Molly Sullivan."

Molly watched as Albert turned and left. "Not soon enough," she said to herself.

###

Lucas and John rode into Hope Valley in the late afternoon.

"Lucas, I'm going to go get the horses settled at the livery. Do you want me to take yours?" John asked.

"Not just yet. I'm going to go see Elizabeth. I'll try the library first, then her house if she isn't there," Lucas replied.

"Good luck, cuz," John said as he continued toward the livery.

Lucas watched him for a moment then was about to head to the library when he heard someone calling him and turned the horse around. It was Opal running towards him.

"Mr. Bouchard! Mr. Bouchard!" she called in a panic.

He dismounted and stooped down, reaching out to touch her arm. "Catch your breath, Opal. What's the matter?"

Opal took several breaths. Lucas noticed the tears running down her face. "It's Allie. We were playing by the old oak tree, the one that way," she pointed back the way Lucas had come.

"You mean the big one by the creek?" Lucas asked.

Opal nodded, still crying.

"Where's Allie now?" Lucas questioned.

"She fell and hurt her ankle. I couldn't help her, she rolled down a hill."

"We better go get her uncle," Lucas said.

"He left town this morning. I didn't know what to do, then I saw you. Please, can you help her?"

Lucas thought for a moment. He looked toward where John went but he was already out of sight. He didn't know how badly Allie might be hurt, so he didn't have time to find anyone else. "Is she conscious? Did she speak to you?"

"Yes. She said she was okay, but she couldn't walk on her ankle. Oh, Mr. Bouchard, I'm so worried about her! She was crying in pain."

Lucas was concerned about how upset Opal was and wanted to calm her down. Maybe a distraction was in order. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his watch. "Here, I want you to hold this for me until I get back. I wouldn't want to drop it and break it. It was a gift from my father. Can you do that for me?"

Opal nodded as she reached out and took it.

"Okay," Lucas said opening the watch, "Now, see what time it is? I want you to time me. Can you go tell your mother what is going on? Tell her we will be back within an hour from right now. I am going to go get Allie and bring her back to Dr. Shepherd's office. Don't worry, everything is going to be just fine," Lucas reassured her.

Opal smiled and Lucas was glad to see she was calmer than before.

"Alright Mr. Bouchard. I will go tell her."

Lucas mounted his horse and watched Opal as she walked quickly towards home, looking down at the watch as she went. Glad to see she had settled down, he headed back out of town to rescue Allie, hoping it wasn't too serious of an injury.

###

Elizabeth knocked on Rosemary's door. "Good afternoon, Elizabeth," Rosemary said as she opened it. "Hi Jack." Rosemary picked him up and hugged him, bringing him into the house.

"Rosemary, I was hoping you would have a few minutes to talk," Elizabeth said.

"Of course, I do. Lee isn't home yet, Please, have a seat."

Elizabeth sat down and watched as Rosemary set Jack on the floor. He ran over to the corner where Rosemary kept his toys for when he was there.

"Now, what's on your mind?"

Elizabeth watched Jack for a moment then she spoke. "It's about Lucas. Rosemary, I am wondering if perhaps I have been reading him all wrong."

"Why…whatever do you mean, Elizabeth?"

"Well, I thought he was starting to have feelings for me. Then I hear he is leaving for Montana. I finally realize how I feel about him and it makes me wonder how he could just up and leave if he cares for me like I think he does. Now I'm not so sure I should jump out there and tell him I care for him. Maybe he never meant I was his soul mate. He never actually said the words. And then there is Little Jack…"

Rosemary put her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "Elizabeth. I know Lucas has never actually told you how he feels, but it is written all over his face every time he looks at you. Believe me, that man is in love. And what about Little Jack?"

"Just something Nathan said about Lucas not knowing anything about children. Rosemary, Lucas always speaks to Jack and asks about him. He always shows an interest in him. I don't know why I'm even questioning him now."

"So, you spoke to Nathan. You'll have to tell me about that later. Elizabeth, Lucas knew the first day he met you that you have a son. It is not like it came as a surprise to him. He knows you are a package deal- so to speak. I'm sure he cares for Jack and realizes if you two got together that he would be raising him as his son."

Elizabeth nodded. "That's true. I'm doing it again. Trying to confuse myself. I knew you were the one to talk to. But how could Lucas think of leaving if he is indeed in love with me?"

Rosemary smiled, "I think that may be something you are going to have to ask Lucas."

###

"She really wasn't that hard to find."

"No, I didn't expect her to be."

"We were lucky to run across this abandoned cabin so near the town. It's a good hideout."

"We won't need it for long."

"We will move as soon as you say, Savage. I'm ready when you are."

"We move tomorrow night. It's about time she pays for killing my brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7— Maybe You Should…

Elizabeth was just leaving Rosemary's house with Jack when she saw Opal rushing by holding a watch. She looked like she had been crying.

"Opal, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mrs. Thornton, I have to get home and tell my mom what happened."

"You're scaring me Opal, why are you upset?"

"Allie and I were playing by the creek. She fell and hurt her ankle. I saw Mr. Bouchard and…"

"Wait, Mr. Bouchard?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"He was on his horse. I saw him and asked him to go get Allie. She couldn't walk," Opal said, looking down at the watch again.

"Hang on a moment," Elizabeth said knocking on Rosemary's door. When she opened it, Elizabeth asked if she could keep Jack for a little while. "Of course, I will," Rosemary responded, "come back in little man. Let's go play with your toys."

Elizabeth looked down at Opal. "Come on, let's go see your mom."

They hurriedly walked to Opal's house and Elizabeth got the rest of the story as Opal told her mother what had happened. "I'll go to Dr. Shepherd's office and wait for them to get back," Elizabeth told her.

"Mrs. Thornton, I want to go too. After all, Mr. Bouchard wanted me to take care of his watch for him," Opal said holding it up. Opal's mother nodded her head.

"Okay then. Let's go," Elizabeth said placing her hand on Opal's shoulder as they quickly walked to the infirmary.

Carson looked up as they came in, "Hello Elizabeth, Opal. What can I do for you today?"

"Apparently Allie has fallen and hurt her ankle over by the creek. Lucas went to get her and should be back within 40 minutes, according to what he told Opal," Elizabeth replied.

"Alright. I'll get some things ready for when they get here," Carson said. "You can both take a seat in the waiting room."

Elizabeth and Opal both sat down. Opal kept looking at the watch. "I'm sure everything is fine Opal. Lucas will take care of Allie and they will be back shortly. You don't need to keep checking the time."

"Oh, I know. I believe he will bring her back soon. He said he would. I was just looking at how pretty Mr. Bouchard's watch is. It was a gift from his father," Opal said lifting it up for Elizabeth to see.

Elizabeth took it and examined it closely. The outside was engraved with an elaborate tree that had two birds together on one of its branches. It was truly beautiful to look at. When she opened it, she smiled as she read the engraving on the inside.

Elizabeth handed the watch back to Opal. "It was nice of you to take care of his watch for him," she said, believing that Lucas had meant it as a distraction. When she thought about his concern for both girls, she realized that she needn't worry about Lucas' inexperience with children.

###

Lucas rode quickly out to the big oak tree and dismounted.

"Allie!" he called out, stopping to listen.

"I'm down here!" he heard her reply, following the sound of her voice to the top of a muddy incline. Looking down he saw she was holding her ankle and was dirty from rolling down the slight hill. It was obvious even from this distance that she was crying.

"I'm coming down," Lucas said as he began descending cautiously. The last thing he wanted to do was tumble down himself. His feet slipped a little, but he was sure footed most of the way down.

When he reached the bottom, he knelt down beside Allie on the muddy ground. "Where are you hurt Allie?" he asked. "Anywhere besides your ankle?"

Allie took a few deep breaths, not wanting to cry in front of him. "I…don't…think so. I can't walk."

"Did you hit your head?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"No, I don't hurt anywhere else. Just my ankle," she replied.

"Let me see it," Lucas said. He carefully removed her shoe, trying not to cause her any more discomfort than she was already in. Lucas quickly removed his jacket and put it on the ground, then tore one of his sleeves off of his shirt.

"Mr. Bouchard, your shirt," Allie protested.

"It's just a shirt, Allie. Your ankle is much more important," he replied as he started wrapping it. He tore the end and secured the material.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Allie said with wide eyes.

"I had my share of bumps and bruises when I was young. Someone had to wrap my ankle just like this once," he replied, putting his dirty jacket back on. "Now, I'm going to give you a piggy back ride back up that hill."

He helped her to stand on one foot, then carried her over to a stump and stood her up on it. She climbed up on his back and they began their slow hike up the incline.

"So, what were you and Opal doing out here today?" Lucas asked, trying to make conversation.

"We wanted to have an adventure," Allie replied.

Lucas laughed, "I would have to say you succeeded."

Allie was quiet for a moment, then spoke. "Thank you, Mr. Bouchard. Looks like you ruined your clothes rescuing me."

"Don't worry about it, Allie, I like nice clothes. But I like you more," Lucas reassured her.

"Enough to teach me a new card trick?" Allie asked, bringing a laugh from Lucas.

"I'm not allowed to do that. Your uncle wouldn't like it," he replied.

"Uncle Nathan is overprotective."

"He cares about you," Lucas replied.

They reached the top and Lucas lowered her to the ground. Then he picked her up and placed her on his horse and got on behind her.

Allie laughed. "My ankle does feel better. I don't know if my uncle would have remained as calm as you are."

"I'm just glad Opal found me when she did. It will be cold and dark soon," Lucas replied as they headed back to town.

"Mr. Bouchard…could you not tell anyone you saw me crying?" Allie asked.

"Your secret is safe with me," Lucas replied.

###

Elizabeth looked at the clock on the wall. Only ten minutes left in the hour Lucas had said he needed. If they weren't back soon, someone would have to go look for them.

"Opal, stay here. I'm going to walk outside for a moment," Elizabeth said as she stood and walked out the door.

Elizabeth paced back and forth on the walkway for a couple of moments, then she saw what she was waiting for. Her heart skipped a beat and she took a deep breath when she saw the horse coming. As they neared, she could hear Allie laughing.

"I don't believe you," Allie said.

"It's true! I can do a handstand," Lucas responded.

"You're gonna have to prove it to me," she replied.

"I tell you what. You get an A on that book report you told me about, and I will do a handstand for you," Lucas offered.

"It's a deal," Allie replied.

Elizabeth smiled as she stood there patiently waiting. Lucas hadn't noticed her yet, but she could see how dirty both of them were. Allie's foot was wrapped, no telling where Lucas got the material to do that.

Lucas dismounted and made eye contact with Elizabeth as she walked into the street. "How are you doing Allie? I heard you got hurt. Hello…Lucas," Elizabeth said. Lucas smiled, "Hello Elizabeth."

"Mr. Bouchard rescued me. You should have seen him," Allie never stopped talking as Lucas carefully got her off the horse and began carrying her into the infirmary. "He was great. He got all muddy coming down that slippery hill. Then he took off his jacket and used his shirt sleeve to wrap my foot. It feels much better since he wrapped it."

Elizabeth held the door so Lucas could take Allie inside.

"Hi Allie," Opal said. "I'm glad you're alright. I knew Mr. Bouchard would find you," Carson showed Lucas where to place her, and looked at her wrapped foot in surprise.

"I don't think I could have done much better than that," Carson said. "But I do need to remove it and examine your ankle. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, just the ankle. It doesn't hurt as much since Mr. Bouchard wrapped it up. He tore his shirt to do it," she said proudly.

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Lucas. She could still see the concern in his eyes as he watched Carson clean and then examine Allie's foot. Elizabeth had never seen him so dirty. She had never seen him so disheveled. And she had never been surer of her feelings for him than she was at that moment. The words Nathan had said to her regarding Lucas loving his fancy clothes seemed laughable as she examined his suit and muddy shoes. His starched shirt was missing a sleeve, and he wasn't bothered by that. It was obvious he cared a lot more about people than he did clothes. And she loved him for it.

Carson finally spoke. "Well, it looks like it's just a sprain. You'll have to stay off of it for at least a week. I'll look at it then and see how it's healing." He carefully rewrapped it with a clean bandage.

"Alright young lady. You are finished here," Carson said.

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd. Mr. Bouchard, can you take me to Opal's on your horse? Since I can't walk?" Allie asked smiling up at her hero.

"Of course, I will. Let's go." Lucas picked her up and carried her outside, Elizabeth once again holding the door and Opal trailing behind. He placed her on the horse, then grabbed the reins. He and Elizabeth walked side by side, not speaking but listening to the girls talking behind them. Suddenly Opal ran up to him. "Mr. Bouchard, I took care of your watch for you. Here it is," she said as she held it out to him.

"Thank you, Opal. I appreciate you taking such good care of it," Lucas responded.

"It's such a pretty watch. I didn't understand what was written inside though," Opal said.

"It was a message to me from my father," Lucas replied.

"What does it say?" Allie asked from behind them on the horse.

"It says, 'Patience my son, she will be worth waiting for,'" Elizabeth responded, causing Lucas to look over at her. Their eyes met and held.

"I don't get it," Allie said.

"That's alright, Allie. You will one day," Elizabeth replied.

###

John came back to the saloon hoping to say hello to Ona. He saw Albert behind the bar and went to speak to him.

"Good evening Albert. I'll take a beer please."

Albert came back and placed the stein on the bar. "I hope your trip was productive. I haven't seen Lucas yet."

"Yes, it certainly was. Lucas had an important errand to run. Has Ona, uh Fiona, already turned in for the night?" John asked.

"She went up just a little while ago. Looked a little tired," Albert responded.

"Okay thanks, Albert. I'm going to go sit down at a table and take a load off. I will need one more of these in a few minutes," John said, lifting up his stein.

John walked over and sat down, glad to be sitting in a chair after riding all day. He wondered if Lucas was with Elizabeth right now. He was hoping everything went well. He had always looked up to his cousin and wanted him to be happy.

He thought about Ona. When he was talking to Lucas on the road, he told him he had always thought of her as a little sister. And that was true. But she was a beautiful woman now. Could he possibly have feelings for her in the future? It wouldn't be the worst thing to marry a good friend, sometimes love came out of that. And they did have a lot of history. They got along well.

Albert came and brought John another beer. "Thank you," John said as Albert took the empty stein.

He sat there for a while contemplating his future. He had been a bachelor for a long time, but if he was honest with himself, he did want a family. His life had been exciting, but at times the last few years he had grown lonely.

He would have to give it some more thought.

###

It was dusk by the time Elizabeth and Lucas had gotten the girls home and settled. They walked out the door of Opal's house and began walking towards Elizabeth's.

"Lucas, I was hoping to speak to you today, but I have to go feed Jack and put him to bed. Do you think we could talk tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"I look forward to it," Lucas said as they reached the Coulter's door. "Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Lucas," Elizabeth responded as they held their gaze a moment longer. Then she tapped on the door and went inside.

Lucas watched as Elizabeth closed the door, then mounted his horse and headed for the livery. His hopes of telling her his feelings may have been dashed for the moment, but hopefully tomorrow he would be able to finally tell Elizabeth how much he cared about her.

He just hoped his cousin was right about her returning those feelings.

###

"Did I see Lucas walking you home? Did you talk to him?" Rosemary bombarded Elizabeth with questions as soon as she came in. Elizabeth gave her a quick rundown of the events of the last hour.

"Unfortunately, I didn't have time to talk to him tonight. I have to get this little guy home. Thank you so much for watching him for me. You are always there for me when I need you," Elizabeth said.

"And you know it is always my pleasure," Rosemary stated.

Elizabeth said goodnight, then picked up Jack and walked out the door to her own house.

Lee walked up and put his arms around his wife. "I will be so happy when those two get their feelings out in the open. Then they can be happy together just like we are."

Rosemary kissed her husband. "Me too my darling. Me too."

###

Thursday morning dawned a cool cloudy day. Elizabeth was hoping to run into Lucas on his way to the petroleum company; perhaps he would have a few minutes to spare. Their talk was long overdue and she was getting anxious about what he might have to say.

She had gotten a lot of writing done this week, but of course next week was back to school. She looked forward to seeing all the kids again.

Elizabeth walked slowly towards the library, looking around as she went. Not seeing him, she decided to go straight to the office to see if he was there. She saw the open door and stepped inside. Lucas and Mike were going over some papers. "Good morning, Lucas, Mike," she said. Both men looked up and smiled. "Morning," Mike said. "Good morning, Elizabeth," Lucas said.

"I was hoping we could talk, but I can see you are quite busy. Perhaps later?" Elizabeth said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Lucas replied. "A problem came up while I was gone that I need to take care of. Can we talk later today?" He looked genuinely sorry that they couldn't speak right now.

"Of course. I will see you soon," Elizabeth said. She nodded at Mike and then left. Mike looked at Lucas, "That looks like a serious conversation about to happen."

"The most serious," Lucas said. "And put off for way too long. Now, let's figure this out."

Elizabeth suddenly had an idea. Instead of heading to the library, she walked towards the dress shop hoping Rosemary was already there. She went in and found her at a table drawing out new designs. Looking up, she smiled. "You are here bright and early Elizabeth. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you finished the alterations on that blue dress. I'm going to need it tonight," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, it's finished. It didn't need much. What do you have planned?" Rosemary asked.

Elizabeth broke into a big smile, "A special dinner date in the library. I'm going to need your help…"

###

The saloon was busy in the early afternoon. Fiona was glad as it kept her mind occupied and off of her troubles. She returned from the kitchen to find a piece of paper laying on the bar. As she looked around, she had no way of knowing who had put it there, but her gut told her it was Savage. No one was sitting at the bar. She perused the room and didn't see him, but that didn't mean he didn't have an acquaintance doing his bidding. There were several people there that she didn't recognize that day.

She turned around and opened the folded note, and turned white as she read.

Fiona,

I told you a long time ago there was no place you could go that I wouldn't find you. If you want to protect your friends, you will meet me outside in the back of the saloon tonight at 11. You know what I am capable of, so don't try to warn anyone.

~AS

Tears filled her eyes as she finished reading. She knew there was no other choice but to see him. She had waited too long to tell someone and now she couldn't take the chance of Savage hurting anyone in Hope Valley. She only hoped she would live through the meeting.

She crumbled the paper and tossed it in the trashcan.

###

Lucas had a very long and busy day at the office and was finally headed back to the saloon. It seemed he had barely had time to take a breath. He would be glad when the consultant showed up, hopefully he could give Lucas some advice on how to proceed. Lucas felt bad that he hadn't had a chance to see Elizabeth today. Most likely she was feeding Jack about now so there was no reason to try to go talk to her until tomorrow.

He saw Albert behind the bar and John sat there talking to him. Lucas walked up and slapped him on the back. "How was your day John?" Lucas asked.

"Not bad. I took Outlaw out for a ride. Just learning the area. I was gone most of the day. I've been waiting to find out how your talk with Elizabeth went last night. We didn't get to talk after you got back," John responded.

Lucas sighed, "We had a slight emergency and I never got to talk to her. I was hoping to do that today, but I've just been too busy. I guess it will have to wait a little longer."

Rosemary came rushing into the saloon. "Lucas! I am so glad I found you. I need you over at the library. There is a situation."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, "A situation? What exactly does that mean?"

She took his elbow and started leading him to the door. "Just come with me. I will explain everything when we get there."

John watched them leave and then looked at Albert. "I wonder what kind of situation could happen at a library that would warrant coming to get Lucas."

Albert shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but it must be pretty serious."

"I guess Fiona already went upstairs? This is two days in a row I have missed her."

"She said she had a headache and went up early again," Albert responded.

John nodded. He hoped Ona was alright. It wasn't like her to go to bed so early. He would find her tomorrow and make sure everything was okay.

###

Rosemary didn't say a word as she and Lucas walked to the library. At least she had released his arm. He had felt like a naughty student being led to the corner when they walked out of the saloon.

As they neared the library, Lucas could see light shining through the window. Rosemary got to the door first and opened it, allowing Lucas to step inside. What he saw made him catch his breath.

The room was decorated in a romantic setting. Candles and flowers. Music coming from a Victrola. A table set with a lace tablecloth and two plates of food. A bottle of wine chilling in the center of the table. But Lucas barely noticed the room. When he entered, he saw the woman of his dreams standing on the other side of the table. Elizabeth stood there looking beautiful in a blue dress he had never seen before. And her hair was a little different also. Lucas didn't want to get his hopes up thinking about what this might mean, but it was obvious she had set this up as a date.

Lucas heard the door close behind him and knew that they were alone. He couldn't seem to speak, only stare at the vision in front of him.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello Lucas. I hope you don't mind the fib Rosemary told to get you here."

Lucas finally relaxed, "Elizabeth, you look…breathtaking. I never mind spending time alone with you, even under false pretenses."

Elizabeth gestured towards the table, "Shall we sit? Bill made us a nice meal."

Lucas didn't have to be asked twice. He helped Elizabeth with her chair, poured them both a glass of wine, and then sat across from her. "Everything looks wonderful," Lucas said, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Lucas, I didn't want another day to go by before we had a chance to talk."

"I wanted to come by, but I just got finished for the day. I'm sorry I was busy this morning. I felt bad about it," Lucas replied.

Elizabeth blushed and looked down momentarily. "It's alright. I planned this so we wouldn't be interrupted."

Lucas looked at her warmly, "I'm glad you did."

They looked in each other eyes and then Elizabeth spoke. "Lucas, I wanted to talk about you leaving town…"

"I should have told you I was going. I went to Benson Hills with John. He had to identify the men that ambushed him."

Elizabeth smiled at his misinterpretation of her statement. "No, that's not what I'm talking about. Rosemary told me…"

There was a knock at the door and she stopped speaking. Lucas stood and walked to the door, opening it. John stood on the other side and looked embarrassed when he saw the room and Elizabeth.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Lucas I hate to interrupt, but Mr. Smith is here from Benson Hills. The consultant. He said he needed to see you right away."

Lucas looked down in frustration, then looked at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I told him to contact me as soon as he got to town." He turned to walk outside with John, intending to have him tell Mr. Smith he was busy at the moment. Then he heard Elizabeth's chair push back and her strained voice behind him, "Lucas, I need to talk to you about your plans to move to Montana. It has to be tonight. Mr. Smith will just have to wait."

John and Lucas exchanged confused looks, then Lucas said, "John, tell Mr. Smith I am in an emergency meeting and I will have to see him later or in the morning. Make sure he has a room, on the house, and have Gustave fix him anything he wants. Also, on the house." John nodded and smiled at Lucas before turning to leave. Lucas closed and locked the door and turned back to Elizabeth, but he didn't move. She now stood next to the table looking anxious.

"Elizabeth, forgive me. I wasn't leaving. I was just going to go outside for a moment to speak to John and come back. I'm sorry if I upset you. You have my undivided attention."

Elizabeth exhaled and relaxed, before taking a deep breath. "Lucas. I heard about your plans to leave with John."

"Where did you hear…ah, Florence…" Lucas said, understanding where the rumor came from. He remembered Ned and Florence at the table near them when they began their conversation on Sunday night. They must have left before the end.

"It's all over town. I was bound to hear about it. I think I know why you decided to leave. Because of what happened a few days ago in the street. With Nathan. But I think you misunderstood…"

"Misunderstood?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Lucas, I was thinking of my late husband Jack when I hugged Nathan. I don't have romantic feelings for him." Elizabeth's voice was full of emotion as she spoke.

Lucas maintained eye contact with Elizabeth, but didn't speak. He was afraid he would break the spell.

"Lucas, I know I can't change your mind if you are planning to go. But I couldn't let you leave without you knowing the truth."

"What is the truth?" Lucas asked, his heart rate increasing.

Elizabeth looked down at her hands. Lucas watched as she slowly and carefully removed her wedding rings and placed them on the table. Then she looked up at Lucas with tears in her eyes.

"Lucas. I was scared of admitting what I was feeling. I kept trying to convince myself that I needed to be with Nathan. He's a Mountie, like Jack was. He was more…comfortable. But, every time I was near you, I felt closer to you. I was drawn to you and your goodness. I was drawn to your looks, your generosity, your willingness to put everyone else above yourself. I am drawn to everything about you," Elizabeth took a breath, calming her nerves. "You need to know how I feel about you. I love you Lucas Bouchard. If you can leave Hope Valley knowing that, then I must have misread what I thought you feel for me."

Lucas stood there not believing what he was hearing. Elizabeth loved him, not Nathan. His heart was leaping for joy and he wanted to enjoy this feeling and never forget this moment. Elizabeth had just opened her heart to him. She said she loved him. And she had removed her rings. He knew that everything he ever desired and waited for was about to happen. He didn't dare take this lightly. Thank you, God, for giving me the desire of my heart. I will always put her and her son above myself, he prayed silently before speaking.

"Elizabeth. I once told you I would wait for my soulmate as long as it took. What I didn't tell you was that I had already met her- in the street in front of the saloon. I offered her a job, wanting to get to know her better. I have tried to make her dreams come true. I have tried to treat her like a princess. Because I wanted her to know how much I care for her. But I made one mistake. I showed her in every way I possibly could how I feel. But I never told her."

The room was filled with electricity. Elizabeth still stood by the table, and Lucas had never moved away from the door.

"Maybe you should…" Elizabeth said quietly.

Lucas knew it was time to say the words he had longed to say for so long. "Once I met you, Elizabeth, I wanted to spend every minute with you. I have never wanted to be away from you. I have sought you out at every opportunity I could. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, inside and out. And yes, John asked me to move to Montana, but I told him no and I told him why. It is because you have stolen my heart. I am in love with you Elizabeth Thornton. And I love Little Jack. I have never felt this way about anyone else. Hope Valley is my home. I don't plan on ever leaving here unless you two are by my side."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Lucas…" she said, not able to say anything else. They both stood there silently, staring into each other's eyes for a long moment, the room heavy with emotion.

Suddenly Lucas moved forward and quickly covered the space between them, placed his hands on her cheeks and lowered his mouth to hers. She responded with a passion that had been too long buried, returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around the man she loved. Lucas moved one hand behind her head and the other one went to her waist as he pulled her close to him, not wanting their first kiss to ever end. When he finally pulled back, they looked at each other with love shining in their eyes, both of them trying to catch their breath. "That was worth waiting for," he said huskily wanting nothing more than to kiss her again. "Looks like my father was right."

Elizabeth smiled shyly, a sharp contrast to her passion just a moment before. She knew he was referring to the words engraved on his watch. "He must be a wise man, like his son," Elizabeth responded. She looked from his eyes to his lips and couldn't contain herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down for another kiss. Her nerve endings exploding with desire for this man she had fallen in love with.

"Elizabeth," Lucas said to her lips as he pulled back, breathing hard, "I may be many things, but I try to always be a gentleman." He reached up and took her hands from around his neck and kissed them both. Then he smiled timidly.

"I should be ashamed of my boldness, but I'm not. Admitting to myself how much I felt for you…Lucas, I'm sorry I hurt you," Elizabeth said, examining the handsome face of the man she loved. "Please forgive me for being so confused.

"You don't need to apologize for being confused."

"You are a great kisser," she said flirtatiously.

Lucas smiled shyly, then looked at her with longing. "It wasn't easy pulling away from you just now. Not something I wanted to do."

"Then maybe this will be something you want to do," Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. Lucas responded by enveloping her with his arms and resting his cheek on top of her head. Now that he was finally holding her, he never wanted to let her go.

Elizabeth stood there in the shelter of his arms, aware of the difference in this embrace and the one with Nathan.

That one was filled with confusion and fear. But this one was full of nothing but love and hope for the future.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt the first few chapters were centered more around John and us getting to know him and his relationship with Lucas. I was glad to get that done and back to a chapter centered around our favorite couple. I had fun writing this last scene with them. That kiss though!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Most of my story is pretty sweet and definitely rated G. The next couple of chapters have some violence and intense scenes, and I would say rate closer to PG. If you have any children reading this story, please read it first to make sure it is acceptable for them.

Chapter 8—Hold on, Fiona

Lucas and Elizabeth stood there in each other's arms for a few moments, neither one wanting to release the other. Lucas finally spoke, "Since I am already holding you in my arms, shall we…dance?"

Elizabeth's smile was bright as she stepped back and answered, "I would love to dance with you, Mr. Bouchard."

They smiled at each other as they danced, both suddenly feeling a little shy at their newfound love. When the song ended, Lucas gently kissed Elizabeth on the lips. Then he said, "I'm guessing our food is cold by now."

Elizabeth giggled and shook her head, "Perhaps we should see if it is still good. I am a little hungry."

"Oh, by the way. John isn't moving to Montana after all," Lucas said as he once again helped her with her chair and sat down himself.

"No? Why did he change his mind?"

"Because he is buying land just north of here to start his ranch. I'm glad he will be close."

"Lucas, I am so happy that you will have family nearby. I can't wait to get to know him."

They talked as they ate the lukewarm food. Of Little Jack, Allie's accident.

"I spoke to Nathan yesterday," Elizabeth said. "I told him I had feelings for you."

Lucas listened as she spoke. "So, Nathan knew before I did," he said with a laugh then grew serious. "How did he take it?"

"Better than I expected. At least now he knows I am only interested in being friends with him."

"I'm glad you told him. It might be awkward for him to see us together if he didn't know beforehand."

Elizabeth smiled. "I love the sound of that. Us being together."

Lucas grinned back, his dimples showing, "I have dreamed about it for a long time now. It seems so…surreal. Dreams don't always come true."

"I'm glad this one did," Elizabeth said blissfully.

"Me too…my love," Lucas replied.

###

Fiona paced in her room, unable to rest. She had thought this through over and over again and could come up with no other solution that would prevent Savage from hurting the people she cared about.

Only meeting with him.

Fiona didn't fear much; the Savage brothers were the exception. Nelson was no longer a problem, but his death had caused a hatred to grow in Anthony. Fiona thought back over her life in San Francisco.

From the time she was a young child Fiona had known how influential the Savages were. Charles Savage was a formidable businessman in San Francisco with powerful connections. His wife had died when the boys were young and he never remarried. His business was his world, and his sons were allowed to do whatever they wanted. Even when they were young, they were immoral and malicious- almost like they didn't have a conscience. She had seen them torture animals and laugh while doing it when they were all just kids. They were also the biggest bullies in town.

Nelson had always wanted Fiona for himself. They were the same age, Anthony a year younger. Before Johnny had moved, he was her guardian. Once he moved away, Fiona found ways of avoiding Nelson, and making sure she was never alone. She only had sisters older than her, her brothers were much younger, so they weren't able to protect her. Her father was in ill health back then, so she tried to shield him from the turmoil she dealt with.

Tears filled her eyes as she recalled why she decided to leave home. She had a great job with the telephone company already. What happened still affected her so much she couldn't allow herself to think about it.

Fiona looked at the time. It was almost 10. Only an hour to go until she had to meet him.

She walked over to the desk and looked at the letter from her mother once again. She smoothed out the wrinkles as much as possible, and left it laying there, hoping perhaps that someone that could help her would find it. And yet, concerned Savage might hurt them if they did.

###

"I delivered the note, just like you asked. She had no idea it was me."

"Good. It's almost time," Savage said with a smirk.

"She's a looker. It's almost a shame what you have planned for her."

"Nelson thought so too. And we know where that got him. Let's keep our heads. I'll have my revenge very soon."

###

Nathan was turning in for the night. He had thought about trying to get back to Hope Valley tonight, but decided to get some sleep and head out early in the morning, he was only a couple of hours from home. Nathan had done a lot of thinking since he left town. About what Elizabeth had told him. The things Bill said. The truth is, when he was away from Hope Valley, as he was quite often, he didn't spend a lot of time thinking about Elizabeth. He was surprised to realize that when he stopped to think about her that he didn't miss her. Perhaps Bill was right. Not that it really mattered, as she had chosen Lucas. But he wasn't hurt by her choice, only concerned for her welfare.

Nathan was intrigued, however, that he had spent a great deal of time thinking about Fiona. He wondered what was bothering her. He somehow knew she was in danger. He had an uneasy feeling that something was wrong this night.

Tomorrow he would be home and he planned to find out what was going on. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting her.

But now, he had to sleep.

###

Lucas walked Elizabeth home after they took care of all the candles and cleaned up the library. They held hands and couldn't keep their eyes off each other as they slowly strolled towards her house. They stopped on her porch and turned towards each other, Lucas holding both of her hands in his.

"Will you be at the library working in the morning?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, it's my last day this week. I'll be there early. Next week it's back to school," Elizabeth answered.

"Elizabeth, you have made me a very happy man tonight. I don't know if I will be able to sleep," Lucas said smiling broadly.

Elizabeth smiled back, "Lucas, I only wish my thinking had been clear sooner. I have enjoyed our evening…and your kisses."

"Well, Mrs. Thornton, let me give you something to remember me by tonight," Lucas said as he leaned closer. He pulled her to him, then released one of her hands and placed his on her cheek. Their lips touched gently, then more firmly. As the kiss deepened, Elizabeth felt herself leaning into Lucas, making the moment last. He slowly pulled back, meeting her gaze, then kissed her hand that he still held.

"Goodnight, my love. I can't wait to see you tomorrow after work. I'm sure I will have a long day with Mr. Smith," he said.

"I miss you already," Elizabeth said, as she turned the knob, waved at Lucas, and went inside.

Rosemary looked up from the couch as Elizabeth entered. Her mouth dropped open at the dreamy look in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Elizabeth, you need to tell me everything," Rosemary said quietly, patting the couch next to her.

Elizabeth sat down and told her…everything.

###

Fiona walked quietly down the stairs, her heart racing. She was glad this was one of the saloon's early nights. Everything was dark, so she was careful, not wanting to run into anything.

Hope Valley turned in early, so she knew she wouldn't see anyone this time of night. She had heard someone come up just a short time ago, probably Lucas. Then all went silent. Almost like a prelude to her planned meeting- a calm before the storm. She prayed a silent prayer before walking towards the back door. She placed her shaking hand on the handle and took a deep breath, trying not to cry. She thought of Nathan, and the hope she had had of a relationship with him. Then she thought of Johnny and how glad she was that they had reconnected. But she knew how Anthony hated her. He wanted revenge. He wanted her dead. Would she see either man again? Please God, she prayed, keep me safe. Don't let this be the end.

She turned the handle and walked into the cool night, slowly closing the door. She suddenly felt the cold of a pistol on her temple.

"I see you decided to be smart. I brought you a horse. Let's get out of here," Savage said in a low voice. "And don't try anything stupid."

Fiona mounted up, and so did Savage. There was another man on a horse next to him. Fiona took another look at the saloon, and let the tears flow down her face, not knowing if she would ever see it again.

###

Nathan startled awake. He sat up and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had just had a dream about Fiona. She was being dragged away and she was screaming "Nathan, help me!" but he couldn't hear her, only read her lips. He could see the terror in her eyes. Nathan kept reaching for her but she was just out of his grasp. Her face was all bruised. That was all he remembered before waking up.

He looked at the window and saw the pre-dawn light. He jumped out of bed and hurriedly dressed. He had to get back to Hope Valley as quickly as possible to make sure Fiona was alright.

Hopefully his imagination was just working overtime.

###

Fiona sat terrified in the corner. Her hands were numb from the rope binding them behind her back. She was tied to a table, and as much as she tried, she wasn't able to loosen her restraints. Savage had struck her in the face a couple of times and she knew she was bruised and swollen. Her face hurt. But she was thankful she was still alive. And he hadn't taken her honor- at least not yet. Only her peace.

Savage did more yelling than hitting, drinking in between his shouts. Apparently, the plan was to leave the cabin this morning. Fiona had no doubt how this would end if no one came to her rescue. He had told her over and over again exactly what his plans were.

Savage and his accomplice had spent most of the night drinking, and had finally fallen asleep a couple of hours ago, just at dawn. Fiona thought that might be to her advantage, as they would probably sleep several more hours. She would be missed when she didn't show up for work early this morning. She kept praying someone would save her. Nathan was out of town, but she knew Johnny would come for her when he realized she was gone.

Please, let them sleep a little longer, she prayed silently.

###

Lucas and Mr. Smith had gone to the office early. Lucas knew it would be a very long day and his thoughts kept wandering to Elizabeth. He had finally slept last night, and dreamed of their first kiss. He was a blessed man to be loved by her.

Mr. Smith went right to work on the ledgers. Soon he would be going over procedures and try to find ways of making the business more efficient and profitable. Lucas dreaded that, knowing that he might recommend firing some of the employees.

His mind drifted back to Elizabeth. She was probably at the library by now. He hoped she liked the surprise he left for her.

###

Elizabeth walked into the library and smiled. On the desk next to her typewriter there was a single red rose, and a pastry.

She walked over and picked up the rose to get a closer look. She couldn't resist smelling it and closed her eyes to take its fragrance in. As she looked down to set it in its resting place, she saw a note. She picked it up and read.

My love,

Last night exceeded any dreams I could have ever had about you- and us. I love you, sweet Elizabeth.

Never forget—

Lucas

Elizabeth's face brightened as she read the tender words from the man she loved. She knew what a busy day he had going on today, and that made this gesture even more special. What a romantic her Lucas was! She picked up the pastry and caught the distinct aroma of cinnamon- her favorite.

She was a blessed woman indeed.

###

Nathan came riding into town and stopped in front of the saloon. He hadn't been able to settle his mind since his dream and had to make sure Fiona was alright.

He walked in and looked around, thinking she would already be at work. He spotted John Davis sitting at a table and decided to speak to him.

"Davis, I was wondering if you have seen Fiona this morning," Nathan said as he strode up. John stood and shook his hand.

"No, Constable, I haven't. Albert told me last night she went up early with a headache and she should have been down an hour ago. I was just about to go up and knock on her door. I am guessing she overslept."

Nathan wasted no time taking the steps two at a time and knocking on her door. "Fiona, it's Nathan!" he called, knocking louder.

John had followed him up, wondering why the Mountie was so concerned.

Nathan looked down. "She's not answering."

John turned the knob and found it unlocked. He opened the door carefully, not knowing what he might find inside.

John and Nathan walked into the empty room and looked around. "It doesn't look like she slept here last night," John said. He walked over towards the desk and noticed a wrinkled paper laying there. As he picked it up and read, his face turned into a grimace. "Savage," he said aloud as he handed it to Nathan. Nathan quickly read and looked at John. "Do you know what this is about?" Nathan asked.

"Not exactly. I know Anthony Savage, or I did when I was young. He's bad news," John answered.

"Let's go talk to Judge Avery," Nathan said as they headed back out into the hallway.

"This letter is from her mother dated a month ago. If Savage has her, how did he get her?" John asked out loud.

"You go talk to your cousin or whoever saw her last and see what you can find out. Meet me at the sheriff's office," Nathan said as he hurried downstairs and out the door.

Nathan rushed over to the office. Bill looked up as he came in. He quickly told Bill what little he knew and handed him the letter to read. "Fiona is missing. Looks like this guy may have taken her last night," Nathan said.

Bill looked at the letter. "This isn't much to go on."

"Bill, I know something is wrong. She didn't show up for work today. Didn't appear to sleep in her bed last night. And…I had a…dream that she was taken."

"A dream? I can't put that in any report, but I can make a phone call to try to get some more information about this Savage character," Bill responded then picked up the phone. "Florence, I need to place a call to San Francisco, the sheriff's office there. Yes, ring me back." He looked at Nathan as he replaced the receiver, "Hopefully we will get some answers soon. If he did take her, we don't have any time to waste."

Nathan paced as they waited for the call. He knew they needed to get out there quickly if they had any chance of catching up with them. After what seemed like half of forever the phone rang and Bill answered it. "Yes…Sheriff Dawson, this is Judge Avery in Hope Valley. What can you tell me about an Anthony Savage? Especially pertaining to Fiona Miller?" Nathan heard Bill's half of the conversation and watched his face, waited for the call to end. John walked in holding another wrinkled paper about the time Bill hung up. "What's that?" Bill asked as John handed it to Nathan, who read it then quickly handed it to Bill.

"I found it in the trashcan behind the bar. I figured Savage may have sent her a letter or note since no one saw anything, so I looked until I found it," John answered.

"What did you find out from San Francisco?" Nathan asked Bill.

"I need to saddle my horse," Bill said. "We can talk on the way." John followed them out. Bill turned and looked at him. "We can handle this from here. We don't need any civilians getting in the way," he said to John.

"Oh, I'm coming with you," John said adamantly. "I know Ona better than anyone in this town. I would say my training with the Texas Rangers might come in handy. And I'm an excellent tracker."

Bill and Nathan looked at each other. "Then let's get moving," Bill said as they headed to the livery.

"I'm going to go look around behind the saloon. I'll meet you two there," Nathan said as he mounted up and headed out.

Nathan was kicking himself for not coming home last night. Perhaps he could have intercepted them on their way out of town. This Savage character better not have hurt her. If he did, Nathan would make sure he never hurt anyone again. Whatever that took.

He remembered his dream and thought to himself- Hold on, Fiona.

###

When they all met up behind the saloon, Nathan spoke. "Looks like three horses, so at least two men were here. We don't know if there are any others hiding out elsewhere, so we need to be alert."

"Alright, let's head out," Bill said as Nathan and John took the lead.

They were quiet for a bit, then Nathan spoke to Bill. "I think it's time you shared what you learned from the sheriff in San Francisco. But maybe you should tell us what you know first, Davis."

Bill rode up beside the two of them.

"Please, call me John," he said as he looked towards both of them. "The Savage brothers were pure evil growing up. Nelson was obsessed with Ona. I was concerned about leaving San Francisco when we moved because I wouldn't be there to protect her from him. Their father was rich and the boys bullied everyone. I mixed it up with both of them when we were young. Ona hasn't shared anything regarding them since I got to town. So, I am sure that you know more than I do, Judge, about anything that has happened since I moved away."

Bill nodded. "About two and a half years ago, Nelson kidnapped Fiona. He took her to the woods intending to…assault…her." He looked at both of them to make sure they understood his meaning. "What he didn't expect was that she would fight back. He beat her up in the process, but she somehow managed to get his gun as they struggled. As they fought over it, the gun went off killing Nelson. Anthony vowed his revenge and to keep him from getting in trouble or killed, his father sent him out of the country. Apparently, he returned home a few weeks ago and decided to find Fiona. Thus, the letter from her mother."

Nathan mulled over the things Bill said, concerned about what may have happened since 11 o'clock last night. That was about 10 hours ago. A lot could happen in that time. He was hoping Anthony hadn't succeeded where his brother had failed. He may be a Mountie but he was also a man. Hearing Fiona's story filled him with a hate for Savage and his dead brother.

"Bill," Nathan said, "it looks like we are headed toward that cabin in the woods. If they spent the night there, they might not be that far ahead of us."

"Let's get a move on, that's only 20 minutes away," Bill said as they traveled on.

John clenched his jaw in anger. He would never understand how a man could strike a woman. He hadn't known about the kidnapping. Or Nelson's death. No great loss there. In fact, Ona had done the world a favor. The men rode in silence, John's anger rising as he thought about what she might be dealing with right now. And knowing exactly what he had to do when they found them.

He was going to kill Anthony Savage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Triangle of Emotions, Part Deux…

Fiona heard someone rousing and her heart sank. They hadn't slept as long as she had hoped, and of course, she hadn't slept at all. She had spent the night trying to calm her nerves and quietly praying, knowing that if rescue didn't arrive, that she would never see Hope Valley again. Fiona was always an optimist, but in her current circumstance it was hard to see the bright side of the situation. She had found out last night that the other man's name was Homer, and she recognized him from the saloon. He had been in a couple of times this week. No doubt he was the one that left the note.

"Homer!" Savage called. "Time to wake up! We need to get moving!"

Fiona heard Homer stirring and she softly prayed, "Please send rescue."

###

When they spotted the cabin, the men slowed their horses and checked the area; not seeing anyone outside Bill spoke quietly. "It's hard to believe but it looks like they are still here. And I only see three horses, so hopefully there are only two of them. I'll go around the back and move their horses and watch the back door. Give me a few minutes and then call them out. I don't want to bust in, we don't know what they might do. Are we ready?"

Nathan and John both nodded as they all dismounted and Bill circled around the back. They were hoping that Fiona was alright and thought bringing them outside would be the best way of protecting her. Hold on, Fiona, Nathan thought once again as he and John hid their own horses and stood behind some trees watching the front door.

###

Lucas was having a hard time concentrating since he got the call from the saloon earlier. Apparently, Fiona was missing and presumably kidnapped. Lucas had told Gustave to close down until later in the day, hoping she would be found safe. Gustave had told him John was planning to go with Bill and Nathan to look for her. Lucas worked as long as he could, then he asked Mike to take over with Mr. Smith for a while.

Lucas walked over to the library, hoping Elizabeth was still there. He opened the door and she looked up from her typewriter. "Lucas!" she said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you until later today. Not that I mind the surprise," she said coyly.

Lucas walked over to the desk and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "I needed that," he said, smiling. Then he turned serious. "Elizabeth, Fiona is missing. It appears she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?! Who would kidnap Fiona?" Elizabeth said anxiously as she stood.

"I don't have the details. John went with Bill and Nathan to look for her. I just thought you should know. And I had to get away from the office for a few minutes." Lucas locked eyes with Elizabeth as he placed his hand on her cheek. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

"You haven't seen me today, so the answer is no. Have I told you today that I love you?" Elizabeth responded.

"Not until just now. I'm still getting used to the reality that Elizabeth Thornton loves me. And I'll never tire of hearing it. I love you, my Elizabeth," Lucas replied.

"Then I shall tell you every day. Lucas Bouchard, I love you with all my heart," Elizabeth said as she reached up and touched his bearded face.

Lucas couldn't resist leaning down to kiss the woman he adored, and felt her hand slide behind his neck. He knew he would never be able to get enough of her kisses, from now until forever.

Elizabeth was the one that pulled away this time.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight at my place. With the cooler weather I decided to make beef stew," Elizabeth said.

"I would love to have dinner with you. And beef stew is one of my favorites," Lucas said with a smile.

"I always put Jack to bed before dinner, so it will just be the two of us," Elizabeth replied.

"May I come a little early then? I would love to spend some time with him."

Him wanting to spend time with Jack made Elizabeth very happy. "Of course, you may."

"I better get back to the office. Looking forward to this evening." Lucas leaned in and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"See you later," Elizbeth said happily then instantly missed him as he closed the door. She sat back down and quickly realized she wouldn't be able to get any more writing done. Perhaps she should go talk to Rosemary and see if she knew anything more about Fiona. Elizabeth had no idea who would have taken her and was very concerned.

She walked outside and closed the door. "Elizabeth!" Rosemary called, headed her way in a rush.

"Rosemary. I was just coming to the dress shop. Have you heard about Fiona?"

"Yes! That is why I was coming to see you."

"Let's go back in the library. Tell me what you know," Elizabeth replied.

They walked in and had a seat. "Well, apparently some man from Fiona's past wanted revenge against her. So, he came to Hope Valley and took her," Rosemary said excitedly.

"Wow! Do we know why he wants revenge?"

"Well, Florence didn't hear the whole conversation, but it seems he blames her for his brother's death. But that's all I know. I do hope she is alright," Rosemary said, furrowing her brow.

"Me too. Hopefully they will find her soon."

###

"Homer, take this bucket and go out back and get some water from the spring. We need to get going pretty soon," Savage said as he tossed the bucket to his accomplice.

Homer went out the back door and closed it. About halfway to the spring, Bill stepped out from behind a tree and aimed a gun at him. "Don't even try it. Drop the bucket. Hands over your head."

"I haven't done anything. This was all Savage's plan. I just came along for the ride," Homer replied as he raised his hands.

"Then we have no problem as long as you comply," Bill said as he carefully walked up and took Homer's gun out of its holster. "Over there," Bill said, motioning. Homer obeyed and Bill proceeded to tie him up to a tree and gag him.

###

Savage untied Fiona's hands. She began rubbing the feeling back into them as he sneered at her. "It won't be long now. I don't know what my brother ever saw in you. I tried to tell him you were nothing but trouble."

Fiona sat there quietly, choosing not to respond. She didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was.

"Savage! Get out here and show yourself!"

Fiona's heart leaped as she heard Nathan's voice.

Savage cursed. "I knew we should have kept moving last night." He looked at the back door, wondering where Homer was.

"Don't try the back door. You are surrounded!" John called out, making Savage wonder if they could see him.

Fiona's eyes filled with tears knowing that Nathan and John had shown up to rescue her. She saw the rage in Savage's eyes as he paced like a caged animal, trying to figure out what he was going to do now.

Savage cursed under his breath. He then looked at Fiona with hate in his eyes. "Who are they and how do they know my name? How do they know I'm here? Did you warn someone?"

Fiona kept calm and spoke softly, "Anthony, I haven't warned anyone. I did exactly as you told me to. Someone must have figured it out."

"It doesn't matter now anyway. You are my ticket out of here," he said as he reached down and grabbed her arm, jerking her to her feet.

John looked over at Nathan, "How long are we going to give them?"

"A few minutes. I am hoping they come this way and not out the back since Bill is alone," Nathan replied just as the front door opened. He and John stayed hidden and watched as Fiona came out with a man behind her holding her arm. He held a pistol to her head as they slowly walked out into the grass.

"I came out like you asked!" Savage hollered. "Now show yourselves or I'll put a bullet in her head."

John and Nathan slowly walked out of their hiding place. They walked slowly towards Fiona, but stayed a good distance from each other. "That's far enough," Savage said before they got too close.

Nathan was holding a rifle, and John had his pistol in its holster with his hand on its handle. They both noticed the bruises on Fiona's face and the fear in her eyes. They didn't want to do anything that would cause her further harm.

"Hey Anthony, remember me?" John asked, trying to diffuse the situation. "John Davis."

Savage sneered, "Davis? Haven't seen you since you moved away from Frisco."

"Been a long time, that's for sure. We certainly didn't get along too well when we were kids. But we are adults now. How about you let Ona go and we can talk this out," John said with no hope of Savage complying.

Savage laughed a wicked laugh and tightened his grip on her arm. "I have waited a long time for my revenge. Now one of you is going to go get me a horse and let us ride out of here."

Nathan was keeping his peace and letting John do the talking, hoping that perchance he was able to use his familiarity to get Savage to give up. Plus, he was concerned about Bill and Savage's accomplice.

"Come on Anthony, look at her," John continued. "I don't know how you plan to travel with a weak, fainting woman on your hands." He made eye contact with Fiona as he spoke.

Savage hesitated and looked down at Fiona. "I doubt this one has ever fainted in her life. She was strong enough to kill my brother. I'll take my chances.

John and Fiona maintained their gaze. Then he looked at Savage and spoke again, "I don't know Anthony, she looks like she could just pass out right about now…"

Suddenly Fiona dropped like a rock, startling Savage for a moment as he released her dead weight. Then he quickly raised his gun toward John.

Fiona heard a gunshot and screamed.

###

Rosemary decided to close up the dress shop for the day. She and Elizabeth were very concerned about Fiona and couldn't concentrate on anything else, so they quietly walked home together.

"Do you think they will get there in time?" Elizabeth asked as she turned towards her friend.

"Oh Elizabeth, I don't even know what to think. I just need a hug from Little Jack right now."

Elizabeth put her arm around her friend, needing her closeness.

"Let's get Jack and go to my house," Rosemary said, "and wait by the phone."

Elizabeth nodded as they opened her door. "Hello Laura, hi Jack! Look who came to see you. It's Auntie Rosemary."

Jack came running and threw himself into Rosemary's arms. She held him close and closed her eyes, wanting to take in his sweet innocence in a time of uncertainty.

Laura left and the three of them went next door, hoping for some good news very soon.

###

"Mr. Bouchard, as you told me earlier, it looks as if the former owner moved much too quickly," Mr. Smith said. "I believe there are a few things we can do to make this company profitable over the next several months."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Smith. I have been trying to learn all I can the last few days, but I still have a long way to go," Lucas responded. "My biggest concern is the employees. Jobs are hard to come by and I don't want to put anyone out of work."

"I understand. I think I can minimize that, or perhaps eliminate that possibility altogether. Of course, I haven't finished my assessment yet. I will need at least another day or two to get a better estimation of how to proceed. But now, I would like to break for a long lunch. Your chef at the saloon is excellent. I look forward to another of his meals."

Lucas smiled, "Gustave has quite the reputation. Enjoy your meal, sir. I have some errands to run and will see you back here in a couple of hours."

Mr. Smith nodded and left the office. Lucas picked up the phone and had Florence call the saloon. "Gustave, Mr. Smith is on his way there…yes…anything he wants, on the house. Keep the saloon closed for now."

Mike looked at Lucas and spoke, "I haven't seen anyone ride by. I wonder if they found Fiona yet."

"I'm going to walk to the sheriff's office just to check if anyone is there. I'll see you later Mike. Enjoy your lunch."

Mike waved as Lucas left, then walked out, closed the door and headed to the café.

###

John was startled by the gunshot, as his gun hadn't cleared its holster. He looked over at Nathan and saw a puff of smoke exiting the barrel of his rifle. He turned his head to see if Fiona was alright and saw Savage lying on the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound.

Nathan had reacted quickly when he saw Fiona drop and Savage try to shoot John. He heard Fiona scream and he was scared for a second that he had hit her instead. Then he saw Savage fall and he knew his aim was true. Nathan watched as Fiona jumped to her feet running in his direction. Then she ran past him and straight into John's arms.

Nathan stared as John wrapped his arms around her, comforting her with soft words, and he felt his gut churn. All he could think of was how much he wanted to be the one that she ran to in relief.

Almost as if on cue, Bill walked out the front door of the cabin. "Is everyone alright out here?"

"Everyone except Savage. He drew on John. I had to shoot him," Nathan said as he leaned his rifle against a tree and walked over to see how bad the injury was.

"I have the other one tied up out back. The cabin is empty," Bill replied then went back into the cabin.

Nathan knelt down and checked for a pulse, looking into the open eyes of Savage as he lay there. Not finding one, Nathan reached up and closed his eyes with his hand. He then walked over to John and Fiona, wanting to make sure she was really alright.

"Fiona, Savage can't bother you anymore," Nathan said. Fiona stepped back from John, and looked at Nathan, the tearstains on her bruised face breaking his heart. "Nathan…thank you…for coming for me." She smiled and then reached her arms around his neck in an embrace. Nathan placed his arms around her waist, pulling her in to safety. He had to admit to himself it felt good to hold her and he hoped she never had to be afraid again.

John stood there observing the moment. He wasn't sure how he felt about everything that had just happened; he had wanted to be the one to kill Savage. But if Nathan hadn't shot, John might be the one lying dead on the ground right now. He would have to process his feelings of seeing Fiona in Nathan's arms later.

Bill walked around the cabin, holding the arm of Homer Sneed, whose hands were still tied behind his back and he was still gagged. Bill looked at Fiona, still in Nathan's arms and looking quite comfortable there. "Fiona, are you okay? I see he bruised up your face. Are you hurt…anywhere else?"

She took a few steps back, looked up into Nathan's blue eyes, then turned to Bill. "I am alright, Judge. He hit me a couple of times last night, but no, I am not hurt anywhere except my face. Thank you for coming to rescue me."

Bill nodded in relief at the realization that she hadn't been violated further.

Nathan looked at John and Fiona and spoke. "I'm a little confused. Fiona, how did you know to fall down like you did?"

Fiona looked at John and they both smiled. "Well, Nathan, Johnny and I had many run-ins with the Savage brothers when we were young. Growing up, Johnny tried to teach me some self-defense moves. We also practiced several scenarios over the years. One of them we called the 'fainting woman.' The scenario was eerily familiar to what happened today- if I was ever held at gunpoint, to go limp and throw the man off guard to try to get free."

"I was certainly hoping you had learned and remembered all of that stuff we practiced years ago," John replied. "It sure came in handy today. I'm glad you're okay, Ona."

"I shudder to think at how this might have ended if you hadn't come to town, Johnny. Seems like divine intervention," Fiona responded.

Nathan wasn't happy with himself when he recognized what he was feeling as he watched John and Fiona talk. Then he reminded himself that John was the one that she ran to first. Nathan thought perhaps it must have been the same way Lucas felt when Elizabeth ran and hugged him the other day.

He was falling for Fiona.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10— A Time to Heal

Elizabeth and Rosemary sat drinking tea and watching Little Jack playing with his toys.

Rosemary looked at the clock and Elizabeth spoke. “Rosemary, that is the fifth time you have looked at the clock in the last few minutes.”

“I’m just so worried about Fiona. I am hoping the men find her safe and sound very soon.”

Elizabeth reached over and placed her hand on Rosemary’s arm. “I know you two are close. I’m sure she will be just fine.”

Rosemary smiled as she patted Elizabeth’s hand. “I have to believe that too,” she said as she looked up at the clock once again.

###

The ride back to town was quiet. Fiona was pensive after the ordeal she had gone through and Nathan kept his eye on her as she rode in silence. Most likely she had not had much sleep if any at all; she looked exhausted. She was a strong woman, and he knew she would be fine over time, he just hoped she could put it behind her quickly. At least Savage was dead and couldn’t hurt her anymore. It unsettled him how a woman like her could have struggled so much in her life with the troubles the Savage boys had caused. Her strength was one of the things he was drawn to. And the fact she was about the most beautiful lady he had ever laid eyes on. As he thought, he realized how different his feelings were for Fiona than what he thought he felt for Elizabeth. 

When he looked at the bruises on her face, it made him want to kill Savage all over again. But he couldn’t allow himself to dwell on that. Nathan needed to figure out what he would do with his newly discovered feelings for her. And he wanted to help her get past the trauma of the last few days. He glanced at John and saw that he also was keeping a close watch over Fiona. Nathan didn’t know exactly how John and Fiona felt about each other, but they did have a lot of history and seemed very close.

He just hoped it went no further than friendship.

###

As the group rode into town, Florence saw them through the window of the mercantile. She watched as they went by, seeing the bruises on Fiona’s face. Florence went quickly to the switchboard and called Rosemary’s house.

“Rosemary, they are back.”

“Is Fiona with them? Is she alright?”

“She is with them. She has some bruises. They are headed to the infirmary.”

“Thank you, Florence. We are coming that way.”

Elizabeth was very impatient, “What did she say? How is Fiona?”

Rosemary hung up the phone with tears in her eyes. “They are going to the infirmary. She is bruised. That’s all I know.”

“Let me call Lucas, then we can go. Laura said I could drop Jack off at her house if I needed to,” Elizabeth said then called the office and told Lucas what little she knew. She then picked up Jack and walked to the door.

Rosemary closed the door behind them as they quickly went to drop Jack off and headed to check on Fiona. They didn’t speak, both praying quietly for their friend. They saw several horses as they arrived, then walked in. 

Nathan and John were both standing in the waiting area and looked at them as they entered. 

“How is she?” Elizabeth asked immediately, looking at Nathan.

“She is bruised up and exhausted. Carson is looking her over,” he answered, and then began pacing. Elizabeth watched him for a second then looked at Rosemary, puzzled at his behavior.

“Was anyone else hurt?” Rosemary asked.

“Only the man who took her. He won’t hurt her anymore,” John answered. “The judge took his accomplice to the jail.”

The ladies nodded at the information. 

Carson walked in and motioned for Rosemary and Elizabeth to come with him, “She heard your voices and wants to see you.”

They went with Carson and saw Fiona sitting on the edge of the bed. They tried not to react as they saw her bruised face. Tears filled Fiona’s eyes and she smiled when they walked in. “Last night I didn’t know if I would ever see you two again,” she said, her voice full of emotion.

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” Rosemary asked as she sat on one side of Fiona and gently placed her arm around her friend. Elizabeth sat on her other side and held her hand. 

“Carson said I will heal up and shouldn’t have any scars on my face. I’m not hurt anywhere else, just tired and hungry.”

Rosemary gave her a sympathetic smile. “You are coming home with me to recuperate. No arguments. I want to keep you close for a bit. You can stay in our extra room.”

“That is very kind Rosemary. I didn’t really want to be alone right now,” Fiona responded. 

“Good. Then it’s settled,” Rosemary said.

“Fiona, I can go back to your hotel room with you and help you gather some things. That way Rosemary can go get her house prepared,” Elizabeth offered.

“I would appreciate that,” Fiona replied.

Rosemary left quickly to ready Fiona’s room.

Carson had waited until they were finished speaking, then interjected. “Fiona, I want you to get a good meal and plenty of liquids and then sleep as long as you need to. Get some rest the next few days. Your body has a lot of healing to do. And I am here to talk, anytime you need to.”

Fiona nodded, “Thank you, Carson. I appreciate it.”

Elizabeth walked slowly with Fiona as they entered the waiting area. Both men were still there looking anxious. “I am going to be just fine. I’m going to stay with Rosemary for a while,” Fiona said with a slight smile. “You two look like a couple of worry warts.”

“I’m just concerned about you, Ona. I’m glad you will be alright. Please let me know if you need anything. Good day, Elizabeth,” John said as he tipped his chin, looked at Nathan, and left the infirmary.

“Fiona, I’m glad you will be staying with the Coulter’s,” Nathan said, keeping eye contact with her. “I am always here for you, don’t forget that.”

“Thank you, Nathan. And thank you for rescuing me,” Fiona responded.

“I’ll come check on you soon, if that’s alright,” Nathan said.

“Of course. See you later,” Fiona replied.

“Elizabeth,” Nathan said with a nod and left.

“I think we may have a lot to talk about when we get to Rosemary’s house,” Elizabeth said after watching the interaction.

“I…Elizabeth, I’m sorry. I know you and Nathan…” Fiona tried to speak and couldn’t get her thoughts together as they walked out the door. 

Lucas was just walking up as they came outside. “Fiona, I am so glad to see that you are okay. I spoke to John and he said he would cover for you at the saloon while you heal. Take as long as you need.” He then looked at Elizabeth and smiled, still speaking to Fiona, “Looks like you are in good hands.”

“Thank you, Lucas. I have wonderful friends,” Fiona replied.

“I’ll see you later, Elizabeth,” Lucas said, bringing a bright smile from the woman he loved.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Elizabeth replied, then watched Lucas walk away.

It was Fiona’s turn to be curious, “I think you are right, Elizabeth. We do have a lot to talk about.”

Elizabeth laughed and put her arm around Fiona’s shoulder as they walked. “Much has happened in the last few days, my dear friend. We will get all caught up shortly.”

###

Nathan walked over to Opal’s house to let Allie know he was back home. He had gone to the jail briefly and started on the paperwork they had to fill out on the kidnapping and Savage’s death, but he found he couldn’t concentrate and decided to do it later. Homer Sneed was being transferred tomorrow. Nathan was glad it was almost over and wanted a hug from his niece. 

Opal opened the door when he knocked and invited him in. “Allie, your uncle is here,” she said as he walked in. 

“Hi Uncle Nathan,” Allie said from the couch, her wrapped foot propped up on a pillow. 

“What happened to you? Are you okay?” Nathan asked as he walked over to the couch and leaned down to give her a hug.

“We had an adventure,” Opal exclaimed.

“What kind of adventure?” Nathan asked curiously.

“We went to the old oak tree to look for something to do. I twisted my ankle when I rolled down the hill. Dr. Shepherd said it should be better in a week or so,” Allie said.

“And I was scared because I couldn’t help her back up the hill,” Opal declared. “So, I came running back to town and found Mr. Bouchard.”

“Mr…. Bouchard?” Nathan asked.

“Yes. He asked me to keep his watch for him and he rode out and brought Allie back to town.”

“He’s a hero. You should have seen him Uncle Nathan. He got his suit all muddy coming down the hill, and then he tore his shirt to wrap my foot up. He gave me a piggy-back ride up the hill and we rode home on his horse. And he didn’t even mind that his suit got messed up. He said my foot was more important than his clothes,” Allie stated proudly.

“They looked pretty funny when they came into the infirmary. They were all muddy,” Opal added with a giggle. 

Nathan stood there silently for a moment. “What did Carson say about your foot?”

“Oh, it’s just a sprain,” Allie responded. 

“Well, that’s good. I’m glad it wasn’t worse. I’ll come back in a couple of hours and take you home.”

Opal’s mother walked in just before he spoke. “Constable Grant, I would be happy to keep her here a few more days. The girls are getting along quite well. That way she wouldn’t be alone while you work. If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Please Uncle Nathan,” Allie begged. 

Nathan smiled at Opal’s mother, “Thank you. That sounds like a great idea.” Then he looked at Allie, “I’ll come check on you tomorrow. You stay off of that foot.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek, giving her another hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Bye Uncle Nathan.”

“I’ll see you all tomorrow,” he said as he walked out and closed the door.

Nathan stood on the porch for a moment, just thinking about what Allie had told him about Bouchard. Then he decided he needed to talk to Bill.

###

Elizabeth and Fiona knocked on Rosemary’s door. “Come in,” she said as she opened it, motioning them with her hand. 

She led Fiona to the table, where she had laid out a bowl of soup and a sandwich. “Oh, thank you so much, Rosemary. I am famished,” Fiona said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

“And here is a nice hot cup of tea to go with it. There is more soup if you want a second helping. After you eat, you can have a nice hot bath before you settle in for a good long rest,” Rosemary replied. “Elizabeth, do you want anything?”

“Rosemary you stuffed me right before Fiona got back. Thank you, though.”

Elizabeth and Rosemary sat down at the table with Fiona. They let her eat some before they began a conversation.

“I thought perhaps I should let you know what is going on,” Elizabeth stated. “Last night, Lucas and I…began a relationship.”

Fiona’s eyes grew wide. “Really? Lucas? I mean…I knew he was in love with you, but after the hug…I thought maybe you and Nathan…”

Elizabeth smiled. “That hug was nothing more than thinking about my late husband. It took a few days to figure that out. I love Lucas. And he loves me.”

The relief on Fiona’s face was apparent to Elizabeth. “I am so happy for you, Elizabeth. For both of you.”

“Isn’t it awesome? We have a new romance in Hope Valley,” Rosemary exclaimed.

“Well, I personally think it’s pretty great, but then again it’s me,” Elizabeth teased. “Fiona, I am wondering something. If it’s none of my business, just tell me. Do you have feelings for Nathan?”

Fiona looked a little hesitant, “What makes you ask that?”

“Because of your reaction at the infirmary. Like you were concerned that Nathan and I might be a couple.”

Fiona took a deep breath. “I haven’t told anyone this, but I have been crazy about Nathan since he came to town. He has never shown any interest in me…well, honestly because he was pursuing you, Elizabeth. And maybe I’m just not his type.”

“Fiona, I had no idea. And I don’t think Nathan knows either. What can I do?” Rosemary asked.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, “Fiona, look at you. You are classy, stylish and beautiful. Nathan would be crazy not to notice you. How did he act when he found you today? If you don’t mind talking about what happened.”

Fiona told them the whole story, from the letter she received from her mother to leaving with Savage last night to the rescue. “When Nathan shot Anthony, I ran to Johnny. After he checked on Savage, Nathan came to see how I was and as I thanked him, I wrapped my arms around his neck in gratitude.”

Fiona’s eyes looked dreamy as she recalled that moment.

“How did Nathan react to that?” Elizabeth asked.

“He embraced me and held me. I didn’t want him to let go. I’ve never been hugged like that before- it was so different than Johnny’s hug. It felt very…intimate. There were a couple of times we made eye contact today that I thought maybe…but I believed you and he were an item, or about to be.” Fiona covered her mouth as she yawned.

Elizabeth and Rosemary looked at each other. “I think possibly Nathan may be realizing what he felt for me was nothing more than friendship. We will talk more later Fiona. I need to go get Jack and I have beef stew to make. Lucas is coming for dinner. And you need to get some rest.”

Elizabeth stood and leaned down to hug Fiona. “I am so glad you are safe.”

She said good-bye to both of them and left.

“Rosemary, do you mind if I call my mother and let her know I am alright? I’m sure she has been worried half sick since she sent the letter,” Fiona said.

“Of course, let’s take care of that right now,” Rosemary responded as she picked up the phone and got Florence to make the call. Fiona took the receiver and waited until she was connected.

“Maman? It’s Fiona… I’m okay. Savage was here, but he can’t hurt me anymore. I’m with friends that are taking good care of me…We will talk soon…I love you too, goodbye.” Fiona hung up the telephone and smiled at Rosemary. “Thank you so much,” she said as she yawned once again.

“Come on. Let’s get that bath started and get you to bed. We will chat more later, or tomorrow if you sleep through,” Rosemary said as she helped Fiona to her feet and up the stairs.

###

Nathan had a lot to think about as he walked back to the office. When he entered, Bill looked up. “Your face says you need a cup of coffee. I could use one myself. Let’s go.” Nathan nodded as they left and was contemplative as they walked over to the café. Bill got them some coffee, and they sat down at a table. The café was mostly empty this time of the day.

Bill took a sip and set his cup down. “I’m all ears. That shooting today is a lot to process. What’s going through your mind?”

Nathan gave a slight smile before speaking, “I haven’t even gotten to that yet. I’ve been thinking a lot about what we discussed before I left town the other day.”

“Elizabeth.” 

Nathan nodded, “Yes, Elizabeth. I never thought I would say this, but you were right. I’m not in love with her.”

Bill raised his eyebrow. “I see. Go on.”

Nathan cleared his throat, “In fact, I…think…I have feelings for Fiona.”

Bill raised both eyebrows this time. Then he nodded his head. “Well, that would explain your concern for her before you left. Are you sure this isn’t another ‘damsel in distress’ situation? You thought Elizabeth needed protection from Bouchard, and now this kidnapping with Fiona. You are a Mountie after all, and rescue is part of the job.”

“I have to admit, I want to protect her. But not in the same way as I thought Elizabeth needed protecting. I thought Bouchard was like my father and I didn’t want him to hurt Elizabeth like my mother was hurt. It wasn’t a protection born out of love, but concern for her welfare. But with Fiona its…different. I did a lot of thinking when I was alone. I realized that I rarely thought of Elizabeth when I was out of town. I didn’t miss her either. That realization reinforced what you said- that I wasn’t in love with her. But the last few weeks, even before this Savage incident, I have been thinking of Fiona a lot. Her smile. Her beauty. Her personality. And when I was honest with myself about Elizabeth, I found that my feelings towards Fiona were something else altogether.”

Bill smiled. “If that hug that she gave you earlier is any indication, I’d say she likes you too.”

Nathan looked uncertain. “Then apparently you didn’t see who she ran to first. It wasn’t me.”

“I saw. I’m not sure it means anything other than she needed comfort. They grew up together. He’s a good friend. Maybe even like a brother. I wouldn’t let that hug hold you back. Hugs don’t always mean romantic love,” Bill said with a smirk.

Nathan smiled at the reference. “Well, we both know that’s true,” he said, then grew quiet.

“Is there something else you wanted to discuss?” Bill asked.

“Allie sprained her ankle while I was gone. Apparently, Bouchard rescued her. He ruined a shirt when he tore it to wrap her foot. And didn’t hesitate to get his good clothes muddy. That definitely isn’t who I thought he was.”

“We both were suspicious of him when he first came to town. I think your history with your father clouded your vision, and I was just mad that he bought the saloon out from under me. But he has done a lot for Hope Valley. And he seems to adore Elizabeth.”

Nathan nodded again. “I think I owe him and Elizabeth an apology. That is hard to admit.”

“And yet you just did. That’s a good first step,” Bill said, smiling.

###

Elizabeth was excited to make her first meal for Lucas. The stew was cooking and smelled wonderful. She had also baked a chocolate cake- because, who doesn’t like chocolate cake? Jack was playing quietly with his toys. She went and checked her reflection in the mirror just as she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, Lucas stood there with a single white rose. He broke out into a huge smile when he saw her.

“Good evening, Elizabeth,” he said as she invited him in. “A lovely rose for a lovely lady.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, it’s beautiful. Jack look who is here. Lucas came to visit you,” Elizabeth said as she took the rose and breathed in its aroma.

Jack jumped up from playing with his toys and ran to hug Lucas’ leg, surprising both Lucas and Elizabeth. “Well, hello little man. What are you playing with today?” Lucas said as he softly rubbed Jack’s head.

“He’s really into books these days so don’t be surprised if he asks you to read him one,” Elizabeth said, pleased to see that Jack wasn’t shy around Lucas. “Do you mind watching him a moment while I check on dinner?”

“Of course not. We will get along just fine,” Lucas responded as Jack took his hand and led him to his toys. Elizabeth smiled and went back to the kitchen. She had fed Jack early tonight, just before Lucas got here. As she stood there, she couldn’t help but observe them together, thinking that indeed she had made a great choice not only for herself, but for Little Jack. She watched as Jack held up a book and Lucas carefully picked him up and carried him to the couch. He sat down and placed Jack on his lap. She stepped a bit closer so she could eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Ok, Jack. What book are we reading today?” Lucas asked.

“Pea Wabbit,” Jack replied.

“That is a great choice, Jack. Peter Rabbit is one of my favorites.” Lucas opened the book exclaiming over the first illustration. “Wow! Look at that! Look at all the colors, Jack. Do you know your colors?”

Elizabeth stood there staring at the two she loved most in the world. Her eyes welled up as she realized what a great father Lucas would be to Jack should they get married. Then she went back to her cooking.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I decided to move into the Christmas season in my story, since it is fast approaching us in real life.

Chapter 11—Hugs and Kisses

Elizabeth walked down the stairs after putting Jack to bed. Lucas sat on the couch waiting for her and stood up as he saw her descending. He broke into a smile, Elizabeth noticing his eyes were shining.

"I can't believe how easily he took to you, Lucas. He seems to like you almost as much as I do," she teased as she walked up to him. Their faces turned serious as they looked in one another's eyes. Lucas had been patiently waiting to kiss her again, and he couldn't wait any longer. He placed his hand around her waist and gently pulled her to him, lowering his head until their lips met. Their pulses raced as the kiss intensified, then Lucas took a step back, placing his hand on her cheek.

"It is very difficult stepping away from you when we are alone, Elizabeth," he said with a low voice. "I think we should eat that wonderful meal you prepared for us."

Elizabeth placed her hand on top of his, still resting on her cheek. "I can't believe how your kisses make me feel. But you are correct. Dinner is ready."

Lucas went to the kitchen with her and helped dish up the food. "This smells wonderful," he said as he carried their bowls to the table. Elizabeth brought some bread, and they began to eat.

"This is really good," Lucas said as he tasted the stew.

"Don't sound so surprised," Elizabeth responded, laughing.

"Nothing about you surprises me. You are a woman of many talents. I enjoyed spending time with Jack. You have an awesome little boy."

"I sure like to think so," Elizabeth replied.

They talked as they ate, conversation coming easy with them as always. So did the laughter. Lucas had a second bowl of stew. Elizabeth watched him as he talked about John and she couldn't believe how deep her feelings were for him already.

"You have to see him," Lucas continued. "He is the most remarkable animal I've ever set eyes on."

"I think I saw him outside the infirmary earlier. Big and black?"

"That's Outlaw. I would love to have one of his offspring when John breeds him. He is a really smart horse."

They finished their stew and Elizabeth said, "Save some room for chocolate cake."

"I am partial to chocolate, but I think you already knew that," Lucas responded as he helped her carry the empty dishes to the kitchen.

Elizabeth sliced the cake and put it on small plates. They took their cake back to the table, along with two glasses of milk. "I had a feeling you were a milk with chocolate cake kind of guy," Elizabeth said playfully.

"I like it with coffee too, but milk is my preference. It's like the perfect combination," Lucas said as he took a bite. "This is delicious. Thank you for making our dinner so special."

"Your being here with me is what made it so special," Elizabeth replied.

"I guess you are ready to get back to school next week. A lot has happened since you were last there." Lucas held Elizabeth's gaze.

"I am. I miss the kids. Hopefully they all had a nice week—not like Allie's, I trust."

"I'm just glad she is alright," Lucas responded.

"Thanks to you. Lucas, as I sit here enjoying your company, I feel like I wasted so much time running away from my feelings for you. And now, here we are just so comfortable with each other. Thank you for being so patient with me."

Lucas smiled and reached over the table to take her hand, "I knew you were my soulmate. I could never give up on us being together, even when I thought you had picked someone else. I have to say I was hurt, but I love you Elizabeth. And I always will."

"I love you too, Lucas."

They finished their dessert and went to sit on the couch. Elizabeth snuggled close under Lucas' arm and laid her head against his shoulder. Lucas placed his cheek on her head.

If this isn't Heaven, it's pretty darn close, he thought to himself as he smiled wishing he never had to leave.

###

John was sitting in the almost empty saloon when Lucas came walking in. Lucas motioned to Albert to bring him a beer.

"Well cousin, you look like you have been sitting here a while. I know you had an exciting day. Would you like to talk about what's going on in your head?" Lucas asked.

John looked up, bleary eyed. Lucas could see he had already had too much to drink. "I have a real problem, cuz. And I'm not sure what to do about it."

Albert brought Lucas his beer. "Could you bring some water for John? Thanks Albert," Lucas said.

Lucas was glad to hear that John could still speak coherently, so at least he wouldn't have to help him upstairs, but he had had enough alcohol. "John, we haven't had a chance to talk since you got back. Tell me what happened this morning."

John told Lucas the whole story, ending with Fiona hugging him, then hugging Nathan. Lucas noticed the irony- once more a hug causing issues. Albert brought a glass and a pitcher of water to the table. Lucas poured a glass full and placed it in front of John.

"So, here I sit, contemplating my thoughts about the whole thing. I probably drank a little too much. That wasn't smart," John said as he sipped on the water.

"The water won't sober you up, but at least you will be hydrated. You said you have a real problem, but you didn't say what that problem was," Lucas responded.

John cocked his head sideways, "I spent a lot of time today thinking about Ona. About her embracing me, and also Nathan. Lucas, she ran straight to me. And him afterwards. I wasn't sure how I felt about all of it until I gave it some thought, and you know what I think? I think Ona has romantic feelings for me."

"And somehow a beautiful woman having feelings for you is a problem…" Lucas replied as he took a drink of his beer.

"Cuz, I have thought this through and even after all that happened in the last 24 hours, I just don't feel that way for Ona. I wanted to be jealous when she hugged Nathan, but honestly, I'm not. I don't want to hurt her, though, she has been through enough. Please don't share this with anyone, I need to figure out what to do."

"John, I want you to get a good night's sleep. You will be working here the next couple of days, so that will keep you busy. Then you are going Monday to get your land purchase settled and I think that should be your focus for now. Let's talk again when you get back." He stood and put his hand on John's shoulder. "Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Lucas." John said as Lucas walked away. Lucas motioned at Albert with his hand not to give John any more alcohol, saw Albert's nod of understanding, then turned and went upstairs thinking about his wonderful evening with Elizabeth and Jack.

###

Albert cleaned up the saloon as he watched John sitting alone at a table. Knowing he was the owner's cousin kept him from rushing him out. There was no one else there, the saloon had emptied out a while back other than its lone occupant, and Albert.

Albert's mind wandered to a few hours ago when he got to town from the work site. He had stopped in to the mercantile, hoping to see a certain redhead at the switchboard. He wasn't disappointed.

Molly looked up and smiled brightly as she saw Albert. "Good afternoon, Mr. Johnson. What can I help you with today?"

"Well first of all, you can call me by my given name. Albert would do just fine," he said with a smile.

"Albert, then. And please, call me Molly."

"Well…Molly…I have tomorrow night off and I wondered if perhaps you would be able to have dinner with me. If you are free, of course."

Molly blushed, "Yes. I have the evening off as well. And I happen to be free. I would love to have dinner with you, Albert."

"Wonderful. About 7? And I don't know where you live."

"We can just meet at the café, if that is alright," Molly replied.

"That sounds perfect. I will see you tomorrow evening then," Albert responded as he smiled and waved as he turned to leave.

Albert was quite taken with the beautiful Molly Sullivan. He couldn't wait to spend some time with her and learn all about her. But now, he was ready for bed. John had finally retired for the night.

Albert went to clean up his table and then climbed the stairs himself. He had a long day tomorrow.

###

Elizabeth woke up to the weekend with a bright smile. She knew being in love was the reason. She thought of her dinner with Lucas last night. Elizabeth had been surprised when she saw how comfortable Jack was with him. Surprised, and pleased. Should they ever get married…

She loved Lucas and knew he loved her, but neither one had mentioned marriage, other than what Lucas said in Union City. Their relationship was only a couple of days old and yet Elizabeth wanted to think long term. She wanted to let her thoughts wander to the future and being married to him.

It took 5 years for her and Jack to say, 'I do.' Life is unpredictable and short, as she found out soon after their wedding. The last thing she wanted this time around was a long courtship. She was so drawn to Lucas in every way, and last night she realized just how attracted she was to him physically. She was glad he was such a gentleman, and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her reputation. Just one more thing she loved about him.

Elizabeth heard Jack in the other room and went to get him for breakfast.

"Good morning, my sweet boy."

"Mo'n, Mama."

"Did you have fun with Lucas last night?"

"Wead book, 'Ucas."

"I see we need to work on your R's and L's. Let's go get something to eat. Mama is starving. Then we are going over to the library. Perhaps we will see Lucas over there today." She knew he still had to spend some time with Mr. Smith working on the procedures for the oil company, but he said he would try to stop by. She hoped the consultant would be able to help Lucas turn a profit sooner rather than later. They had spoken of the plans he had for next week, and Elizabeth hoped things turned out the way that he wanted them to, especially as the holiday season drew near.

###

Lucas stepped out of the saloon, feeling the cold breeze hit him in the face. He pulled the front of his coat together as he walked to the office. Lucas loved this time of year, from the brisk weather, to the holidays. He was always reminded of his youth as Christmas approached. Traveling with his parents during this season had taught him so much about different cultures around the world and the ways they celebrate. He felt very blessed that they were able to travel to other countries when there were so many that did not have that luxury. He had not let all the amenities of his upbringing spoil him though, thanks to his father. Lucas had been taught the value of hard work from a young age. And he was quite thankful for that. His parents had also made sure that Lucas knew that all people should be treated the same, regardless of their station in life. Money didn't make the man, his father always said. Lucas tended to miss his parents more this time of year because of all their family time that had centered around the holiday season.

But he had a new family now, the residents of Hope Valley.

As much as he loved travel, he had to admit that coming to a small town agreed with him. He hadn't been sure in the beginning if he would ever be accepted here, his issues with Amos had certainly made some around town mistrust him. His secrecy surrounding the whole ordeal caused him to look like he had something to hide. And, of course, buying the saloon out from under Bill hadn't given him much esteem at first. But he had made many friends in the time since he had arrived. And he now felt at home. Hope Valley had stolen his heart.

Well, the town and a certain schoolteacher.

Christmas was less than four weeks away. As Lucas stood outside enjoying the few snowflakes blowing around, he thought about last Christmas. He remembered the look of wonder on Elizabeth's face as she watched the lanterns that he and the children had prepared. Watching her joy had made him happy. They had stood side by side that night, looking on in silence as the lanterns floated over their heads. Lucas had taken a few glances her way, watching her beautiful face light up in awe. As he observed her, he realized that he wanted to surprise her like that for the rest of their lives.

They had only been together such a short time and yet they were totally at ease as a couple. Of course, they hadn't made their relationship public yet. He was very curious how that would go.

Lucas couldn't stop himself from letting his mind wander to the future. They may have only declared their love to each other a few days ago, but Lucas already knew what he wanted to do.

He wanted to marry Elizabeth. And he hoped to do it soon.

He just wasn't sure how she felt about a short courtship. After all, she was with Jack for several years before they married. He longed for the day they would be one. He had told her in Union City he was in no hurry, but that was before he had kissed her. That moment had changed everything for him. Not just the physical connection, but the emotional one. Of course, he would wait as long as it took for her to be ready. He was a patient man and would never rush her.

Lucas already had his brain working overtime on how and when he would propose. He went back and forth from over the top, to simple. That it would be romantic was a given. He had to give it a lot more thought before deciding.

Lucas entered the office and prepared for the day. He hoped to take a break in a few hours and perhaps see Elizabeth at the library. He was already missing her presence since leaving her last night. But right now, he had to get busy. Mr. Smith was only here a couple more days and they had a lot to do, especially if Lucas' plan was going to be implemented next week.

###

Rosemary looked up as she heard Fiona coming down the stairs. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked her friend.

Fiona smiled as she stretched. "I'm a little sore, but I feel rested. I can't believe I slept straight through. Thank you and Lee so much for letting me stay here for a while. I definitely feel stronger this morning."

Rosemary smiled back. "It is our pleasure. Now, what would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Maybe just some toast and coffee. I'm not much of a breakfast eater."

"And maybe a scrambled egg? You need to get your strength up," Rosemary insisted.

"Ok, yes. A scrambled egg sounds wonderful. Thank you, Rosemary," Fiona said as she followed her to the kitchen.

"Have a seat at the table. I'll have this ready in a jiffy. Oh, by the way, you had a visitor this morning," Rosemary said as she turned toward Fiona.

"Oh? Who was it?"

"None other than our Constable Grant. He said he was coming by to check on you. When I told him that you were still sleeping, he said he would come by later on. That was very nice of him to be so concerned about you," Rosemary hinted as she worked on breakfast.

Fiona smiled. "I'm sorry I missed him. I better get cleaned up after breakfast in case he comes back in a little while. I'm not sure it means anything…"

"Are you kidding me? Fiona, he looked very worried. I think perhaps there might be something there."

"I don't want to get my hopes up. Johnny didn't come by?"

Rosemary brought a plate and a cup and sat it in front of Fiona. Then she sat down with her. "No. But I'm sure he will soon. I can't blame you for not wanting to get your hopes up. Especially after we thought he had feelings for Elizabeth just a few days ago. Just take your time."

"This looks wonderful," Fiona said as she began to eat, her mind on the man in the red serge.

###

Elizabeth straightened the books up. She decided to rearrange some of the genres and was making good time. She was also making room for a Christmas tree. It would make the library look more festive. Jack sat at the table looking at a book and talking to himself. Her heart filled with love that she was so blessed.

The door opened and Lucas walked in, bringing a smile to Elizabeth's face. "Good morning," she said as he entered.

"'Ucas!" Jack said excitedly as he scrambled out of his chair and came running. Lucas looked at Elizabeth and she spoke. "He's having trouble with his L's, so Ucas it is for now."

Lucas laughed as Jack grabbed his leg. "Good morning, Jack." Jack reached up and Lucas obliged him gladly, lifting the little boy into his arms. Jack surprised him by hugging him around the neck. Lucas embraced him lovingly. "It's good to see you too, little buddy." Jack leaned back and patted Lucas' cheek.

Elizabeth choked back the tears that filled her eyes, watching the interaction. "I think he likes you, Lucas."

"The feeling is mutual," Lucas said. "I like you too, little man." Jack decided he wanted down, and Lucas gently placed him on the ground. He ran back to the book he had been reading.

Elizabeth watched him for a moment, then looked back at Lucas with a smile. "How about a good morning kiss for his mother?" she asked coyly.

"You should never have to ask for that," Lucas said as he leaned down, placing his hand on her face and kissing her tenderly. "I hope I never have to go a day without one of those."

"As far as I'm concerned, you won't," Elizabeth said.

Lucas looked around. "Rearranging the books?"

"Yes. Let me show you what I am doing." Elizabeth walked him around the room, telling him where everything was.

Lucas nodded his head. "I can see this is a much better arrangement than before, Madam Librarian."

Elizabeth laughed at the reminder of the name he had called her long ago, thinking of the night he quoted a book passage to her in this very room. That was probably the first night she knew how attracted she was to him. And when she started convincing herself she wasn't.

"I can't stay long, I really just came by to say hello, and to get that kiss. We are making some progress at the office. John has stepped in at the saloon for Fiona for a couple of days, so that's a big help. Have you heard how she is doing?"

"I left early this morning, so I haven't checked on her yet. I'm almost done here, and Jack and I will go over there to see her."

"I think she will put this behind her quickly. She seems to be a strong woman," Lucas replied.

"I think so too. Will I see you later?"

"I hope so. I'm working at the saloon tonight, it's Albert's night off. I'll stop by before and hopefully sneak another kiss."

Elizabeth looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Here is one for you to think about today." She reached her arms around his neck and kissed him. More firmly than the earlier one. Lucas couldn't help but embrace her and return the passion she awoke in him.

When the kiss ended, Lucas looked down suddenly feeling a bit shy. Then he took a deep breath. "I…definitely…won't forget that one," he said as he lifted her hand and kissed it. "See you later, Jack." Lucas waved and Jack waved back. "Bye, 'Ucas!" Lucas smiled at both of them and left the library.

Elizabeth walked over to Jack and picked him up. "I'm so glad you like Lucas," she said as she hugged him to her.

"Mama likes him too," she said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note- A bit more intrigue coming your way starting in this chapter. I am using some creative license with a storyline I am working on. I thought it would be fun. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 12— Friends and Strangers

Mr. Smith and Mike had both left for lunch and Lucas sat at his desk going through some paperwork. He looked up as he heard the tap on the door, surprised to see it was Nathan.

"Come in, Constable. What can I do for you?" Lucas asked warily.

"I was hoping you had a few minutes. I…need to talk to you," Nathan said. Lucas could hear the uncertainty in his voice and wanted to put him at ease.

"Please, have a seat." Lucas motioned towards the chair across the desk.

Nathan came in and sat down, not speaking for a moment. Lucas could tell he wasn't comfortable with whatever it was he had to say. "This isn't easy for me," Nathan began. "I know that you are aware of my relationship with my father. It was…difficult…being raised by a man that cared more about cards and gambling than he did about his own family. It made me a better Mountie, but unfortunately it also made me more suspicious of anyone that may remind me of him."

"I guess you are referring to me," Lucas responded when Nathan paused.

Nathan looked down regretfully. "I led myself to believe what I was feeling was love for Elizabeth. But all I really felt was a need to protect her from the kind of life my mother had. The kind of life I thought she would have if she were with you. I care about her, but I'm not in love with her. It took me awhile to figure that out."

Lucas nodded, trying to understand what Nathan must have dealt with growing up.

"What I'm trying to say is, I was wrong about you…Lucas. I can't thank you enough for helping Allie the other day. She just about has you walking on water." They both shared a laugh at Nathan's statement. "You have proven to me that I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, or a man by his clothes. I owe you an apology and I ask for forgiveness for misjudging you."

"If I were a man of the law, I probably wouldn't have trusted me either at first- the way I came to town keeping needed secrets. And I can't fault you for the way you were raised. I love Elizabeth. I plan to ask her to marry me. And even though I can't actually walk on water, I hope she says yes. And— I forgive you."

Nathan smiled, "I'm glad for you two. I hope we can both put this behind us. And I would like to replace the shirt that was ruined when you rescued Allie."

"No need for that. It was just a shirt."

Nathan stood and Lucas followed suit. "I will let you get back to work. You're a good man, Lucas." Nathan said as he put his hand out.

Lucas shook his hand and smiled. "That means a lot coming from you, Constable."

"Please, call me Nathan."

###

Henry exited the stagecoach and put out his hand to help a young lady step down. He had left town a few days prior to clear his head and decided it was time to come home.

"Thank you, sir," she said with a slight smile.

"Do you need any help with your luggage?" Henry asked.

"That's nice of you to offer. I can carry my valise and get someone from the hotel to come get my trunk. But thank you."

Henry tipped his hat, "Have a nice day," he said as she turned towards the Queen of Hearts.

"Henry, hello. I didn't know you left town. I was wondering why I hadn't seen you for a while," Elizabeth said as she and Jack walked up.

"I just needed some time to think and decided I should be away from Hope Valley to do that. You are sure looking happy today, Elizabeth. Anything you want to tell me?"

Elizabeth grinned, "Well, it isn't common knowledge yet, but Lucas and I are…a couple. It seems you were correct about the way we feel about each other."

Henry smiled back, "I have to say it's about time. Can I buy you a cup of coffee? I would love to hear all about it."

"Oh, you haven't heard about Fiona," Elizabeth said turning serious. "She was kidnapped a couple of days ago. She's okay, Nathan, John, and Bill rescued her yesterday, but she was hurt. She is staying at the Coulters house and I'm on my way from the library to check on her."

Henry shook his head. "I leave for a few days and everything has changed when I come back. I hope she will be alright. I'll hold you to that cup of coffee. And I am truly happy for you, Elizabeth. And for Lucas."

"Thanks Henry. I'll see you soon," Elizabeth said as she and Jack turned to walk away.

Henry watched them for a moment then began walking towards home.

###

John looked up when he saw a customer enter. It was a young woman with long blond hair and deep green eyes. She was still brushing the dust off her skirt as she walked up to the bar.

"Something I can help you with, Miss, Mrs…?"

"Uh…Jones. Miss Lucille Jones. I need your best room at the hotel, please. And my trunk is out on the walkway."

"I can help you with that. Will you be with us long?" John asked as he wrote her name in the guest book.

"That's none of your affair," she snapped, a little too harshly for the question asked. "Just leave it open ended. I will leave when my business here is finished."

"Well, pardon me, Princess. Let me show you to your room." John grabbed a key, wanting nothing more than to get her settled and get back to work.

Lucille held out her valise and John smiled. "Nice bag. Follow me," he said as he preceded her up the stairs, letting her carry her own bag. Two can play at this game, he thought.

"How rude!" she responded as she followed him. "What? No elevator? Such an antiquated little town…"

John opened the door to her room. "Here is your quaint little room. I hope it will suffice," he said sarcastically.

Lucille stepped in and surveyed the room with a loud exhale. "I guess it will have to do." John stood in the doorway with his hand out. Lucille rolled her eyes as she grabbed her handbag and retrieved a coin. He looked at it when she placed it in his hand.

"So that's how the other half lives," he said, the sarcasm dripping from his tone as he looked at the dime that she gave him.

"Well, you did make me carry my own bag. I should report you to your boss."

"Maybe you should do that, Princess."

She walked over and pushed him out the door and shut it in his face.

John stood there stunned for a moment then broke into a grin. "I'll get right on that trunk!" he hollered through the door. Then he flipped the coin, caught it, and whistled as he went back downstairs to the bar.

###

Bill and Nathan saw the transfer of Homer Sneed and both went back into the office. "I'm glad that's over with," Bill said. "I hope we don't have any more surprises anytime soon."

"I'm with you on that. Christmas is coming up. I'm hoping things are quiet around here for the holidays this year. I haven't heard of any plans for the town," Nathan responded.

"Bouchard is the one in charge of excitement around here," Bill said. "You'd have to talk to him."

"I…uh…actually just had a conversation with him. Not about the holidays. I apologized and we made our peace."

Bill raised his eyebrow. "So, you actually did it."

"It was time. Speaking of time, I'm going to go check on Fiona. She was still sleeping when I went by this morning."

Bill smiled. "You go ahead. I'm going to head over to the café for a while."

Nathan smiled and walked out the door.

###

Elizabeth sat visiting with Fiona while Rosemary played with Jack.

"So, tell me how you are really feeling."

"Surprisingly well. I probably could have gone to work today, but I don't want to push it. I think by Monday I can pull my shift. John will be gone for a day or two and I know Lucas will be short-handed," Fiona replied.

"Don't push yourself. If I know Lucas, he would rather close for the day than you come back too soon. You should probably talk to Carson to make sure he thinks you are well enough," Elizabeth said.

"I plan to talk to him tomorrow. Thank you for being so concerned about me."

"That's what friends are for. Ok, Jack, let's get home. Mama has some chores to take care of before she goes back to work on Monday."

Elizabeth hugged Fiona and then Rosemary. "I'll see you two later. I'm baking cookies and I will bring you a batch over."

"Cookies will definitely make me feel better," Fiona said with a smile as Elizabeth and Jack left.

She had just closed the door, when Nathan came walking up. "Hi, Elizabeth."

"Oh, hello Nathan. Are you coming to see Fiona?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to check and see how she is doing today. I'm glad I ran into you. I spoke to Lucas earlier. He told me you two are seeing each other now. I apologized to him and I wanted to also tell you how sorry I am…for everything."

"Oh!" Elizabeth responded, surprised.

"I am happy for you guys. I hope you can forgive me for how I acted the last time we spoke."

"Of course, Nathan. I appreciate you saying that. I need to get home. Enjoy your visit."

"Thank you," Nathan said as he stepped up to the porch and knocked on the door.

###

Later in the day, Bill walked out of the café just as Nathan was walking up. "How did the visit with Fiona go? She feeling better?" Bill asked as they stood in front of the building.

"She is doing well. She seems to think she is ready to go back to work," Nathan replied. Lucas walked up about that time and the three chatted for a few moments.

John walked toward the building and noticed Miss Jones peeking around the corner, watching the three men as they spoke. He furrowed his brow as he stopped and observed the situation. Then he decided to have a little fun. He walked up quietly.

"Well, hello, Miss Jones," John said rather loudly, making her jump. She pushed him back against the side wall before the other men noticed her.

"What are you doing? Spying on me?" she hissed quietly.

John laughed at the irony. "Seriously? I catch you eavesdropping on the judge, the constable, and the owner of the hotel, and I'm the one spying? Just exactly what are you doing here in town, Miss Jones? Are you a fugitive from the law?" he whispered, amused.

"Look at me. Do I look like a fugitive to you?" she asked as she stood to her full height of maybe 5 foot 2 and smoothed her jacket.

"I think criminals come in all shapes and sizes. Even pint-sized," John said as he crossed his arms, enjoying watching her get riled up.

"How dare you!" she whispered furiously with a grumble as she straightened her shoulders, stuck her nose in the air and stormed away.

John watched her go, then laughed as he went on his way, wondering just what the fetching Miss Jones was doing in small town Hope Valley. He was fairly certain she wasn't an outlaw so that just left one option- she was there because of one of the three men she was watching.

The question was, which one? And more importantly, why the secrecy?

###

Monday morning came bright and early for Elizabeth. She pulled her coat around her as she walked towards the school, thinking of the last few days and how much her life had changed. Lucas was finishing up with Mr. Smith today and things seemed to be falling into place. The plans he had discussed with her meant they would be able to spend more time together very soon. She just had to be a little more patient.

Allie had a couple more days before she was able to come back to school, so Opal would be taking her work to her. Elizabeth didn't worry too much about it because Allie was one of her best students.

She got to the school early, excited to see all the children and learn what they had been up to last week. She opened the door and walked in, surprised to see Lucas sitting on the front edge of her desk holding a pink rose.

"Well, good morning. I didn't hear anything about a new student coming to school today," she teased as she walked in his direction.

Lucas sat there with a dazzling smile, just waiting for her to approach.

"Now, you should know, I never allow students to sit on my desk. That brings a sharp discipline from the teacher."

Lucas finally stood as she neared. He held out the rose, "Perhaps I could buy my way out of your punishment with a gift."

Elizabeth pursed her lips as she considered. "It's lovely, but I think it's going to take more than a flower to get you out of trouble," she said playfully.

Lucas stepped closer, "Then maybe this will do," he said as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"So, you think a bribe will soften your penance?" Elizabeth said as they barely pulled back.

"I was certainly hoping so," Lucas said, his face turning serious as they locked eyes.

Elizabeth felt the energy between them and knew she must step back. She put her hand on his chest and smiled as she gently pushed herself away.

"You surely know how to start my Monday off right," she said as she took a deep breath.

"We both have a busy day today, and I knew I had to get here early if I wanted to see you before the students arrived," Lucas said as he handed her the rose.

"Thank you, Lucas."

"Perhaps I can come and walk you home after school? Carry your books?" he asked with a smile.

"I would like that."

Lucas leaned in and kissed her forehead. "See you later, my love."

He turned to leave just as some of the students began milling around outside of the door. Lucas turned back and winked at Elizabeth, then left.

Elizabeth fanned herself with her hand as she thought about Lucas. Then she grabbed the bell with a smile and walked out the door to get the day started.

###

Molly sat at the switchboard, daydreaming.

She and Albert had had a wonderful time on Saturday night. She found out he was a widower that had fallen on hard times until landing a job with the petroleum company. They were very relaxed at dinner and he walked her home afterwards. Yesterday at church, he sat next to her on the bench. They had spoken for a little while after the service and Molly felt herself very drawn to him.

They had made plans for another dinner later this week and Molly was looking forward to it.

She just had to keep her emotions in check until she knew more about him.

###

Fiona was at the saloon and glad to be there. She was getting things ready for the day. Fiona had found that her mind kept wandering to what had happened and she knew staying busy was the best thing for her. Sleep wasn't coming easily either. After she had slept so long that first night, her slumber was now sporadic. And her dreams were unsettling.

She hadn't spoken to Carson like she had said she would. She was afraid he would tell her it was too soon to be working and to get more rest. But he couldn't know what she was dealing with emotionally and mentally.

Working was the best thing for her right now.

###

Rosemary entered the infirmary and Carson looked up and smiled. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, concern written on her face.

"Of course. Come right in."

"It's kind of important…"

###

Fiona watched as a young woman she didn't know walked slowly down the stairs, looking around apprehensively. She let out a contented sigh when she saw Fiona behind the bar.

Fiona smiled, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, bless you! That bruise on your cheek looks painful," Lucille said.

"It's healing up. I…fell. My name is Fiona."

"I'm Lucille…Jones. But you can call me Lucy. I was just so glad to see that it wasn't that rude lout behind the bar this morning."

Fiona looked a little confused. "You can't mean Lucas Bouchard, the owner. Perhaps Johnny Davis? He's been working days over the weekend. Tall and handsome with a devilish smile?"

"That's him. I can't believe this Mr. Bouchard would hire such a hooligan as him."

Fiona laughed. "Johnny can be a bit brash at times. I'm sorry if he was rude to you. He was actually filling in for me while I recovered."

Lucy looked around cautiously. "He isn't here, is he?"

"Well, he actually lives here. But he left town early this morning for a day or two," Fiona replied.

"Then at least I won't see him today," Lucy said, looking relieved. "I think I will wander around town a bit. Nice meeting you Fiona."

"Nice meeting you too, Lucy." Fiona said as she watched her leave. Then Carson walked in looking concerned.

Fiona put her hand up. "I know what you are going to say Carson. But really, I am fine. Rosemary told on me, didn't she?"

Carson walked up to the bar. "She might have mentioned something about you coming to work today. She is just concerned about you. So am I. I think you should rest a few more days, Fiona."

Fiona lowered her voice. "Carson, I need to stay busy right now. It keeps my mind occupied. Just let me try and see if I am up to it. If I feel overly tired, I will stop and rest. Okay?"

"How are you sleeping?" Carson asked.

"Off and on. Bad dreams," Fiona admitted.

Carson nodded. "I wondered about that. Please come and see me when you get off of work today. Perhaps talking about everything will help. And don't overdo."

"Thanks Carson. I'll be cautious, I promise."

Carson turned and left, and Fiona went back to work.

It was a slow day and she had time to daydream while she did her work. She thought about Nathan's visit a couple of days ago.

Rosemary opened the door and invited Nathan in with a smile. "Fiona, you have company."

Fiona came into the room and smiled when she saw Nathan. "Hi. Would you like to have a seat?" she asked as she walked towards the sofa.

"Thanks," Nathan said as he took a seat facing her. "I wanted to see how you were doing. Are you feeling better?"

"Actually, I am feeling pretty well. I'm hoping to go back to work on Monday."

Nathan looked concerned. "I'm glad you are on the mend. I'll try to stop in at the saloon and say hello next week."

Fiona smiled, "That would be nice. I'll look forward to seeing you."

"Is there anything you need? Anything I can get you?" Nathan asked.

"Rosemary is spoiling me. I can't think of a thing I need. But thank you."

"I guess I better be going," Nathan said as he stood, looking a little nervous. "I will see you next week. Good-bye Rosemary."

Rosemary opened the door and Nathan left. When she shut the door, she looked at Fiona with a slight frown. "Well, that won't do at all. I think he may just need a little push in the right direction."

"Now, Rosemary. Perhaps he isn't over Elizabeth. It was barely a week ago that she hugged him in the middle of the street. I'm not so sure he likes me that way, so don't get any thoughts in your head about matchmaking. He needs to make the first move if he's interested."

"Likes you? I think he more than likes you, Fiona. The man just needs a little help in the romance department."

The conversation was over at that point when Rosemary left the room.

Fiona stood at the bar wondering if she would get the desire of her heart one of these days. She would have to continue her daydreaming later as customers started coming in.

Busyness was exactly what she needed.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14—

Lucas had spent most of the morning getting Henry caught up on the new business procedures. As he left the office, he saw John walking his way from the livery.

"Well, hello cousin. The prodigal returns to Hope Valley," Lucas said with a smile as he gave John a hug. "Everything work out the way you had hoped?"

"Yes! You have time for lunch? I need to go see Lee this afternoon to place an order, but I'd love to go over everything with some fresh ears and see what you think of my ideas."

"Actually, I'm headed to the saloon right now to see my new manager. I think I can probably do lunch in about an hour. How does that sound?" Lucas asked.

"New manager? Hmmm. Can't wait to hear all about that. I'll just stretch my legs a bit and meet you in an hour."

"Sounds good," Lucas said as he continued to the saloon.

John decided to walk around town. He thought he might as well since he had some time to kill. He moved up to the walkway and just ahead he saw none other than the princess herself walking into the sheriff's office. He sped up and stood just outside the door acting nonchalant as he listened to the conversation inside.

"Well, hello Nathan! Good to see you again," Lucy said.

"Hi…Lucy. Have you met our judge, Bill Avery? Bill this is Lucy Jones. She has been in Hope Valley for a few days now."

Lucy put on a bright smile. "Nice to meet you Judge Avery," she said as she put her hand out.

Bill smiled and gently shook her hand. "Always nice to meet a beautiful young lady. Are you visiting? Or putting down some roots?"

"My original plan was for this to just be a short visit on my way through town. But I am so enjoying the people I have met since I've been here, I think I will stay a bit longer. Nathan here has been so kind. How long have you been here, Judge?"

John listened outside, curious if Lucy was interested in the constable.

"Oh, about 6 or 7 years now."

"So, tell me Judge Avery, is there a lot of crime here in Hope Valley? It seems like such a sweet little town.

"Actually, Nathan does a great job keeping the criminal element in its place," Bill replied.

"I'm sure he has a lot of help from you. Well, I'll let you gentlemen get back to work. It was nice meeting you Judge. See you later, Nathan," Lucy said with a bat of her eyes.

Bill looked at Nathan after Lucy left the office. "Pretty girl. Don't you think so?"

Nathan looked over at Bill, "Yeah. She is a cute girl. Bubbly personality."

"She seems to have taken a shine to you."

"What? Me? No. I just met her last night at the saloon. My affections lie elsewhere."

Bill smirked, "How's that working for you? I haven't seen any evidence of a romance going on."

Nathan laughed, "Not my best attribute. Perhaps they should have classes."

Bill cocked his head. "That's not a bad idea."

"What? What are you thinking?" Nathan asked.

###

John had rushed off before Lucy came out of the sheriff's office. The last thing he wanted was for her to catch him spying after what happened the other day. It certainly seemed she was flirting with the constable.

Did she like Nathan?

John hadn't seen where Lucy had gone as he had hidden until she got out of sight. Then he walked over to the mercantile. He took care of his order with Ned and saw it was time to go and have lunch with Lucas.

He entered the saloon and saw Fiona behind the bar. She looked wonderful- her bruises had faded and were barely visible. John believed she had feelings for him. He still had to figure out how to talk to her about it. But he was glad to see that she was healing.

"Hello, Ona. Long time no see."

Fiona smiled cheerfully, "Oh hi, Johnny! It's good to see you. I hope your trip was productive?"

"It was. I am now the proud owner of 20,000 acres of beautiful ranch land. I also have the option to buy more, depending on whether someone snaps it up before I have the opportunity. You are looking stunning as always. I am having lunch with Lucas. He said he had a meeting with his new manager, I was hoping to get a look at him," John said as he scanned the room.

"You're looking at her," Fiona said with a laugh.

"You're the new manager? That's awesome, Ona! I am so happy for you."

"I knew she was the best person for the job," Lucas said as he walked out of the kitchen. "Let's have a seat, John, and we can catch each other up."

They sat down and Fiona brought them each a beer, "It's on the house," she said with a smile and a wink.

"I already ordered you a steak, medium rare, just the way you like it," Lucas said to John.

"That sounds great, Cuz. I want to tell you all about my plans for the ranch, but before I do I want to run something past you. When we checked it out last week, we didn't take a close look at the buildings on the property. The last few days I have inspected the barn that the former owner built. It is only a few years old and in great shape. All the buildings are wired for electricity, including the barn. I was surprised to discover that."

"Sounds good so far. What did you want to run past me?"

"So, I'm inspecting this barn, and I thought to myself, wouldn't it be wonderful to have a barn dance out there on Christmas Eve?"

Lucas furrowed his brow. "A barn dance sounds good, but what about the weather? It has turned pretty cold lately."

"Well, I have an answer for that-surprisingly. I'm not sure why, but when the owner built the barn, they put in a couple of large stone fireplaces. I'm sure it was done on a whim. In fact, I'm not sure it was built with animals in mind at all, even though it certainly looks a barn on the outside. I guess the former owner was a bit eccentric, I mean, who puts a fireplace in a barn? Perhaps one day I can research the history of the former owner and find out why they built it that way.

"Anyway, I've checked the almanac and we may just have a mild Christmas this year. But even if not, we could warm up the barn for that day, as long as we are careful to put it out when we are done. And I was thinking we could have a large bonfire outside, and a hayride for the kids. Perhaps a few more fun things too. What do you think of all of that?" John leaned back and took a drink of his beer, waiting for Lucas to respond.

"It sounds like you have it all thought out, John. And with all the things I've had going on, I haven't had any time to devote to organizing a festival like we had last year. Activity planning must run in the family," Lucas said with a laugh.

"The property is only an hour away, and it would be fun for everyone. We could put up a sign in the mercantile and get volunteers to help run things. I think it could work."

"Me too. I'll run it past Elizabeth and see if she has any other ideas. And, of course, Rosemary will want in on the action," Lucas replied.

"Great! I was thinking Christmas Eve, so families could be together on Christmas Day."

"Perfect."

"Ok, enough of that for now. Let me tell you all about the ranch."

Their food came and they talked and ate, John's eyes lighting up when he discussed his plans. Lucas was happy for him and got excited just watching him. Lucas wasn't the same person as when he was a younger man, and he knew that ranching wasn't for him, but just hearing all of John's plans made him want to be at least a small part of it.

"It sounds like you have thought of everything, and already have a good start. How many men are you planning to hire?"

"I have already hired 5 and they start Monday. One is a cook. They will stay in the bunkhouse. Until I grow my herd, I think that will be sufficient."

Lucas nodded. "I will be happy to help in any way I can. Of course, my time is limited."

"I think I have this. But I will need help with planning this Christmas…extravaganza."

"Bill might be willing to do the food. I think a barbecue would be fitting for a barn dance," Lucas replied.

"I will ask him before I go back on Sunday."

They finished eating and parted ways, both men thinking of other things they could do for the Christmas get-together. Lucas went back to talk to Fiona and finish up some business.

John decided to go check on Outlaw. He had been a little feisty when he left him at the livery, and he wanted to make sure the horse had calmed. John had bought some sugar cubes at Ned's when he was in earlier.

He saw the groom in the corral, but not Outlaw. John was certain that he was still inside. Before he left him, he had asked the groom to put him in a stall to try to settle him down. John didn't want him hurting anyone.

When he entered the livery, he heard a woman's voice. He perused the area and located his horse. John was surprised to see Outlaw was much calmer than when he left him. What really surprised him was the reason Outlaw was so composed. There was a woman petting his face and talking to him. And not just any woman, it was Princess Lucy herself. She hadn't seen John yet, so he decided to lean against the wall and listen.

"You know, I think you just might be the most beautiful horse I've ever seen," Lucy was saying. "The groom said your name is Outlaw, but I'm not sure that name fits you. I wonder what you would name yourself if you could talk. You look more like a…King Arthur or a Lancelot. Wouldn't you prefer one of those?" Outlaw nodded his head as if he understood, bringing a laugh from Lucy.

John's heart clenched as he stood there watching. No longer was she the conceited, uppity, woman that he had met in the saloon. When she laughed, she was transformed into the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. He watched as she threw her head back in abandon, so amused at the horse's response.

John smiled and shook his head. He was stunned. Not only to see a woman talking to his horse, but at Outlaw's reaction to her. And at his own reaction to her if he was honest. John had never seen Outlaw be so calm with anyone other than himself. He watched as the horse seemed to listen to every word Lucy said. Perhaps she had cast a spell on Outlaw. John wasn't so sure that she wasn't a w…

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," Lucy said, crossing her arms across her chest when she finally noticed John standing there.

"I beg your pardon?" John asked.

"The other day you accused me of eavesdropping and I just caught you doing exactly the same thing," Lucy accused.

"I just came to see my horse. I didn't want to interrupt your private conversation," John said sarcastically.

"I see. And which one of these old nags belongs to you?" Lucy asked, looking around the livery.

John slowly walked up to Outlaw, never losing eye contact with those enchanting green eyes. He removed a handful of sugar cubes from his pocket and held them out to Outlaw getting the desired response. Outlaw quickly ate them and laid his head on John's shoulder. John lovingly petted his face in response.

Lucy looked shocked. "There is no way a bartender could afford a horse like this."

"Careful Princess, your pretentiousness is showing."

"You don't know me. I am anything but pretentious."

"You certainly don't act like a genteel lady. More like a spoiled brat," John said.

"Well, you are no gentleman. You haven't even introduced yourself."

"John Davis, barkeep, at your service," John said with a melodramatic bow and a terrible accent.

Lucy shook her head in frustrated as she brushed past him and rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

John laughed and watched as she flounced out the door, then turned back to Outlaw. The horse let out a loud whinny, showing his teeth. John laughed as he rubbed the horse's neck. "You like her, don't you boy?" The horse nodded his head in answer.

John looked back at the door. "Much as I don't want to admit it, I'm starting to like her too."

###

Elizabeth decided to drop in at the library hoping to see Lucas before heading home. When she opened the door, he lifted his head from the book he was reading. Then he closed the book and stood. "Hello, my love. I hope you had a wonderful day."

Elizabeth's face beamed as she saw him. She shut the door behind her quickly and rushed over to wrap her arms around him. Laying her head on his chest, she exhaled. "I have wanted to do this all day," she said as she caressed his back. Lucas put one hand on the back of her head and wrapped the other arm around her. "I have missed you so much today," he whispered then leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

They stood there in one another's arms for a moment before Elizabeth leaned back. Lucas looked down locking eyes with her, then leaning down to kiss her softly. "I have something I want to talk to you about," he said as he pulled away, taking her hand and leading her to a chair at the desk. Then he took a seat across from her.

"What's going on?"

"John is back. I had lunch with him today and he told me all about his plans for the ranch."

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for him," Elizabeth responded.

"He may have solved our Christmas problem."

"Oh?"

"He mentioned how he would love for us to have a barn dance on Christmas Eve at his ranch. He sounded pretty excited about it," Lucas replied.

"Really? Wow, that is something different."

"He thought we could have a bonfire and a hayride, maybe some other activities. Perhaps we could get Bill to do the food. So, what do you think of all that?" Lucas asked.

"It all sounds very exciting. We would need a lot of volunteers I would think. I can talk to Rosemary tonight and see what she thinks about it. We only have a few weeks to get things all planned out," Elizabeth replied.

"I was hoping you would like the idea. And of course, I would love to escort you if we decide to do it."

"Well, I need to check my schedule and see if I'm busy," she teased.

"I hope you are free," Lucas teased back. "I would love to show you off," Lucas replied.

"Oh! I definitely need to talk to Rosemary. I will need a new dress. And I am sure many others will also. She is going to be very busy." Elizabeth stood and Lucas did also. "I need to get home so Laura can leave. Will I see you later?"

He walked around the desk and took her hand. "Try to keep me away," he said, then kissed the back of her hand.

Elizabeth walked out the door and saw Rosemary coming her way. "You are just the person I wanted to see. Are you headed home?"

"Yes, I am. Walk with me," Rosemary replied.

As they fell into step together, Elizabeth spoke. "So, John wants to have a barn dance on Christmas Eve at his ranch. I think it's a great idea." Elizabeth filled her friend in on all the details she had just discussed with Lucas.

Rosemary was thrilled, "Oh it just sounds wonderful! We were deliberating what to do for Christmas and now we know." She clapped her hands. "I know just the dress I will wear."

"I'm going to need something new…no, actually I want to wear that blue dress you made for me except I need a few alterations to fancy it up for dancing. I'm sure you will get several orders. It's three weeks away. Can the dress shop handle that on such short notice?"

"We will do what we can. But we need to come up with some more activities for this party."

They chatted all the way home, batting things off of each other. Elizabeth told Rosemary what she had in mind for her dress. They parted ways when they reached home, but decided they needed a planning party the next day at the saloon. Elizabeth would tell Lucas when she saw him later. Hopefully John would still be in town so he could attend. Rosemary was going to call several people this evening and see if they were available for the meeting.

Elizabeth started getting excited just thinking about something fun for the whole town. And she would get to be with Lucas which made it all the better.

###

Lucas left the library and headed back towards the saloon. "Lucas! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Nathan said as he walked in his direction.

"Of course. I'm headed to the saloon…"

"No, not at the saloon. Can we go to my office? We can talk in private."

Lucas nodded as he followed Nathan to the office. When they entered, Nathan shut the door. "Please, have a seat."

Lucas sat and Nathan leaned against the edge of the desk.

"What's this about, Nathan? You seem a bit anxious."

Nathan laughed nervously. "You might say that. I'll be honest, I never thought I would be asking you for a favor. Especially, not this kind of favor. It was Bill's idea…"

Lucas sat there patiently waiting.

"This was a bad idea. I mean, we aren't really friends," Nathan said.

"Nathan, I think we could be friends…in time. But it sounds like you need something from me. What's going on?"

Nathan took a deep breath. "I guess there is no easy way to say this. I need your help."

"What do you need my help with?"

"I need you to help me to romance Fiona."

Author's Note: I love the idea of Nathan asking for Lucas' help. Perhaps that will never happen on the show, but I'm exploring it. Hope you enjoy!


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15—Party Planning—Part 1

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Can you repeat that?" Lucas said with a puzzled look on his face.

Nathan laughed. "I know it's a strange request, but I am, apparently, really bad at this stuff. You seem to understand women a lot better than I do."

Lucas smiled, but didn't laugh out loud for fear of insulting the constable. He couldn't understand how a man struggled in this area if he really put some thought into it. But Nathan sounded sincere in his request and perhaps a bit desperate for the help. Lucas had never failed to help someone that really needed it. What did he have to lose? Absolutely nothing. But possibly he might gain a friend in the process. Lucas thought a moment before asking a question.

"How exactly do you feel about Fiona? I don't mean to pry, but you asked for my help. Just a couple of weeks ago you were pursuing Elizabeth. That is what prompts me to ask."

"It's a fair question," Nathan replied. "As we talked about before, my pursuit had to do with my suspicions about you and wanting to protect her. The truth is, I have cared for Fiona for some time, I just buried it. I don't want you to think this came out of left field. It took some soul-searching to realize what I was feeling was more than friendship."

Lucas thought about John's confession to him about not having romantic feelings for Fiona and realized that certainly made this situation easier. But, of course, what were her thoughts in all of it?

"First, I want to admit I'm not all that comfortable giving you advice, Nathan. But I will try to help you out if I can. I would start by finding a common interest with Fiona. Elizabeth and I both have a love of books. Her dream was to start a library, so I helped make it happen. Supporting her with her novel just came out of the love I already had for her. Nathan, if you have feelings for Fiona, you need to find ways of showing her that. I don't know Fiona well, so I can't give you many specifics, but I do know she loves to read, likes poetry, and I have heard her singing a few times. She has a beautiful voice."

"That is exactly why I needed to talk to you. I didn't know any of those things about her. As a Mountie, I always pay attention to detail, but with women I am a bit…intimidated," Nathan admitted.

"You can start by spending time with her, getting to know her. Your conversations have to be more than just asking how she is. If you want to have a good relationship, it has to come out of wanting to make her happy and knowing what her needs are. Her needs have to come before your own. Find out what they are and meet them. If she has any dreams, make them come true for her if possible. Elizabeth and I have been friends for a while. I had feelings for her from the beginning, so I got to know her. Found out who she was. You need to do that with Fiona. That's the best advice I can give you."

Nathan pondered Lucas' statement for a moment. "Wise words. I've never been in a serious relationship with a woman, so I never really thought about it before. Any…specific ideas of how I can implement your advice?"

Lucas and Nathan talked for a while longer, then shook hands and Lucas left the office.

###

Rosemary had jumped right on the phone and called everyone she could think of regarding the meeting the next day. So far, the ones she spoke to were on board and very excited about the barn dance.

Lee had come home earlier and now sat tapping his fingers on the table as he listened to his wife on the telephone. He kept looking at the clock and wondered if he would get any dinner tonight. Maybe he should go over to the saloon and eat.

"Oh Lee, I am so sorry," Rosemary said as she hung up the phone and leaned down to peck his cheek. "I just got so excited about this Christmas party out on John's ranch, I guess I forgot all about dinner."

"I don't know anything about a party, other than what I have heard you talking about on the phone for the last 2 hours. Let's go have dinner at the saloon tonight and you can tell me all about it. My treat," Lee replied with a smile.

"Yes, lets," Rosemary said as she grabbed her coat and bag. "I can't wait! It's going to be so exciting!"

###

The next day, half of the town was gathered at the saloon. Everyone was buzzing about the Christmas festivities.

John had decided to let Rosemary take charge of the meeting and he and Lucas sat nearby in case they were needed.

"Ok, we have a lot to talk about in a short time," Rosemary said. "Most of you know the basics of why we are here. I want to open the floor to suggestions of some booths we can have to entertain the children. I am thinking everyone can pitch in an hour to volunteer during the Christmas celebration, and then get to enjoy the rest of the event. For those who aren't here and haven't heard, please spread the word. I will leave the sign-up sheets at the mercantile. But the first thing we need are people to go decorate the day before. Raise your hands if you are able to do that."

Rosemary wrote down the names of the ones who raised their hands. There were about 25. Then she opened the floor to questions and suggestions.

The meeting went well, and Rosemary kept things very organized. Lucas and John both took some questions. Bill said he would be glad to cook, and they took donations to pay for the food and drinks.

Lucy came walking in when the meeting was over. She saw Fiona behind the bar and went to talk to her.

"Hi Fiona."

"Oh, hi Lucy. I noticed you missed the meeting."

"I'm not a resident so when I heard there was a town meeting, I decided to go spend some time at the livery. I have always loved horses. There is one over there that has totally captivated me. We have become fast friends."

"That wouldn't happen to be Outlaw you are talking about, would it?" John said as he walked up.

"Hello Mr. Davis," Lucy said as she stiffened. "I prefer to call him Sir Lancelot, and he likes it too. I don't see you behind the bar- lose your job already? How ever will you afford to feed said horse?"

"Uh…Lucy…" Fiona started, and John raised his hand to stop her.

"Miss Jones, not everyone comes from your presumed upstanding background. I have learned in my short time here that Hope Valley isn't too partial to snobbery. Maybe you should take yourself off that self-constructed pedestal you seem to be wobbling on. Good day to you. See you later, Ona." John walked off to find Lucas.

"Well, I never…" Lucy said, then thought for a moment. "Wait, he called you Ona. Are you two friends?"

"We have known each other since we were very young and are the best of friends. We grew up in San Francisco together. Johnny just recently came to Hope Valley. He is Lucas' cousin," Fiona explained.

"You said he was working for you while you were recovering. I guess that means he doesn't normally work here? Where does he work?" Lucy asked as she watched John across the room. He was standing with Mr. Bouchard and the lovely woman he had dinner with the other night.

"He just bought a large ranch north of town. Johnny is one heck of a businessman. He used to be owner of the Circle D Ranch in Montana…"

"The Circle D? He's that Davis?" Lucy said in shock.

"I see you've heard of it. He sold it a few years ago when his parents died. We don't discuss his finances, but I bet he is the richest man in the area," Fiona explained.

Lucy shook her head. Then she laughed. "His horse. It all makes sense now. I didn't look but I bet it has the Circle D brand. They bred the best horses around. I guess I misjudged him. Oh, well. He's been rude to me since I came to town."

"He really is a great guy. You just have to get to know him. In fact, I've never seen him act the way he just did with you. And by your reaction, if I didn't know better, I would think you are a bit fascinated by him. He is very handsome and charming."

"If you find rude cads attractive. I have better things to do with my time than chase ruffians around," Lucy said with a flip of her hair. "Besides, the constable is a lot more interesting."

Fiona frowned at that statement. "Sorry, my mistake," she said curtly. "I need to get back to work."

Lucy watched Fiona for a moment considering her retort. "I'll see you later, Fiona," she responded and walked up the stairs, still keeping her eye on one Mr. John Davis.

###

Albert walked up to Molly after the meeting. "It's nice to see you again, Molly. I was wondering, if you don't already have other plans, could I escort you to the Christmas shindig?

Molly smiled and blushed, "I would be honored to go with you, Albert. It certainly sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun, doesn't it?"

"I haven't been to one of these things in many years. Thank you, Molly. I will see you at church tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will," Molly said as she waved goodbye.

###

Lucas sat staring at Elizabeth. She was writing notes on a pad and talking out loud, kind of to herself and to him as well. He was entertained at how excited she had become about the Christmas party. She knew Rosemary would be pretty busy at the dress shop- several orders had come in during the meeting- so she had stepped up to help with the planning. They were now in her living room watching Jack play.

"So far, we have a bean bag toss, and a cookie decorating booth planned in addition to the dance itself, the bonfire and the hayride. I think we need a few more things to keep the kids- and the adults- busy, since we will be there several hours," she said as she tapped the pencil against her cheek. She thought a moment then began writing again. After a bit, she looked up and saw Lucas smiling at her.

"I guess I am amusing you," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry Lucas. I have been a little absorbed, haven't I?"

"You don't need to apologize to me, my love. Anytime I can sit and look at you is time well spent. And the days are short to get this thing planned."

"I was happy that so many stepped up to help," Elizabeth responded. "That will certainly lighten the load.

"Why don't I go and get us something to eat and bring it back here," Lucas offered. "That way neither one of us would have to be concerned about dinner."

"Oh Lucas, that is so sweet of you! I can certainly cook us something, but it is getting late," Elizabeth admitted.

"It's not a problem," Lucas said as he stood. "I'll be back in a little while with some good stuff for the three of us." He leaned down, placing his hand on her cheek. "How did I get so blessed to be loved by you?" he said softly then kissed Elizabeth on the other cheek.

"I'll be back shortly, Jack," Lucas said as he walked out the door, Jack waving to him as he left.

###

Lucy sat in her room thinking. Tears filled her eyes as she pondered whether she really wanted to go through with her plan. He really seemed like a nice man and she wasn't sure how he would take the news. And how was she going to tell him?

She needed to spend more time with him. Perhaps she would just keep her secret to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone.

She was starting to like this small town and its people. Why did life have to be so complicated?

###

A few days later Elizabeth stood in front of the class teaching about history. She noticed Lucas walk in the door and wave. He was in his casual clothes for a change.

"Ok class, I have a surprise for you today," Elizabeth said as Lucas walked to the front of the class. "Mr. Bouchard is going to show all of you something pretty awesome before you go outside."

Robert raised his hand before Lucas had a chance to speak. "Yes, Robert. You have a question?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is Mr. Bouchard your boyfriend, Mrs. Thornton?" Robert asked with a mischievous smile.

Elizabeth looked at Lucas and smiled. "Mr. Bouchard and I are seeing each other, so, yes, I guess you could say he is my boyfriend."

All the kids started giggling and whispering.

"Alright class. If you could give Mr. Bouchard your undivided attention please," Elizabeth said sternly then smiled to soften her tone.

"Good morning, class. I want to show you all how to do a handstand," Lucas looked at Allie and smiled. "I told Allie if she made an A on her book report, that I would do a handstand for her. She made an A+, good job Allie. I thought maybe the whole class would like to learn how to do a handstand. What do you think?"

The class started murmuring in excitement. "Yes!" "We would!" Lucas heard over and over again.

"Ok then, here goes."

Lucas did a handstand and stood there for several seconds before standing back up. "Now, which one of you boys would like to try it?"

They all raised their hands.

Lucas spent a few minutes helping a few of the boys stand on their hands and giving them instruction. "Ok, now you guys practice and soon you will be able to do this."

Lucas once more did a handstand then he began walking on his hands. The class clapped in appreciation. He once more stood back up.

"Okay class, thank Mr. Bouchard," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, Mr. Bouchard," the class said in unison.

"You are welcome. My pleasure," Lucas responded.

"Alright, it's time for recess," Elizabeth said as they all happily went outside. "Girls!" Elizabeth called before they exited, "unless you have pants on, no handstands."

Elizabeth turned to Lucas as they all left. "You are a man of many talents, Lucas Bouchard."

Lucas laughed. "I don't know about many. John and I taught each other how to do that one summer at his ranch. He was much better at it than I was. Just a party trick that people always seem to enjoy. You should have seen when we constructed homemade trapezes and highwires and had our own circus."

"Well, I was certainly impressed, and I definitely want to hear more about that," Elizabeth said quickly looking out the door to find the kids preoccupied. She stepped closer to Lucas and looked up at him, waiting for him to lean down and kiss her. He glanced at the door, then reached out with one hand on the back of her neck and gently touched his lips to hers. He smiled as he stepped back.

"I thought I would do some more party planning while the kids are outside. You are welcome to help me brainstorm if you have the time."

They sat down and talked about the dance and all the festivities surrounding it until recess was over.

Of course, Lucas was keeping his own personal plans to himself until it was time.

###

John had been back at the ranch for a few days getting his new hands settled. He had placed an order with Lee when he was in town that he had to pick up in a couple of days, but it would be a turn-around trip. He wondered if he would see the princess while he was there. Christmas Eve was just two weeks away. He had fences and structures to build for the ranch, and that wasn't counting all the things that needed to be done for the party. He wondered if perhaps he had bitten off more than he could chew, but Lucas had assured him that the townspeople would come through.

He hadn't had time to talk with Fiona in private, but he knew he needed to do that very soon. He had to make sure there was no misunderstanding about his feelings for her.

###

Nathan ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm never going to get this."

"It's not that hard," Lucas encouraged. "You just have to repeat it a few times. You don't have to memorize the whole poem, just the first stanza will do. You asked for my help, and the poem was your idea."

"You think she likes Lord Byron?"

"I think it's a perfect verse. Romantic, but not too amorous."

"Memorization was never my strong suit," Nathan countered. "Couldn't you just hide in the bushes and feed me the words?"

Lucas laughed. "I never saw myself as a Cyrano. I mean we could do that, but so many things could go wrong. Let's try it one more time."

"I think I just feel silly saying it to you."

"Just pretend I'm Fiona. With a beard," Lucas said jokingly.

Nathan laughed, "My imagination isn't quite that good."

"From the top."

"Okay, you're right, it was my idea," he said as he slapped the desk. "I can do this." He cleared his throat and began again, "She walks in beauty like the night…"

###

Lucy took her time as she walked down the street. She lucked out when she saw Nathan and the judge standing on the walkway together.

"Hello Nathan, Judge Avery!" she said brightly as she walked towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful Miss Jones," Bill said with a smile.

"Hi Lucy," Nathan replied.

"What are you fine gentlemen doing this gorgeous day? Keeping the lawbreakers on their toes?"

"Well, we certainly do our best," Bill answered. "Are you still enjoying your stay in Hope Valley?"

"It has grown on me. The town and the people are just lovely. Don't you think so, Nathan?"

"Uh…yes. It's a pleasant town with good people. If you will excuse me, Lucy," Nathan said as he tipped his hat and walked down the street. Lucy watched him for a moment, then turned back to Bill.

"I hope it wasn't something I said," Lucy stated seriously.

"It wasn't. He had something to do before you walked up. Miss Jones, can I interest you in a cup of coffee?" Bill said as he put up his arm, waiting for her to take it.

"Oh, please, enough with the Miss Jones. Call me Lucy, Judge. And I would love a cup of coffee," she responded as she took his arm and they walked towards the café chatting.

###

John was loading his lumber when he saw Bill and Lucy walking down the street. They seemed pretty chummy and John couldn't help but remember seeing her listening in on Bill, Nathan, and Lucas over a week ago.

Lucy Jones was certainly a curiosity. John wished he could keep a closer eye on her, but he had a ranch to get up and running.

###

After leaving Bill and Lucy, Nathan decided to stop in at the saloon to talk with Fiona. He finally had most of the stanza memorized should he find himself in a place to use it.

He had come in a few times recently and tried to make conversation, but she was always so busy. It seemed all the party planning had made people go out to eat more, which kept the saloon hopping.

"Hi Fiona," Nathan said with a small wave and a smile.

"Oh, hello Nathan," she responded as she mopped up a spill on the bar. "It's good to see you."

"You look lovely today. I think this job agrees with you."

"I love working here. Especially on busy days, makes the time go by faster. Can I get you anything?" Fiona asked.

"I just came by to chat. But I can see you are occupied. I'll come by another time," Nathan said as he turned to leave.

"Nathan," Fiona said. "Late mornings are less busy. If you wanted to stop by again…"

Nathan smiled. "I might just do that. See you later, Fiona."

She watched him walk out and sighed. As much as she loved her job, she would really love to spend some quality time with that man. He had come by a few times to talk. Just maybe he was interested in being more than friends.

Fiona definitely hoped so, but he still hadn't asked her out.

###

Nathan practiced Lord Byron as he walked, talking quietly to not garner attention, then he stopped suddenly.

"What am I thinking?" Nathan said as he realized he was going about this all wrong. Quoting poetry may work for some men, but Nathan knew he wasn't one of them.

He had a better idea in mind.

###

Fiona was just opening up the saloon the next morning when a boy came walking in with a small bouquet of flowers. She had seen him around town but could not remember his name.

"Miss Miller?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I'm Fiona Miller."

"These are for you," he said as he held the flowers out. Fiona took them and before she could give him a tip, he went running out the door.

She examined the flowers and smiled, taking in the fragrance. There was a small card tied to a string attached to the bouquet. She carefully removed it and read it.

Fiona gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Tears filled her eyes. Lucas walked in about that time and when he saw her expression, he became concerned. He hoped the note she was reading wasn't like the last one she received.

"Fiona, is everything alright?"

She turned towards him with a dazzling smile. "Lucas! Everything is just perfect!" She handed him the note and he quickly read it.

Fiona,

These flowers pale in comparison to your beauty. I hope you enjoy them.

Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me next week?

Nathan

"Yes, I can see that it is," Lucas said. "Have a great day, Fiona."

Lucas walked out the door smiling. Seems like the constable had finally figured it out. And by Fiona's reaction, Nathan was the one she was interested in, not John.

Perhaps a new romance was soon to blossom in Hope Valley.

Author's Note: I had read the Chris McNally can actually do a handstand, so I thought it would be cute to add to my story. I also think Lucas has a playful side that we don't see much.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15—Party Planning—Part 1

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Can you repeat that?" Lucas said with a puzzled look on his face.

Nathan laughed. "I know it's a strange request, but I am, apparently, really bad at this stuff. You seem to understand women a lot better than I do."

Lucas smiled, but didn't laugh out loud for fear of insulting the constable. He couldn't understand how a man struggled in this area if he really put some thought into it. But Nathan sounded sincere in his request and perhaps a bit desperate for the help. Lucas had never failed to help someone that really needed it. What did he have to lose? Absolutely nothing. But possibly he might gain a friend in the process. Lucas thought a moment before asking a question.

"How exactly do you feel about Fiona? I don't mean to pry, but you asked for my help. Just a couple of weeks ago you were pursuing Elizabeth. That is what prompts me to ask."

"It's a fair question," Nathan replied. "As we talked about before, my pursuit had to do with my suspicions about you and wanting to protect her. The truth is, I have cared for Fiona for some time, I just buried it. I don't want you to think this came out of left field. It took some soul-searching to realize what I was feeling was more than friendship."

Lucas thought about John's confession to him about not having romantic feelings for Fiona and realized that certainly made this situation easier. But, of course, what were her thoughts in all of it?

"First, I want to admit I'm not all that comfortable giving you advice, Nathan. But I will try to help you out if I can. I would start by finding a common interest with Fiona. Elizabeth and I both have a love of books. Her dream was to start a library, so I helped make it happen. Supporting her with her novel just came out of the love I already had for her. Nathan, if you have feelings for Fiona, you need to find ways of showing her that. I don't know Fiona well, so I can't give you many specifics, but I do know she loves to read, likes poetry, and I have heard her singing a few times. She has a beautiful voice."

"That is exactly why I needed to talk to you. I didn't know any of those things about her. As a Mountie, I always pay attention to detail, but with women I am a bit…intimidated," Nathan admitted.

"You can start by spending time with her, getting to know her. Your conversations have to be more than just asking how she is. If you want to have a good relationship, it has to come out of wanting to make her happy and knowing what her needs are. Her needs have to come before your own. Find out what they are and meet them. If she has any dreams, make them come true for her if possible. Elizabeth and I have been friends for a while. I had feelings for her from the beginning, so I got to know her. Found out who she was. You need to do that with Fiona. That's the best advice I can give you."

Nathan pondered Lucas' statement for a moment. "Wise words. I've never been in a serious relationship with a woman, so I never really thought about it before. Any…specific ideas of how I can implement your advice?"

Lucas and Nathan talked for a while longer, then shook hands and Lucas left the office.

###

Rosemary had jumped right on the phone and called everyone she could think of regarding the meeting the next day. So far, the ones she spoke to were on board and very excited about the barn dance.

Lee had come home earlier and now sat tapping his fingers on the table as he listened to his wife on the telephone. He kept looking at the clock and wondered if he would get any dinner tonight. Maybe he should go over to the saloon and eat.

"Oh Lee, I am so sorry," Rosemary said as she hung up the phone and leaned down to peck his cheek. "I just got so excited about this Christmas party out on John's ranch, I guess I forgot all about dinner."

"I don't know anything about a party, other than what I have heard you talking about on the phone for the last 2 hours. Let's go have dinner at the saloon tonight and you can tell me all about it. My treat," Lee replied with a smile.

"Yes, lets," Rosemary said as she grabbed her coat and bag. "I can't wait! It's going to be so exciting!"

###

The next day, half of the town was gathered at the saloon. Everyone was buzzing about the Christmas festivities.

John had decided to let Rosemary take charge of the meeting and he and Lucas sat nearby in case they were needed.

"Ok, we have a lot to talk about in a short time," Rosemary said. "Most of you know the basics of why we are here. I want to open the floor to suggestions of some booths we can have to entertain the children. I am thinking everyone can pitch in an hour to volunteer during the Christmas celebration, and then get to enjoy the rest of the event. For those who aren't here and haven't heard, please spread the word. I will leave the sign-up sheets at the mercantile. But the first thing we need are people to go decorate the day before. Raise your hands if you are able to do that."

Rosemary wrote down the names of the ones who raised their hands. There were about 25. Then she opened the floor to questions and suggestions.

The meeting went well, and Rosemary kept things very organized. Lucas and John both took some questions. Bill said he would be glad to cook, and they took donations to pay for the food and drinks.

Lucy came walking in when the meeting was over. She saw Fiona behind the bar and went to talk to her.

"Hi Fiona."

"Oh, hi Lucy. I noticed you missed the meeting."

"I'm not a resident so when I heard there was a town meeting, I decided to go spend some time at the livery. I have always loved horses. There is one over there that has totally captivated me. We have become fast friends."

"That wouldn't happen to be Outlaw you are talking about, would it?" John said as he walked up.

"Hello Mr. Davis," Lucy said as she stiffened. "I prefer to call him Sir Lancelot, and he likes it too. I don't see you behind the bar- lose your job already? How ever will you afford to feed said horse?"

"Uh…Lucy…" Fiona started, and John raised his hand to stop her.

"Miss Jones, not everyone comes from your presumed upstanding background. I have learned in my short time here that Hope Valley isn't too partial to snobbery. Maybe you should take yourself off that self-constructed pedestal you seem to be wobbling on. Good day to you. See you later, Ona." John walked off to find Lucas.

"Well, I never…" Lucy said, then thought for a moment. "Wait, he called you Ona. Are you two friends?"

"We have known each other since we were very young and are the best of friends. We grew up in San Francisco together. Johnny just recently came to Hope Valley. He is Lucas' cousin," Fiona explained.

"You said he was working for you while you were recovering. I guess that means he doesn't normally work here? Where does he work?" Lucy asked as she watched John across the room. He was standing with Mr. Bouchard and the lovely woman he had dinner with the other night.

"He just bought a large ranch north of town. Johnny is one heck of a businessman. He used to be owner of the Circle D Ranch in Montana…"

"The Circle D? He's that Davis?" Lucy said in shock.

"I see you've heard of it. He sold it a few years ago when his parents died. We don't discuss his finances, but I bet he is the richest man in the area," Fiona explained.

Lucy shook her head. Then she laughed. "His horse. It all makes sense now. I didn't look but I bet it has the Circle D brand. They bred the best horses around. I guess I misjudged him. Oh, well. He's been rude to me since I came to town."

"He really is a great guy. You just have to get to know him. In fact, I've never seen him act the way he just did with you. And by your reaction, if I didn't know better, I would think you are a bit fascinated by him. He is very handsome and charming."

"If you find rude cads attractive. I have better things to do with my time than chase ruffians around," Lucy said with a flip of her hair. "Besides, the constable is a lot more interesting."

Fiona frowned at that statement. "Sorry, my mistake," she said curtly. "I need to get back to work."

Lucy watched Fiona for a moment considering her retort. "I'll see you later, Fiona," she responded and walked up the stairs, still keeping her eye on one Mr. John Davis.

###

Albert walked up to Molly after the meeting. "It's nice to see you again, Molly. I was wondering, if you don't already have other plans, could I escort you to the Christmas shindig?

Molly smiled and blushed, "I would be honored to go with you, Albert. It certainly sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun, doesn't it?"

"I haven't been to one of these things in many years. Thank you, Molly. I will see you at church tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will," Molly said as she waved goodbye.

###

Lucas sat staring at Elizabeth. She was writing notes on a pad and talking out loud, kind of to herself and to him as well. He was entertained at how excited she had become about the Christmas party. She knew Rosemary would be pretty busy at the dress shop- several orders had come in during the meeting- so she had stepped up to help with the planning. They were now in her living room watching Jack play.

"So far, we have a bean bag toss, and a cookie decorating booth planned in addition to the dance itself, the bonfire and the hayride. I think we need a few more things to keep the kids- and the adults- busy, since we will be there several hours," she said as she tapped the pencil against her cheek. She thought a moment then began writing again. After a bit, she looked up and saw Lucas smiling at her.

"I guess I am amusing you," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry Lucas. I have been a little absorbed, haven't I?"

"You don't need to apologize to me, my love. Anytime I can sit and look at you is time well spent. And the days are short to get this thing planned."

"I was happy that so many stepped up to help," Elizabeth responded. "That will certainly lighten the load.

"Why don't I go and get us something to eat and bring it back here," Lucas offered. "That way neither one of us would have to be concerned about dinner."

"Oh Lucas, that is so sweet of you! I can certainly cook us something, but it is getting late," Elizabeth admitted.

"It's not a problem," Lucas said as he stood. "I'll be back in a little while with some good stuff for the three of us." He leaned down, placing his hand on her cheek. "How did I get so blessed to be loved by you?" he said softly then kissed Elizabeth on the other cheek.

"I'll be back shortly, Jack," Lucas said as he walked out the door, Jack waving to him as he left.

###

Lucy sat in her room thinking. Tears filled her eyes as she pondered whether she really wanted to go through with her plan. He really seemed like a nice man and she wasn't sure how he would take the news. And how was she going to tell him?

She needed to spend more time with him. Perhaps she would just keep her secret to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone.

She was starting to like this small town and its people. Why did life have to be so complicated?

###

A few days later Elizabeth stood in front of the class teaching about history. She noticed Lucas walk in the door and wave. He was in his casual clothes for a change.

"Ok class, I have a surprise for you today," Elizabeth said as Lucas walked to the front of the class. "Mr. Bouchard is going to show all of you something pretty awesome before you go outside."

Robert raised his hand before Lucas had a chance to speak. "Yes, Robert. You have a question?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is Mr. Bouchard your boyfriend, Mrs. Thornton?" Robert asked with a mischievous smile.

Elizabeth looked at Lucas and smiled. "Mr. Bouchard and I are seeing each other, so, yes, I guess you could say he is my boyfriend."

All the kids started giggling and whispering.

"Alright class. If you could give Mr. Bouchard your undivided attention please," Elizabeth said sternly then smiled to soften her tone.

"Good morning, class. I want to show you all how to do a handstand," Lucas looked at Allie and smiled. "I told Allie if she made an A on her book report, that I would do a handstand for her. She made an A+, good job Allie. I thought maybe the whole class would like to learn how to do a handstand. What do you think?"

The class started murmuring in excitement. "Yes!" "We would!" Lucas heard over and over again.

"Ok then, here goes."

Lucas did a handstand and stood there for several seconds before standing back up. "Now, which one of you boys would like to try it?"

They all raised their hands.

Lucas spent a few minutes helping a few of the boys stand on their hands and giving them instruction. "Ok, now you guys practice and soon you will be able to do this."

Lucas once more did a handstand then he began walking on his hands. The class clapped in appreciation. He once more stood back up.

"Okay class, thank Mr. Bouchard," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, Mr. Bouchard," the class said in unison.

"You are welcome. My pleasure," Lucas responded.

"Alright, it's time for recess," Elizabeth said as they all happily went outside. "Girls!" Elizabeth called before they exited, "unless you have pants on, no handstands."

Elizabeth turned to Lucas as they all left. "You are a man of many talents, Lucas Bouchard."

Lucas laughed. "I don't know about many. John and I taught each other how to do that one summer at his ranch. He was much better at it than I was. Just a party trick that people always seem to enjoy. You should have seen when we constructed homemade trapezes and highwires and had our own circus."

"Well, I was certainly impressed, and I definitely want to hear more about that," Elizabeth said quickly looking out the door to find the kids preoccupied. She stepped closer to Lucas and looked up at him, waiting for him to lean down and kiss her. He glanced at the door, then reached out with one hand on the back of her neck and gently touched his lips to hers. He smiled as he stepped back.

"I thought I would do some more party planning while the kids are outside. You are welcome to help me brainstorm if you have the time."

They sat down and talked about the dance and all the festivities surrounding it until recess was over.

Of course, Lucas was keeping his own personal plans to himself until it was time.

###

John had been back at the ranch for a few days getting his new hands settled. He had placed an order with Lee when he was in town that he had to pick up in a couple of days, but it would be a turn-around trip. He wondered if he would see the princess while he was there. Christmas Eve was just two weeks away. He had fences and structures to build for the ranch, and that wasn't counting all the things that needed to be done for the party. He wondered if perhaps he had bitten off more than he could chew, but Lucas had assured him that the townspeople would come through.

He hadn't had time to talk with Fiona in private, but he knew he needed to do that very soon. He had to make sure there was no misunderstanding about his feelings for her.

###

Nathan ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm never going to get this."

"It's not that hard," Lucas encouraged. "You just have to repeat it a few times. You don't have to memorize the whole poem, just the first stanza will do. You asked for my help, and the poem was your idea."

"You think she likes Lord Byron?"

"I think it's a perfect verse. Romantic, but not too amorous."

"Memorization was never my strong suit," Nathan countered. "Couldn't you just hide in the bushes and feed me the words?"

Lucas laughed. "I never saw myself as a Cyrano. I mean we could do that, but so many things could go wrong. Let's try it one more time."

"I think I just feel silly saying it to you."

"Just pretend I'm Fiona. With a beard," Lucas said jokingly.

Nathan laughed, "My imagination isn't quite that good."

"From the top."

"Okay, you're right, it was my idea," he said as he slapped the desk. "I can do this." He cleared his throat and began again, "She walks in beauty like the night…"

###

Lucy took her time as she walked down the street. She lucked out when she saw Nathan and the judge standing on the walkway together.

"Hello Nathan, Judge Avery!" she said brightly as she walked towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful Miss Jones," Bill said with a smile.

"Hi Lucy," Nathan replied.

"What are you fine gentlemen doing this gorgeous day? Keeping the lawbreakers on their toes?"

"Well, we certainly do our best," Bill answered. "Are you still enjoying your stay in Hope Valley?"

"It has grown on me. The town and the people are just lovely. Don't you think so, Nathan?"

"Uh…yes. It's a pleasant town with good people. If you will excuse me, Lucy," Nathan said as he tipped his hat and walked down the street. Lucy watched him for a moment, then turned back to Bill.

"I hope it wasn't something I said," Lucy stated seriously.

"It wasn't. He had something to do before you walked up. Miss Jones, can I interest you in a cup of coffee?" Bill said as he put up his arm, waiting for her to take it.

"Oh, please, enough with the Miss Jones. Call me Lucy, Judge. And I would love a cup of coffee," she responded as she took his arm and they walked towards the café chatting.

###

John was loading his lumber when he saw Bill and Lucy walking down the street. They seemed pretty chummy and John couldn't help but remember seeing her listening in on Bill, Nathan, and Lucas over a week ago.

Lucy Jones was certainly a curiosity. John wished he could keep a closer eye on her, but he had a ranch to get up and running.

###

After leaving Bill and Lucy, Nathan decided to stop in at the saloon to talk with Fiona. He finally had most of the stanza memorized should he find himself in a place to use it.

He had come in a few times recently and tried to make conversation, but she was always so busy. It seemed all the party planning had made people go out to eat more, which kept the saloon hopping.

"Hi Fiona," Nathan said with a small wave and a smile.

"Oh, hello Nathan," she responded as she mopped up a spill on the bar. "It's good to see you."

"You look lovely today. I think this job agrees with you."

"I love working here. Especially on busy days, makes the time go by faster. Can I get you anything?" Fiona asked.

"I just came by to chat. But I can see you are occupied. I'll come by another time," Nathan said as he turned to leave.

"Nathan," Fiona said. "Late mornings are less busy. If you wanted to stop by again…"

Nathan smiled. "I might just do that. See you later, Fiona."

She watched him walk out and sighed. As much as she loved her job, she would really love to spend some quality time with that man. He had come by a few times to talk. Just maybe he was interested in being more than friends.

Fiona definitely hoped so, but he still hadn't asked her out.

###

Nathan practiced Lord Byron as he walked, talking quietly to not garner attention, then he stopped suddenly.

"What am I thinking?" Nathan said as he realized he was going about this all wrong. Quoting poetry may work for some men, but Nathan knew he wasn't one of them.

He had a better idea in mind.

###

Fiona was just opening up the saloon the next morning when a boy came walking in with a small bouquet of flowers. She had seen him around town but could not remember his name.

"Miss Miller?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I'm Fiona Miller."

"These are for you," he said as he held the flowers out. Fiona took them and before she could give him a tip, he went running out the door.

She examined the flowers and smiled, taking in the fragrance. There was a small card tied to a string attached to the bouquet. She carefully removed it and read it.

Fiona gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Tears filled her eyes. Lucas walked in about that time and when he saw her expression, he became concerned. He hoped the note she was reading wasn't like the last one she received.

"Fiona, is everything alright?"

She turned towards him with a dazzling smile. "Lucas! Everything is just perfect!" She handed him the note and he quickly read it.

Fiona,

These flowers pale in comparison to your beauty. I hope you enjoy them.

Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me next week?

Nathan

"Yes, I can see that it is," Lucas said. "Have a great day, Fiona."

Lucas walked out the door smiling. Seems like the constable had finally figured it out. And by Fiona's reaction, Nathan was the one she was interested in, not John.

Perhaps a new romance was soon to blossom in Hope Valley.

Author's Note: I had read the Chris McNally can actually do a handstand, so I thought it would be cute to add to my story. I also think Lucas has a playful side that we don't see much.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16—Party Planning—Part 2

Lucas rode into town. He smiled as he thought of how busy he had been the last week. I assumed getting people to manage my businesses would result in a little down time, he thought. Christmas Eve was only a few days away now, and he had spent some time at John's ranch helping to finish up some building for the party. He was happy for his cousin, but he wondered how John would like the solitude of the ranch once Christmas was over. John was always the life of the party and liked a crowd around him. Of course, he would have his ranch hands, but no company of the female persuasion unless he came to town. Lucas guessed he would see John at least once a week, perhaps he would come for church on Sundays. At least Lucas hoped so.

The ranch was coming along. Lucas was surprised at how much had already been done for the celebration. The hands didn't seem to mind pitching in even though it wasn't their normal job. They had also gotten a lot done on the ranch itself. As for Christmas Eve, John was planning to cut some trees for the inside of the barn and Elizabeth had the children making decorations for them. John was letting his house be used for childcare during the festivities. With a bonfire outside, there needed to be a place for the small children to go and be safe. There were rotating volunteers for all the booths as well as the childcare. Rosemary and Elizabeth had set it up so everyone could pitch in and help, but also get to enjoy themselves. They had found several people in the area that played instruments and were furiously practicing so they would have live music.

Lucas was glad to be getting back because he missed Elizabeth terribly the last two days while he was gone. Also, tonight was Nathan and Fiona's dinner date. After Nathan had sent Fiona the flowers and note last week, Lucas had gone to see him.

"Nathan I just wanted to let you know how happy Fiona was with the note you gave her. And the flowers of course."

"I think I was trying too hard to be like you, Lucas. I don't know that I'm the type to quote poetry, I should never have suggested it. But I do sing and play the guitar a little."

"I never wanted you to think you had to do things like I do. But it doesn't hurt to have a little culture in your life," Lucas joked. "You didn't mention playing the guitar and singing before. Just how comfortable are you with that?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty comfortable, why?"

"Because I have a better idea for you than quoting Byron."

They sat and planned out the dinner date which would take place in the quietest corner of the saloon with a special meal by Gustave. Lucas made suggestions to keep the conversation going should Nathan have problems. And Nathan had a surprise for after dinner, which Lucas helped him come up with.

Lucas recalled the conversation with Nathan as he headed to the livery. He planned to leave his horse, then freshen up before going to see Elizabeth. The last two days had felt like a lifetime away from her.

###

John had enjoyed spending a couple of days working with Lucas. As much as his cousin liked his fine clothes, he had no problem with hard work. He looked around, pleased with the results he was seeing so far. His ranch was large, so the hands had put up some temporary fencing to keep anyone from straying too far from the party area. He had some beautiful pasture land, but also some wooded areas that someone could get lost in. This extra step would help ensure that all had a good time and were safe. And the fencing could be moved and reused when the party was over. It was extra work, but John was okay running a couple of weeks behind on his self-imposed schedule for the ranch. For the moment, this was more important to him.

John took a drink of water as he leaned against the barn wall. He immediately thought of Lucy. He wondered if she would be coming to the party. And if she did come, who would she come with? She hadn't been in town long, much like himself, and couldn't know anyone that well. Should he invite her as his guest? It just might be a good idea, and he could keep a close eye on her if he did so.

He settled it in his mind that he would make a quick trip to town the next day and invite her. As much as they had butted heads, he could still be the bigger person and help out a stranger in town.

It's the least he could do.

###

Elizabeth kept looking at the clock. School would be out soon, and she knew Lucas had said he would be home about this time today, barring complications. She couldn't believe how being away from him for such a short time had affected her. She thought back to her relationship with Jack and how often he had to leave town. Once again, she was grateful that this time she had fallen in love with a man that didn't have to travel for a living. She and Lucas had connected so quickly- if she didn't include the time that he knew he loved her, and she was denying her own feelings.

She looked at the clock again and with 5 minutes left, decided to dismiss. It was the last school day before the holidays anyway. Elizabeth watched as the kids hurried out the door and when they were all gone, she quickly threw her coat on and grabbed her things.

Elizabeth rushed out the door, and suddenly stopped. Standing just in front of the school was Lucas with a big smile and a red rose in his clasped hands. Elizabeth dropped her basket and ran straight into his arms that opened before she got there.

"Lucas, I can't believe how much I have missed you," she said as she clung to him.

"Elizabeth," he whispered into her hair. She leaned back and looked into his deep brown eyes, then he leaned down and kissed her. She knew they probably shouldn't display their affection in public this way, but right now she didn't care. All that mattered was that he was back, and he was safe.

He pulled away and casually looked around, bringing a laugh from Elizabeth. "It's a little late now to care if anyone was watching," she said as she reached up and placed her hand on his bearded cheek.

He smiled down at her, "I think you are more beautiful than you were two days ago."

Elizabeth walked back and retrieved her basket and rejoined Lucas, taking his hand in hers as they began walking towards town.

"Was your trip productive?" Elizabeth asked as they walked.

"Very. We got just about everything done except for the last-minute decorating that we will do on the 23rd."

"I am so ready for a party! And I'm glad that the whole town is invited. Should be a wonderful time."

Lucas looked down at her and smiled, his thoughts going to his own surprise that would be revealed later. "I am looking forward to dancing with my beautiful lady."

"You are an excellent dancer, as I recall."

They continued to town, chatting about all the plans being made for Christmas Eve.

###

Nathan was in the office doing some paperwork when Bill walked in. "Hey Nathan."

"Hi Bill. Seems the whole town is enthusiastic about the Christmas dance."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I noticed you have been staying out of all the preparations. I thought for sure you would be inviting Fiona to be your date," Bill said.

"I'm not planning to go," Nathan replied.

Bill cocked his head, then nodded. "I guess I've been so distracted I didn't even think about leaving the town mostly deserted. Shame on me for forgetting my Mountie training so quickly. Are you disappointed?"

"Only that I won't get to escort Fiona. I know what my job is and protecting Hope Valley has to come before a party. Our dinner date is tonight."

Bill smiled, "I bet you are nervous. Just be yourself. It will all be fine."

Lucy came bouncing in at that time with a big smile on her face. "Hello Nathan, Judge. Isn't it all exhilarating?"

Bill waved hello.

"I assume you are talking about the party planning?" Nathan asked.

"Oh yes! I couldn't help but get drawn in to all the preparations. I just wish I had someone to go with," she said as she looked up at Nathan.

"Nathan has to stay in town and will sadly miss the festivities. But I would be happy to be your escort," Bill said.

"How sad for you, Nathan! How sweet of you to offer, Judge!"

"Now remember, it's Bill."

"Yes…Bill. Thank you. I would love to go with you," Lucy said with a bounce.

"Great! I will get back with you on the time. I have to go early. I'm doing the cooking."

"Just let me know when. You know where to find me," Lucy said. "I'll see you two later."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "That girl is like a jumping bean. I don't think she knows how to stay in one spot for long."

"She's a breath of fresh air. I've enjoyed talking to her since she has been here."

"I'm sure she will enjoy the get-together. She seems like the party type. Nice of you to take her." Nathan said then grabbed his hat. "Alright, I have things to do. See you later, Bill."

"See ya," Bill replied.

###

Fiona was having trouble focusing on work all day. Lucas had told her this morning to leave an hour early and he would cover for her until Albert showed up. He knew she had a date with Nathan and would want to get ready.

Nathan had come in a couple of times to chat in the last week, but traffic had picked up so much they couldn't really talk. So, Fiona was glad they had dinner planned for tonight. Hopefully the conversation wouldn't lag. She rarely had problems talking to anyone, but she was a little anxious since it was her first dinner with Nathan.

Fiona and Lucy had talked a few times, but Fiona had never mentioned her feelings for Nathan to the other girl. She still didn't know her well, and hoped she wasn't the type to be competitive where men were concerned. Lucy had shown some interest in Nathan and that made Fiona uneasy. Lucy was a beautiful girl with a bright personality. Any man would be happy to be seen with her on their arm. Fiona didn't want Nathan to be that man.

She thought of Johnny and the way he spoke to Lucy the other day. Fiona hadn't had a chance to talk to him since then, but she definitely saw some sparks flying. Whether they were sparks of interest or dislike, she just wasn't sure yet. But something was there.

###

Rosemary hadn't stopped since the planning had begun. She had a lot of dresses to make and was so grateful that Elizabeth had stepped in and helped with the preparation. They hadn't had a dance in a long while, not counting Clara and Jesse's wedding, and she was ready for some fun.

###

Fiona was checking herself in the mirror for the 15th time when she heard a knock at her door. She wrinkled her forehead, wondering who it might be as she thought she and Nathan were meeting downstairs.

She opened the door to the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. Nathan was wearing a nice suit and holding a vase of flowers in his hand. He had a cheery, crooked smile on his face.

"I…thought you might like these. I figured you didn't have a vase in your room."

"They are beautiful, Nathan. Thank you so much," Fiona replied as she took the flowers from him and placed them on her dresser. "I thought we were meeting downstairs."

"Since this is a date, I wanted to escort you down, if that's okay," he said nervously.

Fiona's heart leapt when she heard Nathan call it a date. "Of course. I'm honored."

She grabbed her bag and followed him out the door. After she shut it, Nathan put his arm up and she placed her hand at his elbow. Then they proceeded down the stairs. Neither one spoke until they reached the bottom, where they received stares from all the patrons.

Lucas walked up, "Follow me. I have a table all set up for you."

They walked through the saloon, noticing everyone whispering and smiling. Nathan leaned down, "I think we got their attention."

"Oh, we most definitely got their attention," Fiona replied. "Of course, if they are gossiping about us, they are giving someone else a rest."

Lucas led them to a quiet corner. Fiona noticed it was a little darker here, and the table was set with a lace cloth, and a candle in the middle. Lucas must have set it all up after she went upstairs.

"This is beautiful. Thank you, Lucas," Fiona said.

"Yes, it is. I appreciate your help, Lucas," Nathan added.

Lucas tipped his chin, "Your dinner will be ready shortly," he said. Then he walked away, leaving them on their own for a moment. He soon returned with a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. Then he left again.

"I'm glad we have this opportunity to talk. You have been so busy lately we haven't had the chance to."

Fiona nodded, "I know. I'm sorry about that. I would have enjoyed the conversation I'm sure."

Nathan took a sip of his wine and noticed he was a lot more relaxed than he thought he would be. "Tell me about yourself, Fiona. I really don't know much about you," he said, leaning back in his chair. Lucas had coached him a little on the art of conversation when having dinner with a lady, and Nathan figured this would be a good start. Plus, he really wanted to know more about her.

Fiona began telling him about her family and all of her siblings. He laughed when she would tell him funny things that would happen with such a large family. He found himself very interested as she spoke and would ask her questions. When it was his turn to talk about himself, it came easily for him.

The evening flew by. Both Nathan and Fiona were surprised to notice how late it was. Their conversation had never lagged as they enjoyed their meal. The saloon had quietened down, but they never noticed because they were so engaged with each other.

"It's been a lovely evening, Fiona. I hope we can do this again very soon."

Fiona smiled. "I have enjoyed every minute, Nathan."

He stood and helped her with her chair, then she took his arm, and he escorted her back to her room.

"Thank you for having dinner with me," Nathan said sincerely. "I…uh…wish I could invite you to go to the barn dance with me, but I won't be able to go. I have to stay in town. I hope you understand."

"I do, Nathan. Thank you for telling me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Fiona."

She went inside and leaned against her closed door. Then she hummed as she danced around her bedroom, not wanting the feeling to end.

Nathan went back downstairs and found Lucas at the bar. Lucas reached down and picked up Nathan's guitar and handed it to him. "Good luck," he said as Nathan took the guitar and walked out the saloon doors.

Nathan hoped Fiona hadn't changed yet as he reached down and picked up a few pebbles. He tossed several towards her window, a few actually connecting. He waited for a bit, then saw a shadow. Fiona peeked out and he waved at her from below. She finally opened the window and looked out.

"Nathan? What are you doing?"

Nathan smiled and began playing a slow tune. "This is something special, just for you," he said. "She walks in beauty like the night," he sang. Fiona stood in the window and listened. He had taken a poem by Lord Byron and put it to music, changing up some of the words as he went-for her.

Tears filled her eyes as she realized he had this planned before their dinner. It must have taken him a while to perfect it. His voice was amazing and so was his playing.

When he finished, he smiled his crooked smile and her heart melted.

"Thank you, Nathan. That was wonderful!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Fiona. Thank you again for dinner. I enjoyed every minute. I'll see you later."

He waved and she waved back, then he walked away, and she closed the window.

Fiona smiled as she thought about the last few hours. And she smiled because she was falling in love with a Mountie.

###

Elizabeth heard the early knock on the door and wondered who it might be. Laura wasn't coming, as there was no school and Elizabeth would be home all day.

She walked down the stairs and opened the door, finding a small box laying on her porch. She picked it up and looked around but didn't see anyone. Elizabeth took it inside and shut the door.

She looked at the fancy box, admiring it before opening it. It was red velvet with a fancy gold bow on it. She carefully opened it and gasped. Inside there was a beautiful sapphire bracelet and a folded piece of paper. When she opened it up, she smiled as she read it.

My love,

I thought your beautiful blue eyes would make this bracelet look good. Think of it as an early Christmas gift.

All my affection,

Lucas

Elizabeth took the bracelet out and examined it. It was stunning, with not only sapphires, but some diamonds as well. She knew it would be perfect with her blue dress she was wearing to the dance. Had she even mentioned that to him? She didn't think so.

Lucas had exquisite taste and Elizabeth looked forward to thanking him with a kiss when she saw him.

###

Fiona was having a wonderful day at work. She couldn't stop thinking about her evening last night and how pleasant it was.

"You certainly look happy," Lucy said as she walked up and leaned on the bar. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your dinner date last night, would it?"

Fiona smiled. "Possibly."

Lucy crossed her arms and smirked. Then she nodded. "Fiona, how long have you had feelings for Nathan?"

Fiona opened her mouth, then closed it. "Whatever do you mean?"

Lucy laughed. "One thing I learned to do long ago is read people. You are in love with Nathan."

"No use in denying it. Yes, I am falling for him." Fiona stood there uncertainly, not sure if she should have shared her personal feelings with Lucy.

"As I said, I can read people pretty well. You think I am interested in him."

"I did wonder," Fiona replied.

Lucy placed her hand on Fiona's arm. "Please, don't think I have any romantic feelings for him, because I don't. I am happy for you, truly."

Fiona relaxed and smiled. "Thank you, Lucy."

Nathan entered the saloon and walked up to the two women and stood next to Lucy. "Good morning, ladies. I hope you are both having a wonderful day." He included both but smiled at Fiona.

"Good morning, Nathan," Fiona said, smiling. "It's even better now. I'm sorry, please excuse me for a moment."

Lucy watched Fiona walk away to help a customer and then reached over and touched Nathan's arm, leaning towards him speaking low. "Nathan, why didn't you tell me you were interested in Fiona? You let me go on and on flirting with you. You two make an adorable couple."

John rode into town and stopped in front of the saloon. He had to get back to the ranch, but thought he better take care of the invitation to Lucy before it got too close to the party.

He stood in the doorway and looked around, his eyes stopping on the princess and Nathan standing close together at the bar. Lucy had her hand on his arm and was speaking quietly to him. She had his full attention.

John nodded and turned around, not entering the saloon. He mounted Outlaw, and swiftly rode out of town, back to the ranch.

Looks like Lucy had found her own date to the party.

Author's Note: I am so enjoying this story and hope you are too. I think Fiona and Nathan could be a supercouple on the show and love writing them together. Lucas and Elizabeth have become so comfortable quickly, probably because they have been friends for a while. They are easy to write. I'm curious to see what Lucy will do next, she is a bit of a surprise for me to write. Her actions and words come to me abruptly. And I am fairly certain that John Davis is my newest crush.

I incorporated something into this chapter that my sainted mother used to say a lot- if they are gossiping about us, they are giving someone else a rest. I think she would love my story.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17— Christmas - Part 1

Elizabeth opened her eyes and almost jumped out of bed. It was Christmas Eve, and the dance was today. She had spent a lot of time on the planning and today was the payoff.

Yesterday she had traveled with Lucas and some of the children out to the ranch. Many others came out as well to help decorate and do last minute preparations. The barn looked wonderful. It was quite large, and John had cut trees to surround the walls, which Elizabeth and the children decorated. There were wreaths hanging on the walls and doors with red ribbons and pinecones on them. Mistletoe was hung here and there for those lucky enough to catch someone under it. John had stacks of firewood just outside, to add to the fire as needed to keep the inside of the barn warm. The weather was chilly and dry, but with a warm barn and a bonfire, everyone should have a good time.

John had prepared the living area of his house to use for childcare. Elizabeth was happy that she and Lucas would be able to take Jack with them and that Laura could go and have fun. Many of the women had volunteered to watch the children, and they would each only have to do an hour so they could enjoy the festivities. The older kids and the men were manning most of the booths and the bonfire, also taking turns. Elizabeth was glad everyone was pitching in and no one was stuck doing all the work.

They would be leaving about 1. The festivities started around 3 with the dance a couple of hours later. It would be a late evening coming home but It should be entertaining for everyone.

She couldn't wait to dance with Lucas. He had gone out to the ranch to help quite a few times but didn't stay overnight anymore. Elizabeth was glad as she missed him if she didn't get to see him every day.

She threw on her robe so she could get this day started.

###

Lucas was up and going very early as he needed to talk to Nathan before leaving later in the day. He walked over to the office and was glad to see the constable was already there.

"Nathan, you have a minute?"

"Come on in. Have a seat, Lucas."

Lucas sat down and began speaking. "I wanted to let you know that Fiona has decided not to attend the party today."

Nathan frowned. "I was hoping she was going. I hate for her to miss all the fun."

"Bill told me in passing that you were staying in town, so I wondered if perhaps that had a bearing on her decision. I was planning to close the saloon, but she insists on keeping it open. She takes her job as manager pretty seriously."

"She certainly does," Nathan replied. "I'm sure it will look like a ghost town later when everyone leaves. I have to assume you had a reason for coming to tell me this."

"Gustave is also staying. He said it would be a good time to practice cooking some new items for the menu. And yes, actually I did have a reason," Lucas said with a smile.

###

Lucy came bounding down the stairs like a young girl would. It was almost time to leave for the ranch and she wanted to show Fiona her new gown.

She hurried to the bar, "Fiona! Don't you just love it?"

Fiona turned and looked, her mouth dropping open. "Oh Lucy, it's stunning!"

Lucy smiled and twirled around. The dress was an emerald green, just the color of her eyes, with some cream-colored lace and ribbons. The bodice was cream also, the two colors balancing each other out. It was a fabulous dress and perfect for Lucy's petite figure. Her hair was a half up and half down do, topped off with a tiara.

"I just hope I get the opportunity to dance in it. The judge is taking me, and I know he will be busy most of the time with the food."

"I don't think you need to be concerned about that, Lucy. In fact, you will probably have to beg off there will be so many dance partners."

Lucy frowned. "I am so disappointed that you aren't going, Fiona."

"It's not a problem. I'm sure there will be other occasions that I get to trip the light fantastic. You have enough fun for both of us," Fiona said with a sincere smile.

Bill walked in and whistled. "Now that is some dress. I am proud to be your escort, Miss Jones. Are you ready to go?"

"Thanks Bill," she said with a curtsey. "I am ready and so excited! Thank you for taking me."

"Let's go then," Bill said as she took his arm and they walked out the door, Lucy turning to wave at Fiona as they left.

###

Lucy looked all around as they traveled, taking in the scenery. It was a beautiful area. She had been curious since she heard that the party was being held at John Davis' ranch. She was anxious to see his place.

"Are you enjoying the ride?" Bill asked as he looked over at Lucy.

"Yes. It is gorgeous here. I haven't been to a party in a long while, not since I lost my parents. I am looking forward to this."

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. Was it recent?"

"Almost two years now. I've come to terms with it, but I was heartbroken at the time. My father was killed in a robbery, and my mother just withered away. I couldn't wake her up one morning. At least they are together." Lucy sat silently for a little while. "I tried to stay there but…too many memories. So, I went through all of their things and kept a few sentimental pieces and sold the rest. My travels led me here to Hope Valley."

"Well, I for one am certainly glad that they did," Bill said with a smile.

Lucy looked over and smiled back. "Me too. How about you? No family?"

Bill thought for a moment. "No, it's just me. Divorced, no children."

Lucy was silent, then she smiled. "Well, I'm glad we can keep each other company today."

"Me too, Lucy," Bill replied.

###

Lucas pulled up in a wagon to pick up Elizabeth and Jack. Once again, he wished that he had already purchased a car- something he planned to do very soon. He did have blankets should they get cold on the ride.

He knocked on the door and couldn't believe the vision that answered it. Elizabeth was wearing the blue dress he had seen before, the night they first kissed, but it was different. It had been altered, was a bit fancier. The top part was white with blue ruffles. She was wearing her hair differently too.

"Elizabeth," Lucas said with a low voice as he came inside and shut the door, "you look…breathtaking."

"Thank you. I'm wearing your gift," she said as she held out her arm and showed him the bracelet.

"You make it look amazing. As you see, I didn't get too dressed up," Lucas said gesturing to his suit. "I knew I would be running around a bit and didn't want to dirty up my best suit. But now I am rethinking that decision. You may not want to be seen with me."

Elizabeth leaned in towards him, "You always look handsome, no matter what you wear. You could have on your suspenders and I would still want to be seen with you." She stood on her tiptoes and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"Lucas!" Jack called as he tugged on Lucas' pants leg.

"He finally got it, no more 'Ucas," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "We are still working on our R's."

"Hey buddy, good job," Lucas said as he rubbed Jack's head. "Let me get the wagon packed up and I'll carry you out."

Elizabeth showed him the things she needed to bring, and he took them all outside and secured them in the wagon. Then he returned and helped Jack put his coat on while Elizabeth put her own on. Lucas picked Jack up and carried him outside, taking the opportunity to tickle his belly. He helped Elizabeth into the wagon and handed Jack to her, then climbed up himself.

"Are we ready?" Lucas asked as he looked at the people he loved most in the world.

"Weady!" Jack said excitedly.

"Me too!" Elizabeth said with a bright smile.

"Off we go on a magnificent adventure," Lucas said as they started on their way.

###

John had been running around like crazy, but things were finally in order.

People would start arriving soon and he would be thankful for the help. Everyone knew where they were supposed to be and when; Elizabeth and Rosemary had seen to that, so things should run smoothly. He was glad that everyone had pitched in so willingly.

He finished some last-minute things in the barn and headed to the door. Just before he got there, he stopped.

Lucy stood in the doorway, looking every bit the princess in her green ball gown and tiara. He expected to see Nathan come in behind her, but instead it was Bill.

"Everything looks great, John. I'm going to start getting things set up. Your cook is going to help me, I didn't catch his name," Bill said.

"Chester," John said. Lucy still stood there in silence.

"Can you keep Lucy company until some others start arriving? I don't want to leave her alone."

"Yes, of course," John said, still staring at her.

Bill turned to Lucy, "Save me a dance later?" Lucy smiled and said, "Surely!" and Bill left.

"Hello Mr. Davis. It's a beautiful place you have here," Lucy said as they stood there alone. She couldn't take her eyes off of him standing there in his boots and jeans. His black felt Stetson gave him a rugged and yet dangerous look. He is too handsome for my own good. Lucy looked around at the decorations to clear her thoughts.

"Thank you. You look…exquisite. You came with Bill?"

"He was kind enough to invite me. I don't know many people in town."

John felt bad about his false impression the other day at the saloon when he saw her with Nathan. He shouldn't have assumed. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Yes, I would."

John took her outside, proudly showing her his ranch. He pointed out the booths for the party, and then showed her his house. "It's only about 1500 square feet," he added, "but I plan to tear it down and build larger one day."

"I think it's lovely. And since it's only you, quite large enough for now. It's a beautiful design, maybe you should just add on to it instead of tearing it down- when you have a family, that is," Lucy replied as she looked around.

John examined it and thought perhaps she was right. "That's a great idea. I could easily double its size." He watched her for a moment. "Thank you for the suggestion."

She met his eyes then shyly looked down. "You're welcome."

The last place they went was a corral with a small stable area where Outlaw stood.

The horse nickered and shook his head when he saw Lucy. John couldn't believe Outlaw's quick attachment to her. She rubbed his face and spoke in soothing tones that the horse responded to- and so did John. She was mesmerizing. "How are you Sir Lancelot? I have missed you."

John smiled at the pet name she had for Outlaw.

"I would sure love to ride you one day. I wonder if Mr. Davis would let me."

"He would be willing to think about it," John said in a soft deep voice, "If you would call him John." Lucy looked over and made eye contact with him, holding her breath as they maintained their gaze. She didn't like the direction her thoughts were going. Getting close to him could be risky for her emotions. Lucy hadn't come here to get involved with a man, perhaps it was better to keep him at arms-length.

"I think I hear some wagons. We should probably go see who is here," Lucy said curtly as she headed for the door. John watched her go then exhaled loudly and followed her.

###

Several wagons pulled up and volunteers began manning their areas. They got the bonfire going and the older kids were having fun running around it and chasing each other. The booths were getting a lot of traffic, and the party was in full swing. Everyone seemed to be having a good time so far but looked forward to the dance that would begin in a couple of hours.

"Who's ready for a hayride?" John called out. The kids all began yelling with excitement as one of John's hands pulled up on a large wagon pulled by four horses. It was three times longer than a regular wagon and full of hay. They planned to make several trips so everyone could get a ride or two. Carson climbed aboard with his guitar and the kids began piling on. As they started on their way, John heard Carson begin a song. He smiled as they rode out, glad that he could help bring joy to so many by having this party.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Lucas standing next to him. "You did well, Cousin."

John smiled back. "I'm glad to do it. We used to have get-togethers like this on the Circle D. I have to admit I miss them. Perhaps we should make this a regular thing."

"Maybe we should. Did I see you talking to Miss Jones earlier?"

"Just keeping her company while Bill is busy. He brought her. Where's the constable? I figured he would be here today."

"He had to stay and watch the town. A Mountie's work is never done. Fiona also stayed in town to keep the saloon open. Her idea, not mine."

John nodded, thinking it curious they both stayed behind. "I saw Elizabeth earlier. She looks beautiful. I'm surprised she isn't right beside you. You are like two peas in a pod."

"She's with the children right now."

"That's a great lady you have, Cuz. I know you two will be happy together," John said.

"If I can ever get the nerve up to pop the question, that is," Lucas said with a laugh.

"I have a feeling you won't have any problem with that when it's time. I better get back to work."

Lucas watched him walk away and smiled, knowing exactly when that moment was going to happen. And hoping she said yes when it did.

###

They had a few tables set up and had made the announcement earlier that everyone would have to take turns eating unless they wanted to stand. Almost everyone had eaten already and were just enjoying the day. Bill and Chester were cleaning as they went, as well as a few volunteers. The band was in the barn warming up and the dance would start shortly. The hayride had already made a few trips before it got dark and planned to make a few more. Some couples preferred to wait until after sunset to take their turn as it gave them an excuse to cuddle to stay warm. John had a surprise for those that waited until dark for their ride.

John saw Lucy getting up on the wagon giggling like a schoolgirl. He was surprised that she would want to sit in the hay wearing that fancy dress and it made him rethink his opinion of her. Maybe she really wasn't as uppity as he presumed. Perhaps he just rubbed her the wrong way.

He made a quick decision and jumped up on the wagon next to her. Her head was turned, and she wasn't aware that he had done so. He sat and listened to her laugh along with some of the other people, enjoying themselves. The horses began walking and someone started a song, and many began singing along. John joined in with his baritone voice causing Lucy to turn around to see who it was. Her smile turned to a look of surprise and something else…fear perhaps? It was only there for a second but made John wonder where it came from. Then she began singing along and the joy was back.

As the wagon drove away from all the excitement it came near to a wooded area just on the other side of the perimeter fence. It was much darker here away from all the buildings. John smiled as he knew what was coming. Suddenly, something or someone came running out of the woods growling and snarling as they jumped the fence and ran toward the wagon. All the young women began screaming and grabbing for their partner as it got closer and closer. Lucy shrieked in John's ear and threw her arms around his neck. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her, enjoying the moment. After the scare, the men started laughing as they realized it was all in good fun. Soon the ladies joined in the merriment, once they were sure the danger was over. When Lucy understood what was going on, she pushed away from John and punched him in the arm. She then turned her back on him and ignored him the rest of the ride.

John was too amused to care. All he could think of was how much he enjoyed his arms around her and how her hair smelled like lilies.

That was totally worth a punch in the arm.

###

Elizabeth had just finished her time with the children and was now looking for Lucas. She found him by the bonfire.

"I've missed you," Lucas said as he saw her. "If it's possible, you may be even more beautiful in the firelight."

"You flatter me, Mr. Bouchard."

"My relief just got here, so would you like to visit the booths before the dance starts? There is one I would really like you to see," Lucas said as he took her hand in his.

"I would follow you just about anywhere," Elizabeth said as they began walking.

As they walked towards the booths, Elizabeth was glad to see that so many had turned out and all seemed to be having fun.

They came to the ornament booth the kids were running.

"Mr. Bouchard," Allie said, "I think yours is finally dry." She held up the small wood slice that had a ribbon attached to it.

"You made an ornament?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Lucas said as he took it and held it out to her. "For you, my love."

John had cleared a lot of brush and some trees for the ranch. Some of the branches they had decided to cut into circles so they could have an ornament booth.

Elizabeth took it and held it up for a closer inspection. "Oh, Lucas," she said.

It was about 3 inches in diameter and had LB and ET with a heart in the middle. The date was on the other side, and it had a red ribbon through a hole in the top.

"I absolutely love it," she said as she continued to examine it.

"I thought you could put it on your tree, and perhaps…we could add another one every year," Lucas said cautiously.

Elizabeth smiled up at him, her eyes welled with tears. She knew what he was implying, and it made her heart leap.

"I think that's a wonderful tradition to start." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"The dance is about to begin. May I escort you inside?"

"Yes, you may," Elizabeth answered taking his arm as they walked into the barn.

###

Nathan was a little nervous. Lucas had told him of his plan and now that it was close to dinner time, he needed to head over to the saloon. He was right, there was no one in town as he walked through the streets checking the buildings earlier. Most likely he and Fiona and Gustave were the only ones that hadn't attended the big event.

He had paced in his office for a while just waiting for the right time. And as he looked at the clock, he knew that time was now.

Nathan took a deep breath and headed out the door.

Author's Note: This was a fun chapter to write. I incorporated something from my childhood that has stuck with me all these years. We lived on a 400 acre farm and every year at Halloween, the church we went to would come and have a big party. The hayrides really hold a special place in my heart, when we would ride through the pastures and men would hide in the trees and jump out to chase the trailer. It was dark and we were terrified they would catch us. We lived there three years when I was 7-9. Good times.

I also decided to leave out LJ's birthday. I had so much going on in my story already it just seemed too much.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18—Christmas- Part 2

John stepped up to the stage that was built for the band and raised his hands to quieten the crowd.

"If I could have your attention please," he said, waited a bit, and repeated it. Finally, everyone was quiet enough for him to speak.

"I want to welcome everyone. It doesn't have a name yet as I'm still thinking it through, so for now- welcome to the Davis Ranch!"

He stopped for a moment as the crowd began whistling and clapping.

"Are you having a good time so far?"

More cheers and applause.

"I'm glad to hear it. I want to thank all the volunteers. Without you, this could have never happened. Now, if you will give our band some love, we will get this dance started!"

He clapped and everyone joined him, then the band began with a lively tune and many couples filled the dance floor. John noticed Lucas and Elizabeth stayed around the fringes and didn't join in, but he did see Lucy standing there looking around for a partner. He walked in her direction, but Mike Hickam stepped up with a bow and took her hand before he got there. John continued walking past, a little disappointed, then went over to where his cousin stood.

"Now Cuz, I know that you know how to square dance," John said to Lucas.

Elizabeth snickered behind her hand.

"You may know it, and now Elizabeth may know it, but the good people of Hope Valley don't need to know it. I'll save my energy for a slow dance to share with my lady," Lucas said lifting Elizabeth's hand and kissing it.

"I'm very impressed with the band, they are really good," Elizabeth said. "They must have practiced a lot."

"I heard them talking about continuing to practice on a regular basis so they would be able to do this for other get-togethers," John said as he observed the dancing for a moment. Lucas watched his cousin's eyes and the direction they went and motioned to Elizabeth who noticed it too.

"Lucy Jones seems like a sweet girl," Lucas said, wondering what type of response he would get from John.

"She certainly is beautiful," Elizabeth added. "I didn't know Mike was such a good dancer."

John visibly stiffened, "If you two will excuse me, I need to check on the bonfire."

They watched him walk away then turned to each other. "What do you think is going on there?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not sure," Lucas responded. "I'm going to find out, but not tonight."

The song ended and a slower one began.

"May I have the pleasure of dancing with the most beautiful lady in the room?" Lucas asked.

"If you mean me, you certainly may," Elizabeth answered, and he led her out to the floor.

Lucy walked over to get some punch just as Bill came in. He stood next to her as she watched them dancing then she spoke to him. "I want to fall in love like that. I want a man that only has eyes for me the way Mr. Bouchard does for Elizabeth- where the world fades away when we dance. What a great love story they must have."

Bill smiled, "They had an uphill battle to get where they are now. I can't offer you romance, but I can offer you a dance with an older man."

Lucy looked up at him and put her drink down. "It would be my pleasure, Judge."

Bill led her onto the floor, Lucy watching Lucas and Elizabeth out of the corner of her eye as they danced.

###

Fiona was kicking herself for staying behind. She thought perhaps she wouldn't have enjoyed herself without Nathan at the party, but there wasn't one customer this whole day. The town was empty. Just a couple of days ago, Lucas had moved the tables around to provide a larger dance area on a regular basis. Fiona wasn't sure how she felt about the new arrangement, but he was the boss. She had cleaned and organized the saloon hoping at least a few people would come in, but no such luck. Finally, she gave up and sat down with a book at a corner table. She had left the door unlocked just in case someone came in for a drink or a meal.

Gustave had been working in the kitchen all day making goodies. He preferred his alone time, so he wasn't any company for her. He did bring her a few samples of the things he was working on, so that was a bonus. She guessed the evening would be as long as the day was.

She sat trying to absorb herself in her book when suddenly the front door opened, and Nathan walked in. He closed the door and stood there for a moment looking until he found her. Fiona noticed he was wearing a new suit that she had never seen before. Fiona stood up and lay her book on the table. She watched as Nathan walked over to the Victrola and started it playing. He then went over to the wall and turned off part of the lights, leaving the saloon with a dim glow. He stood there for a moment, then smiled as he walked towards her.

Nathan stopped in front of her and put his hand out. "Dance with me? he asked. Fiona was speechless as she placed her hand in his and he pulled her close to him.

And then they danced.

###

Rosemary and Lee walked off the floor at the same time Lucas and Elizabeth did.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm so glad this has gone off without a hitch. Everyone is just having the best time," Rosemary said.

"It is truly wonderful, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wait until you see the surprise that John put together," Lucas said. "He went through quite a bit of trouble and expense to do something special for all the kids."

"Really? I'm intrigued," Rosemary said.

"Me too," Elizabeth added.

"Now ladies, you will just have to be patient," Lee said.

"You mean you are in on this and kept it a secret from me?" Rosemary accused teasingly.

"Secrets are good sometimes, aren't they?" Lee asked.

Rosemary smiled, "I guess so, if they are good ones. Just don't keep us waiting for long."

"Well, technically there are two surprises. Looks like one is about to happen. I see John coming in and he has gathered up all the kids from outside," Lucas replied.

They watched as John stepped up to the stage as the band finished a song. "Can I have everyone's attention please? I need all the children to come to the front here and sit in a semi-circle."

He waited as they all came forward. The ones doing the childcare for the smaller children had brought them in as well. It took a few minutes to get everyone settled and quiet.

John stood there smiling. "I hope all of you are having fun," he said to the children and they nodded and smiled back at him many saying 'yes'.

"Good. Christmas should be fun for kids. When I was growing up, my parents tried to make it special. One thing my father did every Christmas Eve was read 'A Visit from St Nicholas' to me. I always think of him when I hear it. Would you all like me to tell it to you?"

"Yeah!" "Yes!" the kids all responded. All eyes were on John, and even the adults were excited.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house," John began. As he continued, you could have heard a pin drop, everyone was so intent on listening.

He walked back and forth, making eye contact as he recited the poem. He was a master storyteller using gestures and voice modulation perfectly. Elizabeth watched Jack as he sat there totally entranced, as were all the children. She looked around and thought what a great teacher John would have made, as captivated as his audience was. He really connected with the kids. What a great father he would be one day.

She glanced over at Lucy who looked awestruck. Then Elizabeth looked up at Lucas, standing next to her. She leaned over and placed her head against his arm, enjoying the moment.

"But I heard him exclaim 'ere he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!'"

There was a slight pause as he finished, then the barn erupted in applause. John smiled and took a bow.

He waited until everyone had quietened down then spoke again. "Thank you. I appreciate that. Glad you enjoyed it. Now, we have another surprise coming up in about 30 minutes, so don't go too far."

The band started up again and played a waltz. John walked out into the audience and straight to Lucy who hadn't taken her eyes off of him. "Lucy Jones, I've watched you dance with just about every man here. Please give me the pleasure of a waltz with you before the night is over," he said with a husky voice.

Lucy gave a slight nod but didn't speak as she put her hand in his outstretched one and followed him to the middle of the floor.

They were captivated with each other as they began the dance. No one else wanted to intrude by joining them for this song, as the floor seemed to belong to them. So, the crowd just stood there, watching.

They never spoke, only danced. Their steps never faltered as if they had trained for this moment. When the song was over, they held their gaze as they stopped moving. The audience began applauding, and John and Lucy finally realized that they had been the center of attention. They smiled and Lucy curtsied at John, then to everyone else. John bowed slightly.

"Please, everyone come out for the next song," John said.

He turned to Lucy as the attention was off of them and he took her hand and gently kissed it. "Thank you," he said in a soft voice, releasing her hand.

Lucy still hadn't spoken. "You're welcome," she said quietly then turned and swiftly walked out of the barn.

"Lucy!" John called, then Henry walked up to speak to him, preventing him from following her.

She found Bill outside the door. "That was some dance in there," he said with a smile.

"Oh…thank you," she replied.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that cowboy has eyes for you."

"No, I don't think so. It was only a dance."

"Lucy, you are a beautiful woman. I saw the way he was looking at you. Trust me, he is interested," Bill replied.

"If you will excuse me, please," Lucy said as she hurriedly walked away.

Bill watched her, wondering what was going through her head. Then he went back to what he was doing.

###

Fiona and Nathan chatted as they danced. When the song ended, Nathan took her back to the table she had been sitting at and helped her with her chair. Within a few seconds, Gustave came out, placing two plates in front of them. "I'll be right back with your wine," he said.

"You planned this?" Fiona asked as she looked at Nathan.

"I had some help," he said as he laughed.

"Thank you, Nathan. This was very sweet of you."

"I enjoyed our dance. Maybe after dinner we can do that again?"

"I would love it," Fiona answered.

Gustave came and poured them both a glass of wine. "Leave room for dessert," he said as he quickly returned to the kitchen and left them alone.

They both took a sip, then picked up their forks to taste the food.

"This is wonderful," Nathan said.

"Yes, it is excellent."

"Fiona, I felt bad that you missed the party. I wanted to help make up for that. I hope you don't mind me barging in on your quiet time."

"Are you kidding me? Nathan, this is so much better than a big shindig. Thank you for doing this. We get to have our own private party, and I have you all to myself…" Fiona said, then blushed at her boldness.

Nathan smiled and began eating his food. He already missed the feel of her in his arms.

###

The dance was in full swing, even the kids were enjoying dancing with each other. Molly and Albert danced as well as Florence and Ned. The four of them hung around together and enjoyed each other's company.

Lucas led Elizabeth to the refreshment table after several dances together. "I thought we could both use some punch," he said.

"I would love some. Lucas, I could dance all night. I can't believe how badly I needed this."

Lucas smiled, "Then I'm glad John thought of it."

About that time, John walked up and looked at Lucas. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Lucas, I need you to do me a favor."

Lucas made eye contact with John, then quickly looked at Elizabeth. "I'll be back soon, my love. Don't miss me too much while I'm gone." He leaned over and kissed her cheek then left with John. He stopped and turned around, winking at Elizabeth, then talked with his cousin for a moment and walked out the door.

###

Shortly after Lucas left, John walked up to the stage and stopped the music. "I have an announcement to make. Please, it's very important."

Everyone got quiet, looking at each other wondering what was going on.

"I need all the children back in the barn, quickly."

Someone went to the door and called outside for the kids to come in. Many were still in the building since John's recitation.

After a few minutes, John looked around and saw that the children were either already there or coming in.

"All right, I need your attention. Everyone. I just received notice that something was flying over the ranch. We aren't sure what it was, but I wanted to make sure all the children were safe until we can identify it."

Everyone started looking around and murmuring to each other.

"I'm sure everything is fine, we just need to stay ca…"

"Ho ho ho!" someone called out from the barn door, interrupting John.

Elizabeth turned to look, and Santa Claus was walking in. He was waving to the cheering crowd and carrying a very large pack over his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Merry Christmas!"

The kids were jumping up and down with excitement as he walked through the people and waved. He walked up to where John was standing. John raised his hands to bring silence. When it was quiet again, he spoke.

"Santa! I had no idea you were going to come here to the party. That must have been your sleigh that was spotted over the ranch," John said.

"When I heard that all the children of Hope Valley were going to be here tonight, I knew I had to make an appearance. Every one of them was on my nice list this year," Santa said.

The kids all started clapping, then settled down quickly, anxious to see what was in his pack.

"I'm glad to hear they were all good, Santa. I see you have a bag that looks pretty full. I'm curious what is in there," John said as he tried to take a peek inside.

"Now John, I didn't say you were on the nice list. We need to talk later about that," Santa said, bringing laughter from the crowd. "But I will let you help me pass out some presents."

He placed his heavy sack on the floor and opened it up pulling out a wrapped gift. "Is there a Robert in here?" he asked as he looked at it.

Robert raised his hand and walked forward, "I'm Robert."

"Well, then this gift is for you, young man. Merry Christmas!" he said as he handed the package to Robert, who immediately tore the wrapping off. Inside was a brand-new baseball glove.

"Wow! Thanks Santa!" Robert said as he admired it, the crowd applauding.

"You're welcome son," Santa said as he reached for another package.

John and Santa handed out gifts to all the children that were there. There was so much excitement in the barn as dolls and baseball bats were opened and exclaimed over. Elizabeth stood there smiling next to Rosemary, hating that Lucas was missing this time with a Santa that looked suspiciously like Henry Gowen.

John had stepped back into the crowd a few minutes before Santa's bag was empty and was standing near Elizabeth watching the last few gifts being handed out. He looked over and saw Lucy standing in the doorway chatting with Bill.

Santa reached in his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it.

"Let me have your attention, please. Hmmm. This is the last thing in my bag. Now this is a name I haven't seen in a while. Is there an Elizabeth Thornton here?" Santa said as he scanned the crowd.

Elizabeth looked up at John in surprise. "Me?"

"Well, you are the only Elizabeth Thornton here," John replied.

Elizabeth hesitated and then Rosemary encouraged her to go forward. She stepped slowly towards Santa, a little embarrassed since she was the only adult called out. When she got to Santa, she looked at him and smiled shyly. "I'm Elizabeth Thornton," she said facing Santa with her back to the crowd.

"Yes, I can see that you are. My you've grown!" Santa said, bringing a laugh from everyone. "First of all, have you been a good girl this year, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled, deciding to play along, "Yes Santa. I think I have been a very good girl this year."

"I'm glad to hear that," Santa replied. "I have something for you. Actually, it isn't from me, but someone handed it to me outside before I came in and asked me to give it to you. I hope it is something that you wished for."

Santa held out the piece of paper and Elizabeth slowly took it. She looked curiously at Santa, who was smiling at her with tears in his eyes, then opened the paper. She looked back up at Santa, a little confused.

"Was it something you wanted?" Santa asked.

"I'm…not sure."

"Well, what does it say?" Santa asked.

"It simply says, 'turn around,'" Elizabeth replied.

"Then maybe you should turn around," Santa said in Henry's voice.

Elizabeth slowly turned back towards the people, noticing they had cleared the center of the floor and left it open. Then her eyes connected with Lucas, who was standing in the middle of the open area. Only now, he wasn't in his old suit. He was wearing a tuxedo with tails and a white vest. He was standing there smiling at her, holding a white rose.

"Lucas?" Elizabeth said, perplexed.

The crowd was totally silent as they watched.

"Elizabeth," Lucas said. "I came to Hope Valley wanting to settle down. I have waited a lifetime for my soulmate. I never thought I would meet her in the street in front of my place of business."

Elizabeth smiled as he paused.

"I once said I was a bit of a tumbleweed. Once I met you, I knew I had found the place that I wanted to stay. Right next to you, forever."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she finally realized what was happening.

"I love you with everything I am, all of my heart and soul," Lucas said as he knelt down on one knee and opened a box he had pulled from his pocket. "Nothing would make me happier than for you to be by my side for the rest of my life. Elizabeth Thornton, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks.

She walked forward, stopping right in front of Lucas as he waited. Then she took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Lucas Bouchard. You are certainly full of surprises," she said seriously, then laughed. "I love you so much. Yes! I will marry you!"

Lucas smiled as his eyes welled up. He quickly slipped the ring on her finger, then stood and wrapped his arms around her and swung her around. Lucas placed her on the ground and leaned down for a kiss. The audience applauded in delight. Lucas stepped back and took her hand. "Elizabeth Thornton said yes!" he called out, his voice full of joy, bringing another round of applause.

Their friends began congratulating them. Rosemary was the first. "I am so thrilled for you my friend. I know you will both be so happy."

Santa walked up smiling. "I am glad I could be a part of this. Congratulations, Elizabeth, looks like it was something you wished for. Lucas, you better be good to her or you will be on my naughty list next year."

Elizabeth hugged Santa. "Thank you so much," she said. Lucas shook his hand.

John looked around and saw Lucy standing alone in the doorway watching everything that was going on, then he walked over to speak to the happy couple. "I didn't think it could be done," he said as he slapped Lucas on the back. "But there is actually one woman out there that wants to put up with you for the rest of her life. Congratulations, Cuz!" John hugged Lucas, then reached over to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek. "Welcome to the family, Elizabeth." Then John stepped back to let others give their blessings. He looked back at the door and Lucy wasn't there, so he scanned the room. When he didn't see her, he figured he knew where she had gone and went to find her.

He walked out into the cold evening, wishing he had grabbed his jacket. As he entered the stable, he heard her talking.

"Sir Lancelot, I'm just not sure what I'm doing here. I don't know if I can go through with it. Will he hate me forever for telling him?"

John cocked his head, wondering who the 'him' was that she was referring to. He then heard her crying, and it broke his heart.

John walked towards her and saw she was pressing her face against Outlaw's.

"Lucy," he said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Lucy let out an audible sigh, then turned to look at John with sad eyes.

"What's going on, Princess?"

She didn't like the concern in his voice, or the nickname. Not now. Lucy knew she had to get away from him. "Please leave me alone. I need to find Bill. I want to go back to the hotel," Lucy said as she tried to walk past him. John gently grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Let me help you."

She met his eyes and John saw the pain there. As she held his gaze, it was all the encouragement he needed to lean towards her. "No…John," Lucy said firmly as she put her hand on his chest to stop his forward movement. "You can't help me."

She looked at her arm where his hand was, and he released her. Then she lifted her chin and walked out the door leaving John behind, confused by her actions and his desire for her.

###

Lucas and Elizabeth smiled at each other as they danced. The party was nearing an end, but they both realized that theirs was just beginning.

"Lucas, how did you ever pull this off?"

"Well, it wasn't too difficult, considering how busy you have been lately. I simply brought my clothes out here one of the days I came to work. The Santa thing was all John. He contacted all the parents and made a list of things their kids wanted and bought them. Henry was happy to be involved and even more so when I told him what I was planning."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Bless Henry's heart. I'm glad he was a part of it. That cousin of yours is almost as special as you are. I hope one day he finds his soulmate too."

Lucas smiled and leaned down for a gentle kiss. "I'm sure he will. He is a hopeful romantic too."

They stared into each other's eyes and danced the last dance of the night, unaware of anyone else around.

###

Lucy found Bill outside packing the wagon. "I'm not feeling very well, Bill. Are you getting ready to leave?"

Bill looked at her, "I'm ready. Sorry you are feeling poorly. Here, let me help you into the wagon. I've already said my goodbyes."

Bill helped her up, then walked around and climbed up himself. He reached back and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her.

"Thank you," she said as she looked up at him and smiled.

"We'll be home before you know it," Bill replied as he clicked his tongue to the horses.

###

Lucas helped Elizabeth into the wagon and handed a very sleepy Jack up to her. Then wrapped a blanket around both of them.

Once he stepped up and sat next to her, he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Lucas, this was the best night ever. My ring is beautiful," Elizabeth said as she smiled at him, then looked down at her ring. Lucas had chosen well. It was a princess cut diamond with sapphires on both sides, with some vintage scrollwork on the band.

"You saying yes is what made it so amazing," Lucas responded.

"Lucas," she said as they began their trip home. "How are you feeling about a short engagement?"

Lucas looked over and smiled. "Elizabeth, I would marry you tonight if that's what you want. I just want you to be my wife."

Elizabeth beamed, "How about Valentine's Day?"

"That sounds perfect, my love," Lucas responded as he leaned over for another kiss.

Elizabeth cuddled up to his arm. "Yes, it does."

###

Nathan and Fiona had had a wonderful evening. The conversation was easy, and the food was delicious. Once again, they were dancing in the saloon, Fiona now grateful for Lucas rearranging the tables, most likely on her behalf.

As the song ended, they stopped dancing and Nathan looked up and smiled. Fiona followed his gaze and noticed they were standing under the mistletoe.

Their eyes met and Nathan leaned in for a kiss. All of a sudden, the door opened, and Bill and Lucy came in.

Fiona flinched and stepped back, giving Nathan a sad smile.

"Fiona," Bill said. "Lucy isn't feeling very well. I don't know if she needs your help or not."

Lucy turned and thanked Bill, then ran up the stairs to her room.

"I'll see you later, Nathan," Fiona said. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I need to check on her."

"Goodnight, Fiona."

Nathan watched as she went upstairs then turned towards Bill and frowned.

"Your timing could use some work," Nathan said as they turned and walked out the door.

###

The next morning Rosemary was sitting at the table drinking her coffee, trying to be quiet until Lee got up. She heard him coming down the stairs a few moments later.

"Merry Christmas, my darling," she said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you. I have a special gift for you," Lee said.

He held out a card and sat down across the table as she took it. Rosemary opened the card and Lee watched as she read what was inside.

My Dearest Rosie,

I love you so much, and I think it's time we start a family. How do you feel about adopting a child? Anytime you are ready, I am ready. We are in this together. I will wait as long as you need to make a decision.

Your husband,

Lee

Rosemary read the words and tears filled her eyes. She looked up at Lee. "Thank you so much for this. I so want to be parents with you, my husband." She leaned over and kissed him. "I have a gift for you as well," she said placing a small package in front of him.

"I love presents," Lee said as he quickly unwrapped it. He opened the small box and confusion crossed his face.

"Rosie?"

Rosemary smiled as tears flowed down her face.

Lee looked down at the small, yellow, baby booties. Then he looked up at his wife. "Wh…what…"

Rosemary just sat there in silence, watching all the emotions cross his face.

"Are you…are you telling me…what…Rosie…are you pregnant?"

"Lee we are going to be parents in June! I saw Carson a few weeks ago and he confirmed it, but I wanted to wait before telling you. Yes Lee, I am finally pregnant!"

Lee looked his wife in the eyes, the tears filling his own. He began laughing, then he stood and pulled Rosemary to her feet. He carefully placed his hand on her still flat stomach. "I'm gonna be a father?"

Rosemary smiled through her tears, "You're going to be a wonderful father."

The tears finally spilled down his cheeks. "I love you so much, Rosemary."

"I love you too, my darling husband.

Lee kissed his wife tenderly then wrapped his arms around her, his tears falling on her shoulder.

Author's Note: I tried to fill this chapter with lots of romance as a Christmas gift to you! And the pregnancy was a special gift to my readers. Merry Christmas!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19—New Beginnings- Part 1

Elizabeth heard excited voices and peeked out the window. She smiled as she watched Lucas and Jack playing with Jack's new toys. Elizabeth had been in awe a few days ago on Christmas morning when Lucas knocked on the door and she saw what he had brought for Jack. Lucas had stood on the porch with a guilty smile.

"What have you done, Lucas?" she asked. He stepped aside and right behind him was a bright red pedal car. "Lucas! You didn't!"

He nodded, "Obviously, I did. I figured one of us needed a car…" At his dimpled smile, shrug, and lack of remorse, all she could do was laugh.

"I can see someone is going to spoil this child," Elizabeth said as she pulled Lucas to her for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, fiancé."

Lucas enfolded her in his arms. "Merry Christmas, my love. I had the best time with you last night," he whispered in her ear. "Did I dream it, or did you actually say yes?"

"You didn't dream it. Now you're stuck with me."

Lucas drew her in for a passionate kiss. Then took a deep breath, "That's the best news ever. I am a blessed man indeed."

Elizabeth watched for a moment as Lucas worked with Jack teaching him how to pedal his car. He had been with Jack every day since Christmas, helping him learn to drive his fancy new toy. Jack just couldn't quite get the hang of it yet. Lucas was so patient with him and she knew he was going to make a great father. She went back to her cooking, knowing that Jack was in good hands. It was the day before New Year's Eve, and she was wondering what they might do tomorrow night. Elizabeth was hoping for a quiet evening at home to ring in the new year with the man she loved. But if Lucas had something else in mind, she was alright with that too. She would just need to get some childcare. She suddenly thought of her next-door neighbor and best friend. That was her second surprise on Christmas Day.

Rosemary and Lee had come over before Lucas showed up that morning, both looking quite happy. "I'm pregnant!" Rosemary had burst out, unable to contain her excitement. Elizabeth had hugged her friend and cried as she did so. It had been a long time coming, and she was thrilled for the Coulters.

She and Lucas had stayed around the house on Christmas Day, just resting up from all the excitement of the dance. They enjoyed being a family, even though that wouldn't technically happen for another month and a half. Lucas was getting to know Jack and loved spending time with him. Jack was quite attached already and would be pleased when Lucas didn't have to leave in the evenings. Elizabeth looked forward to the day they married.

It couldn't come soon enough for her.

###

John had been very busy since the party. He gave his men Christmas Day off, but they hadn't stopped working since then. He had hired a few temporary hands from Hope Valley to help with the tear down, and to also help with fence placement. John had lost a few weeks, but he believed it was worth it. Just seeing the joy on everyone's faces made him want to do it again.

The busyness had helped him keep his mind occupied and off of a certain someone. John had never met anyone that affected him like Lucy did, and he didn't know what to think about it. He had always loved spending time with beautiful women, but nothing had ever gone any further than friendship. The only girl he had ever kissed was Fiona's sister, and he was a youngster then. But he was having a hard time forgetting the look on Lucy's face in the stable that night. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and wanted nothing more than for her lips to meet his.

He would lie in bed at night and think of her, and how her hair smelled. Her laughter. Her emerald green eyes. John knew he needed more sleep, he was certainly working himself half to death, but his brain wouldn't shut down for very long. She was the last thing he thought of at night and the first in the morning. Was it possible he had feelings for her? He didn't even know who she was or anything about her. He just needed to get himself together, he had a ranch to get up and running. He was just concerned about her, and it went no further than that. Lucy obviously had a problem and he wanted to help her solve it. And of course, she had some kind of secret that she was hiding. That bothered him as well. Just because she was attractive didn't mean he had feelings for her. He was glad that he figured it out. Now perhaps he could get some sleep.

John was planning a trip to Hope Valley tomorrow for some supplies. If he was smart, he would avoid the princess at all costs. Of course, that would be difficult since he would be staying at the hotel.

Maybe just a glimpse of her wouldn't hurt.

###

Fiona was excited.

Nathan had left town the day after Christmas and was due back tomorrow on New Year's Eve. She had thought about their romantic evening together over and over again the last few days. Nathan was about to kiss her when Lucy came in with Bill. So, she didn't get her kiss and then when she went up to check on the girl, Lucy wouldn't allow her in.

Fiona didn't know what to think about her. Bill had come by the next morning to make sure Lucy was alright, and she was all smiles again. She said she was feeling much better. Right now, she and Bill were having brunch over at the café. Fiona had observed Lucy watching Lucas and Elizabeth a couple of times. She always looked like she was in deep thought when she did so. Fiona was having dinner with her tonight, so maybe she could find out some more information.

Of course, that wasn't the most important thing on Fiona's mind, Nathan's homecoming was.

###

"You mean Nathan was chasing her too?" Lucy asked Bill, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Chasing may be a strong word. But he did pursue her for a time. It took a while for everyone to get their feelings untangled. Elizabeth and Lucas belong together. And Nathan seems to have eyes only for Fiona now."

"I love happy endings!" Lucy said clapping her hands together.

Bill took a drink of his coffee. "So, have you decided how long you plan to stay in our quaint little town?"

Lucy's smile vanished. "Actually no. I am really enjoying my time here though."

"Why don't you just settle down here then? I think you would fit in quite well in our community. You have already made friends with Fiona, and if my eyes didn't deceive me, John Davis wouldn't mind spending a bit more time with you…"

"I would rather not discuss that rogue, if you don't mind," she said as she leaned back and crossed her arms with a scowl on her face.

"Whatever you say," Bill said as he took another drink to hide his smile.

###

Lucas picked Jack up and tossed him in the air, catching him, then doing it again. Elizabeth watching from the porch, her heart welling up with happiness that Lucas cared so much for her little boy. She knew he would love him like he was his own son, his actions had already shown that. Jack's giggles brought a smile to her lips, and Lucas' eyes shone with joy. Lucas hugged him close, then tickled his belly, bringing a fit of laughter from him again. Then Jack tried to tickle Lucas under his beard causing him to chuckle.

"Did Jack find your ticklish spot?" Elizabeth asked jokingly.

"I'll never tell," Lucas said as he placed the boy back on the ground. Jack ran back to his car and got in, still working on figuring the pedals out.

Elizabeth stood and slowly walked off the porch up to Lucas. "I bet I can find your ticklish spot."

As she came closer, Lucas put his arms around her waist. "Just remember, turn-about is fair play."

They smiled at each other, then Elizabeth said, "Perhaps later." She reached up and lightly kissed him.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Lucas asked.

Elizabeth frowned, "Sounds serious."

Lucas nervously laughed, "Well…yes. It is pretty serious."

"What's going on, Lucas?"

"I wasn't sure how to bring this up, but here goes. I wanted to talk to you about Jack."

"What about Jack?"

Lucas looked down then back at Elizabeth. "We haven't talked about my relationship with Jack after we get married."

Elizabeth nodded but remained silent.

"Elizabeth, you know that I love him. The truth is…I want to adopt him. And…I want him to call me Daddy- if that's alright with you."

Elizabeth saw the uncertainty in his face, wondering what she would say.

"And of course, I don't want to change his last name," Lucas went on. "As much as I would love him to be a Bouchard, I would never take the name Thornton from him. He is Jack Thornton's son and should have his last name."

Elizabeth smiled and reached her arms around Lucas, laying her head on his chest. Then she looked up at him. "You are such an amazing man, Lucas Bouchard. I would love for you to adopt Jack. And he needs a Daddy. You already fill that role in his life."

"Maybe we could start with Daddy Lucas so we don't totally confuse him. Perhaps he will drop the Lucas himself as he grows," Lucas offered.

"I think that's a great idea," Elizabeth said. "I love you so much and can't wait to be your wife."

Lucas kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you more than life, Elizabeth Thornton."

Elizabeth stepped back, "We haven't talked about New Year's Eve and it's tomorrow. I know you are probably having something at the saloon…"

"Actually yes, the saloon is having a party, but I was kind of hoping to celebrate with just us for this holiday. Fiona and Albert can take care of the saloon."

Elizabeth smiled, "We think alike, that was my plan too. Perhaps you can bring the Victrola over?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Lucas said and then smiled.

###

Fiona and Lucy sat and chatted after finishing their evening meal. "I'm glad we had a chance to finally talk. I was hoping you would tell me about the Christmas event. Sounds like it was a wonderful party. Did you get to dance?"

"Yes. It was a lot of fun. I also went on a hayride," Lucy said, remembering the feel of John's arms around her when she was terrified.

"Wow! I'm not sure I've ever been on one. Did you ride with anyone in particular?"

"John may have sat next to me, I don't really recall," Lucy lied.

Fiona nodded, "One of the most handsome, available men in the area 'may' have sat next to you and you don't remember? I guess you expect me to believe that."

"Okay, yes, he jumped up just before the wagon took off. The villain had set up someone to come running out of the darkness and frightened the daylights out of everyone…so…I might have thrown my arms around him. But in my defense, I was scared to death!"

Fiona laughed. "I bet you were. Lucy, do you like Johnny?"

"Of course not!" Lucy answered a bit too quickly. "He's rude, and obnoxious."

"He's also good-looking, generous, kind, funny, and rich. And honestly, Lucy, I have known him most of my life and he has never been rude or obnoxious. Maybe you formed too quick of an opinion on a bad day? Don't you think you should give him the benefit of the doubt? By the way, what were you so upset about that night when you got home?"

Lucy thought for a moment. She wasn't sure she wanted to share with Fiona just yet.

"I needed some rest. I get a tad grumpy when I'm tired. Nothing more or less."

Fiona wasn't buying it and was certain it had something to do with that 'villian' Johnny Davis. But she wouldn't get any more out of Lucy, so there was no use trying. For now.

###

John had left just at sunrise the next morning headed for Hope Valley. He planned to stay a couple of days, buying supplies and visiting. He was once again glad that he had found a ranch so close to town. The fact that his cousin and an old friend lived here made it even better. He really liked the people of Hope Valley and knew that he had made some lifelong friends here. Lucas had chosen a great place to plant roots.

He had ridden Outlaw instead of bringing the wagon. John had a lot of supplies to get and would come back to pick them up when they were all ready. He knew some things needed to be ordered.

He headed straight for the livery and left Outlaw there, then walked to the hotel. He found Fiona behind the bar. The place was pretty empty otherwise.

"Hey Ona."

"Oh, hi Johnny. It's good to see you- you look tired," Fiona replied with a smile.

"I missed you at the party. It was a lot of fun. You would have had a good time. I hope you weren't too lonely here in town. I am a little tired."

Fiona laughed, "No, I wasn't lonely. Johnny, can we chat for a bit?"

She walked around the bar and took a seat next to John. "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Alright. What's going on?" John said, concerned that she wanted to tell him she had feelings for him.

"I'm not exactly where you are emotionally, but I am seeing someone."

John raised his eyebrow. "Oh," he said in surprise and relief. Then he nodded his head in realization. "You and Nathan."

"Yes. I have had feelings for Nathan for a long time now. We actually have had dinner together a couple of times."

John smiled brightly, "I am so happy for you, Ona. He seems like a good man. I hope he treats you right."

"He is doing just fine. Also, I wanted to talk to you about Lucy…"

John stared at Ona, then let out a sigh. "What about her?"

"Yes, what about her?" Lucy said as she walked up.

Fiona watched John's eyes light up when he stood and looked at Lucy. Then, the barrier came back down, and his face went stoic.

"Good morning, Lucy. You look…well," John said.

"Morning Lucy. I was just going to tell Johnny what a great time you had at the ranch the other day," Fiona prevaricated, knowing that she couldn't talk about the real subject with Lucy standing there.

"Yes, it was…satisfactory," Lucy said noncommittally. "Good morning to you both. I'm headed to the café for some breakfast. I will see you later, Fiona."

They watched Lucy walk out and Fiona turned to John crossing her arms, "Alright Johnny Davis. Spill it."

###

Nathan rode into town that afternoon with one thought in mind, he wanted to see Fiona. Of course he needed a hug from his niece, but his feelings for Fiona had grown quickly and he had missed her terribly the last few days. He still thought about that almost kiss the other night and hoped to make that a definite one very soon. Their time together had been wonderful. Tomorrow was the first day of a new year and he wanted to start it off with her. As soon as he checked in with Bill, he would go see Allie.

After that, he was headed to the saloon.

###

Lucas came in from the petroleum office and saw John sitting at the bar. He walked up and tapped his shoulder. "Hey there cousin, good to see you."

When John turned towards him, Lucas could see the shadows under his eyes. "Let's get a table," Lucas said, concerned about his cousin.

They walked over to a table and sat down. "You look terrible, what's going on?" Lucas asked.

John laughed. "Just working too hard, I guess. Not sleeping enough."

Lucas nodded. "I know you John. You may be working too hard, but you normally sleep quite well as I recall. What's on your mind?"

"I guess I need to talk to someone. Fiona questioned me earlier, but I changed the subject. It's about Lucy Jones."

"I guessed as much. You have feelings for her," Lucas replied.

"No…no…nothing like that."

Lucas' curiosity was peaked at the quick negative response. 'Methinks he doth protest too much' came to mind.

"I happened to run into Lucy shortly after she came to town. She was spying on a conversation that took place outside the café. You, Bill and Nathan were talking, and she was eavesdropping. Since then, I have seen her talking to Nathan and Bill quite a bit and also watching you. So, Cuz, I don't know who she was interested in, but I have to wonder what she is doing here in Hope Valley. She seems harmless enough, but I don't want to see her cause any trouble for anyone."

Lucas listened and felt uneasy as John spoke. Everything he had dealt with in his past made him cautious, even though he had no secrets to hide.

"You two have talked a few times. Have you asked her anything?" Lucas asked.

"I have asked her, and she just brushes it off. But, at the dance the other day, I walked in on her talking to Outlaw- they seem to have struck a friendship up- and I heard her say something intriguing."

"What did she say?"

"She said 'will he hate me forever for telling him.' And she began crying. I don't know what to make of it, Lucas."

Lucas wrinkled his brow. Lucy didn't seem to be someone that would hurt anyone, she was quite friendly. But he felt this is something he should talk to Bill and Nathan about. Bill had spent quite a bit of time with her, so perhaps he knew more than anyone else in town did.

"I'm glad you told me. You could have told me sooner. Maybe you wouldn't have lost so much sleep over it. Although I think there is more to your sleep loss than what you are saying."

"She's a puzzle to me, Cuz."

"John, I think you like this girl and are scared to admit it."

"Like her? She acts like a pompous brat. I've never been attracted to that type. She is beautiful and her eyes are mesmerizing. Have you ever heard her laugh? She's such a tiny little thing that looks like she needs protecting, but at the same time she seems pretty well able to defend herself with that mouth of hers. Her hair smells like lilies." John stopped noticing Lucas' smile.

"For someone you don't like, you have certainly found many reasons that you should," Lucas responded.

"Lucas you know me. I've been single for a long time. I couldn't get involved with someone that is that self-important. She snubbed me when she thought I was 'just' a bartender. No, you are completely off base."

"I think perhaps the snubbing you referred to is a self-preservation tactic. I haven't seen her treat anyone else the way you describe. Perhaps she is guarding her own heart when she is around you. But I am a little concerned about what you overheard. I doubt it has anything to do with me if that makes you feel any better. Nathan is due back today and I will talk to him and see what he wants to do about it if anything. There is a party here tonight, maybe it would be good for you to have some fun- all work and no play…I will be spending the evening with my intended at her place," Lucas said with a smile.

John finally smiled, "You two are the perfect match. Maybe one day I can find what you have, Cuz."

"To find it you need to keep your eyes open and your heart available."

"Perhaps. I need to go to the mill and the mercantile. But I'll see you later. I plan to stay until the second. Let me know what Nathan says."

"See you later, John."

###

Elizabeth was getting things ready for her evening with Lucas. He wasn't coming until later, as he was helping set things up at the saloon. They could see the new year in alone together since Jack would already be asleep when Lucas got here. They had decided on a late dinner. Elizabeth was making a roast chicken with carrots, potatoes, and homemade biscuits. Lucas was bringing a special dessert from Gustave and a bottle of wine. Elizabeth had the table set with an elegant lace tablecloth and some silver candlesticks. They would eat by candlelight. He had stopped by and left the Victrola a couple of hours ago.

Elizabeth still got nervous butterflies when Lucas came over. Her heart always did a flip-flop when she saw him after being away from him for a time. She hoped she would always feel that way when he came into a room. She knew she didn't only love him, but she desired him and the way he looked at her, he wanted her also. Lucas was always a gentleman and would never do anything to jeopardize her reputation. They were both passionate people, so a short engagement was best for both of them.

###

Fiona looked up as the door opened and her face broke into a wide grin. Nathan walked in, running his hand through his windblown hair. He was wearing his casual clothes and had never looked more handsome as he gave her a crooked smile.

Nathan walked up to the bar and leaned over towards her. "It's good to see you Fiona. You look beautiful today."

"I'm glad you're back, Nathan. I missed you."

"I heard there is a party tonight. I plan to be here. I guess you have to work?"

"I do, but I have help, so I will have time to mingle. There is a certain constable I might want to dance with," Fiona said flirtatiously.

"I bet he wants to dance with you too. He has missed you terribly," Nathan said looking into her eyes, his expression turning serious.

Fiona's cheeks slightly colored at his bold comment, glad that he was coming out of his shell. "I have a few things to do but I will see you in a bit?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Nathan said as he winked at her.

Fiona resisted the urge to fan herself as she walked away.

###

Lucas was leaving shortly for Elizabeth's, but he saw Nathan sitting at the bar and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Nathan. Hope you had a productive trip."

"I did, thanks."

"Can I speak to you in private?" Lucas asked as he led Nathan into a quiet corner, not wanting any listeners.

"What's going on?" Nathan enquired when they were isolated.

Lucas told Nathan everything that John had told him earlier regarding Lucy.

"I don't know that anyone is in danger, but it just seemed like something you should know about."

Nathan pondered a moment. "I can't think of anything regarding myself that she would be here for. But who really knows? I also agree that she doesn't seem to be a threat. Let's just keep this to ourselves tonight. I will talk to Bill tomorrow and we should probably find out exactly what she is doing here in Hope Valley. I don't like surprises."

"Let me know how that turns out. I'm headed out shortly. Enjoy the festivity," Lucas said as he shook hands with Nathan and walked away.

Nathan saw Lucy coming down the stairs smiling and dressed to party. She was stunning in a burgundy gown.

"Just what are you doing in Hope Valley," he said softly to himself.

Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the story. One more chapter this week then I will take a short break before continuing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20—New Beginnings-Part 2

Elizabeth checked the mirror- again. Every hair was in place. She had just looked in and Jack was sleeping soundly. At the light tap on the door, she smiled. Once again, her heart fluttered.

She opened the door to Lucas' smiling face. He was holding a pink rose, a bottle of wine and a small bag. "Come in," Elizabeth said happily. Lucas walked in and she closed the door behind him. He kissed her cheek and handed her the rose. "Thank you, Lucas," she said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"That chicken smells wonderful," Lucas said following her, placing the wine and bag on the table. "This looks beautiful, Elizabeth," he said noticing the tablescape. "May I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you may. Please light the candles for me."

Lucas picked up the matches and lit the candles as Elizabeth brought two plates of food from the kitchen. Then he helped her with her chair and opened and poured them each a glass of white wine.

"This is nice. And I'm starving. I don't usually eat this late," Elizabeth said.

Lucas tasted the chicken. "Elizabeth, this is fantastic. You are such a great cook."

"It's good that you think so, since we will be married soon," Elizabeth replied.

They enjoyed their meal, and their conversation. Each one thinking of how perfect it would be when they had dinner as a married couple.

###

Rosemary and Lee sat on the couch, his arm around her. They had finished their dinner and were cuddling. Lee reached over and touched her stomach.

"I can't believe that we will be parents soon."

"Believe it, my husband. It won't be long until little feet will be pitter-pattering all over the house," Rosemary said.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I just want a healthy baby," Rosemary replied. "I would love a boy with your smile."

"Or a girl with your beautiful hair," Lee said. "I agree with you, as long as he or she is healthy, that's the main thing. I love you Rosie."

"I love you too," she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

###

The saloon was buzzing. People were coming in and playing darts and poker, enjoying the atmosphere.

Lucy and Nathan were playing a game of darts, Fiona coming over when she had a slow moment. Nathan was losing soundly; he was way too distracted with watching Fiona and wondering about Lucy.

John on the other hand was playing poker and doing quite well. Bill was grumbling and tossed his losing hand in. He had gone all-in on three of a kind, only to be beat with a straight. He left to go walk around the town and check things out. He and Nathan were taking turns watching over things during the party.

Fiona walked over and smiled at Nathan. "I'll take that dance now." He happily agreed, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. The player piano wasn't quite a live band or even a Victrola, but it would have to do.

"You have been watching me all evening, Constable. Something on your mind?"

"Actually yes. I can't stop thinking of our dinner a week ago. I had such a great time with you. You were all I thought about while I was gone," Nathan admitted.

"I had a wonderful time too. And I may have thought about you a time or two these past few days," Fiona teased.

"I can't believe this year is almost over, another hour and it will be a new one."

"I'm glad I get to start it with you," Fiona said cheerfully.

"Me too," Nathan replied as she lay her head on his chest and they slow danced together.

###

"Care for a game of darts?" John said as he walked up to Lucy. "I see you lost your partner."

Lucy fidgeted for a moment, "Alright."

John had tried to make conversation with Lucy during the evening, but she had avoided him. He thought perhaps a competition might break the ice a bit.

He found she was quite good, but he was better. John thought of letting her win but decided against it. He guessed she would hate winning that way. Games had always come easy for him and he effortlessly won two matches.

"I tell you what, if I beat you this round, you owe me a dance," John suggested.

"You have beat me twice, so that sounds like a win-win for you," Lucy said, a little sparkle in her voice.

"Humor me," John said.

Since she had walked down the stairs in her burgundy gown earlier, John hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her, even peeking at her during his poker game. She looked stunning and though he had told himself he would avoid her, John found that he couldn't. It's only infatuation, he told himself. She is the most beautiful woman in town. That's all it is. And I need to keep an eye on her.

John wasn't sure, but it seemed she really didn't try to win the last game. He didn't know what to think about that but put out his hand. "I guess you owe me a dance," he said, waiting for her response.

Lucy smiled as she looked up at him, then placed her hand in his. He walked her to the floor, and they swayed to the slow music that was playing. John stared at her, looking for some fault and not finding one. From her hair to her eyes, her nose and full lips, she was perfection. He surprised himself at how much he wanted to touch her smooth skin. Lucy seemed quite content dancing so close to him, and his mind kept going to how well matched they were.

I'm just making sure she doesn't cause trouble, he told himself when his thoughts drifted in that direction.

And yet his heart kept telling him otherwise.

###

Lucas and Elizabeth had thoroughly enjoyed their dinner and dessert. It was almost midnight and they had spent the last 30 minutes dancing in her living room. They glanced at the clock, "I am about to start a new year with you by my side," Lucas said.

"And I couldn't be happier about it," Elizabeth replied.

The clock struck 12 and Lucas said, "Happy New Year, my love."

"Happy New Year, future husband," she replied as their lips met.

###

Nathan saw the clock about to strike midnight. He went to get Fiona from behind the bar.

"Come with me," he said as he took her hand, not listening to her protests. He led her outside around the side of the building where it was quiet. They stood there looking at each other and listening to the saloon patrons counting down from 10. Neither one spoke. When it reached midnight, Nathan reached up and placed his hand on Fiona's cheek.

"Happy New Year, Fiona," he said as he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle at first, then deepened as she reached her arms around his waist. His hand slipped behind her neck and the other around her body, pulling her to him.

The kiss ended, both of them out of breath.

Nathan looked down at her and smiled. "I need to start every year like that."

"I wouldn't object," she replied as she leaned into his chest, just resting there.

Nathan stood there holding her, and at that moment he knew—

He was in love with Fiona and wanted to marry her.

###

When the clock hit midnight, Lucy was across the room from John. He looked around for her and made eye contact, her smiling and waving in his direction. She knew how attracted she was to him and made sure he wasn't nearby in case he tried to kiss her again. She wasn't sure she could resist him a second time, it was hard enough that night in the stable. It was all she could do to put her hand on his chest that night and push him away from her when all she wanted to do was brush her lips to his. Only once. He was just so darned good-looking. And that smile could melt an iceberg.

She didn't need romance right now, she needed to figure out what to do about her reason for being in Hope Valley.

###

Albert came out from behind the bar and stood next to Molly just as everyone began the countdown.

"I'm so glad you came by tonight, Molly. Happy New Year."

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Happy New Year, Albert," Molly replied. Happy new year indeed, she thought with a smile.

###

Rosemary and Lee danced slowly in their living room as the clock struck twelve.

"This is going to be the best year ever. I love you Rosemary Coulter."

"I love you so much, Lee. I'm so glad we get to be parents this year. Happy New Year."

Lee gently kissed his beautiful wife, and they continued dancing.

###

Elizabeth and Lucas stood there embracing each other. Neither one of them wanted to stop the kiss that had begun a few moments ago, and become intense, but Lucas finally came to his senses and backed up. He turned around and ran his hand through his hair, then turned back to her, his gaze regretful.

"Elizabeth, I'm…sorry," he said as he watched her ragged breathing, and trying to control his own. "I'm not sorry for kissing you, never that. It's what your kisses do to me. I think perhaps we should limit our time alone together until the wedding. For both of our sakes."

Elizabeth finally got her thoughts together and smiled at Lucas. "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Neither of us did. We desire each other, and that's a good thing. It was only a kiss, although a very passionate one. But you are correct, the wedding is less than two months away and we should be cautious. We can control ourselves that long. I love you."

His gaze softened hearing her endearing words. "I love you so much. I would never do anything to hurt you. It's time I took my leave. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Elizabeth walked to him and put her arms around him, feeling his strong ones wrap around her. "Very soon, you won't have to leave. I long for that day."

"Me too, my love. Me too. Happy New Year," Lucas said as he kissed the top of her head and left.

###

John was up early the next morning. It was a new year and he wanted to make the most of it. He needed to focus on his ranch not on a certain princess that seemed to overtake his thoughts lately.

He headed out the door on his way to see Outlaw at the livery. His horse tended to get a bit moody when he was cooped up for too long, so John was bringing him some sugar cubes. Once again, he heard Lucy's voice as he entered.

"I bet you have missed me lately haven't you Sir Lancelot?"

John shook his head and smiled. She would never stop calling him that.

"I wanted to come by and say good-bye to you. I may not see you again."

John startled at her statement.

"I have to do something that may not end well, and I might have to leave town. You've been a good friend though and I will miss you. Between you and me, I will miss John too."

John had heard enough, and he quickly walked over to the sheriff's office. Bill and Nathan were both inside.

"Hey John. You look like you have some bad news. What's going on?" Bill asked.

"Nathan, did you talk to Bill about Lucy?" John asked.

Before Nathan answered, Bill spoke, "He did. I don't think she is a threat to anyone here. I have spent a lot of time with her. She's a sweet girl."

"Bill, we don't know why she is here," Nathan said. "We should bring her in and question her."

"If you insist, but she isn't a criminal. I doubt she will tell us anything of value."

"I just heard her talking in the livery. She said she had to do something that might not end well," John interjected.

"Well, that sounds ominous," Nathan said, looking at Bill. "You two stay here, I'm going to go get her and bring her here so we can find out her story and end all this mystery."

Nathan walked outside and towards the livery, but he didn't have to go far. Lucy was headed towards him.

"Hi Nathan," she said nervously. "You look like you are in a hurry."

"Good morning, Lucy. Could you come over to the office with me?"

"Yes, of course," Lucy said as they began walking in that direction. She wanted to ask why but decided to remain silent. Nathan didn't speak.

When they entered the office, Lucy looked around feeling outnumbered, and nervous.

"What's going on? I suddenly feel like a criminal. John?"

John looked uneasy. "Lucy, I couldn't take a chance. I…told them about you spying and the things I overheard."

"Spying? Really John? That sounds so nefarious. So, I'm a little nosy. And you hardly heard me plotting anyone's demise."

"Talking about something not ending well certainly sounds dubious," John replied.

Lucy's mouth dropped open, knowing that if he heard that, he probably heard what she said about him.

"And you accuse me of spying? You're nothing but a scoundrel, John Davis. I can't believe I ever gave you the time of day. I won't make that mistake again," Lucy said angrily.

"Just what are you doing in Hope Valley, Miss Jones?" Nathan asked, interrupting her tirade against John.

Lucy looked at Nathan, hurt written on her face. "It's Miss Jones now?"

Bill finally spoke. "Lucy, I don't want to think you are here to harm anyone, but your actions have been a little…suspicious. Would you please clear all this up for us?"

Lucy looked at Bill, tears filling her eyes. "Bill…you too? But…I thought…" Lucy stood there refusing to let the tears fall. She took several deep breaths and then cleared her throat and shook her head. "I never thought it would happen this way," she said looking around at the three of them. "With such a captive audience. No matter," she said shaking her head.

She reached into her bag, Nathan suddenly a bit anxious. She saw him step towards her, "Oh really, Nathan. Stop being dramatic. I don't have a weapon." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Bill. "This will tell you everything you need to know." Then she took a deep breath and went to sit down in a chair, her hands shaking as she watched Bill.

Bill took the paper and carefully unfolded it. His eyes grew wide as he read. When he finished, he looked stunned.

"This…I…I mean…this letter…is this for real?"

Lucy stood and straightened her shoulders.

"Yes. It's for real," she said.

"Bill Avery, I am your daughter."

Author's Note: Surprise! It's a girl! How is that for an ending? I am taking a short break as I have been writing like a madwoman lately but will be back soon with more of my story that will end around Valentine's Day. I can't wait to hear the rest of Lucy's story! Happy New Year everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I really used some creative license for this chapter. ;)

Chapter 21—Family Ties

Nathan and John looked from one to the other. "He's your father?" Nathan asked, his voice showing the shock he was feeling.

Bill sat there in disbelief. He quickly reread the letter, then looked up at Lucy. She saw the hurt in his eyes. "Lucy…you've been here for weeks. Why? Why haven't you told me before this?"

Lucy stood there crossing her arms over her chest, refusing the tears in her eyes permission to fall. She didn't speak for fear of breaking down.

"Do you mind?" Nathan asked gently, putting out his hand for the letter. Bill handed it over and Nathan read it then passed it to John who also looked it over and handed it back to Nathan.

"I assume you know this handwriting?" Nathan asked as he gave the letter back to Bill. John still sat there quietly watching Lucy.

Bill looked up at Nathan then back at the letter. "Yes. It's my ex-wife Nora's. She has a distinctive hand. Would you two excuse us?" Bill said to Nathan and John.

"Of course," John said as he and Nathan left the office. He glanced at Lucy before walking out, but she wouldn't look his way. Most likely she was still angry with him.

Bill looked at Lucy, still standing and looking like she might bolt at any second. He was wondering why he hadn't seen before how much she resembled Nora. Most likely because he had no reason to notice it.

"Please, have a seat," he said with a gentle voice, not wanting to spook her.

"Bill," Lucy said, her voice shaking. "I'm not sure I can do this right now."

"I understand but I need a few answers before you go. I want to apologize for not trusting you, Lucy. Can you tell me about this letter?"

Lucy slowly sat back down and looked at her still trembling hands for a moment trying to collect her thoughts. "When I was young, I was sent away to all of the finest schools," she said and then looked at Bill. "Once I graduated, I came back home. When my dad died, I was pretty devastated. Then my mom passed shortly after he did. I walked around the house in a fog, day after day, unsure of what my next move should be. Finally, I decided I needed to stay busy, so I started going through their documents. That's when I found this letter, along with several others from Nora, and adoption papers. The rest are in my hotel room. Apparently, my parents kept in contact with her over the years. This is the most current letter, dated just three years ago. They never told me I was adopted, so you can imagine the shock I felt. Probably about what you are feeling right now."

Lucy stopped speaking, giving Bill a chance to process what she had said.

"So, you have known for a while? You said your parents died almost 2 years ago."

"Yes, I have known for well over a year," Lucy answered. "At first, I planned to just ignore it. I believed there must be a reason that my parents decided not to tell me. But my curiosity kept growing. I knew that my real father was out there, and I wanted that familial connection. That's when I decided to come here and find you."

Bill nodded silently, staring at the letter in his hand.

"Bill, I need to go get some fresh air. Can we continue this conversation later? I know…it's a lot. I'm sorry you found out this way." Lucy could see that he needed some time to work through it.

"Sure. I'll see you later," Bill said as she walked out the door. He looked back at the letter that Nora had written.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Jones,

It's been a while since I have written. I hope all of you are well. Thank you for the picture of Lucy, she is such a beautiful girl. I see myself in her when I was that age.

I'm writing this letter to clear my conscience- at least with you. I lied to you all those years ago when you found me, lost and crying. The truth is, I was married at the time. And I already had a young son.

My mind was such a mess after the birth of my son that I didn't know how I would handle another child. Discovering I was pregnant again so quickly, I ran away, not even realizing what I was doing was wrong. You both were so wonderful the way you took me in and didn't judge me even after telling you that I was unmarried and expecting. It seemed the perfect solution to give you my beautiful daughter when she was born a few months later to raise. Especially since you had never been able to have children of your own. I couldn't be the mother that she needed. Unfortunately, that meant lying to my husband. And to you. So, please forgive me for the deceit. I'm certain her father never will if he finds out what I have done. We divorced a few years ago.

Should you ever tell Lucy about her parentage, she should know that her father, Bill Avery, lives in Hope Valley at the writing of this letter. He is the sheriff there. I would hope that she might want to get to know him, as I cheated him out of raising her because of my own confusion and depression. He is a wonderful man and deserves to know his daughter.

Sincerely,

Nora Avery

Bill thought back to the time that Nora was gone for about 10 months, Martin was just a toddler and Bill had to find someone to take care of him while he worked. Her depression had started soon after his birth and only grew worse until she left when he was about 14 months old. Bill had taken her to the doctor- more than one in fact- but they weren't able to help. The note she had left said not to look for her. He didn't know if she was alive or dead for almost a year.

Then she just showed up again one day, acting like nothing had ever happened. When he would ask questions, she evaded them. Nora mentally struggled several times after that but didn't run away again until after the death of their son years later.

Now he knew where she went the first time and why. She was distant when she came back, even more than she had been before. And she no longer shared his bed but slept in Martin's room at night.

Nora had given his daughter away and he never knew about it. And thinking back to her mental state at the time, he wasn't surprised that she was able to do such a thing.

Bill lay the letter on the desk and intertwined his fingers, placing his chin on top. Then he allowed the tears filling his eyes to escape and roll down his cheeks.

###

Elizabeth was picking up the house when she heard a knock at the door. She found Nathan there when she opened it. "Nathan, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Elizabeth, could I come in just for a moment?"

Elizabeth stepped back and opened the door wider. "Please," she said, gesturing with her arm for him to enter.

"I've been walking around for a while trying to figure out how to handle a situation."

"What's going on Nathan?"

"I know you and Bill are close. And I think he needs a friend right now. I just feel inadequate to deal with this."

Elizabeth was apprehensive at Nathan's tone. "Is Bill okay?"

"It seems Lucy is Bill's daughter, at least that was what the letter said that she gave to him a little while ago."

"Uh…what? Lucy? How could that be? And he never knew about her? That gives me more questions than answers. I can't even imagine how he must be feeling. Is he at the office?"

"Not anymore. I saw him headed towards the pond a bit ago."

"Thanks Nathan. Jack is next door, so I'm going to go see if he needs an ear. I appreciate you letting me know about this."

"You're welcome. I will see you later."

Nathan left and Elizabeth twisted her hands for a moment. "Poor Bill," she said as she put a few things away and hurried out the door.

###

John had gone to the mercantile after leaving Nathan's office. He couldn't believe the turn of events and he felt guilty for not trusting Lucy. He hated admitting to himself that he was captivated by her and was troubled at what she must be going through right now.

Bill finding out he had a daughter he never knew about had to be the shock of his life. John couldn't fathom what the man must be feeling.

When John came outside, he saw Lucy leaving the livery on a borrowed horse. He watched as she kicked it into a run and headed out of town, then suddenly decided that Outlaw could use a little exercise himself.

###

Elizabeth saw Bill sitting and looking out at the water as she walked up. She came and sat next to him, just to be present, and didn't say anything. She couldn't even conceive the emotions that must be wreaking havoc on his mind.

After a few quiet minutes, Bill finally spoke. "Nothing I have been through in this life has prepared me for what I am feeling right at this moment."

Elizabeth sat there quietly, reaching her hand over to take his.

"I didn't know Nora hated me that much, to never tell me that I…we had a daughter. And then we lost…our son." Bill gripped the letter in his hand as he spoke.

"May I?" Elizabeth asked softly with her hand out. Bill handed the letter over without looking at her. She read the wrinkled paper and then handed it back. She noticed his hand was shaking as he took it.

"Elizabeth, I always wanted a daughter. Since coming to Hope Valley, I have come to think of you and Clara as the daughters I never had. And now I find out I had one I didn't get to raise." Bill took a deep breath. "I can't tell you how painful this is. How do I begin a relationship with a grown child that I didn't know about?"

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes seeing how much he was suffering.

"Bill, I can't pretend to know what you are dealing with. It is beyond my understanding. And I am so sorry at how much your ex-wife hurt you. You didn't get to raise your child. That has to break your heart. Lucy was hurt also. She came here looking for you. She wanted to know her real father. You can't change the past, but you can get to know your adult daughter. Nora must have been in an awful place to give her up for adoption. At some point you need to forgive her for that. But Bill, you have a daughter! And she is here wanting to know her father. You need to figure out how to move forward knowing that."

Bill looked down for a moment and thought. "I guess I need to. I've never been hurt like this before. It may take some time."

"Just remember, Lucy is here now. And if you don't get to know her, she could leave and you might not see her again."

Then he straightened his shoulders and looked over at Elizabeth with a slight smile. "You are right. She came to find me. My daughter wants a relationship with me. I need to focus on that."

"Yes, you do. And deal with Nora later."

"That is what I am going to do. It will take awhile to get over the hurt, but I want to know my daughter," Bill said with a smile that reached his eyes.

Elizabeth grinned. "Now that's the Bill I know and love."

"What would I do without you?" Bill asked.

"Let's hope you never have to find out," Elizabeth answered then gave him a hug. "It will all be okay."

"You know, I believe you are right. Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You are always welcome," Elizabeth said as they both stood and walked back towards town.

###

John had headed in the direction he had seen Lucy go, but it took him a while to locate her. He saw her horse tied to a tree and he dismounted, looping Outlaw's reins to a nearby one. He looked around and saw a pond, Lucy sitting near its banks tossing rocks in. He slowly walked in her direction, not wanting to startle her. She looked up when she heard his footsteps, then went back to throwing stones into the water.

John came and sat nearby, picking up a few pebbles to pitch in the pond also.

They both remained quiet for a few moments just listening to the splash of the rocks when they hit the water. John realized that Lucy wasn't planning on talking to him, so he finally spoke.

"I just came out to check on you. I saw you riding out of town rather fast."

Lucy didn't respond and acted like she hadn't heard him.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for how things happened today. I had no way of knowing…"

"Exactly," Lucy interrupted, looking over at John with angry eyes. "John Davis, you can't begin to understand how hard today was. I have known for over a year that I was adopted. It took me a long while to process that before I made the decision to come and find my father. That first conversation when you saw me eavesdropping? That was a lonely, confused, girl just trying to see what kind of man she came from. I didn't even know what he looked like until I came here. All I knew was his name and that he was a sheriff. My chats with Nathan were me looking to find a possible friend in a strange location. He is obviously close to Bill, so I thought he would be a good choice. I did nothing wrong, and yet you wanted me tried and convicted, and for what? Because you overheard a few words and wanted to believe I was a bad person. I don't know if I could ever forgive you for how you made me feel today."

Lucy turned back to the water and went silent.

John sat there nodding his head. He couldn't possibly feel any worse than he did right now. He stood and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Lucy Jones, you are absolutely right. And I was terribly wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have suspected you of anything and I apologize for hurting you. But I only wanted to protect my cousin. Perhaps all this could have been avoided if you had been honest sooner. You have to admit you have been a bit mysterious. Nevertheless, your business didn't concern me, and I shouldn't have interfered. I had planned on staying in town until tomorrow, but I may as well go back to the ranch today. Nothing is keeping me here. Good day to you," John said as he tipped his hat. He went and mounted Outlaw and rode a little closer to where she sat.

"I won't trouble you any longer. I can see you don't want anything to do with me," John said as he tried to turn around, ready to head back to town for his things. Outlaw suddenly got very restless and refused to budge. He whinnied and bucked, getting Lucy's attention. She stood and walked over, petting his nose and speaking softly to him.

"It's alright Sir Lancelot. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. Hopefully we will see each other again one day. I'll miss you," Lucy said as she kissed his face and hugged his neck. Outlaw calmed down considerably, and Lucy backed up. She looked up at John then turned back to the water. "Lucy," he said, making her stop and turn around. "You know where the ranch is if you need me," John said locking eyes with her, then turned and rode back to town.

Lucy watched him ride off then put her face in her hands and cried.

###

Lucas was about to go see Elizabeth when John came into the saloon.

"You don't look very happy, cousin."

"I'm checking out and heading back to the ranch. I decided not to stay until tomorrow," John said unhappily.

"Let me guess, this has something to do with a certain green-eyed blond."

"Lucas, I know this isn't my secret to tell, but I'm sure it will be all over town soon anyway."

"What happened, John?"

"I found out what Lucy was hiding. You're not gonna believe it."

"Then just tell me," Lucas said.

"Lucy is Bill's daughter."

"Excuse me? What…how did you find that out?"

John told Lucas the story of what he heard in the livery and the following conversation in Nathan's office.

"I didn't see that coming," Lucas said.

"Neither did Bill."

"You said you left before he talked to her?"

"Yes. They wanted some privacy. That had to be quite a shock for Bill. And now Lucy is mad at me for spying on her."

"I wonder why that bothers you," Lucas said with a slight smile.

"To be honest, I don't know why it bothers me. But I'm going home. You and Elizabeth should bring Jack out to the ranch sometime. You are always welcome."

"Thank you, we might just do that. We are going to talk about wedding plans today. I'm due over there right now as a matter of fact. Are you coming back soon?"

John nodded his head. "Probably next week. Tell Elizabeth I said hello, and I will see you before long."

"See you later, John."

"You can do me one favor after I leave..." John said.

###

Elizabeth had just come out her door to go get Jack when she saw Lucas walking up. She walked his way and put her arms around him, holding on tightly. Lucas could tell she was upset and just stood there holding her.

"I'm so glad you are here," she said softly.

"Are you alright? What can I do?" Lucas asked as he lightly rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, worried about her.

She stepped back and looked up at him. "It's Bill. I just came from talking to him."

Lucas nodded, "John just told me about Lucy. He was there when Bill found out."

"Oh. Then you already know. I can't believe Bill has a daughter!"

"I know. His whole life is about to change," Lucas replied.

"He was pretty upset. I've never seen him like that. He seemed better after we talked."

"I am sure you said exactly what he needed to hear, my love," Lucas said placing his hand on her cheek.

"I was just going to get Jack at Rosemary's."

"Allow me, please," Lucas said smiling.

He walked up on the Coulter's porch and knocked on the door. Rosemary opened it and smiled. "Jack, someone is here to see you," she said. Jack came running and threw himself into Lucas' open arms. Lucas grabbed him up and cuddled him for a moment. "Hey buddy, I have missed you today, son."

"I miss you Daddy Lucas," Jack said, kissing him on the cheek. Lucas hugged him to his chest and turned to Elizabeth in surprise.

"We've been working on that," she said cheerfully.

"That's the best gift you could have given me to start a new year," Lucas said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Thank you, Rosemary," Elizabeth said.

"You know I love my Jack time. See you all later!" Rosemary said as she waved and closed the door.

"We have some wedding planning to do," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, we do. I am very excited about that."

"Me too, Mr. Bouchard." Elizabeth opened the door, and they all went inside.

###

John came down the stairs and found Fiona at the bar.

"I'm leaving now Ona. I'll see you next week."

"Johnny, why don't you stay another day like you had planned? You look like you could use another day of rest," Fiona replied.

"I've messed things up and work is what I need. Good-bye."

John turned to leave before Fiona could ask him what he meant. He had left Outlaw just outside since he knew he wouldn't be long. He tied on his small bag, then mounted up and headed out of town just as Lucy was coming in. He stopped and watched her ride to the livery, never looking his way. "Come on Outlaw, let's go home," he said as they turned towards the ranch.

###

Lucy dropped off the horse she was riding then began her walk towards the café. She had seen John as he left but decided to pretend that she didn't. She walked in and looked around, taking a seat at a small table by the wall. Lucy didn't see Bill, but he could be in the back. She ordered some tea and sat in silence as she drank. Lucy had done a lot of thinking while she was gone and wanted to talk to him to hopefully clear the air.

As if on cue, the door opened and Bill walked in, immediately noticing Lucy sitting inside. She gave him a slight smile which he returned and then walked over to her table. "May I join you?" he asked and sat down when she nodded.

"Bill, I did a lot of thinking while I was out. I should have come to you when I first arrived in Hope Valley. Please forgive me. I wanted to get to know where I came from before talking to you and then the more time passed, the more anxious I got about telling you at all. You didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry you found out the way you did."

Bill nodded. "I have to say you took me by surprise. But I can't fault you for not knowing what to do. I haven't shared this with you yet, but I was orphaned at a young age. And actually, your maternal grandfather took me in."

"Really? I would love to know more about my family."

"I need to get to work now, but maybe we can have dinner later and talk some more?" Bill asked as he stood.

"I would love that. Thank you for being so gracious." Lucy stood as she spoke. "I look forward to getting to know you." She leaned up and kissed Bill on the cheek, bringing tears to his eyes.

"I'll see you later," Bill said as he headed to the kitchen smiling, reaching up to touch his cheek as he went.

Author's Note: The Nora history may be far-fetched, but that is the fun of writing fiction. And it was really the best way to give Bill a long-lost daughter, which I had to do! I have never liked that he doesn't have children.

While I love Kristina Wagner, I didn't care for the character of Nora on the show and honestly, I thought it was totally plausible that she may have a mental illness and had a breakdown in her past. I wrote that in my story as a post-partum depression event which resulted in her giving their daughter away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22—Of girls and horses...

A few days later Nathan walked into the saloon and looked around. It was early and Fiona was behind the bar with her back to him; no one else was in the room. He walked quietly up to her and put his arms around her waist, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. Fiona smiled as she said, "Who's there?"

Nathan spun her around in his arms with a laugh, "Who's there? Who do you think is there?" he asked jokingly watching her beautiful face light up as she saw him.

"Well, Constable, you don't think you are the only one seeking my attention, do you?" Fiona flirted.

"Maybe you need a reminder of why I should be," Nathan said as his blue eyes turned serious and he lowered his head to kiss her.

"Fiona, have you seen the…" Lucas said as he walked in, stopping as he saw them quickly step back from each other. "Ah, there it is," he said as he picked up the ledger from the bar and smiled. "Good morning, Nathan." He waved as he walked back into the kitchen, leaving them still standing there staring towards the door he just went through.

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble with your boss," Nathan said with a smile.

"Considering he has encouraged you to pursue me, and helped you set up our Christmas Eve dinner, I don't think he minds. Now, where were we?" Fiona asked as she reached her arms around his neck drawing him down for another kiss.

When he stepped back, he nervously laughed, "I forgot to say good morning."

"Good morning to you," she replied. "Now, what can I do for you today?"

"I came by to see if you wanted to have dinner with Allie and me this evening…if you're not busy, of course."

"Oh, I would love that! I have been looking forward to getting to know her. I happen to like spending time with her uncle already," she teased.

"See you about 7?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect, see you then," Fiona replied as he walked to the door then turned around and waved with a smile before leaving.

"I think that Mountie has eyes for you," Lucas said as he reentered the room.

"Sorry about earlier. No one was here…" Fiona tried to explain.

Lucas raised his hand and smiled. "No need to apologize. I'm in a new relationship too. I get it."

Fiona's eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"I am in a relationship with Nathan!" she said as if just realizing it.

Lucas laughed. "I would have to say you are. And just between us, he is pretty fond of you."

Fiona blushed. "That is totally mutual," she said as she went back to work.

###

Lucy had just finished getting dressed for the day when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see a young man holding a colorful bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, how pretty! Thank you so much. Let me get you a tip," Lucy said as she started to turn around.

"No, it's already been taken care of. I hope you enjoy them," he said as he handed them to her and ran back down the stairs. Lucy raised them up to her face to breathe in the wonderful aroma, closing her eyes as she did so.

She noticed a note attached and lay the flowers on the desk so she could remove it, then smiled as she read.

Lucy,

I wanted to say again how sorry I am for how things happened. I hope you will forgive me for interfering.

Please know you are welcome to come see Sir Lancelot, I mean Outlaw, anytime. I believe I promised you a ride if you called me John.

Lucy laughed in spite of herself when she read where he called his horse Sir Lancelot, then she continued reading.

I know he would enjoy seeing you. And if I'm honest, so would I.

JD

Her heart skipped a beat when she read the last line. Lucy hated that even though she tried her hardest to push him away, she was attracted to one Mr. Davis. If she was truthful with herself, she had been since the day she arrived when they butted heads in the saloon. She had never cared whether he was a bartender or a ranch owner, she just knew it wasn't a good idea to get close to him. So, it was better to act uninterested and keep him at arms-length. Lucy had come to town to find her father, and now that she had it was time to learn about her family. She was really looking forward to getting to know him.

No, Lucy wasn't here to get involved with a man. Not even one as charming as John Davis. It didn't fit into her plans for the future.

But she would so love to ride that horse. Maybe she could go out there just for that.

She would have to give it some thought.

###

Elizabeth walked into the café to wait for Rosemary. It was her last day of break and she had asked Laura to watch Jack so she could spend some time at the library writing. Elizabeth had been very productive that morning and was now going to have brunch with her friend. She took a table and was looking at her wedding plans when Rosemary came in. She sat down and they ordered their food.

"It's so good to see you Rosemary. You would think being neighbors that we would run into each other all the time. How have you been feeling?"

"I know and I hate that our time has been limited lately. The dress shop has kept me very busy. But I'm glad we are having brunch today. I am feeling wonderful! Thankfully, I haven't even had morning sickness," Rosemary replied. "What have you got there?"

"Wedding plans," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear all about it. I am so happy for you two."

"Thank you, Rosemary. I do have a question for you. Would you be my matron of honor?"

Tears filled Rosemary's eyes, "Of course I would. It would be such a privilege." She leaned over and hugged Elizabeth. "Now, let's look at these plans while we wait for our food."

###

Lucas left the saloon and headed to the library. He had dropped off a new box of books there last night and wanted to put them away.

"Lucas," Nathan said as he walked towards him bringing Lucas to a halt. Nathan smiled nervously before speaking. "I'm…sorry about earlier.

Lucas smiled as he realized Nathan was concerned about Fiona getting in trouble.

"I guess I have to take partial blame for what I walked in on," Lucas said jokingly. "Looks like the pointers I gave you paid off…"

"Now you can't take all the credit, Lucas. I'm getting better at this courting thing. Of course, Fiona makes it easy. You didn't get upset with her, did you?"

Lucas slapped Nathan on his arm, "You seem to forget, I just got engaged. Don't worry about it. Fiona does her job well. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Lucas. Uh…speaking of engagements…"

###

John had just come out the door of his house when he saw someone riding up. He had been working on his ledgers all morning and needed to stretch his legs. It was an unseasonably warm day and he hated being inside. He walked out and leaned against the railing of the small corral near the house and squinted his eyes. It looked like a woman. No, it couldn't be, he thought as he saw the blond hair.

He watched as she came closer, her hair flying out behind her. He was mesmerized by her beauty and how well she rode. He blinked his eyes as she got closer, trying to clear his head of the ideas that persisted. She slowed as she came near to him and he smiled as he reached up to pet the horse's face.

"Hello Lucy," John said as he looked into her green eyes.

"Good morning, John. Or is it afternoon now?" Lucy said as she dismounted and straightened her clothes.

"It's just about straight up noon. Let's take your horse for some rest," he said as he grabbed the reins and led it towards the barn with Lucy following him. When they entered, he told one of his hands to take care of the horse, then turned back to Lucy.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I…uh…wanted to say thank you for the flowers. That was very kind of you," Lucy said not quite meeting his eyes.

"You are very welcome," he said, his voice deep. "But I doubt you rode all the way out here just for that reason."

Lucy smiled a flirtatious smile, "You owe me a ride on Sir Lancelot."

John nodded as he looked down at his boots. Then he looked back at Lucy, "Are you hungry? I haven't had lunch yet."

"I'm famished," Lucy said. John was amused but kept it to himself. The girl was always direct, and he liked that about her.

"How would you feel about a picnic?"

Lucy hesitated, then decided a picnic would be pretty harmless. "Okay. A picnic sounds fine."

John walked over to the cookshack where Chester was busy making lunch for everyone.

"Chester, I need lunch for two. Can you pack it for me?"

"Sure thing, boss. Give me 10 minutes. Afternoon, Miss Jones," Chester said as he tipped his chin with a smile. They had met at the Christmas party and the aging Chester was quite taken with the girl.

"Hello, Chester. I hope you are well," Lucy said brightly smiling back at the cook who was now blushing.

"Yes, miss. I'll have that food ready in a jiffy, Mr. Davis."

"Thanks Chester," John said as he took Lucy's arm and led her back outside. "Outlaw is out in the pasture. We will have to go find him. I'm sure I know where he is."

John walked to the barn and asked Joe to saddle two horses. He was busy brushing the horse that Lucy had ridden in on and stopped to do John's bidding. Lucy had stayed outside to walk around a bit before saddling up again. John came out and watched as she looked around, taking in everything in silence. He wished he could read her mind; he would love to know what she was thinking.

A short time later, Joe came out with the horses and handed John the reins. "Thank you," John said as he headed back towards the cookshack, motioning Lucy to follow him. Chester came out with a basket just as they walked up. "I packed a nice lunch, just like you asked Mr. Davis." John opened the basket and smiled as he saw the food and a bottle of wine. There were some pastries also.

"This looks wonderful, Chester. We'll be in the north pasture if anyone needs me." He waited until Lucy mounted up, then mounted the other horse and Chester handed the basket up to him.

"Oh, wait a minute," Chester said as he ran back inside. He quickly returned with a folded blanket. "Here you go. Can't have a picnic without a blanket." He handed it up to John, smiled at Lucy, then went back inside.

John and Lucy rode in silence for about 20 minutes. She enjoyed seeing the ranch, she hadn't seen much of it during the party. It was a beautiful place; John had chosen well. They rode up to an area with a lot of trees and John brought his horse to a stop, dismounted and wrapped the reins around a tree limb. Lucy did the same and followed him. She gasped as she saw an oasis in the middle of the stand of trees. "Oh, John. It's lovely." He observed her once again, charmed by her obvious delight.

"I thought you would like it," he said as he spread out a blanket. "Let's eat, then we will find Outlaw."

She carefully sat down as he opened the basket and lay the food on the blanket. He brought out the wine causing Lucy to giggle. "Chester certainly thought of everything."

"He was a great hire. He sure seems besotted with you."

"He's a sweet man."

Lucy and John ate and enjoyed each other's company. They chatted, but not about anything in particular. John was happy just looking at her. When they finished, Lucy stood and stretched. "I better walk this food off."

John stood up and walked to the water's edge, enjoying the view. His thoughts kept going back to her and how much he enjoyed her company. Lucy stared at him for a moment then felt a bit mischievous as she walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Tag, you're it," she said as she ran to the trees before he had a chance to turn around. When he did, he knew he had to tag her back. It was in his competitive nature.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" he asked as he slowly walked in her direction. Lucy laughed as she darted farther away behind another tree.

"I don't think you can catch me with all that chicken you put away just now," she teased. Her cheerfulness brought joy to his heart. John walked leisurely, not wanting the game to end too quickly. He loved seeing her playful personality and wanted it to last.

John found she was good at this game, he would feint one way, but she wouldn't fall for it, seemingly knowing exactly what he was thinking. She was fast but he was quicker and slowly drew closer to her. The sound of her laughter rang in his ears and made his heartbeat increase. Finally, she was within his grasp and he was able to fake her out, grabbing her arm and stopping her up against a tree. He stood in front of her, holding both of her arms as she looked up at him.

"I caught you," John said in a soft voice intending the words to come out lightheartedly, but as he looked down at her face, he saw her smile fade and her breathing increase. She looked up at him, her eyes darting back and forth between his then she glanced at his lips and back at his eyes. John stood there, not knowing what he was supposed to do in this moment but aware of what his heart wanted. He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek, never losing eye contact. Her skin was soft beneath his palm and he found himself leaning down towards her, watching as she wet her lips.

Lucy felt as if she were in a trance. There was something about this man that she couldn't help but be attracted to. He was ruggedly handsome and exuded charm like no one she had ever known. But it wasn't a fake charisma. He wasn't a smooth talker that used women and left them, she was sure of it. When he placed his hand on her cheek, she felt a spark go through her. As if she had no control of herself, she felt her body leaning up, suddenly wanting to kiss him more than she ever wanted anything else.

Finally, she came out of her stupor and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She reached up and placed her hand on his chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart beneath it.

"John, I can't," she said as she gently pushed him. John took his hand from her face and placed it on top of hers, still on his chest. He needed to know why she rejected her attraction to him. And why once again he saw fear in her eyes, only briefly, but it was there.

"Lucy, I may not have a lot of experience with women and their signals, but unless I am mistaken you wanted me to kiss you just now. And I certainly wanted to kiss you."

Lucy looked up at him as tears filled her eyes, then she cleared her throat as she said, "I'm sorry, but I just came out to ride Outlaw. Not to kiss his owner." Her voice had changed. Now she sounded like the Lucy he met that day in the saloon when she looked down at his job as a bartender.

John heard the contempt in her voice, unsure of its source. Did she really dislike him so much? That isn't what he saw just a moment ago. She was playful and fun. Or was there a deeper meaning behind her distance she put between them? It hadn't escaped his notice that she called his horse Outlaw. Perhaps it had to do with the panic he saw briefly in her eyes. Either way, John was a gentleman and would not tread where he wasn't welcome. He stepped back, still looking into her eyes, and then turned around. He took a deep breath and let it out. Then he whistled.

Lucy stood there still leaning on the tree, more for support than she wanted to admit. Soon she heard the sound of a running horse. She watched as Outlaw came into view and headed straight for John. As he got closer, he pranced up and stopped, placing his muzzle in John's chest. John laughed and petted the horse then watched as Outlaw walked over to Lucy. Her smile returned as she ran her hand across his face affectionately.

"Well, hello handsome," she said cheerfully then laughing as he nickered. "Mr. Davis is going to finally let me ride you, unless he has changed his mind."

John noticed the formality of his name as she spoke to the horse. "A promise is a promise. Let me get one of the saddles."

"I don't need a saddle. Sir Lancelot is such a gentleman I think I would like to ride bareback."

John raised an eyebrow, knowing he should never be surprised with anything this woman did. "As you wish. Here, let me help you." John put his hands together for her to put her foot in. She was light as a feather as he boosted her up. Lucy seated herself and patted the side of Outlaw's neck then grabbed part of his mane.

"Where shall we go Sir Lancelot? Can you show me your kingdom?" The horse whinnied and took off at a canter. John watched as Lucy and Outlaw seemed as one, her hair blowing as she rode. He was spellbound as he saw the joy not only on her face, but on Outlaw's as well. His horse had always been just that, his horse. And now Outlaw had found another human friend.

Unfortunately, that friend had stolen John's heart as well.

###

Lucas was just finishing up with the books when he heard the door open. He turned and found Elizabeth smiling at him as she closed the door.

"Good afternoon, Madam Librarian. What can I assist you with today?" he said as he returned her smile.

"I just came from brunch with Rosemary and asked her to be my matron of honor, which she accepted gladly."

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, we just need to come up with a place for the ceremony. I plan to talk to John when he comes in next week about being my best man. I hope you aren't too disappointed that our families won't be here."

"No, I completely understand. Our parents are out of the country until March. Plus, they all promised a visit when they get back." Elizabeth looked around the library as she spoke.

"I will be happy when you are finally Mrs. Bouchard," Lucas said as he walked closer to her. She was still looking around and acted as if she didn't hear him. "Elizabeth," Lucas said, getting her attention.

"I'm sorry Lucas, what were you saying?"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "You seem quite distracted."

Elizabeth smiled then looked around again. "This library is small."

"It's big enough for now," Lucas said, puzzled at her scattered thinking.

"Lucas, what if we had the ceremony here, with our closest friends. We could then have a reception at the saloon."

He finally understood what had her attention. He began looking around himself, seeing where they could move some things around and make room for decorations and chairs. Lucas' mind went to the day he brought her here for the first time. This was their place. And exactly where they should exchange vows.

Lucas looked back at her uncertain expression. After all, this was his first marriage, and he knew she wanted it to be perfect. Perhaps she was concerned that he wanted a bigger ceremony.

He put his hands on her cheeks and leaned down for a gentle kiss. Then he smiled. "Elizabeth, I can think of no better place for us to say 'I do.' We can just have a few people here, and if they don't fit, they can stand and watch from the door. This is our library, our sanctuary. And where we shared our first kiss. It is absolutely perfect."

She bounced then wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. "I was hoping you liked the idea. Here is what we can do…"

The rest of the afternoon was spent with planning and how to turn the library into a wedding chapel for a day.

###

Lucy rode back into town. She had loved spending time at the ranch. Maybe a little too much, she thought as her mind went to John. It didn't matter that she enjoyed his company it just wouldn't work.

Just as she was riding past the mercantile, Molly came running out. "Oh, Lucy, there's a call for you from Philadelphia."

Lucy looked puzzled and dismounted, wrapping the reins around a post. She entered the store and walked to the phone, waiting for it to ring. When it did, she removed the receiver.

"Hello? This is Lucy Jones."

"Lucy, it's Arthur. Good to hear your voice."

"Arthur…yes. Good to talk to you too."

"You've been gone for weeks. Did you find your father?"

"Yes. I found him."

"Wonderful news! So, when are you coming home?"

"I…I'm not sure. I was hoping to spend some time getting to know my father."

"Well, don't take too long. We need to make wedding plans," Arthur said.

"Yes…Arthur. I guess we do…"

Author's Note: Well, surprise! That Lucy sure has a lot of secrets!

I realize I used a game of tag in my first story as well, but it seemed to work here, so I went with it again.

I plan to finish up my story around Valentine's Day.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23— All you need is love..

Lucas thought of Elizabeth as he straightened his tie in the mirror. He had learned to compartmentalize his thoughts over the last few weeks where she was concerned, after all he had two businesses to run, but she was always there at the forefront of his mind. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed since he had moved to Hope Valley.

He had wanted a small-town life after the busyness of the last decade. Lucas had always enjoyed traveling and being in an active environment- probably why he enjoyed the saloon so much- but as he entered his 30s his thoughts began to change. Not that he didn't still enjoy the activity and the sociability that the saloon provided, but he didn't want that to be everything anymore. Lucas was ready for a family, and evenings by the fire with his wife and children. He wanted to watch their children grow up into adults. And until he met Elizabeth, that seemed like just an illusion that might never happen. His father had taught him the value of patience and he had practiced that throughout his life. But he had to admit it was becoming more difficult to be patient now that he and Elizabeth had declared their love for each other. He couldn't wait for them to be man and wife- in every way. He planned to make her the happiest woman alive as much as was in his power. It was important to him to help make her dreams come true.

They were in the middle of January and he only had a month left. Lucas had been giving a lot of thought to their honeymoon. He and Elizabeth had already decided to wait until summer when school was out to go on a lengthy trip, but they would have a couple of days after the wedding to spend together. He already had an idea but hadn't finalized anything just yet. He hoped she would like what he came up with.

###

Elizabeth stood there with her arms outstretched. Rosemary had a mouthful of pins and was slowly going around and pinning the areas that needed some adjustment.

"Rosemary, can I lower my arms now?" Elizabeth asked.

"M nt fnshd yt," Rosemary replied.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

Rosemary impatiently pulled the pins from her mouth, "I said, I'm not finished yet. Give me a few more minutes." Then she put the pins back in her mouth and continued working.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Patience wasn't her strong suite either these days, so she had to forgive her pregnant friend. She and Rosemary had picked out a beautiful ivory lace for her wedding gown. It would overlay the ivory satin skirt in a straighter style than Elizabeth was used to. Full enough to walk in, but not flowing. The gown was a much simpler cut than Elizabeth's first wedding dress, but very elegant. There would be some lace across the bodice as well. She hoped Lucas would love it, but then again, he seemed to love everything she wore.

Lucas.

In just a month they would be married. She had to admit she was very excited about the wedding coming up. She couldn't believe how deeply in love she was with him already. Elizabeth wouldn't allow herself to compare her feelings for Lucas with the way she felt about Jack, she just knew it was similar, but different. She prayed they would have many years of wedded bliss together unlike she did the first time.

Lucas had already shown his caring nature, not only for her, but for Little Jack as well. It gripped her heart every time she heard her son call him Daddy Lucas. Her fiancé had definitely stepped up to be the father that Jack needed. And that made her love him even more.

"Alright. You can put your arms down now. Let me unfasten the back and help you out of this dress so you don't stick yourself."

Rosemary unbuttoned the long row of covered buttons in the back and carefully helped Elizabeth step out of the gown. She began dressing as Rosemary gently hung the dress up, not wanting anything to happen to it.

"Thank you, Rosemary. The dress you designed is beautiful."

Rosemary smiled. "You are so welcome. I want nothing more than to see you happily married."

"That's what I want to. I'm glad you will be standing with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else on your special day," Rosemary replied cheerfully.

Elizabeth finished dressing and then spoke. "I guess I better get going. I will see you later."

###

John was headed to town. His order should have been in yesterday, so he was bringing a wagon instead of riding Outlaw. It had been a few days since Lucy had come out to the ranch and he had decided to put his feelings for her behind him. He was hoping his full order had come in and he didn't have to stay overnight because it would be difficult to avoid her if that were the case.

He had finally admitted to himself that he was falling for the princess. But he couldn't understand her back and forth where he was concerned. She acted interested, then when he pursued, she backed off. He didn't think she seemed like the type to play hard to get, so there must be some other reason she objected to his advances. Maybe he would find out, maybe he wouldn't. But he refused to lose any more sleep over it.

Lucas may have found his soulmate in Hope Valley, but apparently that wasn't going to happen for John.

###

Lucy was waiting for Bill at the café. They had spent many hours together in the last couple of weeks and she was happy that she was getting to know him. After her phone call from Arthur, she decided it was time to tell Bill that she needed to leave soon. She had been so secretive when she first arrived, she didn't want to hide anything else from him.

Everyone was talking about the wedding coming up, and she was glad that she had gotten to know Lucas and Elizabeth. It was obvious they were very much in love and Lucy hoped that she could be as happy with Arthur one day. But every time she thought about having a wedding, it wasn't Arthur Benson's face that she saw as her groom.

"Daydreaming?" Bill said as he walked up and sat down.

"Just a bit. Bill, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sounds serious," Bill said, his smile fading.

"When I talked to you the day of the Christmas party, I told you that I had sold my parents property. But there is more to the story, and I want to tell you about it."

"I'm all ears," Bill replied.

"My adopted father was good friends with another businessman in Philadelphia- Cecil Benson. Mr. Benson has a son named Arthur, who has been quite taken with me since I was young. My father tried to convince me to marry him many times, even before I finished school.

"Mr. Cecil Benson is quite wealthy, and he and my father had some business dealings over the years, earning them both a fortune. The house and property I grew up on sold for a lot of money. And my parents left a large bank account as well. The truth is, I am quite well off, or I should be."

"Should be?" Bill asked, puzzled.

"Apparently, my parents left Arthur Benson as the sole beneficiary of their estate, not me."

She paused, watching the disbelief on Bill's face. "Why would they do that?"

"I didn't know anything about it until after they had died, and I was called in for the reading of the will. My parent's attorney told me it was legal and binding. I sat there in shock, knowing that suddenly I was penniless. I walked outside in tears. I wondered what I had done for my parents to leave me with nothing. And I had nowhere to go. Arthur followed me out and said if I married him, I would have my rightful inheritance. And he would have me, of course. Everybody wins..."

Bill sat for a minute contemplating. "Lucy, I can't believe they did that to you."

Lucy shrugged. "As I said, my father and Mr. Benson were friends and business associates. They wanted their wealth combined. What better way than to have their children marry? My parents knew I wouldn't marry him like they wanted me to, so they left their riches to him instead of to me, forcing me to either marry him or give it all up. Arthur let me live in the house for a while- that's when I found out I was adopted- then he sold the house and its property and put the money in the bank."

"Tell me about Arthur. What kind of man is he?"

Lucy looked down at the table, playing with her napkin. "He's not a bad man. He has always been nice to me. He's…much older than I am…"

"You don't have to go through with this, Lucy. You could stay here."

"Bill, I have nothing. Only the clothes I brought with me. Arthur funded my trip here and gave me some spending money, but I am destitute. I deserve my inheritance. He called me a few days ago and asked when I was coming back to make wedding plans. I never told him yes when he proposed that day, but I also didn't tell him no. He knows I want that money to buy and build a ranch in Montana. Horses are my passion. I took many business courses in school, and every course that related to horses. I have also read every book ever written on them. If I don't marry him, that dream will just fade away."

"Sounds like your mind is made up. How long do I have before you leave?"

Lucy heard the hurt in his voice and saw it in his eyes. She hated that it had to be this way. "I would like to stay a little longer, maybe a month. Then I will go back…home."

Bill smiled slightly then placed his hand on hers. "Then we will make the most of it. I will spend every spare minute getting to know my daughter before she leaves."

"Please don't tell John about this, Bill. With the wedding so close, I don't want to make this about me."

Bill nodded. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," Lucy replied.

"What are your feelings towards John?"

He saw her tense up. "Why would you think I had any feelings for him?"

"I've seen the way you two are around each other. I think he might be falling for you, so I wondered if your feelings were the same. You did just mention him specifically by name…"

Lucy's eyes filled with tears. "Bill, I wish I was free to choose who I want to marry. My parents took that choice away from me. As for John, I am attracted to him. I can't let my mind think any farther than that."

"I think you should at least tell him goodbye before you leave."

"I will. Now, I'm starving," she said, and Bill knew the subject was closed.

###

Fiona wiped the bar, smiling as she thought about Nathan. They had spent many evenings together at his place where she was getting to know both of them. Allie seemed to like her, and Fiona had grown very fond of her too. It had to be hard being raised only by a man, Fiona couldn't imagine not having her mom around as she was growing up. She had taken Allie for ice cream and dress shopping and they had a great time together. Allie had asked Fiona to help her do something different with her hair. She was glad she could be an influence on the girl and hoped that maybe one day she could be even more. Fiona had insisted that Allie call her by her first name.

Fiona and Nathan were getting closer. The way he looked at her made her melt, those captivating blue eyes of his were her Achilles' heel. And his kisses made her weak in the knees.

They were going to have dinner at the saloon tonight. Fiona knew she was in love with Nathan, and she thought perhaps he loved her too. She was simply waiting for him to say the words.

###

Allie looked up from her book as her uncle came in the door. "Hey Uncle Nathan," she said as she smiled.

"Hi Allie. Good book?" he asked as he put his hat on its hook and sat down next to her.

"Ah…it's alright. So, you are having dinner with Fiona at the saloon tonight."

"Yes," he said with a smile. "Was that a question or a statement?"

Allie smirked. "Uncle Nathan, I was wondering…how do you feel about her?"

Nathan's eyes brightened when he thought about answering that question.

"I really like her Allie…a lot. How do you feel about her?"

Allie looked around nonchalantly, "Well, she's alright I guess," she said and then laughed. "I'm just kidding. I think she is fabulous! And she seems to like spending time with me and doesn't think I'm in the way. Are you serious about her?"

Nathan reached over and took her hand. "Allie, I want to make sure you are okay with me and Fiona before I take any further steps in our relationship. The truth is, I love her and want to marry her."

Allie squealed and threw herself in Nathan's arms. He laughed as he hugged her back. "That makes me so happy, Uncle Nathan! I would love to have her here all the time. And I want you to be happy too."

"Allie you make me very happy, never doubt that. But I am glad you are okay with us getting married…if she says yes that is."

Allie had a knowing look as she responded, "Oh…she'll say yes. I happen to know she really likes you too."

"I see," Nathan said with a laugh. "And what else have you two discussed behind my back?"

"Just girl talk. Nothing you would be interested in," Allie said coolly. "But I have one more question."

"What would that be?" Nathan replied.

"When are you going to ask her?"

###

Elizabeth walked into Bill's office finding him deep in thought.

"Bill, are you alright?"

"Oh, hello Elizabeth," he said, standing up. "Yes, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. What can I do for you?" he asked as he walked around the desk to stand in front of her.

"My parents aren't going to be here for the ceremony, they are out of the country."

"That's too bad. I know you will miss them."

"Yes, I will. I was wondering…would you walk me down the aisle?"

Bill smiled wide, his eyes welling up. "It would be my pleasure."

Elizabeth hugged him, wondering what was on his mind.

"Thank you. Is there something you would like to talk about?" she asked.

"No, I'm good. Lots of work to do."

"I'll let you get to it then. See you later."

She walked out the door then turned around to see him leaning his hands on the desk with his back to her. She knew something was wrong, but she also knew he wouldn't talk about it until he was ready.

###

John stopped in front of the mercantile and jumped down from the wagon, glancing around the town before walking into the store. "Mr. Yost, I trust my order has arrived safely."

Ned smiled as he looked up. "Most of it, yes. Just one item that was delayed and should be here tomorrow morning." Ned handed him the supply list showing him what was missing.

"Just as I feared. I won't have time to come back for another week, so I might as well stay in town tonight. I'll put my wagon at the livery and come back tomorrow for my order. Thank you, Mr. Yost."

Ned nodded as John turned and walked back outside. He stopped on the walkway and let out a breath.

"Hello John."

He heard the soft voice behind him and closed his eyes, opening them gradually. The very person he was hoping to avoid but knew it was impossible to had just spoken to him. He slowly turned towards her.

"Hello Miss Jones."

John knew he had to keep things formal between them. His heart couldn't take her back and forth behavior.

Hearing him call her Miss Jones stung a little, but Lucy didn't flinch. She knew she had hurt him the other day, but it was out of necessity. Lucy was leaving soon and getting married and would never see John Davis again.

"Beautiful day today." Lucy tried to make small talk, but it fell flat.

"It was a nice ride in," John said, hearing what a dull reply it was.

It was quiet for a moment before Lucy spoke.

"I guess I will see you around. Are you staying overnight?" Lucy said, hoping he didn't hear the longing in her voice.

"Yes. I will be leaving tomorrow. Miss Jones," he said tipping his hat and walking towards the saloon.

Lucy had made her bed. Now she had to deal with the wrinkled sheets.

###

Elizabeth walked into the saloon and looked around. She saw Lucas in a far corner talking to customers and walked quickly over to him. His face broke into a bright smile when he saw her.

"Elizabeth," he said, then turned to the couple at the table, "if you will excuse me please."

He took her arm and led her into the kitchen. Gustave was busy and no one else was around.

"I wanted to talk to you about…" Elizabeth began, but he stopped her by pulling her to him for a passionate kiss. She eagerly returned it, in no hurry for it to end.

"It has been way too long since I kissed you," he said in a soft voice when he backed up. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Elizabeth clutched his lapels in her hands and leaned into his chest as she smiled up at him. "You expect me to remember after kissing me like that?"

He laughed and then wrapped his arms around her for a quick embrace. "You mean my kisses make you forget? I'll have to keep that in mind when you are angry with me," he whispered in her ear, then stepped back.

"Hopefully that won't be too often, but that would be a good way to make up. Actually, I'm excited about my dress. Rosemary has it almost finished. It is beautiful and I can't wait for you to see me in it." Elizabeth finished off her speech with a bounce, one of the adorable things she did that Lucas loved.

"I can't wait either. That means we will be getting married. And that can't come soon enough." Lucas looked at her with his dark eyes wanting nothing more than to kiss her again, but he decided against it.

"I guess I better get home, I know you are working tonight so I will miss you."

"Albert asked for the night off and Fiona has dinner with Nathan. I will be thinking of you every minute, my love. See you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed her cheek then they both walked back into the saloon- Lucas to the bar and Elizabeth out the door to go home.

John spoke to Elizabeth, then entered the saloon and headed for Lucas looking anything except happy.

"It's good to see you cousin, although I'm not sure how glad you are to see me with that expression on your face."

John smiled, "I'm alright, Cuz, just ran into Lucy- long story. I'm excited about your upcoming nuptials."

"Since you brought it up, how would you like to be my best man?"

John's smile grew wider, "I couldn't be happier to say yes."

Lucas slapped his shoulder, "I'm glad to hear it. Now, come tell me what's going on at the ranch…"

###

That evening, John was sitting at a table alone when he saw Lucy walking slowly down the stairs. He took another sip of the beer he was nursing and never took his eyes off of her. She was stunning in her green dress he had seen at the Christmas party. She looked around for an empty table, but there weren't any, so she walked towards the bar. The saloon was crowded tonight. John debated but the gentleman in him won out over his common sense as he stood and went over to her.

"Come. Sit with me."

Lucy hesitated then followed him to his table. He held her chair for her as she sat, then he returned to his chair and took another drink. He was far from drunk, this being his first and only beer of the night, but the alcohol gave him courage to say something he probably shouldn't.

"You look incredible tonight, Princess. Would you have dinner with me?"

She knew she shouldn't. The best thing for her to do was go sit at the bar. But she realized there was a chance she would never see him again. Soon she would be gone, and he might not come back to town before she left.

And he called her Princess.

"Yes," she said, lifting her chin. "I would be pleased to have dinner with you."

John motioned a waiter over and they ordered their food. He decided that he wasn't going to be able to avoid her as was his original plan. If she was nearby, he was drawn to her like a magnet to steel. He assumed this was how Lucas felt when he was around Elizabeth. No wonder he was so hurt when she hugged Nathan.

He told himself he needed to guard his heart, but it wasn't working.

If John Davis had his way, he would end this night with a kiss from Lucy Jones.

###

Fiona and Nathan finished their dinner and decided to take a walk. He took her hand in his as they strolled down the street. The moon and stars were bright in the sky, lighting their way. The springlike weather the last few days made it very pleasant in the evening air.

They walked towards the pond and when they got there, they stood looking at the reflection of the moon in the water.

"It's so beautiful tonight," Fiona said looking up at the clear sky.

"So beautiful," Nathan said as he stared at her.

She looked over at him and grinned. "Now how would you know? You are too busy looking at me."

"Does that bother you?" he asked with a crooked smile, pulling her near to him.

She placed her hands around his neck. "Not at all."

Nathan bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips, then stood back up and took her hands in his.

"You know I'm crazy about you," he said his face turning serious.

"I kind of had a feeling," she responded, staring into his blue eyes.

"Fiona…I have never felt like this about anyone. My life the last few years has been centered around parenting and my job. The last month has shown me what I was missing. I know we have only been seeing each other for a short time, Fiona, but I am in love with you."

Fiona's eyes widened as her face beamed. "Oh Nathan, that makes me so happy to hear you say it. I love you too."

Nathan hugged her close to him and felt her wrap her arms around his back.

Now he just needed to get up the nerve to propose.

###

"May I have this dance?" John asked as he stood and put out his hand.

Lucy looked at him with her entrancing green eyes then carefully placed her hand in his and stood. John led her out to the dance floor and placed his other hand on her waist. As they danced, John felt as if he were dreaming. There was no way this rancher could ever attract a beautiful princess in the real world. John knew he had to take a chance, no matter the outcome. He took a deep breath, catching a trace of her alluring perfume.

"Lucy," he said, his low voice shaking. "I care about you."

"Please, don't say that John. You…can't."

"I didn't plan it. I didn't even want it to happen. Please make me understand why you keep pushing me away. You wanted me to kiss you the other day. Why don't you just admit that you care about me too?"

She heard the pleading in his voice and stopped dancing. The truth was that she did care about him and was hurting him. She couldn't do that anymore.

Lucy dropped her arms and squared her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about you, John. I'm going back to Philadelphia next month."

John stood there looking confused. "You're leaving? Please don't. Lucy, I think we could have something great if you would just give us a chance. Why are you leaving?"

Lucy exhaled quietly, and knew she had to tell him the truth. "I can't care about you John. Because…I am going back to be married."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24— Something new..

Lucy had started helping out at the café to keep her mind busy, that way she could spend more time with Bill and hopefully not think of a certain cowboy. She was helping him with the books also and the arrangement was working out well for both of them.

As she cleaned a table, she realized that the second part of her plan had failed because her mind was fixed on John almost constantly. A week had passed since she had danced with him and told him she was leaving. Lucy would never forget the look on his face when she said she was getting married. He didn't say anything, just stared at her. She saw the hurt in his eyes before he turned and walked away. But it was the other thing she saw in his eyes that haunted her.

Betrayal.

Lucy felt guilty at how things had turned out. She knew when she came to town that she needed to avoid the bartender that took her breath away when she walked into the saloon. Acting like she thought she was better than him seemed to be the best idea to stay unapproachable.

And yet he had approached her. And touched her heart.

Going out to the ranch was not a good way to keep her emotions intact. And she had ignored the part of her mind that told her not to go on a picnic with him. She loved how charming he was. She even loved that he wasn't afraid to stand up to her when she treated him badly. Lucy had made the mistake of exposing her attraction to him.

And he had read her like a book.

Giving John hope of a relationship that couldn't happen only to crush that hope later was a mistake she shouldn't have made.

No wonder he felt betrayed. She should have told him from the beginning she was basically engaged. So, why didn't she?

Lucy hated the answer to that question.

The truth was that she wanted to spend time with him. From the minute she had walked into the saloon her heart had sped up at the sight of the handsome cowboy. Lucy had never had that happen to her before and wasn't sure how to deal with it, even though she enjoyed the feeling. When he asked Lucy how long she was staying in town, she took the opportunity to be rude to hopefully shut down her own attraction to him as well as push him away. Lucy thought that would be the end of it, but she was wrong.

Boy, was she wrong.

Every time she saw John, Lucy's heart screamed to be with him, but her head said no. Her head always won in the end, and that is how John got hurt. She allowed glimpses of what might be, but knew she had to finally tell him the truth. But it wasn't only John's emotions that were involved. Lucy couldn't deny how mixed up she felt. She had allowed her heart to open up when she had no right to. Lucy cared for John more than she wanted to admit, but to be with him meant she had to give up what was rightfully hers.

And that is why she had to leave soon. Before her heart made a decision that she might regret.

###

Lucas knocked on Elizabeth's door and waited for her answer. She wasn't expecting him, and he hoped she had a few moments to spare.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," Elizabeth said with a smile as she opened the door.

"I was hoping you weren't too busy to take a ride with me," Lucas replied, smiling as he stepped sideways.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Lucas, you got a car! How did you manage to do that? You haven't left town…"

"I paid someone to deliver it to me."

"It's beautiful. And a convertible!" she said as she came outside and walked around it.

"Now Jack isn't the only one in the family with a vehicle. Is he here? I can't wait for him to see it," he said.

Elizabeth laughed. "No, actually Laura took him for ice cream. But I have some time for a ride."

"Wonderful," he replied as she shut the door of her house. He opened the passenger side door and waited until she was seated, closing it behind her. He then hurried around and got behind the wheel.

"This is so exciting," Elizabeth said. "Where are we going?"

"Just on a ride through town for now, but I do have another surprise for later."

"Now I love surprises, but not when I can't have them right away. I don't have the patience you do," Elizabeth said.

"You will have to work on that, at least for today," Lucas said winking at her.

They drove through town, Elizabeth waving at the people she knew. She giggled as she saw the looks of shock on people's faces as they pointed at the fancy new car in town. Lucas was honking as they drove through, bringing people out of buildings to see what was happening. When they came out, he would wave at them.

They looked like a one-car parade.

"You're terrible," she said as she swatted at his arm.

"Just showing my beautiful lady off, as well as the car," he said as he turned back towards her house.

He pulled up front and walked around to open her door.

"That was more fun than I want to admit," Elizabeth said laughing as she took his hand and stepped out.

"Now, I will pick you and Jack up before dinner for your second surprise. And then I will take you both to eat."

"I can't wait," Elizabeth said as she stretched up for a kiss.

"I'll see you then," Lucas said as he touched her cheek, smiled, and got back behind the wheel.

###

Nathan walked into the saloon bringing a smile to Fiona's face.

"Well, hello there, Constable. What brings you to this fine establishment today?"

Nathan grinned and walked up to the bar, leaning on it. "I heard there was a beautiful lady tending bar today and I had to come see for myself. Looks like the rumors were correct."

Fiona nodded, her smile turning thoughtful, "Very nice, Constable. Did you come up with that line yourself? Or were you perhaps influenced by the owner of this building?"

Nathan stood and put his hand to his chest in mock offense. "That one hurt. Do you think I have no romance in my blood at all? That I get all my lines from Lucas?"

Fiona laughed. "Alright, I'll give you that one. Forgive me, kind sir." Fiona bowed dramatically as if needing absolution making Nathan laugh.

"Speaking of Lucas," Fiona began, "did you see he bought a new car? It's a fancy little riding machine, or should I say rather large riding machine."

"I believe I saw- and heard- it a bit ago. I'll have to take a closer look later. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," Fiona responded.

"I'll see you later then," Nathan replied, lifting her hand to kiss it, then smiling as he turned to leave.

###

John pounded a post into the ground. He hadn't stopped working since coming back to the ranch a week ago. He was exhausted but worked sunrise to sundown trying to get the princess out of his mind. At least he was getting a lot done.

He guessed that was looking at the bright side, but his ranch hands were steering clear of him lately. John knew he was grumpy and was taking his frustration out on the ones around him, and he knew why.

He raked his arm across his sweaty brow and took a long drink of water as he sat down for a short rest. He hadn't allowed himself time to think of 'that night' since he got home, forgetting it just seemed easier. But perhaps he should think it through a bit.

He saw how Lucy had looked at him when they were dancing. He might not be an expert on love and romance, but he thought he was smart enough to tell when someone cared about him.

And Lucy cared about him. There was just one little obstacle.

Apparently, she was getting married.

When she uttered those words, it felt as if his world had stopped. Suddenly, her driving him away made sense. There was only one problem that he saw with the whole thing. The words she spoke just before telling him she was engaged.

I can't care about you, John.

He heard those words before he fell asleep every night but hadn't allowed himself to put thought into them.

Until now.

Lucy said it didn't matter how she felt about him. Then she said she can't care about him, not that she didn't.

As John sat there and thought, he realized that Lucy had feelings for him but wasn't willing to explore them. Did that mean she cared more for her fiancé than for John? Or that she felt she had to marry the man for some other reason than love?

It made John's head hurt thinking it all through.

The wedding was in two weeks and he had decided not to go back to town before then. Maybe she would already be gone, and he wouldn't see her. That would certainly make all of this easier.

Or maybe it wouldn't.

###

Bill got off the phone aggravated. After finding out the name of the attorney Lucy's parents had used, he decided to give the man a call and find out what he could about the will and inheritance. He thought perhaps he could use his position as judge to make things happen for his newfound daughter, but it all came to naught.

He had talked not only to the attorney, but to a judge in the area as well. The will was legal and binding, he was told. Not one to stop before using up all of his possibilities, he decided to make a call to one Arthur Benson, Lucy's intended. That was the call that had just ended. He thought perhaps he could convince the man to give Lucy what should have been rightly hers, but he found he was up against a brick wall. From the conversation, Bill gathered that the money was only a means to have Lucy for his wife. If that was the case, who knew whether he would hold to his agreement to let her buy a ranch with it?

And that angered Bill.

He didn't know Mr. Benson, but he highly doubted that he was as nice of a man as Lucy had said. And he hoped she would change her mind about leaving. She told him she would take the stage the day after the wedding and that only gave him two weeks to try to get her to stay. He was certain she cared about John Davis.

The question was, how much?

###

Nathan walked up just as Lucas parked his new car in front of the saloon.

"I had heard you were moving up in the world, but I wanted to see it for myself. Nice way to make an entrance and attract attention with your horn earlier."

Lucas opened the door and stepped out laughing. "Elizabeth enjoyed it. I figured since I was about to be a family man, I needed a vehicle."

Nathan looked it over. "It's big enough for a family of more than three," he teased.

Lucas shut the door, "Hopefully, that's the plan. How is everything going with Fiona?"

Nathan looked around nervously before speaking. "It's going well. But now every time I have anything sweet to say she tries to give you credit." He paused for a moment. "Thanks again for the help."

"I think you always had it in you, you just needed a little push," Lucas replied.

Nathan nodded and looked at the car again as if inspecting it.

"How hard is it to learn how to drive one of these things?"

###

Lucy joined Bill in the kitchen after the lunch crowd.

"Well, that was a busy mealtime," she said as she began cleaning the dishes.

"It's usually pretty busy, but having you here certainly helps," Bill replied. "Thank you again for pitching in."

Lucy smiled, "Well this way I get to spend more time with you before I leave." Bill noticed the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Can we sit for a minute?" Bill asked. "This stuff can wait."

"Of course," Lucy answered, taking a seat.

"I wanted you to know that I made a few phone calls. I don't want any secrets between us so that's why I am telling you about it. I even called Arthur Benson, hoping he would be kind enough to turn over your inheritance to you. But I wasn't able to change anything. I'm sorry."

Lucy nodded as she stared at the table. "I know you tried, and I thank you for that. My parents left me no choice."

Bill reached over and took her hand. "You always have a choice, Lucy. You could stay and work with me. I could even make you the manager here. I've watched you and you have a good head for business. It won't make you rich, but I think you could be happy in Hope Valley. You've already made friends here."

"Perhaps. But I would have to give up everything I ever wanted. I'm not ready to do that."

"Even if you lose a happily ever after?" Bill asked.

"I know what you are implying. Who said I would have a fairy tale ending if I stayed?"

"From everything you have told me, you are not going to be happy with Arthur. You are only marrying him in the hopes that he keeps his word. What if he doesn't? What if you marry him and he decides not to let you buy your ranch? Then you are stuck in a loveless marriage and miserable."

Lucy looked past Bill as she thought about what he said. "There is always a chance that that will occur."

"Or you could stay here and see what happens."

"With John Davis," she replied, finishing his thought.

"Lucy, listen to me. I was in a marriage without affection. We were both unhappy. I don't recommend it."

Lucy smiled, "Well, you did get a daughter out of it. Maybe a little late…" she teased.

"And I'm grateful for that. I just want more for you than what I have had in my life. I want you to marry for love and be happy. I think that is what most parents want for their children."

"My parents loved each other, I guess. They didn't fight, but they weren't affectionate either. I have always dreamed of meeting the man of my dreams and having a passionate love story with him. A happily ever after, as you put it. Just doesn't seem to be in the cards for me, I guess."

"Maybe you need some new cards…"

"What I need is to get these dishes washed," Lucy said as she stood, ending the conversation.

###

Lucas honked his horn as he pulled up and turned off the car. Elizabeth opened the door just as he was getting out.

"I will never get tired of that," he said laughing.

Elizabeth turned and called to Jack, "Jack, come see what Daddy Lucas brought us."

Jack ran to the door, his eyes growing wide. "Car! Daddy Lucas has car! Ride, Daddy Lucas, Jack ride!" he said excitedly as he clapped his hands and ran out to touch the car door.

"Yes Jack. Daddy Lucas bought us a car," Lucas replied as he reached down and picked the boy up, tickling his belly.

"No tickle," Jack said as he laughed and tried to pushed Lucas' hand away. "Ride car." Jack pointed at the shiny black vehicle.

"Okay. Let's see if Mama is ready to go," Lucas said carrying Jack to the porch.

"I'm more than ready for my second surprise of the day. Let's go," she said as she closed the door and walked with them to the car.

Lucas opened the door for Elizabeth and handed Jack to her as she sat down. Lucas got in and once again drove through town, this time without the horn.

As they moved past the buildings, Lucas drove a few minutes more and began slowing down. Elizabeth was curious as to where they were going.

He stopped the car and came around to let her out. She looked at the grassy area with a small pond and a few trees. "Why are we here?" she said as she put Jack on the ground.

Lucas took her hand in his and looked around with a smile. "It's very close to town, but quiet." He turned to face her. "How would you like to build our house here?"

Lucas had caught her by surprise. "Our…house?"

"I put a down payment on this property. It's 6 acres. We can put a house over there, any size you want, a small barn for the horses over there with a corral. You can have chickens, or not. A garden…We can do whatever you like."

Elizabeth heard the enthusiasm in his voice. She looked around as he spoke, seeing the dream he had for the property, and keeping her eye on Jack. She had passed this land many times in the years she had lived here, but now she saw it with new eyes. Lucas' eyes.

"If you don't like it, my money is refundable," he said quickly, concerned that she hadn't spoken. Elizabeth turned to him choked up.

"Lucas, it's…perfect. Just like you are. Close to town and yet private. Yes. Let's build our home here. You are amazing." She hugged him tightly and he ran his hand down her soft hair.

"I only want to make you happy," he said quietly as he kissed the top of her head.

Elizabeth stepped back and took his hands in hers. "We could live in a shack and I would be happy as long as I have you and Little Jack with me. But…I was thinking at least three large bedrooms…" she suggested watching for his reaction.

Lucas smiled brightly at her implication. "Three bedrooms sound wonderful. I love you Elizabeth Thornton."

"And I love you Mr. Bouchard. Thank you for always putting me and my son first. I can't wait to be your wife."

They briefly kissed, then got back in the car with Jack sitting between them. "Any more surprises today?" Elizabeth asked as she looked over at him.

"I guess two is enough for one day," Lucas teased with a smile, then started up the car to take her and Jack to dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25— Preparations

The last two weeks had flown by. Elizabeth was having her final dress fitting today with Rosemary, and the wedding was tomorrow. Things had been in an uproar around town- the library was closed for a week to get it ready for the service, and the saloon was closed for three days for the reception preparations and cleanup afterwards. The café was picking up the extra business from the saloon, Rosemary's dress shop was buzzing. Elizabeth tried her best to stay calm; she was jittery on the inside but tried to keep it from showing on the outside.

She was simply ready to be married to Lucas.

They were having a late morning service with lunch afterward. She had let Lucas take care of the reception part of the day, as that was his specialty. And of course, the wedding trip was a surprise, Lucas had planned that too. Carson had agreed to be the photographer and Elizabeth was excited to see the results; Clara's pictures had been wonderful. Elizabeth smiled as she remembered she had been the one to catch the bouquet, and indeed, like tradition says, she was the next one to get married.

The library was almost ready. They had ended up taking most of the shelves and books out to make room for chairs and decor, but left a few- after all, it was a library.

But for Lucas and Elizabeth it was also their sanctuary. Tomorrow that word for it took on more meaning. It was where they had declared their love for each other and shared their first kiss, now it would be where they began their married life together.

Jack was going to be their ring bearer. Lucas had been working with him a lot the last couple of days, and they both hoped that he wouldn't forget what to do. Lee would be standing by to help should he get distracted.

Elizabeth looked at the clock. In less than 24 hours she would be Mrs. Bouchard. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Better get that fitting done," she said out loud as she headed out the door to town.

###

Lucy walked to the telephone and waited for Molly to connect her call. When it rang, she jumped then picked up the receiver.

"Hello, this is Lucy."

"Hi Lucy. Arthur here. It's been a few weeks and I haven't heard from you. When are you coming home?"

"Hello Arthur. Actually, I am taking the stage out tomorrow afternoon. Travel takes a while, but I will at least be on my way."

"Sounds great. I look forward to seeing you when you get back. We have a lot of plans to make."

"Okay, Arthur, I'll see you soon."

Lucy hung up the phone and glanced around. She hoped no one had heard her conversation. She had told Bill she was leaving the day after the wedding but decided that she would sneak out during the busyness of the reception. John would be here and the less time she had to pine over him the better.

Lucy had to put him and Hope Valley behind her, much as it hurt her to think about it. A new life awaited her in Philadelphia, and hopefully Montana before long.

John Davis would only be a distant memory very soon.

###

Lucas was busy giving orders and directing traffic. He had hired extra help for the set up today and the reception tomorrow. There was a lot of hustle and bustle going on at the saloon and he barely had time to breathe. But it didn't stop his mind from realizing that soon his only dream would come true.

He was going to marry Elizabeth Thornton tomorrow.

As he looked around and saw the tablecloths and vases being set into place, he smiled to himself.

"Now that looks like the smile of a man in love," John said as he entered the saloon and walked towards Lucas.

"Hello cousin, long time no see," Lucas said as he gave John a hug. John slapped his back and backed up shaking his hand. "I'm glad you are here. Maybe you can help keep me focused," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Just remember, you have waited a lifetime for tomorrow. You are going to marry your soulmate. And I'll be right beside you should you decide to do something silly, like faint. You know, like you did when your shoulder was popped back into place."

"Hopefully we won't have any fainting tomorrow, by anyone. And that story needs to stay between the two of us, even though technically I didn't actually pass out…just got a little dizzy. But I appreciate your support and I am glad you will be here," Lucas said with a smile.

"Now, what can I do to help?" John asked, and Lucas gave him the next chore on the list.

The saloon was coming along. He would have to go check on the library soon.

###

Lucy hadn't had time to take a breath all morning. She and Bill were not only running the café, but they were making food for the ones working at the library and saloon. Gustave was diligently working on the menu for the reception tomorrow, so the café was very hectic since it was the only eating establishment available today.

They had made an extra-large batch of barbeque ribs and a couple of gallons of beans, along with several dozen biscuits for the ones doing all the wedding preparations. Their menu for the day at the café was simple- either beef stew with biscuits, or ribs and beans, if someone didn't want one of these options today, they were just out of luck.

Lucy enjoyed being busy. It kept her mind occupied and it also prevented Bill from trying to talk to her about her decision. She knew if he questioned her, she might relent and let him know she was leaving early. Lucy refused to let her situation overshadow Lucas and Elizabeth's happiness. Bill was very upbeat today, and she didn't want to do anything to change his mood.

They had finished getting the large order ready and were waiting for someone to come pick it up. Just as she finished setting the last dozen ribs on the back table, someone tapped at and opened the kitchen door. She looked up into the face of none other than John Davis.

He was certainly the last person she wanted to see today as busy as she was and would not waste any time on conversation.

"If you are here for lunch, you need to come in the front door," she said nonchalantly as she went back to stirring the pot of beans on the stove.

"Actually, I am here to pick up an order for Lucas," John said hesitantly, trying not to look directly at her. No one had told him she was working here.

"There it is," Lucy said over her shoulder, motioning towards the heavy-laden table.

"Much obliged," John replied. "Will I…see you…at the wedding?"

"I might be there. Perhaps," she answered as she continued her work knowing that she definitely planned to attend.

John nodded and began taking the order out to put in the car he had parked just outside the door. After he had finished loading up, he walked back in and stared at her unashamedly. Lucy turned in his direction and made eye contact. Then they both just stood there, drinking in the sight of each other.

John saw her hair all a mess, and her face red from the hot kitchen. She had a bit of barbecue sauce smudged on her cheek and her apron was in need of a change. He had never seen her in such a state of disarray, and she had never looked more beautiful to him. As he stared, he knew he loved a woman he couldn't have, and he felt his chest tighten up at the realization.

"Lucy…" he began.

"John, I don't have time to chat. As you can see, I am quite busy today. I hope you enjoy the food."

John nodded, Lucy seeing the hurt in his eyes. When he turned to leave, she opened her mouth wanting to say something…anything…to get him to stay if only to look at him a moment longer. He closed the door behind him, and she exhaled, her body slumping against the edge of the prep table. Lucy took several deep breaths trying to control her emotions as the tears filled her eyes.

"What a crazy day!" Bill said as he entered the kitchen. Lucy quickly turned away from him so he wouldn't see how emotional she was. "Oh, I see someone came to get the food."

Lucy cleared her throat, "Yes, someone came to get it. Now, we can focus on our regular customers."

Bill heard the tremor in her voice and wondered the cause of it. But he knew better than to ask so he patted her shoulder and got back to work.

###

John returned to the saloon and began unloading the food into the kitchen. Lucas walked in to speak to Gustave and noticed he was back.

"Great job, John. Thank you for doing this for me."

John turned to Lucas with a slight smile. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?" Lucas asked.

"You knew she was working at the café. That is why you gave me that chore."

Lucas guiltily nodded. "Yes. I knew. I was hoping perhaps you two could talk."

"I appreciate it, Cuz, but she is planning to leave soon. And she is getting married. Not much I can do at this late date."

Lucas hated the look in John's eyes. He recognized it because a few short months ago he was the one feeling dejected. He walked over and put his hand on John's shoulder. "It's not too late until she says I do. Don't lose faith. I know Bill is certainly trying to keep her here. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Dang it, Lucas, I am in love with her."

"Someone wise once asked me if I had told Elizabeth how I feel about her. So, have you told Lucy how you feel?"

"I told her I care about her. I'm not sure it would be proper to tell a betrothed woman that you love her."

"Perhaps not. But there must be more to her story and this man she is going to marry. Maybe she will change her mind. I hope so for your sake," Lucas responded.

"Me too, Cuz. Now, let's focus on getting you married and worry about me later."

###

Elizabeth left the dress shop and headed for the library. She wanted to see how things were progressing with the transformation. Elizabeth was glad for Laura today as her mind was all over the map with the wedding so close. As she walked up to the door, she saw the man she loved coming towards her causing her to break out into a wide smile.

"Here comes the groom," she sang causing him to grin. As they neared each other, Lucas gazed at his intended with desire in his eyes. Elizabeth looked around and then put her arms around his neck. "You shouldn't look at a woman the way you just looked at me unless you are married to them," she said boldly.

Lucas stared into her eyes, "Before long I can look at you any way I want to. And I want to," he said as he lowered his head for a satisfying kiss, not caring if anyone was watching.

They smiled at each other when the kiss ended, "I guess we had the same thoughts, to come check on the progress of the library," Elizabeth said.

"I guess we did. Shall we?" Lucas said as he opened the door, allowing her to enter first.

The crew was just finishing everything up. Elizabeth gasped as she looked around. "I'm…speechless."

Lucas looked around then back at Elizabeth. He turned her towards him, "Is it alright? Are you pleased with the results?"

Elizabeth gazed at the room again then back at Lucas. "In my wildest dreams I couldn't imagine it looking like this. I wrote a few things down but you…" she stopped and gestured to the decorations, "you turned it into a…wonderland."

Lucas took her hand as they walked around the room looking at all the details. The workers stepped back as they examined it. The chairs were situated in the center, four rows on each side with an aisle up the middle. There were a couple of shelves of books left, strategically placed with greenery and flower garland draped across the top. The ceiling was swathed here and there with white tulle and lace streaming from one side to the other. More greenery in the corners, flowers at the edge of every aisle. There were candles ready to be lit in various places around the room. It was perfectly stunning in its décor, but not overly done.

"Lucas, you paid attention to every detail. It's…magical."

Lucas took her hands in his. "Elizabeth, it had to be perfect, because you are perfect, my love."

Tears filled her eyes. "Thank you, Lucas. I can't believe it's tomorrow!"

"It will be the happiest day of my life," Lucas said, raising her left hand to kiss her ring finger.

"I can't see you until the ceremony," Elizabeth reminded him.

"And I won't be able to take my eyes off of you once you enter that door. I need to get back to the saloon, but I will stop by after dinner to say goodnight."

They exited the building and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Lucas stared into her eyes one more time before walking away.

Elizabeth watched him and then turned to go back home.

###

Fiona looked around at the saloon's transformation and smiled. She was completely exhausted, but happy that she could help make her friends' dreams come true. She had watched Lucas oversee everything that was done. When she walked up and asked if he needed to take a break, he smiled through tired eyes and said, "I will sleep well tonight, but today I have to make everything flawless for my bride." It was obvious to anyone looking how in love with Elizabeth he was. He cared way more for her pleasure than his own rest.

Fiona thought of her own budding relationship. She and Nathan had declared their love for each other recently and spent many hours together since then. She felt he might be getting ready to pop the question, but she wondered if he was really prepared for such a big step just yet. Fiona decided to be patient because perhaps he was okay with the dating stage for a while.

She was just happy that he loved her.

###

Bill and Lucy plopped down in chairs and each took a deep breath.

"We did it. We make a good team," Bill said smiling over at his daughter.

She smiled back, "Yes, we do. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Lucas and Elizabeth deserve for their special day to be wonderful." She looked around the room, her smile fading.

"You seem pensive today. Anything you want to talk about?" Bill asked.

Lucy looked over at him, "No, not particularly. Just thinking how different this wedding is than what I expect mine to be. It makes me feel a bit glum." She looked over at Bill and smiled. "I'm sorry. I definitely don't want to bring you down today. I know you are close to Elizabeth. It's nice that you are walking her down the aisle…"

Bill made eye contact and the edges of his mouth turned downward. "I noticed you haven't asked me to come and give you away at your ceremony…"

Lucy glanced down. "I know you don't approve of my marriage so I wouldn't do that to you. If I was marrying a man of my own choice, I would want nothing more."

Lucy went silent and Bill scooted his chair closer to her. He leaned forward and touched her hand that was settled on her knee.

"I haven't known you for very long, but even so, I want you to be happy. I wish I had gotten to watch you grow up. Been there for your first steps, your first day of school, first love…"

"Jeffrey Sneed," she said smiling at the memory. "I was 7 and he liked Charlotte Matheson instead of me. I ran all the way home crying. When I got there, my father told me to stop it, that I had nothing to cry about. All I wanted was a hug and some comfort." She paused then looked at Bill, tears filling her eyes. "Heartbreak isn't easy, no matter your age."

Bill realized she was no longer talking about a second-grade boy but a man she had come to care about and thought she couldn't be with. He wanted nothing more than to fix this for her but didn't know how. Bill had never felt so helpless in his life. He stood and put his hand out for hers, helping her to her feet.

"I couldn't be there when Jeffrey broke your heart, but I can certainly be here for you now," Bill said, his voice cracking.

He drew her into his arms, and she came willingly. Bill wrapped his arms around his daughter hoping he could bring some comfort to her. She placed her face into his shoulder and just stood there at first, then he felt her shake as the sobs began, making his own eyes well up. Bill held his daughter as she cried, quietly at first, then with more emotion. He rubbed her back as she wet his shirt with her tears and kept holding her until her crying subsided. Bill didn't know how much time had passed, he just stood there giving her whatever he could in the way of solace- something he had missed out on for decades. Lucy took a few shuddering breaths before finally calming down. She was still for a moment then stepped back.

She smiled up at Bill. "Thank you. You have no idea what that just meant to me."

Bill touched her cheek with his palm. "Actually, I think I do. I'm just glad you let me help you."

Pulling out his handkerchief and handing it to her, Lucy wiped her face and blew her nose.

"I'll get this laundered for you. I think I'm going to go back to my room now. I will see you in the morning," Lucy said as she turned to go.

"Lucy," Bill said causing her to turn back to him. "Jeffrey Sneed might not have known what he was missing out on, but the one you were just crying over sure seems to think you are pretty special."

Lucy smiled, "Perhaps he does. Goodnight Bill."

He knew he had done all he could do to convince her to stay. Bill decided to pray on it tonight and hope she changed her mind by morning.

###

Elizabeth had put Jack to bed and sat on the sofa reading when she heard a light tap on her front door. She opened it to find Lucas looking tired but happy.

"Lucas, you look done in. Are you alright?"

He reached up and pulled her to him in a sweet embrace, then whispered in her ear. "I am marrying you tomorrow, I am more than alright. I am extremely happy."

She rubbed his back then backed away. "It's about 13 hours away. Lucas, I love you so much."

"My darling Elizabeth, I couldn't love you more if I tried. Everything is in place and ready for the ceremony. All we have to do is show up and say I do."

"Well, I don't plan on running away, at least not before the wedding. I may run away with the groom afterward," she flirted.

"We both need a good night's sleep, if my mind can shut down long enough to do so. I will see you soon, my love," Lucas said as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "The next time I kiss you, you will be my wife."

"I can't wait. Goodnight, Lucas."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story during the off-season. I hope it has kept you entertained while we wait for season 8 and a decision from Elizabeth. As I began this story, I had planned to grow a relationship with Molly and Albert. After the first couple of sections with them, I realized that I couldn't make it work for this story. Then Bill's daughter showed up and the rest of it just fell into place. I apologize if anyone was invested in M/A since I didn't develop it. I would like to explore a story with Molly in it perhaps in the future as she is one of my favs.

Without further ado, here is the finale. It was so long I had to split it into two chapters. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 26— The Big Day-Part 1

Elizabeth stretched as the sun rose the next morning. It only took a few seconds for her eyes to pop open with the realization that today was her wedding day. Her face broke into a brilliant smile knowing that in a few hours she would be a married woman. Elizabeth looked at the clock and knew that Jack wouldn't be up for another hour. She stretched her muscles again, feeling well rested.

Elizabeth got up and put her robe on, walking quietly down the stairs to make a pot of coffee. She looked out the window and then poured herself a cup of the hot liquid, carrying it over to her desk. Sitting down and staring out into the silent room for a moment, she picked up her pen and opened her journal. Pausing with her pen over the paper, she finally began to write.

To my dearest Jack,

Today I begin another chapter.

A few years ago, I couldn't imagine my life apart from you. Then the unthinkable happened and I was forced to live my life without you in it. It was a long time before I could take a breath without the pain of thinking I would never see you again. And yet somehow, I managed to move forward with our son to push me on.

I know that you wanted me to live once more. To love again. The pain of losing you was so great I didn't believe I could ever find anyone I would want to share the rest of my life with. And yet, somehow, I did.

You were wiser than I was, my first love. You knew I had so much love to give that I wouldn't be able to contain it. That one day I would have to share it with another man.

Well, Jack, you were right. I found a man that cherishes me as you did. He is so wonderful that I sometimes feel I don't deserve him. Lucas puts my every wish above his own. He loves me unconditionally. He makes my dreams come true. And best of all, he loves our son. And I love him more than I ever thought possible after the heartache of losing you.

No one could ever take your place in my heart, but apparently my heart is large enough for a second great love affair in my life. And today is the day that I become his wife.

Thank you for being you, Jack Thornton. And for showing me how a woman should be loved.

Elizabeth

Elizabeth smiled as she set her pen down on the desk and picked up her cup to take a drink. Everything had been taken care of yesterday so today she could focus on a relaxed morning, only needing to get herself dressed. Rosemary and Fiona would be here soon to help her with her hair and with Jack.

It was February 14th and Elizabeth would soon marry her valentine.

###

Lucas was pacing in his room. Surprisingly, he had slept like the dead and woken up refreshed.

Today was his wedding day.

The plan was for Elizabeth to stay at her house, and he would remain in the saloon until just before the ceremony. Lee was in charge of making sure the two of them didn't cross paths until she walked down the aisle. Lucas would walk to the library and Lee would drive the ladies over shortly after. Right now, Lucas had to work off some of his enthusiasm. He wasn't so much nervous as he was eager.

He pulled his watch from his pocket and flipped it open. Lucas had exactly 4 hours and 6 minutes before Elizabeth became his wife. Glancing at the inscription from his father, he smiled. Waiting for his soulmate was about to be rewarded by marrying the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Lucas had woken up and put on one of his suits, knowing that soon he would change into his tuxedo. He heard a knock on his door and went to open it, not surprised to find John standing there smiling at him.

"It's your wedding day, Cuz!" he said as he walked in and slapped Lucas' shoulder. "I knew you would be up. You nervous?"

"I'm sure the nerves will come just before the ceremony, but right now I am struggling with my patient nature to marry the woman of my dreams. I'm certain I have looked at my watch 5 times and the hands haven't moved."

"We should get some breakfast in you, but not too much. I don't want you falling asleep while the preacher is talking," John kidded.

"Not a chance," Lucas said as they walked out and closed the door behind them.

###

Lucy and Bill were finishing up the morning meal and about to close the café for the day. She had avoided the subject of leaving town because she didn't want to upset Bill again. Lucy was certain he would try to stop her, and she didn't want to ruin his day.

Her trunk was packed and waiting in her room to be shipped to her. She also had her travel bag ready to go. When she finished here, she would go back to the hotel to freshen up and dress for the wedding. It would be difficult seeing John during the ceremony, so she would try her best to keep her eyes on the bride and groom.

While Lucy was thrilled for the happy couple, she felt pretty miserable about her own future. She would just have to hide her feelings a few more hours until the afternoon stage got here.

###

Bill had walked over to the saloon with Lucy and watched as she went upstairs. Lucas and John came out of the kitchen and he walked over to them.

"Lucas, you have outdone yourself. This place looks amazing, Elizabeth will be delighted. Hello John," Bill said as he shook their hands.

"Thanks Bill. I'm glad you are here to walk Elizabeth down the aisle. I know that means a lot to her."

"How are you holding up? Nervous?" Bill asked.

"Apparently everyone is concerned about my nerves. I am just ready to be a married man," Lucas replied with a smile.

"All I ask is that you make her happy, and I know you will," Bill said then turned to John. "Can I speak to you for a moment, John?"

Lucas spoke to his cousin, "I'm going back to the kitchen for a moment before going upstairs to get dressed," he said then left the room.

Bill led John over to the bar and they sat down. "I wanted to talk to you about Lucy."

John looked down. "I had a feeling."

"John, the truth is I know she has feelings for you. And I'm certain you care about her. She plans to leave tomorrow, and I haven't been able to talk her out of it."

"Perhaps you shouldn't try to. Seems her mind is made up."

"She's my daughter and I'm concerned about her. She doesn't love this man." Bill replied. "Could you at least try once more to talk to her later?"

John smiled, "I will, but don't hold your breath on her changing her mind."

"Thanks. That's all I ask. I just found her and hate to lose her again," Bill responded as they both stood.

The two men shook hands and Bill left.

John stood there staring at the door wondering what in the world he could say that would convince her to stay as he pondered Bill's words.

She doesn't love her fiancé? Then why on earth was she marrying him?

###

Nathan entered the saloon and looked around, smiling at the beautiful décor. He saw John and Lucas standing across the room having a conversation and waited until he was noticed. Lucas left John and walked towards Nathan, extending his hand for a shake.

"Lucas the place looks great. Elizabeth will be pleased."

"Thank you. Is there something I can do for you?" Lucas asked.

"Actually, I just wanted to come by and wish you well. I know how much you love Elizabeth and I hope you two will have a very happy marriage. She deserves it. So do you," Nathan replied.

"I appreciate it. Will I see you at the wedding?"

Nathan shook his hand again, "Wouldn't miss it."

"Oh, by the way, Nathan, would you mind doing me a favor?"

###

Elizabeth stepped into her gown while Rosemary and Fiona held it and she put her arms in the sleeves. Fiona had just finished her hair and it was finally time for her to get dressed. As Elizabeth stood there waiting, Rosemary buttoned up the back. Then she walked around Elizabeth to see her from the front. Fiona stood there with her hands on the sides of her mouth, astonished at the vision in front of her.

"Okay, Elizabeth," Rosemary said. "You can turn around now."

Elizabeth smiled at her friends and slowly turned around to see her reflection. As she stared, she noticed how much older she looked this day than the day she married Jack. More mature. The gown fit her like a glove but wasn't tight. Her hair was up on the top, with some curls going down her back. It being her second wedding, she had decided against a veil, opting for a tiara instead.

All three women were silent as she surveyed her appearance in the mirror.

"Elizabeth, you look stunning," Fiona said, and Rosemary nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you are a beautiful bride," Rosemary added.

"Thank you both," Elizabeth said, her voice emotional. "Oh no!" she said putting her hand to her neck. "Do I need a necklace? With all the other plans going on, I can't believe I totally forgot."

"I'm sure we can find something," Rosemary replied.

All three looked over at the door when they heard a knock, wondering who might be there. Fiona opened it a crack and found Nathan's smiling face on the other side.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Fiona asked opening the door a little wider.

"Actually, I am here as a deliveryman." Nathan handed a small box and a folded piece of paper to Fiona. "I will see you soon." Nathan tipped his hat and winked at her as he turned to leave. Fiona stepped back and closed the door.

"I think this is for you, Elizabeth," she said holding out the note.

Elizabeth took it and saw her name in Lucas' handwriting on the outside. She smiled then unfolded it and began to read.

My darling Elizabeth,

Today we become one in the place that is ours. I think of the first time we entered that building together with Little Jack and I believe that handing you the key to the door was a prediction of this day.

That day I gave you the key to the library. Today I give you the key to my heart.

I will be waiting for you, my love.

Will you be my valentine?

Always yours,

Lucas

Elizabeth didn't let the tears that filled her eyes fall as she refolded the note and took the small package from Fiona. She carefully opened the box and gasped as she saw what was inside.

"Oh look! It's…gorgeous," she said as she turned it around for her friends to see.

There was a gold necklace inside, with a key pendant on it. Carved out of the top of the key was a heart.

"He truly thought of everything, even the things you forgot," Rosemary said as she took the box and carefully removed the necklace, then fastened it around Elizabeth's neck. She quickly turned around and looked into the mirror, her hand going to the key as she smiled.

"It's perfect," Fiona said as she let her own tears fall.

"Just like he is," Elizabeth replied. Her heart was bursting with love for the man she was about to marry. She looked at the clock, "It's almost time," she said before taking a deep breath.

###

Carson had just finished dressing and was about to head out the door to the library when Molly rushed in.

"Carson! There is someone outside that needs your assistance!"

Carson looked puzzled and wondered why the person didn't just come in the door.

"Hurry!" Molly said, trying to rush him a little.

She grabbed his arm and hurriedly walked him to the door and waited as he exited. There on the walkway stood Faith.

"Faith! When did you…you're here!" Carson said, seeing her bright smile. He enveloped her in his arms.

"You didn't think I would miss the wedding, did you?" Faith said as she stepped back and looked into his loving eyes.

Molly came outside smiling, "I'll see you both there," she said as she walked away.

Carson leaned down and kissed the lady he loved and had missed so much the last few months. He grabbed his camera before closing the door, then smiled and let her take his arm as they headed towards the library.

###

Lucas and John walked into the library and looked around. Pastor Zeke was there waiting, as were all of their friends. They walked to the front of the chairs and spoke to the pastor as they waited for the rest of the wedding party to arrive.

"You haven't stopped smiling all morning, Cuz," John said looking at Lucas.

"And I may not stop for a long time," Lucas replied. "I am a blessed man."

###

Lee knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Are you all ready?" he asked then stopped as he took in Elizabeth's appearance. "Wow. I hope Lucas knows what a fortunate man he is. Almost as lucky as I am," he said as he pulled Rosemary to his side and kissed her temple. "You look beautiful, Elizabeth. Let's go get you married."

They all went outside and got into the car. A few minutes later when Lee pulled up at the library, he took Jack with him to remind him once again what he was supposed to do. Fiona kissed Elizabeth's cheek and walked inside to find her seat. Rosemary stood there facing Elizabeth outside the closed door.

"Well, here we are," Rosemary said to her friend. "And I couldn't be happier for you, sweetie. There is just one more surprise waiting." Elizabeth looked a little bewildered as Rosemary opened the door and motioned inside the library. Elizabeth blinked her eyes twice, thinking she must be seeing things when her surprise walked out.

"Abigail?" she questioned as she saw the beautiful face of her friend smiling at her. Abigail came up with tear-filled eyes and hugged Elizabeth.

"So, you decided to marry that charmer after all, did you?" Abigail teased. "You know, I liked him from the first day I met him in the café."

"It's so good to see you! Now my day is really perfect!"

"You didn't think I would miss your special day, did you?" Abigail asked with a smile. "Elizabeth, you look incredible. And I can see he makes you happy, you are absolutely beaming. I'm going inside to take a seat. We will chat at the reception." She sweetly touched Elizabeth's face then went inside, closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth turned to Rosemary. "What a wonderful surprise on my wedding day. Thank you so much."

"You are so welcome. I think it's time now. Are you ready?"

"More ready than I have ever been," Elizabeth said as Lee came to open the door. He signaled to Bill and he came outside.

His eyes lit up as he saw Elizabeth.

"What a lovely bride you are," Bill said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Now there is a very impatient man in there ready to make you his wife."

"Impatient? Lucas?" Elizabeth joked. "Then we better not keep him waiting any longer."

Lee nodded inside the door and the music started; Lucas had hired a couple of violinists for the ceremony. Rosemary turned and smiled at Elizabeth standing just to the side of the door, then began her walk down the middle aisle. Lee leaned down and spoke to Jack and just as Rosemary stopped at the front, Jack stood tall and walked in holding his pillow very cautiously. When he spotted Lucas, he couldn't help but yell out, "Daddy Lucas!" making everyone laugh. He walked proudly to the front and stood by John like such a big boy.

The music changed and Elizabeth heard the strains of the bridal march. She smiled at Bill as she took his arm and a deep breath.

Inside, the small gathering stood and turned towards the door, anxious to catch their first glimpse of the bride.

Bill and Elizabeth walked to the open door and stopped, Lucas getting his first look at the woman he loved more than life. His breath caught in his throat and tears filled his eyes as he took in how beautiful she was. John reached over and touched his arm knowing how emotional Lucas had to be at that moment. Bill and Elizabeth slowly made their way down the short aisle, Elizabeth and Lucas never taking their eyes from each other. She had never seen him more handsome than he was today, in a black tux with an ivory vest that perfectly matched her dress. She was certain Rosemary had something to do with that.

When they reached the front, Lucas took a breath. "I have no words…," he said softly, Elizabeth hearing the catch in his voice.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she responded with a wink.

Bill kissed Elizabeth's cheek and took his seat next to Lucy as Elizabeth handed her bouquet to Rosemary.

"Dearly beloved," Pastor Zeke said as he began the ceremony. He spoke a few words then allowed Lucas and Elizabeth to say their vows.

Lucas turned to Elizabeth and took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes and started speaking.

"After I came to Hope Valley, I knew I wanted to settle down here. I had hopes of finding my soulmate and starting a family. Little did I know that in that street out there I would run into her and offer her a job.

"Before long, I realized that you were the one that I was waiting and yearning for. Strong, resilient, and beautiful. And, even though I recognized it, I knew that you needed more time to mourn and to figure out your own feelings. I am so glad that you decided I was worthy of your love.

"Elizabeth Thornton, you are the love of my life. And I will spend every day I have left in this world trying my best to make you the happiest woman on earth." Lucas ended his speech with a smile that showed his dimples.

Elizabeth stood there trying to compose herself, then she spoke.

"Lucas, when I met you, I wasn't sure what to think," she started, the audience laughing. "You came to Hope Valley and brought excitement and mystery to our little town. I didn't know whether to like you or mistrust you, but one thing was for sure- I was intrigued by you and very soon drawn to you, and your dimples."

More laughter from the crowd.

"As much as I tried to run away, your love and patience kept pulling me back to you. The truth is, I was afraid of the strong feelings I was having. You have always been kind and generous not only to me but to everyone. Your attention to my son did not escape my notice.

"Lucas Bouchard, you may not be my first love, but you are my last. I hope and pray we have many years together to make each other happy. I love you."

They smiled at each other bringing happiness to the gathering. A few wiped away tears.

Pastor Zeke spoke again, "May I have the rings?"

John leaned down and untied the ribbon as Jack held up the pillow, then John took both rings in his hand. He handed one to Elizabeth and the other to Lucas.

"Now repeat after me, Lucas. With this ring I thee wed."

Lucas gently took Elizabeth's hand and place the ring on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed," he repeated, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"Elizabeth," the pastor said, "Repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

Elizabeth placed the ring on Lucas' finger. She looked him in the eyes, "with this ring I thee wed," she said with a happy bounce her eyes shining.

Pastor Zeke smiled as he looked from one to the other, both turning their eyes expectantly in his direction.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Lucas you may kiss your bride."

Lucas' smile was dazzling as he realized Elizabeth was now his wife. He touched the side of her face, then leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her waiting lips. As he started to pull back, he felt Elizabeth wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in, not wanting the kiss to end. When it did, he tilted back slightly and stared into her eyes with a smile. Another soft kiss and they put their foreheads together and laughed with overwhelming joy.

Lucas and Elizabeth turned to the crowd and clasped hands, raising them in the air. Jack came running up to them, "Daddy Lucas! Pick me up!" bringing amusement as Lucas willingly leaned down and lifted him into his arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Bouchard and their son Jack."

The three of them began their walk back down the aisle and out the door to applause and whistles, Rosemary and John following them.

"I can't believe we are married. Elizabeth, you take my breath away."

"You look pretty dapper yourself," she replied.

"I guess we better head over for our reception," Lucas said, then he kissed Elizabeth's hand as they walked.

###

The guests all began filing out of the library, Lucy watching John who was a short distance in front of her. She didn't have long before the stage would come, and she would never see him again. The wedding had been beautiful, and she had tried her best to watch Elizabeth, but her gaze kept being drawn to John in his black suit and tie. He never made eye contact with her and she supposed that was all for the best.

"Penny for your thoughts," Bill said as he came up and offered her his arm.

"I'm not sure they are even worth that," she said, forcing a smile to her lips and letting him escort her to the saloon.

###

Lucas and Elizabeth entered the building and Lucas watched her face as she looked around.

"Oh Lucas, it's wonderful. You did a great job. Once again, everything is flawless."

The tables were spread with starched white cloths with vases full of flowers in the center of each one. The ceiling was draped in the same way as the library, and also greenery and flowers were everywhere. Lucas had hired a wait staff, who were standing there anticipating their jobs to begin.

"You perfected every detail," Elizabeth said smiling up at him.

He kissed her hand, "All for you, my love. I am glad you are pleased."

Everyone took their places at the tables and the luncheon began. Elizabeth and Lucas walked around and greeted their friends, never leaving each other's sides. Laura had taken Jack and was keeping him occupied.

"If I could have your attention please. We need the bride and groom center stage for their first dance as man and wife," John said after everyone was finished eating. Lucas and Elizabeth walked to the dance floor and started a waltz, speaking to each other in low tones.

"I can't believe we are finally married," Lucas said his brown eyes going from her eyes to her mouth and back again. "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. I'm so glad you are mine."

"You make me so happy, Lucas. I can't believe in a short time we will be alone as man and wife…" Elizabeth said softly, leaning close to his ear to speak.

"I have to admit, that appeals to me greatly," he replied intimately. "I can't seem to take my eyes off of you, my love."

"Well, you don't have to…"

The song ended to the sound of applause.

Lucy walked up to Fiona and pulled her aside. "Fiona, can you do me a favor? Can you give this to Bill later? After the reception?"

"Of course. But why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because I am leaving right now, and I hate farewells. Thank you for being such a good friend. I will miss you," Lucy hugged her friend with tears in her eyes.

"I will miss you too. I wish you would stay."

"If only I could. Goodbye Fiona," Lucy said as she headed towards the kitchen where she had left her bag. She turned and glanced at John, who was occupied, and then she hurried out the back door as not to cause a scene and got to the stage just as it was about to leave.

Lucy took one more look around town, then handed her bag to the driver as she boarded the coach and sat down. When they began to move, she cried into her hands over everything she was leaving behind.

###

John tapped his glass. "Attention please. Everyone, find a drink so we can toast the bride and groom."

He waited for a bit, then spoke again. "Lucas, I have known you all my life and I have always looked up to you. I used to roll my eyes and laugh as you spoke of waiting for your soulmate." The crowd snickered, then he continued. "But as I can see, you got the last laugh. You have found the perfect woman for you and I couldn't be happier, Cuz. This place may be called the Queen of Hearts, but today you are the King of Hearts. To Lucas and Elizabeth, may all your dreams come true." He lifted his glass as did everyone else and then they took a sip.

"And of course, you expect me to follow you, John," Rosemary said cheerfully. "I don't think I can top that toast, but I'll try. Elizabeth, I love you like a sister. I have seen you laugh and cry over the years we have been friends. But today, I celebrate your happiness with you. I wish you all the joy in the world…oh! OH!" Rosemary said as she put her hand on her belly and looked startled. Lee was immediately at her side and Carson on his way in her direction.

"Rosie, is everything alright?" Lee asked, concern written on his face. Rosemary smiled up at him and took his hand, placing It on her growing stomach. "The baby kicked for the first time!" she said joyfully, waiting until it happened again. When it did, Lee started laughing. "He kicked me!"

The audience joined in with their joy.

Elizabeth looked at Lee and giggled, "Well, it could be a she you know."

John laughed as he spoke over the crowd, "And you thought you couldn't top my speech, Rosemary."

"To Elizabeth and Lucas," Rosemary said as she lifted her water glass in the air and then took a drink.

About that time Gustave came out of the kitchen rolling a table with the wedding cake he had been working on and keeping a secret.

Lucas and Elizabeth watched as he got closer and they looked at the cake.

"Gustave it's magnificent," Lucas said.

Elizabeth inspected the cake that everyone was admiring. It was off-white and had beautiful red roses made of icing that trailed down all three layers. There were 2 large hearts made of icing on the top layer. The cake topper was a bit unusual- it was two cards, the king and queen of hearts, one stuck into each icing heart. The cake was beyond stunning.

"Thank you, Gustave!" Elizabeth said, "It's a masterpiece!"

Carson came to take some pictures before the cake was cut.

Fiona walked over to Bill and pulled him aside. "Bill, Lucy told me a while ago to give this to you after the reception, but I think you should read it now." Bill's smile faded as he carefully took the folded paper and walked away from the crowd and opened it. His eyes welled up as he read the first line.

Dear Dad,

I hope you don't mind me calling you that, as I have always wanted a Dad and not just a Father, which is what I called Mr. Jones.

I have loved getting to know you, and I love you. But it is time for me to leave now. I am taking the afternoon stage today. Please don't tell Elizabeth and Lucas until later as I don't want to ruin their day.

You are everything I have ever wanted in a father and I hope we can visit each other often. Thank you for being you.

Your daughter,

Lucy

Bill stood there in shock, the tears filling his eyes, not sure how he should be feeling right now. He understood why she left early, to avoid an emotional goodbye, but he still didn't know what to do about the situation.

"Bill…Bill…" John had spoken his name a few times, trying to get his attention. Whatever he was reading seemed to have shaken the man.

Bill finally looked up. "Oh…hi John," Bill replied softly. "John! We need to talk, now," Bill said fervently as he took John's arm and hurried him outside.

"What's going on? I've been looking for Lucy and can't find her anywhere."

Bill handed John her note which he quickly read then looked at Bill in a panic. "She's…gone?"

"Listen to me, John," Bill said and quickly told the younger man everything that he knew regarding Lucy and her fiancé, Arthur.

"You mean that's what this is all about? Her inheritance? That stubborn little princess." John ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Why didn't you tell me this before, Bill?"

"Because it wasn't my story to tell. And I was hoping she would come to her senses. Wait! John! Where are you going?" Bill called out as the younger man began running.

John stopped and turned around extending his arms, "I'm going to get Outlaw and catch that stage!" he yelled and then turned back around headed for the livery.

Bill smiled and looked at John's retreating back. "Godspeed, John Davis," he said as he turned and went back into the saloon, hopeful that love would win, and he would get his daughter back.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27—The Big Day- Part 2

Lucas looked over at another couple as he and Elizabeth were dancing. "Did you see that?" he said motioning with his head. Elizabeth glanced around and smiled. Henry and Abigail were smiling at each other as they danced together.

"I'm pretty sure Henry has always loved her. It's good to see both of them happy. Time will tell how it ends. I noticed Molly and Albert are pretty friendly these days also." Elizabeth replied, glancing in their direction. "But no one is happier than I am, Lucas."

"I would like to dispute that statement," he replied. "I just married the woman I have dreamed of all my life. I am on cloud nine."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm sure both of our faces will be tired after today. I can't seem to stop smiling. You still haven't told me where we are going today, you only told me to pack for two nights."

"You will see. It's a surprise. It's nice of the Coulter's to keep Jack for us."

"I certainly appreciate them. It won't be long until they have a little one of their own," she replied.

"Isn't it about time for us to change, Mrs. Bouchard?" Lucas asked, Elizabeth hearing the longing in his voice.

Elizabeth smiled at hearing her new name. "Yes, I think it is time for us to change even though I hate taking off this beautiful dress. At least Carson got a lot of pictures."

"The dress is stunning, but only because you're wearing it. There are certainly a lot of buttons in the back. I…could…help you if you like," Lucas suggested.

"Actually, Rosemary is going to help me. But I'll keep you in mind for next time…" Elizabeth replied as she gazed into his dark eyes.

"That's probably best and I'll hold you to that," Lucas said as he took her hand and kissed it, then led her off the floor.

###

John rode like the devil was chasing him. Outlaw seemed to realize where they were going was important and ran like the wind. John had been thinking everything through since talking to Bill and the truth was, he wasn't sure what he planned to say when he caught up with the stage. He thought he could see it just ahead and knew he would be there soon.

Would he be able to change her mind about leaving? Perhaps he was just once again wasting his time.

But he would never know if he didn't give it one more try.

###

"I can't tell you how good it felt to see you walk through that library door, Abigail," Henry said as they stood around drinking punch and talking. Everyone was waiting for the new couple to come back down and throw the bouquet before they left.

"It's good to see you too Henry. I have missed you. Maybe you could come visit me some time."

Henry met her gaze and smiled. "I would love to do that."

"I would love it too, Henry," she replied as she took another sip of her drink.

###

Nathan and Fiona were the only couple left on the dance floor.

"I have enjoyed having you to myself today, Fiona."

"I have too. I'm glad Lucas hired some temporary employees so I could appreciate the reception. It was a beautiful wedding, and I'm thrilled for them."

Nathan smiled at her. "So am I. They are coming back down the stairs." Fiona turned and watched them as they held hands and smiled at each other. They were now in their traveling clothes, so the reception was just about over.

Bill saw Lucas looking around for John and went up to whisper in his ear. "Really?" Lucas said, and Bill nodded. "Well, I wish him luck."

"Alright everyone," Rosemary said in a loud voice to get the crowd's attention. "Our lovely bride and groom are about to leave, and she wants to throw the bouquet before she does. Can I have all the single ladies over here? That's right, all the single ladies."

There were about ten ladies who gathered in a group, each one hoping to be the one that caught the flowers.

"Okay girls, here goes," Elizabeth said as she turned around. As she tossed her bouquet, she spun about hoping to see who would catch it. She smiled as she heard Fiona squeal when the flowers landed right in her hands. Elizabeth walked up to her, giving Nathan a glance as she did so. She leaned in and spoke softly. "Fiona, I hope this tradition works as well for you as it did for me. Thank you for all of your help."

Fiona hugged Elizabeth, "I'm not sure if he is ready yet, but hopefully soon. Thank you, Elizabeth. Be happy," she whispered in her friend's ear.

Elizabeth and Lucas went over to say goodbye to Jack. She picked up her son and cuddled him close.

"Mama and Daddy Lucas are going on a short trip and you get to stay with Auntie Rosemary and Uncle Lee. I'm sure you will have a wonderful time. I love you Jack," Elizabeth said, kissing him on the cheek.

Jack wrapped his little arms around Elizabeth and Lucas, drawing them all together as a family. "I love you Mama. Love you too, Daddy."

Elizabeth and Lucas looked at each other, noticing that Jack had simply called him Daddy. Lucas took Jack in his arms and embraced him. "I love you too, son. See you very soon. I will miss you."

"I miss you too, Daddy," Jack replied as he patted Lucas' bearded cheek.

Elizabeth saw Abigail across the room and walked over to speak to her.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. I can see that Lucas is hopelessly in love with you."

"Thank you, Abigail. I wish we had more time to visit, but we have to be going. I'm so glad you came to my wedding. Safe travels back," Elizabeth said as she hugged her friend.

"I hope you and Lucas have a long and happy marriage," Abigail said softly in her ear.

Lee took Jack from Lucas and he came to get his bride. Everyone began waving at the happy couple as Lucas and Elizabeth went outside in the midst of rice throwing and got into the car. They laughed at the tin cans tied to the back. It was still daylight outside; they had planned the ceremony early in the day so they could leave before it got dark.

"Shall we?" Lucas said as she scooted over close to him in the car.

"Yes, we shall," Elizabeth said as Lucas leaned down and kissed her.

###

John slowed a bit as he got closer to the coach. He rode up to the front and motioned for the driver to stop. When the stage came to a halt, John dismounted and walked to the door.

"John Davis, you scoundrel, what are you doing here?" Lucy said, trying not to reveal how her heart leapt at his sudden presence.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you. Please hear me out."

Lucy feigned indifference and brushed an invisible piece of lint from her skirt.

"What in the world do we have to talk about?"

"Lucy, I know about your inheritance. I know why you are going back to get married. But please, don't go. I'm begging you to stay," John pleaded as he stood there.

"Bill told you? Then you know why I have to do this," she said sensibly.

"But you don't have to go through with it. You can stay here. For me. For us…"

Lucy saw the pain in his eyes, knowing what this cost him. He had ridden a long way to find her. She hated that he had done it, but she couldn't lose everything she had wished for.

"I'm sorry John, I won't give up my dream. That inheritance is rightfully mine."

John stood there staring at her. Lucy's heart was ripping in two and she had to clear her throat to keep from crying, then she raised her voice to cover her emotion.

"Why can't you just mind your own business? I didn't come to Hope Valley to meet a handsome cowboy, I came to find my father! You hear me? My parents gave my inheritance to a man they wanted me to marry! It didn't matter what I wanted- do you hear me John Davis? They didn't care what I wanted!"

"And what is it you want, Lucy?!" John said, his volume matching her own.

"What I have always wanted, to own my own ranch. To have my dream, I need what is rightfully mine. Unfortunately, I have to marry Arthur Benson to get it."

"So, you are going to marry a man that you don't love in hopes he keeps his word and gives you the money!" John declared, his passion rising.

"How do you know I don't love him?"

"Because you love me! Deny it, Lucy!"

She took a breath and looked down. "I can't," she said quietly.

"I didn't hear that," John said, his voice calm.

Lucy looked at him, her temper mounting again. "I can't deny it! John, that wedding was beautiful but not everyone gets to marry their true love. It doesn't matter because I won't give up my ambition. I'm sorry you rode out here for nothing."

John still stood there, unsure of what to do or say. He had hoped she wouldn't leave if he came after her. Now he wasn't sure of anything except how he felt about her.

"Lucy Jones, I'm in love with you. If you can leave knowing that, then I can't stop you. You have your heart set on a dream that may never happen. This reality is right in front of you and you refuse to grab it. Maybe your soulmate is standing here pleading with you to stay. I was hoping you would choose love over money."

John stepped back from the door and took one more look at her, then lowered his head and turned to walk to Outlaw who had wandered a short distance back from the stage.

###

Fiona walked around the saloon picking up a few glasses and straightening up a bit. Lucas had given strict orders to leave it decorated until tomorrow, he knew how hard everyone had labored and didn't want them overworked. Everything was quiet as she looked around and thought of how much Lucas adored Elizabeth that he would do something like this for her, even the monetary loss of keeping the doors closed for three days.

She went into the kitchen to leave the last of the wine glasses and noticed Gustave sitting in the corner reading a book, then she turned back to the saloon. Everyone had been gone for a while and she thought she would follow Gustave's lead while she waited to see if John would return before going to bed.

As she entered the saloon, there in the middle of the dance floor stood Nathan. He was still in his suit from earlier and looked dashing as he gave her that famous crooked smile. He clasped his hands in front of him and just stared at her. The victrola was playing a slow tune, he must have started it when he came in.

Fiona slowly went over to him, "We're closed, Constable, so I can't serve you. Is there something else you want?" she flirted as she reached him, looking up at him playfully.

"You," he replied.

Nathan held out his hand and she carefully placed hers in it as he drew her to him, and they began to dance. The air was full of romance left over from the wedding, and Nathan intended on taking full advantage of it. He stared into her dark eyes and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Fiona…" he said, his voice low and close. "I am so in love with you."

Fiona caught her breath, also floating away on the magical atmosphere.

When the song stopped, Nathan took both of her hands in his.

"I'm not good with romance, as you know I had to ask for help a few weeks ago," Nathan said with a nervous laugh. "But these words are straight from my heart. I am crazy about you. I have never met anyone that consumed my every thought the way that you do. When I'm away from you, I dream of being with you again, so, I came to one conclusion."

"What is that?" Fiona answered, her voice sounding so far away.

Nathan released her hands and took a step backwards. Holding her gaze, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He then knelt down on one knee as he opened it, revealing the most beautiful ring Fiona had ever seen.

"I can't live without you, Fiona Miller. Will you marry me?"

Fiona smiled and cried at the same time. Everything she ever wanted had just happened. "Oh Nathan, I adore you! Yes! I will marry you!"

Nathan smiled brightly and placed the ring on her waiting finger then stood and took her in his arms. After a warm embrace, he gently kissed her.

"Let's go tell Allie!" Fiona said taking his hand in hers. "Oh wait, I have to tell Gustave we are leaving."

She hurried to the kitchen, then back to Nathan reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm ready. Nathan, we are actually engaged!"

"Yes, it looks like we are," he replied laughing as he took her hand once again and they headed out the door.

###

John mounted up and turned around to head for home, his heart heavy. He had hoped he could convince her to come back with him. He didn't want to think of Bill's reaction when he came back without her.

"What do you want from me?!"

John heard her voice at top volume and turned Outlaw around. Lucy had exited the coach and was walking his direction, her arms outstretched.

"I said, what do you want from me, John Davis?!"

"I want you to admit that you love me! That marrying Arthur isn't going to make you happy because you desire a life with me!" John replied, his zeal evident in his voice.

"That's all you want? Alright then you rogue. I love you! Are you happy now?!" Lucy yelled as she continued in his direction. "I spend my nights tossing and turning thinking of you and dreaming of us together! If I did have a soulmate, it would be you! I will never love anyone the way that I love you! Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

John dismounted at her confession and began walking towards her, his heart pounding. He watched Lucy's heavy breathing- her emotions spent. As he got closer, he knew that this time she wouldn't push him away, she had finally admitted what he knew to be the truth. He quickened his pace and placed his hands on her face as he reached her, leaning down and looking into her eyes for a brief second before claiming her mouth with his. His kiss was eager and passionate at first, then softened as Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. John had never known anything like how he felt as he kissed her, he couldn't believe how this moment made him feel. He only knew that he couldn't let her get back on that stage.

As the kiss ended, John slowly drew back and groaned staring into her half-open eyes. His breathing was ragged, and he wanted nothing more than to take her lips with his again. John's heart told him how to solve the problem that they faced.

"Marry me," he said as he gazed at her green eyes for her reaction.

Lucy looked at him as if confused, still emotional from his caresses. "Uh…what?"

"You want a ranch; I have a ranch. Marry me and it's yours as well. This way you can have your dream, and love."

"But I would have to give up…" John interrupted her argument with another kiss; it looked like she needed more convincing. When the kiss ended, John stood there with his breathing labored and saw that Lucy wasn't doing much better. He pulled her to him and enclosed his arms around her never wanting to let her go. John was happy to feel her arms reach around his back and hold him tight.

He knew exactly what he wanted for the rest of his life and that was to run his ranch with this woman by his side. She had to say yes.

She had to.

Slowly they separated, him wondering what she would decide. She looked up at him and smirked before speaking.

"John Davis, you are a rascal and a reprobate. You expect me to give up everything I have ever wanted to stay here. To give up my inheritance. I don't know what I ever saw in you," Lucy said then paused for a moment, breaking out in a wide smile. "You really want to marry me?" she asked, her eyes shining, joy evident on her face.

"More than I could have ever imagined, Princess," he replied, his smile reaching his eyes.

"This is a beautiful scene and I hate to interrupt, but I have a schedule to keep," the stagecoach driver said as he walked up. "Do I have a passenger or not?"

John looked at Lucy, knowing that she had to answer that question.

She held his gaze then turned to the driver. "No. I am going back to Hope Valley. Could you throw my bag down please?" John's heart almost jumped out of his chest at her reply.

The man tipped his hat. "As you want, Miss. I wish you both well," he said as he turned and walked back to the coach.

John watched him for a moment, then turned back to Lucy. He picked her up, swinging her around before setting her on the ground and leaning down for another soft kiss. Then he ran back to grab her bag as Lucy went to pet Outlaw. He had been patiently waiting while she and John worked things out.

"Well, hello Sir Lancelot. It looks like you and I will be spending a lot more time together," she said, and Outlaw responded with a nicker. "I am coming to live at the ranch. I'm going to marry John, but don't you worry, you will always be my favorite."

John laughed as he walked up and heard the last part. He put his arm around Lucy and leaned close to her ear. "And I thought I was your favorite," he said with a sensual voice giving her goosebumps. He tied her bag behind the saddle and waited while Lucy mounted and was comfortable then stepped up behind her.

John smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and took the reins in one hand. "So…you think I'm handsome, do you…?"

###

Elizabeth noticed that Lucas was driving towards Union City and she couldn't help but wonder what he had planned. She was excited and a little nervous about the evening ahead. They had both grown quiet as they rode, so Elizabeth had to wonder if Lucas was nervous himself.

"It's been an absolutely perfect day, Lucas. I am so happy we are married," she said as she wrapped her hand through his right arm as he drove.

Lucas glanced over and smiled. "It has been wonderful," he replied, watching the road. "I'm glad we are getting good weather for the drive. We are almost there."

She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder, just enjoying his presence and catching a trace of his cologne. Soon they entered Union City and within a few moments Lucas pulled up in front of the Union City Hotel. He stopped the car and looked over at her surprised face. "I hope you brought something for the theatre, if not, we will just have to get you something new," Lucas said before opening his door.

She smiled at him, then he exited the car and came around to help her out. Elizabeth took his arm, and they entered the lobby of the hotel they had stayed at when they came to see Virginia Woolf.

As they stepped up to the desk, they were greeted by the same clerk as they had been all those months ago. "May I help you?" he asked.

"We have a reservation under Bouchard," Lucas replied.

"Yes, I see it right here. I have a suite for you. Welcome to our hotel, Mr. Bouchard, Mrs. Bouchard."

Lucas looked over at Elizabeth and they both broke into a bright smile.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied. "We are happy to be here."

As they walked hand in hand to their room, Lucas spoke. "I made friends with the owner a while back and called in a favor." When they reached the door, he paused. "I guess you noticed I haven't given you any roses for a while now. I hope this makes up for that."

Lucas opened the door and Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. He picked her up and she placed her arms around his neck as he carried her into the room. Then he kissed her and set her down. Elizabeth walked around, smelling the aroma of flowers in the air and appreciating the rose petals all over the floor and bed. There was a bottle of champagne chilling on the small table. And there were candles waiting to be lit.

"Oh Lucas, it's so romantic," she said as she looked around at the beautiful room.

"You deserve nothing less," he replied as he closed the door. Elizabeth turned to him, a look of awe on her face.

"Thank you…for everything," she said as she looked into his eyes filled with desire.

Lucas stepped closer and slowly reached up to the buttons on the front of her jacket. "Now I believe it's my turn to help you with your clothes," he said as she smiled up at him.

###

Bill paced outside Nathan's office. He hadn't seen John come back yet and was getting a little anxious. It was just turning dusk and Bill knew if John had convinced her to stay that they had had plenty of time to return.

He walked back into the office to check the time and paced for several minutes, praying that John had succeeded. He had just started getting to know his daughter and hated to lose her again. He decided to sit at the desk and rest his tired feet. Bill put his face in his hands, trying to clear his head, and sat there quietly for a few moments.

"A penny for your thoughts," Lucy said causing Bill to jerk his head up. She stepped inside the door and waited there.

Bill stood up, not believing his eyes. "You're…back. Are you…staying?"

Lucy walked slowly up to her father, then grinned up at him. "Yes Dad. I'm staying."

Bill's eyes teared up as he enveloped her in a hug. "I'm so glad," he choked out, smiling at John as he walked in the door.

"Me too, Dad. Me too."

Epilogue:

Fiona gazed in the mirror, making some final touches to her hair. She looked over at Lucy who was wringing her hands and walked over to reassure her.

"You look beautiful, and John is going to flip when he sees you."

Lucy smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Fiona. You always know just what to say to soothe me. I don't understand how you are so calm. It's your wedding day too."

Fiona smiled and touched Lucy's arm, "Oh believe me, I am jumping up and down on the inside."

It was the end of June. When Fiona and Lucy found out that they were both getting married, they chose to have a double ceremony. Thinking the church was a bit small they decided to have the wedding outside and were relieved the weather was cooperating. It was partly cloudy and temperate.

Rosemary was a few days overdue, so she wasn't able to do much in the way of helping; Carson wanted her off of her feet more. Clara had stepped in and worked on the dresses and everything had turned out perfectly. The wedding was in 30 minutes and the brides were finishing up their toilette inside the hotel. Lee was going to drive them over when the time came to the open area that had been charmingly decorated for the ceremony.

Nathan and John were already there taking turns sitting and pacing. Nathan was in his red serge and John had chosen a blue suit. Fiona's parents had made the trip, so her father was going to walk her down the aisle. Bill was standing off to himself quietly thinking when Elizabeth walked up.

"I guess this one feels different, doesn't it?" she asked as she stopped in front of him.

Bill smiled and nodded. "Yes. A few months ago, I didn't even know I had a daughter. Today, I get to walk her down the aisle."

Elizabeth nodded back, "I know she is happy you are here for her. You're going to be a wonderful grandfather someday. And your grandchildren will be close."

Bill's mouth dropped open, "I hadn't even thought of that!" Then he smiled, "Thanks Elizabeth."

"I guess I better go find my husband. I'll see you later," Elizabeth said as she left.

Lucas and Elizabeth were leaving the next day for an extended trip to Paris. They were taking Jack and Laura with them and everyone was enthusiastic for the journey. She walked over to Lucas who was standing with John and pulled him aside.

"How's he doing?" she asked, motioning to John.

"Not as well as I did," Lucas said smiling.

"I'm going to find my seat," Elizabeth said kissing his cheek then whispered in his ear, "John may be the groom, but my eyes will be looking at the most handsome man up there."

"I love you more every day, Elizabeth Bouchard," he replied, winking at his wife.

Lee pulled up with the brides and Bill walked up as Lucy and Fiona got out of the car. He had to swallow the lump in his throat when he saw his beautiful daughter.

"You look wonderful," he said trying to control himself.

"Thanks Dad. I'm glad you are here to walk me down the aisle."

"Me too. I just hope I don't cry."

"If you cry, I'll cry," she responded, making him smile.

"Looks like it's time," he said placing her hand on his arm.

###

The ceremony was beautiful, and everyone was headed over to the saloon for the reception. John picked Lucy up and decided to carry her the whole way, declaring she 'wouldn't get away this time', making Lucy laugh. Her phone call to Arthur a few months ago had actually gone quite well. He was disappointed of course, but he had her inheritance to cheer him up.

Nathan and Fiona gave each other loving looks on their way back to town. They would live in Nathan's house after they got back from their honeymoon. They planned to go to California to visit her family and were taking Allie with them.

Lucas and Elizabeth walked hand in hand, Laura had taken Jack back home. They had decided to wait until after they got back in two months to start building their house, so they were living at Elizabeth's until then.

"We leave tomorrow for our honeymoon. I can't wait to show you off in Paris," Lucas said.

"I am so ready for our trip. I just wish Rosemary had already had her baby. It will be half grown before we get to see it," she said, the disappointment obvious on her face.

"Not quite, but I know you were hoping she would have it before we left.

"Babies come when they are ready," Elizabeth said shrugging her shoulders.

###

John and Lucy began their trip back to the ranch just before sunset. Right before they arrived, John looked at Lucy and spoke.

"I have a surprise for you, Princess."

Lucy leaned over to her husband wrapping her arms around him, "I hope you always call me that. I'm so glad you came searching for me and didn't let me leave Hope Valley."

"Me too, Mrs. Davis."

"John," Lucy began, her voice sounding serious. "A ranch may be my dream, but please don't think that's the reason I married you. You coming after me is what changed my mind. No one has ever cared that much about me. I love you so much and I will try my best to be a good wife to you."

"I know exactly why you changed your mind, Princess, and I am so glad that you did," he said as he stopped the wagon and pointed ahead. "So, what do you think of the name I chose for the ranch?"

Lucy looked up, her silence filling the air. Since the last time she was here, John had put a sign above the gate entering his land- their land now.

"The Double J Ranch…" Lucy said out loud, her voice emotional. She immediately realized it stood for both of their names. John and Jones. "I love it so much. I have so many plans for the ranch, John. I think we should…"

John reached over and silenced her with a kiss. Lucy had some wonderful ideas and he wanted to hear all of them again, but this was their wedding night, and the ranch was the last thing he wanted to think about.

###

Nathan and Fiona walked up to the house hand in hand. Allie was staying at Opal's for a couple of days to give them some privacy, then they would leave on their trip.

Nathan stopped on the porch and turned Fiona towards him. "I'm so happy you decided to marry me."

"I can't see me with anyone else, Nathan."

He opened the door, then bent down and swung her into his arms. Fiona laughed as he carried her over the threshold. Nathan leaned down for a soft kiss then headed for the stairs with his bride.

###

Early the next morning, Lee came knocking on the Bouchard's door. Elizabeth had just gotten up, and she answered it before it woke up Jack.

"Lee, what can I do for y…the baby?"

"Yes, Rosie's in hard labor and it won't be long now. She's been a champ. Carson is with her, but she is asking for you."

"Let me get dressed and I'll be right there."

Lucas came walking down the stairs half asleep, rubbing his eyes with his hair all a mess. Elizabeth took a moment to smile as she looked at him. Oh, how she loved this man.

"Is everything okay? I thought I heard voices."

"Rosemary is in labor," Elizabeth said as she went up the stairs, kissing him as she passed. "She's asking for me."

Lucas continued downstairs and started a pot of coffee. It was time to be up anyway, since they would be leaving in a few hours.

He drank a couple of cups while he waited for Elizabeth to return, then decided to cook some breakfast for the three of them and the Coulter's. He threw a couple more eggs in when he thought that Carson might want something too.

About the time he finished, Elizabeth came in smiling. "It's a boy! He is healthy and Rosemary is doing well. Lee is over the moon!"

Lucas smiled and kissed his wife good morning. "I'm so happy for them. I made everyone some breakfast. We only have a few hours to finish everything we need to do before we leave. Are you excited?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, it should be a fun trip for the 5 of us."

Lucas cocked his head, "Five? Hmm, our schoolteacher seems to be having a little problem with math- you, me, Laura and Jack make four."

Elizabeth looked around, thinking. "No. My math skills are pretty good." She smiled then watched as his confusion slowly turned to realization.

"Elizabeth…are you saying?"

"Lucas Bouchard, you are going to be a father again."

Lucas broke into a wide smile and reached out to take both of her hands in his then he suddenly looked worried. "Are you okay to travel on such an extended trip?"

"Carson said I should be fine. I'm only a few weeks pregnant and our trip is two months long. I don't get seasick. We should both be fine," she said as she took his hand and placed it on her still flat abdomen. "We are having a baby together, Lucas. I am so thrilled."

"I love you, Elizabeth Bouchard," Lucas said as he enfolded her in his arms.

"And I love you too, my husband."

THE END

Author's note: It's hard realizing that my story is over. As much as I wanted to explore the double wedding in detail, I didn't want to overshadow Lucas and Elizabeth's wedding with another one just after it- after all, they were the stars of the story and it would seem a bit redundant. So, I touched on it and left the rest to your imagination.

I had to bring Abigail back for the wedding. Regardless of what happened with Lori, Abigail and Elizabeth were always close and I know she would be there if Elizabeth every got married again.

I hope everyone has enjoyed my second fanfic. I feel like it was good experience, and I got to write about my favorite show! As an adult, I have never wanted to write a story about a show that I watched until this one. Perhaps the pandemic played a part in that desire. I will admit as a child I tried to write a Star Trek episode, lol, but that's another story.

Looking forward to Season 8! It's just around the corner now. #LucaBeth4Ever


End file.
